Unapologize
by PricklySare
Summary: Steph finds herself to be new and improved and decides to live her life for herself. What happens when Ranger sees and hears the new Steph? Secrets revealed and surprises in store. M rating for Smut, possible violence, and angst. Multiple POVs. R
1. Prologue

**A/N: Consider this the warnings, etc. for the entire story. I don't own the characters that are familiar. I'm not making anything off these stories, etc. etc. Blah Blah Blah. Please read, enjoy and let me know what you think. **

**I want to thank my wonderful Beta. You know who you are M and I couldn't do this without you. You've been a total blessing to me and helped me out during the last few trying weeks of RL. You're perfect, and this story is going to Rock! :) --Sare  
**

**Unapologize**

**By: PricklySare**

**Prologue**

_Deny, deny, deny._ That was my first thought when I tried to open my eyes. Quickly followed by, _Holy shit, _and _Oh fuck!_ Slamming my eyes shut I rolled over and groaned, noting that there was a distinct taste of stale tequila residing in my mouth. _Ewwww._ I couldn't really say I was hung over since the little men with the jack hammers were missing from my head, but my head definitely felt like it weighed more than it had when I left my apartment last night.

Maybe if I deny it long enough I can convince myself that last night hadn't really happened, that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself, irrevocably damaging my relationship...er... non-relationship with the Man of Mystery. Yeah, that's it. It didn't really happen. Welcome to the Land of Denial, current temperature, a balmy ninety-five degrees.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I am a dumbass. Okay, well, I'm also a bounty hunter, a horrible girlfriend, a terrible daughter, and a tolerable hamster mommy...and I'm just betting that I'm soon going to be the soul resident of a jungle habitat in a yet undisclosed third world country, but that is best ignored for the time being. I am in my thirties, and have long since lost track of my actual age. A girl doesn't really need to remember something as unimportant as that, right? Priorities, I tell you. It's much more important to remember things like the number for Pino's, and the way smooth mocha latte skin felt under my hands. Shit, can't think about that.

I climbed out of my bed, stumbling into the bathroom with bleary eyes. One look in the mirror made me wish that my eyes had remained closed. My hair was more than scary; it was...Jeffrey Dahmer scary. I wasn't even sure a shower would tame it from its serial killer impersonation. Apparently, after returning from the impromptu girl's night I had decided it was easier to sleep in my clothes rather than taking them off. Let me just say, that the little black dress isn't nearly as versatile as one might be led to believe. Currently it was definitely looking the worse for wear. I'm pretty sure it's bad to feel like you're participating in a walk of shame while standing inside your own home. Turning my back on the mirror I took care of nature, turned the shower on to just this side of boiling, stripped off my clothes, and climbed in with a whimper.

An hour later I was feeling a little more human, and amazingly enough my hair no longer looked like it was a candidate for death row. I pulled on my Rangeman uniform and tried not to hyperventilate at the knowledge that last night actually happened and I was getting ready to brave the lion's den. Maybe I should just call in sick...or dead? Dead is looking like an attractive option. Much better than the third world country that undoubtedly has my name all over it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Unapologize**

**By: PricklySare**

**Chapter One**

_**The night before.... Ranger's POV**_

Every muscle in my body was tense. The day had been one FUBAR after another and I was more than ready for it to be over. Stretching my neck to alleviate some of the tension I shut down my computer and headed out of my office. An hour in the gym should help me relax some before I was needed on a takedown.

The fifth floor was quiet when I walked out of my office toward the elevator, but the low grade hum I felt running through my body let me know that Steph was near. We'd been growing progressively closer the last few months since her relationship with the cop hit yet another rough patch. I'd been slowly letting her into my life, allowing her to see the parts I keep closed off from people. My life still wasn't where it needed to be in order to pursue a public relationship with her. The government still owned my time, and in essence my soul. Rangeman's contract as well as my own personal contract with the government was up for renewal in a year and then my life would be my own...or Stephanie's.

I made a detour towards the cubical that Steph uses whenever she is in the office and watched as she ran her hand over the back of her neck and without looking she said, "Hey, Ranger."

I couldn't help the smile that flashed across my face. "Babe."

She turned around and looked at me, "You look tired. Everything okay?"

Apparently the stress of the day along with too many sleepless nights ending in cold showers was taking its toll. "Long day." I told her.

She looked at the time and grimaced, "Wow. Long day is right. Looks like I'm not going to make it to my parents' house for dinner...again. I'm sure my mother is planning ways to make me pay for being a bad daughter."

"Think she'll take away dessert?" I asked, knowing that that possibility was exactly what worried her the most.

"Maybe I should give up sugar." She said with a grin at me.

"Maybe you should." I watched as a blush crept across her face at the husky tone of my voice. I knew exactly what would happen if she gave up sugar, and my libido was all for it. I would be more than happy to help her with her overflowing "jelly doughnut" hormones.

"Uh, uh, umm, shit." She is beautiful when she's flustered, which happens a lot when she's around me. I'm not sure what it is, I know I'm attractive, and I've had my share of women based on that fact, but she's always been different around me. I'm different around her. It's as if the way I look isn't nearly as attractive to her as the person she sees me as. Something to think about later.

"Babe." I tip her chin up with my finger so I can look into her eyes. "Got a job for you tonight, if you're interested." It would be best for me to focus on business instead of focusing on my urge to take her against the wall...or on my desk. Both of which have had starring roles in my late night fantasies.

She cleared her throat before saying, "Sure. When, where, and what?"

"Nine o'clock. You can get ready on seven and Ella will have everything you need waiting for you." I said. Not long after the Slayer incident I had Ella begin purchasing anything that Steph might need to make her comfortable. Currently there was a store room filled with nothing but outfits and accessories for her. Someday, I might even tell her about it, but not until the cop is permanently out of the picture.

I suddenly decided that I wanted nothing more than to spend time with her so I asked, "Would you like to have dinner with me?" If she wanted to have dinner with me I'd put off going to the gym. I do have my priorities.

"Yeah, that'd be great." She said with a huge smile. I felt my heart get lighter and my lips tip into a smile. The way to her heart was definitely through her stomach. At least most of the time, and I had no qualms with using that to my advantage. I waited for her to shut down her computer and grab her things together before walking with her toward the elevator. Once the doors slid closed it took all my will power to not push her up against the wall and devour her where she stood. I wanted nothing more than to plunder her mouth, tasting and taking what was mine. Instead, I tucked a wild curl behind her ear, marveling at the softness of it.

"So beautiful." I murmured in her ear, before shifting away from her. My heart skipped when I watched her eyes darken with desire. It was nice to know that neither one of us were unaffected by the other. The doors slid open and I led her off the elevator to the door of my apartment. "I'll call Ella and have her bring dinner up. Why don't you go shower, the food should be here when you're finished."

I knew how much she loved my shower, and honestly I loved knowing that it was my shower she was naked and wet in, and not the cop's. "Thanks. Who could pass up an offer like that?" She smiled at me and headed toward the bathroom.

Pressing the intercom I called down to Ella's apartment. "Ella, could you bring dinner for Steph and I, please?"

"It will be there in ten minutes, Ranger." she replied.

"Thank you, Ella." I said before heading into my bedroom to secure my weapons in the safe.

Ten minutes later I opened the door to Ella and moved aside giving her room to roll in the cart with dinner on it. "Would you like it in the dining room?" She asked.

"No, thank you. On the bar is fine."

"I made Stephanie pineapple upside down cake for dessert."

I knew Steph would be ecstatic about dessert, and knew I could look forward to more than a few uncomfortable moments while she enjoyed it. "Thank you, Ella. I'm sure she will appreciate it."

"It's no problem. I'm glad someone enjoys the finer things in life." She said with a smile. "Leave the dishes. I'll be back in the morning to pick them up." She said as she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.

The shower was still running so I walked closer to the door, envisioning the sudsy water trailing down Steph's body. The smell of my shower gel was seeping from beneath the door and the knowledge that she chose to smell like me, going so far as keeping a bottle of my Bulgari in her apartment, caused my body to respond. I was pulled from my thoughts by an unmistakable sound coming from behind the door. Holy Shit! Moaning. _Mi Dios._ _You are a lucky bastard Manoso._ That moaning meant only one thing. It was a shame that she was relieving her frustrations independently. Not that I hadn't been in the same position for far too long, myself, but I would love nothing more than to help her out. I'm good in the shower. Damn good.

When I heard her moan my name I had to bite my lip and close my eyes to keep myself from barging in on her and claiming her as mine. Moments later the water shut off and I took another deep breath to control my breathing and headed into the kitchen. Wouldn't do to be standing here like a peeping Tom when she opened the door.

By the time she came into the kitchen I was back in control of my body, and was serving our dinner onto plates. Her stomach took that moment to let out a loud rumble and I just shook my head. The sounds her stomach makes is a thing of legends. "Ready to eat Babe?"

"Obviously." She said with a grimace. "I'm starving."


	3. Chapter 2

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**Chapter Two:**_** Steph's POV**_

I was finishing up a search when I felt the tell all tingle shoot down my neck alerting me to Ranger's arrival. He'd been out of the office or behind closed doors in meetings for most of the day and I hadn't seen much of him. I'd missed him. Without turning around I acknowledged his presence with a "Hey, Ranger." I could feel his smile like a physical caress. I was amusing him, and that was okay. We were okay. Recently we'd been spending more time together, and I could tell that Ranger was slowly opening up to me. Morelli and I called it quits, again, a few months ago. Apparently I was a lousy girlfriend. That too was okay, since he was a lousy boyfriend. I'm pretty sure that there won't be another 'on again' phase.

"Babe." Ranger is my very own Man of Mystery, my personal Dark Knight. A master at conveying a wealth of information and emotion in a single word. Does it get annoying? Are there times that I want to ring his neck, providing I could actually get my hands around his neck? Yes, to all. However, whenever he says, 'Babe' I understand everything he isn't saying. This time he sounded tired, and a little tense. I turned around and looked at him, needing to take in his appearance in order to better understand. Yep, he was definitely tired. "You look tired. Everything okay?" I asked.

"Long day." He replied. He'd been getting better at not hiding his feelings behind his 'blank face' recently, and I was glad that this time was no exception.

I looked at the time on my computer. Holy Shit, I'd missed dinner at my parents' again. Fuck me. With an internal sigh I said, ""Wow. Long day is right. Looks like I'm not going to make it to my parents' house for dinner...again. I'm sure my mother is planning ways to make me pay for being a bad daughter." Then again, what else was new? Someday I was really going to have to quit worrying, quit caring. I couldn't help but worry about the distinct lack of dessert if I quit caring though.

Ranger's ESP must have been working exceptionally well because he asked, "Think she'll take away dessert?"

Feeling brave I smiled and said, "Maybe I should give up sugar."

Now, you would think I'd have learned not to play this particular game with Ranger. Obviously, I hadn't. I watched as his wolf smile flashed across his face and my nipples contracted painfully while my panties simultaneously bit the dust and he said, "Maybe you should."

"Uh, uh, umm, shit." I could feel my whole body flushing with embarrassment. I totally sucked at this game! Why can't I remember that before I pull the proverbial tiger's tail? I would love nothing more than to fall pussy first into his bed, or at the very least onto him. Unfortunately, I wasn't meant for casual sex. At least not with him. I'm sure I could handle it with some other hot guy who didn't tie my heart up in knots, someone who didn't have the power to destroy me.

He was without a doubt the most beautiful man in the world, possibly the known universe. Hell, I'd wager that he was right up there with the gods on Mount Olympus. Maybe he was a demigod? I could totally believe that. The man was pure magic in everything. I'd have to think more on that later. An electric pulse coursed through my body when his finger tilted my chin up and said, "Babe, got a job for you tonight, if you're interested."

I had to clear my throat before I could answer him, I've never said no to him when he needed my help, and I wouldn't be starting tonight. "Sure. When, where, and what?" When it came to jobs for him they usually involved me doing my best impression of a slut. Sometimes, with more clothes than others. Hell, if he needed me to wrap myself in saran wrap and call myself a sparkler I would. How sad am I? Thankfully that hadn't been a requirement yet. Knock on wood.

I started to mentally sort through my closet to determine what possible outfits I could use for the job when he said, "Nine o'clock. You can get ready on seven and Ella will have everything you need waiting for you. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Ella is a god too. I'm convinced. Okay, maybe not a god, but definitely a goddess, or would that be demigoddess? Her food is magic, and I'm convinced calorie-free as well. Then there seems to be a never ending supply of clothing that fits me perfectly. Either she is the world's best shopper, or she's got a direct line with the shopping 'Powers That Be'. I'm not sure when she manages to get these outfits, especially on such short notice. Someday, maybe I'll ask her about it. Maybe she has a magic wardrobe. If she does, I need to get me one of those. Hell yeah! Ella food, even better than my mother's. Maybe there would even be dessert. "Yeah, that'd be great."

I shut down my computer, grabbed my stuff and followed him to the elevator. I had to concentrate on my breathing, and my drooling, so that I didn't spontaneously combust from being so close to him. He was every wet dream I've ever had, every fantasy I could ever imagine, and being locked in an elevator made behaving a test of wills. The thought of pushing him against the wall and licking every inch of his body, cameras be damned, made me shut my eyes. As long as he didn't touch me I'd be okay.

He tucked one of my wayward curls behind my ear and whispered so softly, I barely heard him, "So beautiful." I could smell his distinct scent. Essence of Ranger. Feeling his breath tickle my skin, and watching his eyes darken to deep black pools would have destroyed my panties if they weren't already a lost cause. Holy shit he was far too potent. Most people feared him because of the 'darkness' inside him. I feared him because of the strength, the love, the compassion that so few people seemed to notice. This was one of those times that I feared him more than any psycho, more than any stalker, more than any possible nightmare. When Ranger was like this, I feared for my life. Not because he would ever physically hurt me, but because if I let it go farther and he walked away again my heart would shatter and Stephanie Plum, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter, would cease to exist. Not a pleasant thought.

I sent up a silent prayer of thanks when the elevator doors slid open. Another moment in there and I wouldn't have cared about heartbreak. Apparently, I needed to get laid. Big shock there. I hadn't had a social orgasm since over a month before Morelli and I called it quits. He'd been undercover, or possibly under the covers, and I hadn't seen much of him when he wasn't.

Stepping into Ranger's seventh floor apartment always calmed me regardless of what was going on. There was a Zen-like calmness that permeated the area. Nothing bad could ever happen in the Dark Knight's inner sanctum. It was my own personal slice of Denial Land. It's the one place I've always felt safe, even when I knew I wasn't truly safe from the owner. I think it had to do with the sinfully wonderful sheets...and the shower....and possibly the tub. Ella was definitely part of it; she was after all responsible for it. See, another point in the Ella being a powerfully magic deity column.

"I'll call Ella and have her bring dinner up. Why don't you go shower, the food should be here when you're finished." Ranger said to me. Woohoo! Ranger's shower. I could definitely get on board with that. His shower had his shower gel. I don't deny it. I'm a shower gel slut, and I'm okay with that.

"Thanks. Who could pass up an offer like that?" I said, smiling as I headed into the bathroom. It was happy time for Stephanie Plum.

The hot water and steam were working their magic on muscles I hadn't even known were tense, while I massaged shampoo into my hair before letting the water cascade over me rinsing it clean. I worked conditioner in from roots to tips and shaved my legs. My Brazilian wax was still good, and once again I was thankful that I'd listened to Connie and Lula and started getting it done after Morelli and I split. They were right, it did make me feel sexier, and it was definitely easier to deal with.

I grabbed the magic bottle of Bulgari like it was the Holy Grail and squeezed a quarter size amount onto the pouf, lathering it into a rich foam. Ranger's scent perfumed the steam that surrounded me and I felt my stomach quiver and my doodah tighten. The suds felt like silk against my skin as it trailed over my slick, sensitive skin. All the pent up sexual frustration needed to come out. I needed an orgasm more than I needed to breathe. Since I couldn't have an actual Ranger induced orgasm, I would just have to use my overly detailed, overly used, imagination to provide me my much needed release.

I closed my eyes and imagined that the hands gliding over me were the color of a mocha latte, strong, and slightly calloused from use. They tweaked my nipples as they slid over my breasts, slowly working their way lower across my body. I was so on edge that I knew it wasn't going to take much to send me flying. I let my right hand slip lower while my left had returned to my breasts playing with first one then the other.

My folds were already dripping with my desire and I slipped first one finger and then another inside, pumping them slowly in and out. I added a third finger and couldn't hold the moan that slid from my throat. I began pumping my fingers in and out faster, and faster, imagining that they were Ranger's. Imagining that he was so close that he'd sheath himself inside me, filling me, satisfying this never ending hunger inside me. The orgasm hit me without warning, hard and fast and dropped me to my knees, Ranger's names tumbled from my lips as my legs quivered and the orgasm slowly faded.

Shutting off the water I wrapped a bath sheet around me and gave a passing thought to whether or not Ranger had heard me, and decided I really didn't care if he had. I wasn't going to be embarrassed by my need for release. I wasn't getting it anywhere else, and if I was going to be any good to anyone tonight I didn't need to be distracted by unfulfilled sexual need. I put it out of my mind and started to tame my hair with the hair products that mysteriously appeared under the sink at some point since the Slayer incident. Everything I could ever need, except perhaps for saturated fats, was available in this apartment.

I pulled on the robe that was hanging from the back of the door, a beautiful blue that almost perfectly matched my eyes, tying the belt around my waist I opened the door to the mouth watering aroma of Ella's cooking. Ranger was serving our food onto plates when I walked into the kitchen and my mouth went dry at the sight of domestic Ranger. The man looked edible no matter what he was doing. He has a natural elegance and grace about him that would be more fitting on a large feline than on a man, yet he was definitely all man. My stomach decided to interrupt my musings with a decidedly angry sound. Ranger gave a slight shake of his head and asked, "Ready to eat, Babe?"

"Obviously," I said. I was always ready to eat, regardless if my stomach noises amused him or not. I wasn't one to turn down food. Especially, Ella food. I'm still convinced it's magic. "I'm starving."


	4. Chapter 3

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Three-- Ranger's POV

By the time Steph finished moaning her way through dinner and dessert my pants were uncomfortably tight and I was rethinking throwing her against the wall and having my way with her, consequences be damned. I'm the guy who is known for his god-like control, or at least I was known for it. I'm not sure I've got control left anymore. I once told her that I had all the muscle, but she had all the power, and she really does. What makes her so amazing though, is that she still doesn't realize it. I'm not sure she ever will. Hell, if she did realize it, then I'd be in a world of hurt—not just physically, either.

We cleaned up our dishes, rinsing them and placing them in the sink for Ella. A difficult task when I've got a truly painful hard-on pressing against my cargoes. I needed to take a shower and follow Steph's lead. If I didn't relieve the tension, I was going to do something I couldn't fix. I couldn't offer her our 'someday' yet, and she wouldn't accept anything less than all of me. Space. I needed some space. "I'm going to hop in the shower. Your outfit for tonight is hanging in the dressing room. We leave in ninety minutes." I told her as I head to the bedroom. I stopped before I reached it and turned back around. It's like I had no control of my own body. I walked back over to her and pulled her to me so that our bodies were flush against each other. Leaning down I did exactly what I wanted to do in the elevator, and plundered her mouth like a starving man at a feast.

Her taste is like the sweetest dessert, and the most potent liquor combined. When her tongue brushed against mine I could feel my own beast wake up and let out a cry of need. Her heart was beating so hard that I could feel it against my chest, and when she moaned into my greedy mouth it was like the sweetest caress. She was mine. I knew it, she knew it, Hell, the cop and everyone else knew it too. Damn the government. Damn my responsibilities.

I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers and closed my eyes at her whimper of loss. I wanted to whimper from the loss—or at least growl my frustrations to the sky. Touching her, tasting her, being near her, is my salvation. My sanity. She is my life. My soul and she doesn't even know it. Yet. With a deep breath I released my hold of her and stepped back. I really needed that shower now.

Her finger traced her swollen lips, and she looked dazed and aroused when I turned and walked into the bathroom closing the door behind me. I definitely needed relief now. My clothes were shed with an economy of motion and dropped into the hamper, before I turned the shower on, setting the temperature to just below boiling. When the first needles of spray hit my aroused body I inhaled sharply. It wasn't going to take much at all to send me over the edge.

Grabbing my shower gel I squeezed some into my hand and began stoking my already hard cock up and down. In my mind I could feel the soft textures of Steph's hand wrapped around the base of my cock, and the hot silkiness of her mouth as she slowly took me inside, licking, kissing, and sucking at my tender flesh. I slid one hand down to grasp my balls and began massaging them while my other hand continued to glide up and down, squeezing harder each time it reached the tip.

My release was building, I could feel it curling low in my abdomen and I began pulling on my balls, working them with my hand while the hand wrapped around my cock started pumping faster. Memories of our one night together flashed through my mind, the way she felt when I was buried to the hilt inside her, the way she trembled under me as she shattered around me, milking every last ounce of cum from me, screaming my name like she was worshiping a deity. In bed she was pure ecstasy, a drug so potent that I was left wanting more.

Releasing my balls I slid my hand around and began applying pressure to my puckered hole, slowly dipping my finger inside the tight walls. I slowly slid my finger in and out, each time working it in a little farther until I felt my prostate. I continued applying pressure to the bundle of nerves each time my finger made contact with it. The hand wrapped around my cock started pumping faster, in time with my finger and I leaned my forehead against the tiles in preparation for my release. The ball of tension in my abdomen was growing tighter and tighter, coiling like a spring. With a blinding intensity the orgasm washed over me and I tried to bite back the shout of release that exploded from my lips, much like the cum exploded from my cock. It was a useless exercise, and my shout bounced back at me from the walls of the shower. Holy Shit.

OnceI could function again, I grabbed the pouf adding shower gel to it and began washing my body. Now that I'd released the tension that had been building in my body all day I felt calmer, ready to face my Babe who was getting ready to once again strut her stuff and lead an FTA back into the system. I quickly rinsed, turned off the water and ran a towel across my body before wrapping it around my waist.

When I opened the door I knew exactly where she was. I could feel her, like there was an energy radiating from her. She was wearing a ruby red lace bra that left her nipples bare and a matching scrap of lace covered her mound. Her legs were covered with black lace topped thigh highs that had the sexiest seam up the back. I thought I was going to pass out when I realized that her stockings were being held up by a ruby red garter belt that erotically framed her sex. The strappy spike heels on her feet made her legs look impossibly long and made me want to beg her to wrap them around me. Her back was to me and I tried to convince myself to go into the dressing room, but my body wasn't listening to me. I knew the second she realized I was in the room. She caressed her neck with her hand and then looked over her shoulder with a saucy little smile and asked, "See something you like, Ranger?"

My mouth was like the Sahara, and I couldn't swallow. I had never had a reaction to someone like that. I stood frozen to the spot. If a madman came in loaded for bear, I'm not sure I would have been able to move. I'm pretty sure that as long as she was standing there in those lacy scraps designed to torture a man, that I would be unable to defend myself, or anyone else—and I'm pretty sure I didn't care. I was feeling like a teenager who was seeing his first naked, or at least semi-naked woman. _Snap out of it, Manoso!_

I let a grin cover my face; a grin I knew shifted me firmly from prey to predator. Hunted, to hunter. Oh yes, I most definitely saw something I wanted. "Babe." I said, enjoying the sight before me. Her eyes widened and her tongue peeked out long enough to glide quickly across her bottom lip. I stifled a groan and waited. "Your choice. Always has been, always will be."

The internal battle she was having with herself played across her face like a movie. I watched as she struggled with her desire, struggled with her fear, and struggled with her emotions. Finally she looked at me; bottom lip rolled into her mouth, and said, "Has your situation changed?"

"No." It hadn't. It would in a year, but that was a year. Twelve long months when anything could happen. I could get called up again and disappear for months, or forever. That is no life for her.

"Then I guess my choice is to go into the bathroom and finish getting ready. Don't want to keep the FTA waiting." she said as she skirted around me closing the bathroom door firmly behind her.

_Way to go, Manoso_. _It's time to focus; you've got a job to do._ I looked down at the towel around my waist. So much for relieving the tension. It was back in force and once again my cock was painfully hard. "Fuck."


	5. Chapter 4

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Four—Steph's POV

Holy Hotcakes, I just walked away from Ranger. Ranger! Hello, new found inner strength. Where have you been all my life? I stared at myself in the bathroom mirror and wondered who the woman staring back at me was. Sure we both had the same hair, and the same eyes, our bodies were the same, and when I lifted my hand so did she; yet I didn't recognize myself in the reflection. Gone was the slightly frumpy, walking catastrophe, who was too afraid to go after what she wanted. In her place was this scandalously clad sex kitten in ruby red lace.

My cheeks were flushed, my eyes were sparkling with a feminine knowledge I wasn't aware I had, and I looked confident. Even with the realization that nothing in Ranger's life had changed, knowing that 'someday' was most likely not going to happen in either of our lifetimes, I felt stronger, and more alive in that moment than I had in the previous thirty-some years of my life. Okay, except maybe for that one night with Ranger. I felt completely alive that night. Hot flash! Yowzers. _Don't think about it. Think of something else....like him in the shower....wait no! Shit!_

The tightening of my nipples were on obvious display in my current state of dress, and I was thankful that I'd managed to lock myself in the bathroom. Not that a locked door would stop Ranger if he decided it was in his way, best not to think about that possibility. I have no idea what came over me while Ranger was in the shower. Okay, so maybe I did have an idea, but I was going to firmly lock that into denial and not focus on the fact that I knew what he'd been doing in the shower. That I had heard the animalistic growl of satisfaction that came from him. Knowing that I had effected him so much that he had to lose control in the shower made me feel decidedly wicked. Wicked enough that I had decided to play with him.

_When he opened the bathroom door I knew the exact sight that I made leaning over in my ruby red bra and panty set. Wearing nothing but lingerie and FMPs would usually make me uncomfortable and self-conscious, but not this time. This time I felt like Wonder Woman. Strong and invincible. I knew I was Batman's weakness and I was going to enjoy my new found power. I felt the tingle down my neck and gently ran my hand over it before looking over my shoulder at the Man of Mystery. He had on nothing but a towel loosely wrapped low on his hips, and a few rogue water droplets that still clung to his beautifully sculpted chest. I wanted to devour him whole. Screw the FTA. My Hungarian hormones were screaming at me to take him where he stood. _

_ "See something you like, Ranger?" I asked him with a naughty little grin. It was a question that I already knew the answer to, and if I hadn't known before, then the rapidly shifting towel would have clued me in. He just stood there watching me like I was lunch. His mouth was slightly open and his throat was working furiously trying to swallow. Even in the shadowed lighting I could see the predatory gleam in his eyes, and watched in fascination as his pupils dilated with desire. I knew the exact moment when he turned the tables on me. Damn him for being so much better at this than I was. _

_ A wolf smile slid across his face and I had a momentary spasm in my southern regions with thoughts of him using those teeth on me. Calm down, woman. "Babe." He said, his voice was like black silk gliding across my skin, and it made me want to moan. My lips were suddenly dry and I nervously ran my tongue over the bottom lip trying to moisten it. I'm almost positive I heard him groan, but that could just have been my overly worked imagination playing tricks on my overheated body. "Your choice. Always has been, always will be." _

_ Yeah, my choice. That was helpful. Shit. If I listened to my hormones and completely ignored the fact that my heart would be shattered in the morning light then there was no contest as to what my choice would be. I would be riding him like a bronco faster than he could say, 'Babe'. It felt like the war of the ages was being waged inside me. My heart, my mind, and my hormones were clashing around inside trying to prove who was really the top dog. Unfortunately, I knew who would win; and that meant I was once again going to miss out on a Ranger induced orgasm, or ten. As a last ditch effort I asked, "Has your situation changed?"_

_ "No." He said. No pause, no time needed to think about it or re-evaluate his stance on relationships. Just a simple, yet powerful single syllable, 'No'. Big surprise there. My heart cracked a little, but I ignored it and stood my ground. I started this and I was going to finish it. _

_ "Then I guess my choice is to go into the bathroom and finish getting ready. Don't want to keep the FTA waiting." I said as I walked past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door firmly behind me. I heard a muffled curse and felt my smile spread across my face. Take that, Batman._

Fifteen minutes later my make-up was complete and I was ready to slip into the orgasm of a dress that Ella had supplied me with tonight. The material was soft against my skin, and matched the bra and panty set perfectly. It had a straight neckline, a ruched bodice that hugged in all the right places, and long billowing sleeves that played peek-a-boo with my arms. The bottom him of the dress came dangerously close to the promise land, and I made a mental note to not flash anyone my goods tonight. All in all I had to say that I looked damn sexy. My hair cascaded around my shoulders in soft, managed curls, and my eyes were bright and shiny. I added a last coat of mascara and lip gloss and dubbed myself ready to go.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. Ranger's bedroom was empty and I found him leaning against the kitchen bar. He was dressed as Sexy Swat Ranger tonight and I had to concentrate on not tripping over my tongue. When he looked at me I saw his body go from relaxed to tense in seconds. The change would have been unnoticeable to most people, but in my Ranger obsessed state of living, I'd learned the subtle changes in his body. This time I knew for a fact he groaned. There was nothing silent about it.

"Dios, Babe. I'm going to owe my men hazard pay after tonight." His voice was soft and warm so I chose not to get angry about his comment. I was pretty sure it was a compliment. I think. "The FTA doesn't stand a chance."

I smiled at him and said, "What about you, Batman?" _Oh shit. Hello, new found confidence. Are you trying to get me sent to a third world jungle?_


	6. Chapter 5

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Five – Ranger's POV

"What about you, Batman?" Steph asked me. My cock twitched so hard that I thought it was going to burst the seams on my cargoes. She looked like living breathing sin in the dress Ella purchased for her. Her legs appeared to go on for miles and the FMPs that adorned her feet did amazing things to her ass. I was a goner, no doubt about it. I stood even less of a chance than the FTA.

I pushed myself away from the breakfast bar and stalked toward her. My body was no longer listening to my brain, and I was helpless to stop myself from touching her, breathing her in. Her breath caught in her throat as I invaded her space; the smell of her tickled my senses and I knew my eyes dilated. I needed to touch her, taste her, fill her up and feel her wrapped around me. My lips were a breath away from her when I said, "I want nothing more than to bury myself so far inside you that you taste me on your tongue. I want to fill you up and claim you as mine, chain you to me for all eternity; and never let you forget that my cock is the only cock to give you what you want." While I was talking my voice got deeper, husky with my need.

Her arms wrapped around my neck and pulled my mouth towards her own. "Then do it," she said. "Ruin me for all men, like you promised. Make me forget that any other guy has ever touched me. Fill me, mark me, make me yours," she whispered before she slammed our mouths together. The kiss was bruising, painful, erotic, and full of promise and need. The demand was obvious, and when I felt her teeth on my lip I wrapped her tightly in my arms banding her to my body from shoulders to knees. A moan tore from my body when her tongue touched mine, caressing it.

I slid my hands up and down her bare thighs, inching closer and closer to the promise land. She shifted her stance, spreading her legs in invitation. I wasn't strong enough to deny her, even if I had wanted to. I slipped my hand between her naked thighs and ran it along her already dripping slit. "Dios, Babe." I couldn't believe her response to me. My cock seemed to swell even bigger with the knowledge of her obvious arousal. "I need to be in you. I need to feel you, now."

She didn't speak; instead I felt her hand travel down my chest, across my straining cock and back up again. My utility belt dropped to the floor, and she undid my cargoes with one hand while she fisted the other in my hair. It seemed like the hardest thing I'd ever had to do was swallow past the need to scream that blocked my throat. When my cock sprang free, she slid her body down mine dragging her nails lightly against my black tee-shirt, my hips, my thighs as she sank to her knees in front of me. I tried to stop her, tried to pull her back up, but she swatted my hands away. "No, I want this," she moaned, right before she wrapped her lips around my throbbing head.

"Fuck!" I swore locking my knees, trying to keep from sliding to the floor. Her mouth could be used as a weapon, a very pleasurable weapon. The feel of it running up and down my shaft, her tongue laving against my vein, my slit, made me want to tell her anything she wanted to know—just as long as she didn't stop what she was doing. A ball of need was curling around inside my stomach, my balls were beginning to tighten and I knew it wasn't going to take much more. "Babe, I'm so close and I don't want to cum this way. I have to cum inside you...Please, Babe," I begged.

My cock slid out of her mouth with a pop and she stood up gracefully on her impossibly tall heels. Grabbing my hand she led me toward the breakfast bar, a wicked look on her face. "You have to cum inside me?" She asked, a hint of a smile playing on her lips. "What are you going to do about it? What are you going to do to feel my hot, tight, wetness wrapped around your hard naked cock, since I'm guessing you're not planning on hunting down a condom first." She was right; I had no intention of covering my cock with a condom. I needed to feel her bare against me. I'd worry about the consequences later. Maybe it was time to re-evaluate my stance on relationships.

Picking her up by her hips I lifted her onto the counter and shoved the scrap of material covering her mound to the side, I sheathed myself inside her in one violent thrust. "Oh, God!" She screamed, digging her nails into my shoulders. "Harder! Please, God, please. I need it harder. I want to feel you so far inside me. Please. Please. Please. Please." Her words were running together in a breathy whisper, begging me.

I slammed back into her, "You want it harder, Babe?" She moaned in response, and I slammed into her hot sheath again. My hands anchored her to the counter, and I knew there would be bruises where my hands held her. "If you want it, you're going to have to tell me. What do you want, Babe? What do you need?"

"Yooooooou!" She gasped, "I need you...to...make...me...cum...Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Please!"

"Open your eyes for me, Babe." Her eyes remained stubbornly shut and I slowed my pace down. I was coming close to the edge of my control and I needed a moment to regain some of it before I exploded. "If you don't open your eyes, you won't be cumming, Babe," I told her.

I watched as her eyes fluttered open and she whimpered, "Please, Carlos. Please, let me cum."

My heart stopped beating when my name tumbled off her lips. The emotion that ran through me was so intense I thought it would bring me down to my knees. My cock twitched inside her and she moaned. I lost it then, my control snapping I began pistoning my cock in and out of her, ripping moans from her lips. "That's right, Babe. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, God, Yes!" Her hands had slid inside my shirt and raked down my back, her nails scoring my skin as I felt her walls tightening around me. "Fuck, Carlos!"

Her walls tightened around me as she screamed my name and I tumbled over the edge with her. My hot cum squirting against her moist walls, coating her, marking her, making her mine. I bellowed her name to the ceiling, in an impossibly strong orgasm that caused my mouth to go dry and my legs to buckle. "Holy shit, Babe." A nod against my shoulder was her only response.

She ran her hands up and down my back, her head nuzzled into the crick of my neck. Her whisper soft breath was causing goosebumps on my skin and a small shiver ran through my body. Tonight, our relationship changed. There was no going back; it didn't matter if it wasn't how I planned it, she was mine. I had claimed her as my own and I wasn't going to let her go. We would work it out, and in a year when my contract was up I would do everything I could to insure that we would spend the rest of our lives making each other extremely happy. "Babe--" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone. "Fuck." We were late. I noted that Steph's phone was ringing as I answered my own and grudgingly released her from my arms so she could retrieve her cell phone. "Talk," I growled.

"Yo, Rangeman, we still doing this tonight?" Tank's baritone voice rumbled over the phone.

"Yeah," I said.

"Sometime before the night ends?"

"On our way."

"Just make sure you don't stop for another quickie. We're burning night and I'd like to get done before sunrise," Tank said.

"Your morning could start at 0430 on the mats," I offered.

"Promises, promises," Tank laughed before hanging up. What happened to my men being afraid of me? Shit.

Straightening my clothes I walked over to Steph and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against my chest. Her phone was still against her ear and she was grinning, "Yeah, sounds good. We should be done by then." There was a pause while she listened to the caller, my guess it wasn't Lula since I couldn't hear her. "Val's coming too? Are you sure?" I felt more than heard her sigh, "Okay. I've gotta go. Work to do. I'll meet you at _Diablo_ tonight at midnight. Bye."

I raised my eyebrow at her, and said, "Babe, hot date tonight?" Honestly I had thought she'd come back to seven with me once the take down was complete. Apparently I was mistaken. I tried to contain my annoyance. I wasn't used to feeling jealousy and I didn't particularly like it now.

She sighed again and leaned more fully into me. "No, no hot date. Girls night...with my sister of all people coming along." Turning around she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on me, "I'm not looking forward to that part," she shook her head and sighed, "You know..." she said, "if you were interested, maybe you and the guys could come back and hang out with us. Early enough so that maybe we could have a dance or two. Be a shame to waste this dress..." she said, trailing off. I wanted nothing more than to do just that.

"I'm interested," I told her, placing a kiss on her curls. "More than, actually."

She smiled up at me, tipped her head back and licked her lips.

"Playing with fire, Babe, and we don't have time for another round. We're late already. The guys are getting restless." Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Holy shit, Ranger!" She fled into the bathroom, I'd guess to repair any 'damage' that might have occurred during our impossibly sexy interlude. My cock was getting hard again, just thinking about it.

Five minutes later she returned from the bathroom and smiled, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's not keep the guys waiting."

"Babe, forgetting something?" I asked her.

"Uhh?" Confusion flashed across her face.

"Wire, Babe," I said, holding up the transmitter and mic that would be placed on her so we could monitor her interaction with the FTA.

"Oh, right," she said laughing. "Well, Batman, you going to wire me or should I wait for one of the Merry Men?" She asked.

A growl rumbled across my lips, "Mine," I said; once again stalking toward her. "I don't share, Babe." I slid my hand inside the top of her dress, grazing my hand against her already hard nipple and slid the wire under her heavy breast. When I removed my hand, using the same path as before, I felt her breath shudder out of her in a whimper. "Babe, you are so beautiful when you're aroused." I kissed her lips gently, "and knowing that I'm the one who caused it makes me so hard that I want nothing more than to bury myself inside you and never leave."

"Good to know, Batman. Now let's go get this done," she said with a smile. "I've got plans for tonight."

"Sounds promising," I said as I walked her out the door. Tonight was going to be interesting, and I could only hope that I could stay focused long enough to get the job done, so I could spend the night wrapped inside my Babe's warmth.


	7. Chapter 6

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Six-- Steph's POV

I knew I looked like sex on legs, but I still felt my breath tripping as I waiting for Ranger's response to my open challenge. Instead of answering me with his typical raised eyebrow, or single 'Babe', I watched as he pushed himself off the edge of the breakfast bar and stalked toward me. My body had the sudden desire to run away; the whole fight or flight instinct was taking over and it was most definitely in flight mode. His body was all fluid grace, sleek and dangerously sexy. His muscles flowed under his smooth mocha latte skin and made me want to dig my nails into him—along with my teeth. He was like a large cat, silent, graceful, and deadly. Instead of claws, however, he carried two guns and a knife. I felt my panties soak through.

His beautiful eyes were as black as midnight, dilated with his need for me. His arousal was plain to see, and obviously painful in the confines of his cargoes. My skin tingled like electricity was flowing along it, and the feeling got stronger the closer he came to me. By the time he stopped, he was completely in my personal space and I couldn't think of a reason why that should bother me. His scent filled my nose, and I could taste him on my tongue. The distinct fragrance of Ranger toyed with my senses like a heady elixir. I could make millions if I could bottle it. 'Essence of Ranger', a deep bouquet of man with over tones of Bulgari. _Shit. Focus, Steph._ I was thinking myself straight to the edge of orgasm, and he hadn't even touched me... or spoken.

Our lips were a breath a part. So close that all I'd have to do is take a deep breath and we'd be plastered together like twin embryos. _What?! Where the hell did that analogy come from?_ Best to not think about that. My eyes focused on his mouth when he said, "I want nothing more than to bury myself so far inside you that you taste me on your tongue. I want to fill you up and claim you as mine, chain you to me for all eternity; and never let you forget that my cock is the only cock to give you what you want."

_Ohmygod._ I'm pretty sure that my mind failed right then and that I am right now sitting in a vegetative state, being watched over by Nurse Ratchet. When my brain began functioning again it locked on to the most improbable phrase, and my heart and hormones did a small happy dance. _Did he say all eternity? Holy Hot flash and mind blowing orgasm of death, Batman! _Without conscious thought my hormones, and my body mutinied against my brain-- the same brain that wasn't firing on all cylinders-- and my heart which was going to get a painful beat down when things became clear again-- and suddenly I was wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me.

When my lips moved, the little piece of sanity that was still locked inside of me screamed 'Stop! What the hell are you doing?', but the rest of my mutinying body ignored it. "Then do it. Ruin me for all men, like you promised. Make me forget that any other guy has ever touched me. Fill me, mark me, make me yours," I said before claiming his mouth in a brutal, bruising kiss that expressed every emotion, desire, and need that I had kept locked inside me for the last few years.

The moment our lips touched I thought I might die on the spot from the immense pleasure of it. I bit his lip and felt his arms band around me pulling us together from shoulders to knees. We were so close together that paper couldn't slide between us. I caressed his tongue with mine, reveling in the smooth texture as it sent heat waves through my body. The moan that tore from his throat did nothing to dampen the fires that were burning inside of me.

His hands were on my thighs, rubbing and caressing them up and down, up and down; slowly inching their way closer to the wet heat that was building between my legs. I needed him there. Spreading my legs I invited him to explore my inner heat, to tame, to torment, and to please it with his strong hands. I needed him inside me, I needed this closeness. Even if tomorrow I woke up alone with my heart once again broken, Wonder Woman Stephanie was going to thrive with this new found power and revel in it. I was going to take what I could and damn the consequences of my actions. I'd deal with them later. Right now, the only thing that mattered was tasting him, feeling him, claiming him. For tonight he was mine. Tomorrow was soon enough to face reality—or denial.

My body was humming with need when he slid his hand between my thighs and slipped a finger between my sopping folds. "Dios, Babe," he said as his hand caressed and tormented me making me crazy with need. "I need to be in you. I need to feel you, now." Power coursed through me, and I was heady with the knowledge. I had every intention of having his rock hard cock inside of me, but right now I was going to torment him, drive him crazy with need, and blow his mind.

Without speaking I fisted one hand into his silky hair and stroked my other hand down his chest and across his straining erection, before trailing it back up to unhook his utility belt. The muffled sound of the belt hitting the floor sent a feeling of satisfaction through me that was eclipsed by the sensation of his cock springing free from the confines of its tight prison. I drug my nails down his chest, across his hips and over his thighs as I worked my way down his body to his throbbing cock. At that moment my only desire was to wrap my lips around the massive head and taste him.

Swatting his hands away when he tried to pull me up, tried to take charge; I said, "No, I want this," before I wrapped my lips around him and began to torment him with my lips, teeth, and tongue. The taste of his cock was enough to make me cum and I couldn't help the wetness that squirted from me as I felt my first orgasm run through my body.

I felt his legs tense and ignored my desire to smile when he shouted, "Fuck!" I continued to torment him, to lick him, to enjoy every inch of his massive cock. I paid close attention to his slit, reveling in the taste that leaked from it, and to the large vein that ran down the underside of his shaft. It wasn't long before I felt his balls begin to tighten, and his voice was full of passion when he said, "Babe, I'm so close and I don't want to cum this way. I have to cum inside you...Please, Babe." It was a heady feeling to be able to make a man as controlled as Ranger, beg for his release.

I released his cock with a satisfying pop and rose to my feet. If I was going to do this and risk my heart breaking again, I was going to make sure it was a night he wouldn't soon forget. I was going to ruin him for all women. _Take that, Batman!_ Grabbing his hand I led him toward the breakfast bar overcome with the erotic images that were running through my head. Thinking about him fucking me on the counter made the ball of lust curling in my body grow. I needed this man, and I needed him now. Reigning in my desire I continued to play with my new found power. "You have to cum inside me?" I asked with a wicked little smile playing across my lips. "What are you going to do about it? What are you going to do to feel my hot, tight, wetness wrapped around your hard naked cock, since I'm guessing you're not planning on hunting down a condom first." I'm sure tomorrow I'd be appalled by the words I was saying, things that if my mother ever found out would mean a definite end to dessert for the remainder of my life.

It crossed my mind that I wasn't worried about a lack of condoms, even though I'd quit taking birth control after Joe's and my last breakup. Here I was, in my thirties, single and getting ready to have unprotected sex. The 'Burg grapevine will have a hay day if I end up pregnant. Sure, I was in love with Ranger, but it wasn't even an hour ago that he told me his situation hadn't changed. _Admit it, Stephanie. You don't care what the 'Burg thinks. You want a little Ranger._ That thought was followed by the realization that he didn't seem to be worried about it either. Especially when he suddenly picked me up by my hips, placed me on the counter and in the blink of an eye had my panties moved and his hard, pulsing cock sheathed completely to the hilt inside of me. _"_Oh, God!"

My nails dug into his shoulders and I couldn't stop the screams that started escaping my lips, "Harder! Please, God, please. I need it harder. I want to feel you so far inside me. Please. Please. Please. Please."

He slammed into me again, asking, "You want it harder, Babe?" Yes, I wanted it harder. The feeling of his cock inside me again was the greatest feeling ever. It was like an all you can eat cake buffet and I was the only person eating. My hormones were shouting their rendition of the Hallelujah chorus and I was holding on to Ranger's body like a barnacle. His hands were branding me as the held onto me, and I knew there would be bruises later, but all I could feel was the erotic sensations flowing through my body. He could cover me with bruises as long as he never stopped fucking me. The sound of his voice sent another gush of wetness around him, "If you want it, you're going to have to tell me. What do you want, Babe? What do you need?"

Wasn't it obvious what I wanted? He wasn't actually expecting me to form words, was he? I was riding a sexual high that was just getting better and better each time he thrust inside of me. I focused on the question and tried to form a coherent sentence. "Yooooooou!" I gasped. Okay, so it wasn't a long sentence, but I was lucky I got my voice to work at all. I tried again, "I need you...to...make...me...cum...Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod, Please!"

"Open your eyes for me, Babe." Now, he wanted me to open my eyes? My eyes were closed? When did that happen? The feelings flowing through me were too amazing to worry about opening my eyes so I let them remain shut; besides, it's not like he would stop if I didn't open them. I wanted to moan in defeat when he slowed down his pace. _No! Not fair!_ "If you don't open your eyes, you won't be cumming, Babe," Fuck_._

I forced my eyes to open, even though I really didn't want to. "Please, Carlos. Please, let me cum." I whimpered. I was so close that I was beyond caring who was in control anymore. I just needed to find my release, and to feel his release coating the inside of my walls. A feeling that I hadn't experienced yet. I'd never trusted Joe enough, and Dickie wasn't ready for kids when we were married. Honestly, I never thought I'd want kids, so this sudden acceptance was something I'd have to think more on later.

Ranger started slamming in and out of me over and over again. Something had changed when I said his name, and now he was pounding into me like a wild man. I was moaning with every thrust and willing the ball of need to explode so that I could have the release I so desperately needed. "That's right, Babe. You like that, don't you?"

"Yes, God, Yes!" I yelled, slipping my hands under his tee-shirt. I needed to feel his skin under my hands, needed to dig my nails into the flesh of his shoulders—just another way to mark him as mine. I was so close to orgasm, the need was almost blinding in its intensity and it was getting ready to boil over and take me with it. The orgasm that crashed through my body was like nothing I'd ever experienced before; there was an intensity to it that bordered on the primal. "Fuck, Carlos!" I screamed as my walls clenched around his pulsing cock.

Ranger's guttural, "Holy shit, Babe." filled the room and bounced off the walls as I felt his hot release coat my trembling walls as they continued to milk him until he was empty. I weakly nodded against his shoulder, unable move more than that. I buried my nose between his neck and shoulder and inhaled the scent that was pure him. A scent that I would remember until the day I died, and would always remind me of how much I loved him. Running my hands up and down his back I allowed my mind to wander while I enjoyed the feel of him inside me for a few moments longer. All too soon, I knew reality would force its way back in and I'd be forced to deal with the aftermath of my actions.

"Babe--" Ranger began before his phone rang. "Fuck," he swore as he reached for it. _Saved by the phone. _ I wasn't ready to deal with the same old conversation about his life and relationships. At least this time, he couldn't send me back to Joe. Just then my phone began ringing across the room. _Huh. _ I heard him growl into the phone, "Talk," as I went to grab my own phone.

"Yo," I said.

"You've been hanging out with Ranger and his men too much, Steph. You're starting to sound like them."

"What can I say, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em," I said, laughing. "What's up, Connie?"

"Lula and I were talking and decided that we haven't seen enough of you recently, so we're having a girls' night tonight. We're going to hit up that new club, _Diablo_ that everyone's been talking about."

"Yeah, I think I can handle that. I'm doing a distraction tonight there for Ranger, so that will work out well," I told her. I was actually kind of excited at the thought of having a girls' night. Connie was right; I hadn't seen much of them recently. It would also be good to have plans so I didn't do something stupid and beg Ranger to take me home with him. The smart thing would be to start putting some distance between us so that he wouldn't feel the need to remind me about his view on relationships. "What time are you guys planning on meeting up?" I asked.

"We were planning on midnight. Work for you?" Out of the corner of my eye I watched Ranger straighten his clothes before wrapping his strong arms around me, pulling me tightly against his chest. I felt my insides turn a little more into mush and held back the sigh of contentment that wanted to escape. "Yeah, sounds good. We should be done by then."

"On a side note, your sister called a little while ago, and she invited herself along too," Connie stated. I could practically hear the 'Burg eye roll she was performing. My sister, Val and I had never been overly close growing up, and once she moved back to Trenton after her husband left her for the babysitter our differences became glaringly obvious when faced with them up close and personal. Sure, she saved my ass when Abruzzi was working his way through the 'torture Stephanie Plum special', but that only reinforced out differences. Now, several years later and we're still as different as night and day, as different as me being the 'Bombshell Bounty Hunter', and she being Mrs. Kloughn. There is nothing more different than that.

I had to ponder for a moment what the hell could my sister be up to. She's not much of one for hanging out, and choosing to hang out with me at a popular nightspot had my spidey senses tingling. "Val's coming too? Are you sure?" I was really hoping it was a joke, and that it wasn't something that was going to bite me in the ass later on.

"Positive. She seemed really determined to spend time with you tonight." _Oh goodie._ I tried to hold in a sigh, but I'm pretty sure it broke free anyway.

"Okay. I've gotta go. Work to do. I'll meet you at _Diablo_ tonight at midnight. Bye."

I caught the raise eyebrow that Ranger gave me in question right before he said, "Babe, hot date tonight?" Ha, yeah. With my shower massager when I got home. Sex with Ranger was amazing, but the problem with amazing sex is the continual need for it. My shower massager has been receiving a work out for years now. It's just sad.

"No, no hot date. Girls night...with my sister of all people coming along." I gave in to my need for comfort and wrapped my arms around his waist resting my head against his hard chiseled chest. "I'm not looking forward to that part," I said before letting out another sigh. I really needed to stop it with the sighing. Pretty soon I'm going to start hyperventilating from the lack of oxygen. That'd be really great. My body chose that moment to mutiny again and before I realized it, my mouth was moving and I had no control over the words that were rolling out. "You know...if you were interested, maybe you and the guys could come back and hang out with us. Early enough so that maybe we could have a dance or two. Be a shame to waste this dress..." My voice trailed off as my brain finally caught up with my mouth. Holy shit, that wasn't supposed to come out, I was supposed to be putting distance between us, not purposely bringing us closer together. Shit.

"I'm interested," he said, placing a kiss on my head. "More than, actually." I tipped my head back to look at him and smiled. The intense look of desire on his face caused me to unintentionally lick my lips. "Playing with fire, Babe, and we don't have time for another round. We're late already. The guys are getting restless."

Late? Huh? Then it dawned on me. The take down that I was supposed to be distracting on. "Holy shit, Ranger!" I yelped as I ran to the bathroom. I knew that my hair would be a mess, my makeup was probably done, and I'm sure I looked like I had just been completely and deliberately fucked. Shit. When I looked in the mirror I was surprised to note that I really didn't look that bad. A minor touch up on my makeup, and a little fluffing of my hair and I was good to go.

Returning from the bathroom I said, "Okay, I'm ready. Let's not keep the guys waiting."

"Babe, forgetting something?" Ranger asked me when I was halfway to the door.

I did a mental inventory and couldn't think of anything that I had forgotten to grab. "Uhh?" I said. My stellar conversation skills never cease to amaze me sometimes.

"Wire, Babe," he said, holding up the transmitter and mic that would be placed on me so the guys could monitor my interactions with the FTA.

"Oh, right," I said. _Duh, Stephanie. How many of these distraction jobs have you done now? Geez. _ "Well, Batman, you going to wire me or should I wait for one of the Merry Men?" Wonder Woman and her balls of steel... or maybe that would be vagina of steel... strikes again! I thought laughing to myself.

A possessive growl escaped Ranger's lips and his voice was deep when he said, "Mine," as he stalked toward me. "I don't share, Babe." A tremor of pure lust flashed through my body at his words. It amazes me just how often the caveman routine seems to wet my panties and make me want to straddle Ranger's hips and impale myself on his hard, thick length. His hand slipping into my shirt and grazing against my breast as he placed the wire wasn't helping my already fully alert hormones either. The man's hands were magic and everywhere he touched caught fire. I kept expecting my shirt to burst into flames and turn to ash around me. When he removed his hand, following the same torturous path I shuddered with need. "Babe, you are so beautiful when you're aroused," he said before laying a gentle kiss on my bruised and needy lips; "And knowing that I'm the one who caused it makes me so hard that I want nothing more than to bury myself inside you and never leave."

_Hello spontaneous combustion, I've been expecting you._ It was definitely time to head out or else the FTA was going to get away, and the guys would never let me live it down. "Good to know, Batman. Now let's go get this done. I've got plans for tonight," I said smiling.

"Sounds promising," was Ranger's husky reply as he walked me out the door. Tonight was going to be interesting and I could only hope that my recently fucked body would help get the FTA back into the system before midnight, and that my sister really did want to hang out with me, and didn't have ulterior motives. Yeah, and Dickie wasn't really fucking Joyce on our brand new dining room table.


	8. Chapter 7

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Seven: Ranger's POV

The drive to _Diablo_ would take twenty minutes, so I handed Steph the file on the FTA. Marcus Giovanelli skipped bail on a rape charge and was dumb enough to return to the same club where he picked up his victim. His rap sheet was long and varied, all of it pointing to a man with a short temper, violent tendencies, and no toleration for laws, or women. Saying he was not a nice guy would be a major understatement.

I wanted nothing more than to keep her away from this man, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could do this job and keep everyone else safe. This guy needed to be back in lock up. If I could have, I would have used any other female for this distraction. Unfortunately, Steph fit his 'type' perfectly. His victim had been close to her height, with curly brown hair and blue eyes. If it was dark and you squinted, she and the victim could be sisters. Steph was more vibrant, more beautiful than the girl he raped, but I've realized that no one is like Stephanie Plum. She is definitely one of a kind.

While she read through the file I tried my hardest to get into what Steph refers to as my 'zone'. It's something that she complains that all the guys have when they drive. When you've spent as much time in situations where you've got milliseconds to decide what to do, knowing that your decisions will effect not just yourself, and the men who trust you, but innocent people as well; you take any possible downtime and lock yourself in. Our various 'zones' help us to evaluate what we need to do, what we've already done, and every so often help us to relax and not think about anything more important than what the engine feels like under us. If we didn't take that time for quiet reflection then our life expectancy would diminish drastically. It's proven that if you're too busy thinking about bullshit when you're supposed to be focusing on the mission, you're not giving it one hundred percent of your attention or skill, and people will die.

All of my training was failing me tonight. I couldn't block out her scent, her energy, or the memory of what we had shared before we left Haywood. My mind was filled with thoughts of her, the changes that needed to be made, and the knowledge that since the day she walked into that cafe my life was never going to be the same. I had pushed her and pulled her, allowed her in only to lock her out again. I stole moments with her, but refused to give her anything more. I had been my own worst enemy.

Ever since I joined the Army, I lived by a set of rules. Rules to keep me in line, to keep not only myself, but those around me safe. I would enjoy the physical comforts of a woman, but would never allow for emotional comfort or offer comfort in return. It worked well for me, and I always took every precaution. Except, for the night Julie was conceived. After that night, my rules became even harder, even more controlled and structured. I wasn't really an asshole, but I can't exactly claim that I was a good guy either. The women that I took my pleasure from didn't have backgrounds, didn't have stories, and were all hard from life. They wanted me for the thrill of fear I presented them. Danger to them was as sexy as any aphrodisiac. I wasn't any more of a person to them, than they were to me. They were a physical release. Nothing more.

Tank, Lester, and Bobby, all knew me from that stage of my life; and even though they don't often comment on my personal life, they've noticed the changes in me. The changes that began the day a blue eyed, curly haired brunette walked into my life. At the time I didn't know what to expect from her. The throbbing of my cock told me what I would have liked to do with her, but the weird squeezing sensation I felt in my stomach was something I couldn't understand. I'd never felt it before, and at the time decided to ignore it. Apparently, she isn't the only one who could hide out in the land of denial.

Since the day that Steph met the guys, she had begun to win them over. Slowly burrowing through their hard exteriors, and getting under their guards, until suddenly they realized they'd been taken in by a little white girl from Trenton. No one was more surprised than I was. Now, every man who worked for me was at least half in love with her, and I knew eventually that if I didn't step up to the plate they would ignore the unwritten directive that she was 'mine' and make their own move. I've had more than a few sleepless nights worrying about losing her to one of my men. Now that I've made progress, I refuse to lose the ground I've gained.

We pulled into the parking lot of _Diablo_ and pulled around back. Two black SUVs flashed their lights at us acknowledging our arrival. I looked over at Steph and pushed a loose curl behind her ear. "You ready to do this?" I asked her.

Her eyes twinkled in the dim light of the parking lot and she smiled at me before saying, "Not a very nice guy, but I'm as ready as I'm going to be." I reached out and touched her cheek softly with my palm, caressing it before leaning toward her and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.

"Tank and Lester are inside already. Bobby and Hal will be outside covering the exits. They'll hear everything that's going on. The way you look in that dress tonight," I said, my voice growing husky with the lust that I felt flowing through my body, "is enough to make the Pope follow you around. Giovanelli doesn't stand a chance.

"Just remember, he's not as nice as he looks. Don't let him get you alone."

"Not planning on it," she said with a flirtatious smile. "The only man I want alone is sitting next to me." My cock twitched within the confines of my cargoes and I let out a soft moan. She was going to kill me.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

"Guess it's a good thing I like the heat," she said as she turned on the mic before sliding out of the car.

"Go get 'em, tiger." I knew exactly when each of my men saw her from the sounds of the low groans coming through the radio.

"Red is definitely her color," Bobby said.

"Wooooow." Hal responded, obviously in shock.

"Man, Ranger. Can I follow her? I'll go FTA just to have her play up to me in that dress." Santos' voice cracked through my ear piece.

"Damn, Bombshell. Hope you've gotten your head out of your ass, Rangeman. Otherwise I'm stepping up to the plate." Tank's voice rumbled with obvious appreciation.

My jaw tensed and I took a deep breath. It wouldn't do to kill my men. "Enough. No one will be getting anywhere near _my_ woman," I growled. "Now do your jobs, or tomorrow we'll be meeting on the mats for a review of your responsibilities as employees." The sudden silence over the radio told me that my message was received loud and clear.

It didn't take long before we could hear Steph chatting up the skip, and from the sound of it he would eat off the soles of her shoes if she'd ask him to.

_"You know, Marcus, it's getting pretty hot in here." _Steph's voice came through the radio, husky and seductive. Just hearing it drop low when she said, 'hot' made me want to moan out loud.

_"Then let's get out of here so we can get you out of that dress and...cooled off." _It took everything I had in me to not go inside and rip the skip apart. I knew without a doubt he was touching her and it made my stomach knot. I knew that Steph was good at this, but I hadn't realized that it would be so hard for me to deal with her interacting with the dregs of society that we went after once things had changed between us. _Get over it, Manoso. You're not Morelli._

_"Sounds good to me, Marcus. I can't wait... to get out of this dress and wrapped up in some hot, sweaty, sex."_ I swear in that second my jaw hit the ground. It was time to roll and walking was going to be difficult with the raging hard on that was trapped in my pants. I knew she'd said that for my benefit, no question about it.

"Lets roll," I said, my voice gruff. The voices of each of my men were just as rough as mine when they responded and we were on the move.

At five minutes to midnight we loaded the skip into the back of the SUV and were ready to head out. I pulled Steph into my arms reveling in the feel of her body against mine. I didn't want to leave her, even for the short amount of time it would take to drop the skip off at the cop shop. Unfortunately, it was girls' night—not girls' night and Ranger the crazy stalker, night. Okay, maybe I'm not that bad, but I'm beginning to understand why she acquires so many stalkers. Even though I wanted to keep her pasted against me all night, I knew she needed to spend some quality time with her friends. The guys and I would be back in a few hours.

"Proud of you, Babe," I said as I ran my hands up and down her back.

Her smile touched her eyes when she said, "Thanks, Ranger. That guy was disgusting. I didn't think I could take it there for awhile. He must have had a dozen hands." I felt the shiver run through her body.

"Cold, Babe?"

"Ha, just deep inside where the phantoms of all the crazies lurk." My mask must have slipped back into place because she said, "None of that, Ranger. I'm fine. Don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry, Babe." I really was sorry. I wish I could protect her from all the filth that seems to congregate in the greater New Jersey area. However, she would never let me, and that is one of the many things I love about her. With another gentle kiss, I pull back enough to look in her eyes, "I've got to get going. The guys are waiting. We'll be back in a while. Have fun with the girls, and I'll be claiming my dance."

"Looking forward to it, Batman," she said heading to the door with a final finger wave to the guys.

I climbed into the car and followed the two black SUVs out of the lot and allowed my mind to drift; thinking about my Babe in her little red dress. I think that I won't be letting her wear that particular dress in public again. It belongs in my private collection, and she can model it for me...repeatedly.

Ten minutes later we were pulling up to the cop shop and I was actively trying to release the pressure in my pants. Thoughts of Grandma Mazur weren't even helping to get rid of it. 'Get it together, Manoso. Where's your legendary control now?' With a deep breath I slipped out of the car and followed Tank into the station to hand over the skip and collect our body receipt. Hopefully no one would notice, and if they did, hopefully their respect—or fear of me would deter them from commenting on my current state.

Steph's friend Eddie was working the intake desk, and I nodded at him in greeting. "Good night?" he asked as he started the booking process.

"Not bad," I replied. He handed us our receipt and Tank pushed Giovanelli toward Eddie, transferring responsibility from Rangeman to the TPD. Our job was done.

"Have a good night, guys," Eddie said as we headed out the door.

"Night," Tank and I said in unison.

"Ready to hit the club?" Tank asked as we approached our vehicles.

"Yeah, let's get back to Haywood and change over. No need to go in loaded for bear and scare the civilians." The thought brought a small smile to my face. "I'd rather not have any interruptions once we get there," I told him.

Tank barked out a laugh and clapped me on the shoulder before saying, "I feel ya man. I wouldn't want any interruptions if I were going to be spending time up close and personal with Bombshell." I shot him a look and it had no effect on him; his smile just grew wider. "Nice try, man. I'm not scared of you. I remember you when you were still a snot nosed, scrawny ass little shit."

"Fuck you, Tank," I growled.

"Maybe, if I don't get any better offers. I'll keep it in mind though." His smile was blindingly white in the darkness. Sometimes I wonder why I put up with him, and then I remember that he's had my back for that majority of my life.

"It's so hard to find good help these days," I tell him as I reach my car. "We're leaving for _Diablo _in forty-five minutes. See you at Haywood."

He nodded saying, "We'll be locked, loaded, and ready to go." With a nod I climbed into my car and headed out of the lot pointed toward Haywood.

Forty-five minutes later Tank, Bobby, Lester, and I were dressed and loaded into the SUV heading back toward _Diablo_. Tonight it would just be my core team hanging out, and that was more than okay with me. I try to keep my personal life, private, and it's hard to do that when many of the men are worse than women when it comes to gossip. Granted, Lester was probably the worst gossip, but he also knew better than to spread gossip about me, or for that matter, Steph. He was mighty protective of my Babe and even though he might mouth off about her, he didn't put up with others doing it.

I was driving with Tank in the passenger side when he asked, "Did you get the mic back from Bombshell?" Shit! I hadn't. I'd been too preoccupied with the feeling of her body against mine. _Way to be aware of your surroundings, Manoso._

"No," I said, just as Tank flipped the switch next to the blinking green light indicating that a wire was transmitting. Suddenly the car was filled with Steph's voice and the loud background sounds of a busy club.

_"You don't know what you're talking about."_ Her voice was tight with anger and I could feel everyone tense up.

_ "You know what, Steph; I can't believe you won't grow up." _The voice was condescending and was like listening to nails on a chalkboard, all breathy and 'proper'. Although she wasn't sounding very proper currently. _ You keep living in your own little world, oblivious to the fact that you're a complete and total screw up."_ I didn't recognize the voice of the unknown female speaker, and I felt my hands tighten on the steering wheel. _"You've turned into nothing but a two bit whore, leading Joe on while sleeping with that thug you're always running around with."_

Tank swore under his breath and reached to turn off the feed. "No," I told him. "Keep it on. We might not be there, but I want to know what's going on." We were still fifteen minutes away; it might as well have been an hour. I willed myself to relax while we continued to listen to the 'bitch' condemn my Babe.

_"First off, Valerie,"_ Steph's voice cut through the thick tension in the car. Her voice was vibrating with fury and I could only imagine the way her blue eyes were firing sparks. My Babe is beautiful when she's angry.

"Wow, isn't Valerie her sister?" Lester asked.

"Supposedly," I responded while consciously trying to relax my grip on the steering wheel. I really wanted to slam my fist into her stuck up sister's face.

_"My personal life and what I do with it is none of your business. You don't know me, and even if you did, I could care less what you think. You've been playing Saint Valerie too long and now even you're believing it."_

_ "I don't know what you mean,"_ the 'Bitch', Saint Valerie replied.

_"Oh, I think you do. How did it feel to know that all your acting didn't save your marriage? That being so perfect didn't keep you from experiencing pain, like us non-perfect people?" _I was seeing a part of my Babe that I had never seen before and if the look of shock on the faces of the men were any indication, they hadn't expected it either. She was going for the jugular, and I couldn't have been more proud.

_"You have no right to judge me,"_ her sister said.

_"Funny thing about judging someone, Val...you actually have to give a rat's ass about them. You don't fall into that category. Now, let's quit with the petty bullshit and address why you're really here, then you can take your perfect little ass back home and let me finish my night with people who I respect, and who respect me in turn."_

There was a bitter laugh before her sister spoke, _"Respect you? They don't respect you; they keep you around for entertainment purposes. You're their key to the good gossip. You're a joke, and you're doing nothing except embarrassing your family and ruining Joe's good name. I don't even understand why he put up with you, and why he continues to be interested in you."_

A low growl came from the seat next to me and Lester reached over the seat and placed his hand on Tank's massive shoulder in silent support. This is why they're my core team. We've got each other's backs no matter what the situation is.

"How much trouble you think we'd get in if we drug her outside by her hair and beat the hell out of her for what she's saying to Bomber?" Bobby asked from the backseat.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to risk it," was Lester's reply.

_"For the last time, Val,"_ Steph said. _"Why. Are. You. Here."_ Her words were spaced like she was biting them off. Babe was most definitely about to hit her limit, and what a show that would be.

_"Mom sent me."_

"Oh Shit!" The guys stage whispered together. Oh shit was right.

_"What do you mean, Mom sent you?" _She asked, confusion evident in her voice.

_"Mom decided that I was the last hope for getting you to see reason. Since I'm your sister she figured you'd listen to me. She wants you at the house on Sunday, ready to plan your wedding to Joe. That gives you two days to get rid of that thug and his group of criminals who are always around you. _

_ "She also has applications for you to fill out--"_ She never finished what she was saying because right then it appeared that Steph had reached her limit.

_"Excuse me?"_ Her voice actually lowered instead of the usual raising in octaves it did when she got angry. _"Plan my wedding....to JOE? As in Joe Morelli? The same Joe who can't accept me for who I am, wanted me to be a carbon copy of not only our mother, but his mother as well? The same Joe who took my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen and then proceeded to not only embarrass me, but embarrass our family as well when he wrote about it on various walls around town? That Joe Morelli?_"She was pissed.

"Man, I'd hate to have Beautiful pissed at me. Damn, does her sister not know her at all?" Lester said from the backseat.

"Guess not," Tank replied. I was too busy trying to not break the steering wheel while listening to the audio. We were almost there. _Hold on, Babe._

_"Well, of course that Joe Morelli. It isn't like there is more than one." _Her sister said.

_"Thank Hell for that." _Steph mumbled. _"You know what, Val? I would rather have my vagina shrivel up and die before I'd ever marry Joe."_ We heard a gasp of shock come from her sister.

_"You are so crass, Stephanie. Must come from hanging around criminals all the time. No one in the 'Burg would ever speak like that."_

_ "That. Is. It."_ The tension in the car shot up at the tone of Steph's voice. This wasn't going to be good, but I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to say in response. She'd let the earlier comments about my men and I slide, but it didn't look like it was happening any longer. _"Ranger and his men are not thugs or criminals. They have more honor and higher morals than anyone I've ever met. Especially in the 'Burg. They don't sit around all day wondering what everyone else is doing, or worrying about what everyone else thinks about them. Those men do the jobs that no one else is willing to do, the jobs that need to be done so that innocent people are safe. Innocent people like your daughters. _

_ "They have protected me, and cared about me more than anyone else ever has. Those men that you are calling thugs and criminals are good and honorable men who have to do a job that is dark and dangerous. They do it so that the darkness doesn't touch anyone else. Each of those men have more honor in one finger than Joe Morelli could have in his entire body. I am proud to call them my friends, regardless of what you or anyone else thinks."_

The car was completely quiet as we listened to the words that she was saying. I knew without a doubt that her words were touching each of our hearts and that any respect that we had for her previously just multiplied exponentially. When her sister started talking again I felt a growl come from my throat. I really didn't like that woman. _"Friends? Really, Stephanie, are you that naïve? They aren't your friends; they're just there waiting for their chance to get in your pants. Especially the thug. The second that they get you on your back they'll drop you like yesterday's trash. Though, I guess you're used to that since you spend so much of your time rolling around in it anyway. "_

There was an audible sigh from Steph before she said, _"Trash comes in all kinds, Val. From where I'm standing it's apparent that you're not too far from the county landfill yourself. For the record, he does have a name you know. So do all of his men, apparently your proper 'Burg upbringing is failing, Val."_

_ "I don't care what his name is. He's a thug and thugs don't need names." _Her sister said in a prissy voice that really grated on my nerves.

_"He. Is. Not. A. Thug. He is a kind and honest man who I would willingly die to protect. A man who has taken a bullet for me on more than one occasion, so don't you DARE stand there and call him a thug and believe that he doesn't deserve a name. If you don't want to call him Ranger, then you can acknowledge him as Ricardo Carlos Manoso-- or maybe even Mr. Manoso. You will NOT call him a thug again. I've put up with a lot of shit from you, mom, and the whole 'Burg, but I will NOT put up with anyone disrespecting Ranger. I don't care who the fuck you are. _

_ "As for getting into my pants, it wouldn't take him much. I'll even let you in on a little secret, dear sister. I fucked his brains out tonight before I came here. I had him take me on the counter and I enjoyed every minute of it. How do you like that? Does that offend your prudish 'Burg sensibilities? Too damn bad."_

We pulled up to the club and jumped out of the SUV with the audio feeding into our ear buds. I couldn't believe Steph was sharing our personal life, but I couldn't bring myself to care—I was too damn proud of her. She was giving it to her sister with both barrels and it was making me want to take her and fuck her against the wall. Any wall would do. The guys were perfectly silent listening and following my path through the club, and when we got to where Steph was we all stopped. I was going to let her finish this without alerting her to our presence. She needed this and I was going to let her have it. Her hand caressed the back of her neck and I knew she was aware of my presence, even though she didn't turn around.

_"I can't—"_

_ "No, you don't have the right to speak. You will listen to me and you will listen to me well. I will never marry Joe and I will never be an upstanding member of the' Burg. I'm in love with the man you insist on calling a 'thug'. I love him more than anything in this world and I would do anything for him. If he were to ask me to marry him right now, I'd be on the next flight to Vegas. If he decided tomorrow to toss me out like 'yesterday's trash' then I would move on with my life, but I would never stop loving him. It doesn't matter to me that he doesn't feel the same way, I love him anyway. That's the way love is supposed to be, unconditional. It doesn't have to reciprocated, just given freely. That will be enough for me. _

_ "The difference between me and the rest of the 'Burg is that I don't care what you think, or what anyone else thinks. I am not going to bow to the pressure of becoming someone I'm not, of marrying someone I'm not in love with, who doesn't accept me for who I am; just because it's what the flock of mindless lemmings in 'Burg expect._

_ If I ever marry anyone, it will be Carlos, it will not be some 'perfect' Italian from the 'Burg, and it sure as fuck won't ever be Joe. So, do us both a favor, turn around and go home. When mom asks, feel free to tell her that as of this moment she no longer has a daughter who embarrasses her. I'm done. You, Mom, and the rest of the 'Burg can eat shit. I don't need you, I don't want you, and I'll be glad as fuck to be done with you. Have a nice life, Saint Valerie."_

I wanted to give her a standing ovation, I wanted to run up and wrap my arms around her and tell her how much I loved her, but I didn't do any of those things. I couldn't move. I was stunned. She loved me, actually loved me; and she defended my men like they were worthy of being defended, like she saw them as people not just killers. There is no one better than my Babe and I was going to claim her as mine. Just as soon as I could move again.

Before I got a chance to move though, my men began clapping and shouting. "Good job, Beautiful! That was amazing!" Lester bellowed before running up and lifting her off her feet. I watched as her eyes got wide and she looked at me.

"How, I mean, what- Uhhh..." She stumbled over her words.

"Your wire is still on," Lester said.

Realization dawned on her instantly, all the color draining out of her face and her eyes widened in panic. I watched as she backed away from Lester her eyes never leaving mine. "Ohmygod." Tears filled her eyes and still backing up she said, "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ranger." Without another word she tore out of the club like the hounds of hell were after her. The second she was out of sight her wire cut off and the sound of her muffled sobs were suddenly gone.

"Fuck," Lester said and I couldn't have agreed more.


	9. Chapter 8 Tank's POV

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Eight: Tank's POV

The guys and I had been in position for over an hour when Ranger and Bombshell finally pulled into the parking lot of _Diablo_. "Looks like we're ready to roll," I said into the mic. I flashed the lights of the SUV Hal and I were occupying, alerting Ranger of our presence. About damn time they got here. It wasn't like the Boss to be late to anything, especially to anything related to business—but then again, Bombshell had a way of changing the game plan. It was almost amusing to see the Mighty Manoso smitten. Almost being the operative word, because if he was smitten, then so were we.

"Affirmative," came Bobby and Lester's response. Hal opened his door and quietly slipped out of the SUV, shutting it silently before heading to his location. I could hear Bobby doing the same thing through the transmitter in my ear. Climbing from the SUV I headed inside the club, ignoring the looks of appreciation and fear that crossed the faces of women as I passed them. I didn't have time to indulge in a flirtation until after the scum was handcuffed and transferred into the custody of the TPD. After that, well it was open season on the sex clad women who were looking for a good time.

Santos was leaning against the far end of the bar apparently in deep conversation with a platinum blonde, walking, talking, Barbie doll. I'm pretty sure she had just as much plastic in her body as the toy did. To the casual observer he would appear to be just like any other young, horny man who frequented the club; having worked with him in different situations for the last decade I knew that he was nothing if not aware of his surroundings, and could flawlessly maintain cover while being ready for the shit to hit the fan.

I chose a booth in the back near the rear door, with a clear line of sight to the bar where Giovanelli was currently slamming back shots of what appeared to be tar, but was most likely Jager. I suppressed a shudder at the thought of drinking that shit. Never again, man. Never again. Bombshell's mic was switched on and Ranger's voice could be heard saying, "Go get 'em, tiger." It was time to get the show on the road. I did one last look around the crowded club and pretended to sip the whiskey on the rocks I'd ordered from the waitress when I first sat down.

Bombshell's progress could be gauged by the voices of the guys as she came into view of each one. Christ these guys were going to get their asses kicked. A hush seemed to come over the club when she walked in the door, and I couldn't help but feel my jaw drop. She was a vision in red and the dress was doing horribly, wonderful things to her body. No wonder they were so late getting here. I bet even Ranger's robotic control couldn't match the power of that dress. "Damn Bombshell." What I wouldn't give to help her out of that dress. "Hope you've got your head out of your ass, Rangeman. Otherwise I'm stepping up to the plate," I said without realizing it. _Well, fuck. I wonder if he'll allow me a choice of third world countries, or if he is going to pick it for me. _

From the Boss' reaction to our obvious appreciation of Bombshell's attributes I'd venture to guess he was getting close to the breaking point. "Enough. No one will be getting anywhere near _my_ woman," he growled in our ears. Yep, definitely nearing his breaking point. Everyone knew that she was 'his woman', and it had kept her safe on a few occasions, however, it was a very rare thing for him to actually voice that fact. "Now do your jobs, or tomorrow we'll be meeting on the mats for a review of your responsibilities as employees." _Mats would be preferable to the dark side of Hell, but seeing her in this dress might just make Hell bearable._

Watching Bombshell work her magic is a show like nothing I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot of things in my life. Most of them bad, none of them as amazing as she is when she is working a distraction. She strolled into the club, all swinging hips and sex appeal; slipped up to the bar and whispered in the skips ear before tossing her hair over her shoulder and letting out a throaty laugh that caused my pants to tighten uncomfortably. Even though I could tell she was uncomfortable, being so close to the skip, she kept up the act until he was eating out of her hand. Unless you really knew her, and had spent a lot of time around her, you wouldn't notice the look of disgust that would slip across her features. She's convinced that we all have ESP, but she doesn't realize just how expressive her face is to people who are proficient at reading body language.

_"You know, Marcus, it's getting pretty hot in here." _Her voice broke through the transmitter as she was winding down her 'show'. Her voice was smooth and husky, making me think of things like velvet and smooth scotch. _I would follow you, Bombshell._

_"Then let's get out of here so we can get you out of that dress and...cooled off."_ It took everything in my control not to get up and break the man's neck, and I could only imagine how Ranger was handling this when he couldn't see anything. A shudder ran through her and I could tell she wanted to get as far away from him as possible, but instead just continued to smile at him like he was the best thing to happen to her.

_"Sounds good to me, Marcus. I can't wait... to get out of this dress and wrapped up in some hot, sweaty, sex." _I had to stiffle a laugh. She was baiting Ranger and he couldn't deserve it more. That girl has serious balls, and I couldn't be more impressed or proud.

Ranger's voice was rough when he said, "Lets roll." _Show time. _When she led him out the door Lester and I were on their tail ready to help box him in with Bobby and Hal, while Ranger whisked her away from anymore potential harm.

Just before midnight we had the skip loaded in the SUV and were ready to head out, we were just waiting for Ranger to finish up with Bombshell. It was apparent by the way they were clinging to each other that something in their relationship had changed tonight. In the past he was always finding a reason to touch her, to be near her; often dropping everything just to go to her, but tonight the touches were different.

When he whispered in her ear a huge smile covered her face and her eyes sparkled. They were so close together that nothing could get between them, and there was a look of total devotion and reverence on his face. _Well I'll be damned. Mighty Manoso has fallen._ I spent a few more moments watching different emotions flash across his usually blank face and for the first time since I met him I knew exactly what he was thinking and feeling, and the power of those feelings were truly a powerful thing.

Bombshell gave us a little finger wave before walking back into the club to meet up with the girls and I climbed into the SUV with Hal and motored out of the lot toward the cop shop. I was more than ready to kick up my heels and have some fun.

Steph's friend Eddie was working the intake desk when Ranger and I brought Giovanelli into the station, and I nodded at him in greeting. "Good night?" he asked as he started the booking process. I allowed my mind to wander while Ranger used minimum syllables to answer the cop.

When it was time to hand over custody of the skip I pushed him toward the cop while Ranger grabbed the receipt. With a final call of 'Night', we headed out the door. "Ready to hit the club?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's get back to Haywood and change over. No need to go in loaded for bear and scare the civilians." The smile that flashed across his face wasn't the same smile that caused women to walk into walls; but it was the one that often made the scum we hunted wet themselves, or offer to cuff themselves to save us the trouble. "I'd rather not have any interruptions once we get there," he said.

I laughed out loud and clapped him on his shoulder saying, "I feel ya man. I wouldn't want any interruptions if I were going to be spending time up close and personal with Bombshell." The look he shot me could kill a lesser man, but it had no effect on me and I just smiled. "Nice try, man. I'm not scared of you. I remember you when you were still a snot nosed, scrawny ass little shit."

"Fuck you, Tank," he growled at me.

"Maybe, if I don't get any better offers. I'll keep it in mind though," I replied, baiting him.

"It's so hard to find good help these days," he said when he reached his car. "We're leaving for _Diablo _in forty-five minutes. See you at Haywood."

"We'll be locked, loaded, and ready to go," I told him before climbing into the SUV.

Forty-five minutes later I was riding shot gun in the SUV. Ranger was driving and Bobby and Lester had taken position in the backseat. The mood was relaxed and everyone was ready to let off some steam. I knew I was looking forward to seeing Bombshell in her little red dress again, but I wouldn't make the mistake of letting Ranger know that.

A blinking green light on the console caught my attention, "Did you get the mic back from Bombshell?" I asked. The light indicated that a wire was transmitting to the SUV, and I was pretty sure there weren't any other wire active tonight.

I was in the process of flipping the switch to route the feed to the speakers when Ranger said, "No."

The car was filled with the sounds of a busy club and Bombshell's voice. There wasn't another noise in the car as we all listened in stunned silence while Bombshell and some unknown female 'talked'. The things she was saying to Bombshell was enough to make me want to hit a woman. Tension filled the SUV and I watched as Ranger's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he visibly fought for control over his emotions. I would truly hate to be her sister when Ranger got to her. The SUV lurched forward as Ranger's foot pressed down on the gas.

When the 'bitch' called her a whore I swore and reached to break the connection, but Ranger stopped me. "No, keep it on. We might not be there, but I want to know what's going on." I watched as the speedometer creeped higher and higher. This was going to get ugly.

_"First off, Valerie," _Bombshell said, her voice angry as it came over the speakers. I would hate to have that anger turned on me, and I'm not exactly what would be considered a _small_ man.

"Wow, isn't Valerie her sister?" Lester asked. _Oh, shit. _

"Supposedly," was Ranger's tight reply. I've never known him to hit a woman, but I'd be hard pressed to get in his way if he chose to this time. What kind of bitch would treat her own blood that way?

_"My personal life and what I do with it is none of your business. You don't know me, and even if you did, I could care less what you think. You've been playing Saint Valerie too long and now even you're believing it."_ It was about time that Bombshell stood up to her family.

_"I don't know what you mean," _her sister said. _I just bet._ It was like a tennis match, and Bombshell was winning.

_"Oh, I think you do. How did it feel to know that all your acting didn't save your marriage? That being so perfect didn't keep you from experiencing pain, like us non-perfect people?" _I was completely shocked. She had pulled out the big guns and was showing a side of her I wasn't even sure she possessed. She wasn't pulling any punches and I found myself wanting to clap for her. _Score one for Bombshell!_

_"You have no right to judge me," _her sister said, a whine prominent in her voice.

_"Funny thing about judging someone, Val...you actually have to give a rat's ass about them. You don't fall into that category. Now, let's quit with the petty bullshit and address why you're really here, then you can take your perfect little ass back home and let me finish my night with people who I respect, and who respect me in turn."_ I wanted to pump my fist in the air, she was totally kicking ass and taking names. I only hope that she will be okay tomorrow. Bombshell has an innocent soul. She sees the best in people and her heart breaks each time a person proves their own evil in the world.

The laugh that came through the speakers made my skin crawl, _"Respect you? They don't respect you; they keep you around for entertainment purposes. You're their key to the good gossip. You're a joke, and you're doing nothing except embarrassing your family and ruining Joe's good name. I don't even understand why he put up with you, and why he continues to be interested in you."_ A low growl came from deep in my chest. I was going to rip that bitch apart. How dare she say something like that about Bombshell. I felt Lester's hand on my shoulder and I tried to reign in my anger, there wasn't anything I could do about it right then. My responsibility was to Ranger, and I couldn't keep him calm if I was running off half cocked.

"How much trouble you think we'd get in if we drug her outside by her hair and beat the hell out of her for what she's saying to Bomber?" Bobby asked from the backseat.

"I don't know, but I'm willing to risk it," was Lester's reply. _Amen to that. _

When she found out that her sister was there on the orders of her mother Lester, Bobby, and I said, "Oh Shit!"

The confusion in Bombshell's voice was enough to break my heart. She had no idea what her family was up to, and I had a feeling this conversation was going to get worse before it got better. I glanced at the speedometer again and Ranger had the accelerator floored, yet we were still too far away. She was going to need us when this was all over, and I was damned if I wasn't going to be thee for her.

_"Mom decided that I was the last hope for getting you to see reason. Since I'm your sister she figured you'd listen to me. She wants you at the house on Sunday, ready to plan your wedding to Joe. That gives you two days to get rid of that thug and his group of criminals who are always around you. _

_ "She also has applications for you to fill out--"_ I was totally shocked and I could feel the shock and tension in the other guys as well. Did her mother really think that she would turn her back on her friends? Could her family really be that delusional?

_"Excuse me? Plan my wedding....to JOE? As in Joe Morelli? The same Joe who can't accept me for who I am, wanted me to be a carbon copy of not only our mother, but his mother as well? The same Joe who took my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen and then proceeded to not only embarrass me, but embarrass our family as well when he wrote about it on various walls around town? That Joe Morelli?"_ Her mother wanted her to marry the guy who took advantage of her when she was just a kid? Someone like that doesn't change. If he took advantage of her when she was a kid, what the Hell did her mother think would happen if they got married?

"Man, I'd hate to have Beautiful pissed at me. Damn, does her sister not know her at all?" Lester said from the backseat.

"Guess not," I replied. I couldn't imagine that someone who actually knew her would even consider speaking to her in such a way.

I had to choke back another laugh when I heard her say, _"You know what, Val? I would rather have my vagina shrivel up and die before I'd ever marry Joe." _ The desire to say 'point, set, match' was almost overwhelming, and I really wanted to be there when I heard her sister's outraged gasp. _What a prude._

_"You are so crass, Stephanie. Must come from hanging around criminals all the time. No one in the 'Burg would ever speak like that."_ Her sister was right. No one in the closed minded community would ever see us as anything more than scary muscled men who carried guns and could kill without blinking. No one would ever view us as the people that we really are. No one that is except Bombshell.

_"That. Is. It."_ I had a feeling that Bombshell was getting ready to put the smack down on her sister, and if I were taking book on this event my money would be on her. She treated us with respect and I didn't for a minute think she would change that now. _"Ranger and his men are not thugs or criminals. They have more honor and higher morals than anyone I've ever met. Especially in the 'Burg. They don't sit around all day wondering what everyone else is doing, or worrying about what everyone else thinks about them. Those men do the jobs that no one else is willing to do, the jobs that need to be done so that innocent people are safe. Innocent people like your daughters. _

_ "They have protected me, and cared about me more than anyone else ever has. Those men that you are calling thugs and criminals are good and honorable men who have to do a job that is dark and dangerous. They do it so that the darkness doesn't touch anyone else. Each of those men have more honor in one finger than Joe Morelli could have in his entire body. I am proud to call them my friends, regardless of what you or anyone else thinks."_ My heart cracked at the words that came from her. No one had ever seen past our exteriors, or thought about what would happen if the jobs we took care of were ignored. There are horrible people out there who rival my worst nightmares—and I've had some pretty horrible nightmares in my life. Her honesty, and optimism in her fellow man has caused me to fall a little in love with her; and listening to her defend us just pushed me a little farther into that emotion.

_"Friends? Really, Stephanie, are you that naïve? They aren't your friends; they're just there waiting for their chance to get in your pants. Especially the thug. The second that they get you on your back they'll drop you like yesterday's trash. Though, I guess you're used to that since you spend so much of your time rolling around in it anyway. " _Even though Bombshell has stared in several of my private fantasies, I would never disrespect her like her bitch of a sister was. All of the guys have been in my position as well, and would never take advantage of her like that. Everyone knew that there was something going on between her and Ranger, and no one wanted to come between them.

Bombshell's sigh was barely audible when she said, _"Trash comes in all kinds, Val. From where I'm standing it's apparent that you're not too far from the county landfill yourself. For the record, he does have a name you know. So do all of his men, apparently your proper 'Burg upbringing is failing, Val."_

Her sister's voice was the worst kind of prissy, I could almost see her nose sticking up in the air when she said, _"I don't care what his name is. He's a thug and thugs don't need names." _Out of all of us, Ranger is the least thugish. Sure, he plays the part, but that's just what it is. Part that he plays. He is nowhere near being a thug. If he were a thug, then he wouldn't do the jobs that he does, wouldn't take the responsibility for the lives and happiness of so many people. In fact he wouldn't care about anyone except himself, and Ranger is anything but selfish; except maybe when it comes to opening up.

Bombshell's tone of voice dropped a dozen degrees below freezing and was possibly colder than the arctic when she delivered the most heartfelt, and truthful speech I have ever heard anyone give. She poured her heart and soul out to her worthless excuse for a sister when she said, _"He. Is. Not. A. Thug. He is a kind and honest man who I would willingly die to protect. A man who has taken a bullet for me on more than one occasion, so don't you DARE stand there and call him a thug and believe that he doesn't deserve a name. If you don't want to call him Ranger, then you can acknowledge him as Ricardo Carlos Manoso-- or maybe even Mr. Manoso. You will NOT call him a thug again. I've put up with a lot of shit from you, mom, and the whole 'Burg, but I will NOT put up with anyone disrespecting Ranger. I don't care who the fuck you are." _

As far as impassioned speeches go that one was top of the line and I couldn't have been more shocked, proud, and as close to giddy as a huge, scary black man such as myself could get. Though, if anyone were to ever ask, I would deny the giddy part until I died. I have to admit though, that nothing has ever shocked me as much as her next words. I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the floor and I risked a side glance at Ranger when she continued, _"As for getting into my pants, it wouldn't take him much. I'll even let you in on a little secret, dear sister. I fucked his brains out tonight before I came here. I had him take me on the counter and I enjoyed every minute of it. How do you like that? Does that offend your prudish 'Burg sensibilities? Too damn bad."_

Just as soon as she had dropped her bomb we pulled up to the club and were double timing it inside, following behind Ranger as he plowed through the crowd. Having size, not to mention intimidation on our side has it's upsides. People were amazingly quick to get out of our way as we headed toward Bombshell and her bitch sister. Ranger seemed to know without thought exactly where she was and quickly found her. I watched as she rubbed her neck and continued to harangue her sister. The connection she and the boss man have is uncanny, seeing it first hand on more than one occasion has made me a believer and I know to trust her instincts, and his, when the other is involved.

Instead of continuing toward her Ranger stopped, and we followed suit. Apparently he was letting her finish. She deserved to have her say, and it was about damn time she did it. We watched her as the 'conversation' continued to flow through the transmitters into our ears. When her sister went to say something she cut her off saying, _"No, you don't have the right to speak. You will listen to me and you will listen to me well. I will never marry Joe and I will never be an upstanding member of the 'Burg. I'm in love with the man you insist on calling a 'thug'. I love him more than anything in this world and I would do anything for him. If he were to ask me to marry him right now, I'd be on the next flight to Vegas. If he decided tomorrow to toss me out like 'yesterday's trash' then I would move on with my life, but I would never stop loving him. It doesn't matter to me that he doesn't feel the same way, I love him anyway. That's the way love is supposed to be, unconditional. It doesn't have to reciprocated, just given freely. That will be enough for me."_

I was totally speechless. All of us knew had a hunch of she felt about Ranger, but she had never admitted her feelings to anyone. I'm pretty sure she'd never really admitted it to herself either. I watched as the different emotions flew across Ranger's face, and couldn't stop the grin that flashed across my own. I looked at Bobby and Lester and they were staring so hard at Bombshell that I'm surprised she wasn't catching on fire. Their expressions were identical looks of shock. Ranger was one lucky SOB, and from the emotion on his face I think he might finally be realizing that. At least, I hope to fuck he is. 

She wasn't done with her speech yet and I focused back onto her as she continued, _"The difference between me and the rest of the 'Burg is that I don't care what you think, or what anyone else thinks. I am not going to bow to the pressure of becoming someone I'm not, of marrying someone I'm not in love with, who doesn't accept me for who I am; just because it's what the flock of mindless lemmings in the 'Burg expect._

_ If I ever marry anyone, it will be Carlos, it will not be some 'perfect' Italian from the 'Burg, and it sure as fuck won't ever be Joe. So, do us both a favor, turn around and go home. When mom asks, feel free to tell her that as of this moment she no longer has a daughter who embarrasses her. I'm done. You, Mom, and the rest of the 'Burg can eat shit. I don't need you, I don't want you, and I'll be glad as fuck to be done with you. Have a nice life, Saint Valerie."_

The second she was done speaking everyone except Ranger began clapping, he looked stunned. Totally, unbelievably stunned. I'm not even sure he was aware of his surroundings, and for Ranger, that is a huge thing. Lester let out a whoop saying, "Good job, Beautiful! That was amazing!" Before running to her and picking her up in his arms.

Her eyes grew to the size of saucers and filled with confusion. She had no idea why we were clapping and carrying on. I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this when she tried to speak, "How, I mean, what- Uhhh..."

"Your wire is still on," Lester answered her stuttered question. It didn't take anytime for her realization to hit and she looked over at Ranger, then went white as a sheet . She started backing away from Lester and said, "Ohmygod. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ranger," She fled from the club her muffled sobs sounding through the ear piece until suddenly it was silent.

"Fuck," Lester said. I looked over at Ranger and he was still standing unmoving, but the raw pain and confusion on his face was enough to make my heart hurt. Lester was right. Fuck. We needed to fix this, but what exactly do we need to fix? Why was she sorry? I suddenly was really, really glad to not be Ranger.


	10. Chapter 9: Lester's Point of View

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: I'm sorry if I haven't replied to all the wonderful reviews you ladies have given this story. I've tried, but real life, along with a need to get this story written takes away from my replies. I want you all to know that I love each and every one of the reviews! You guys are great. As always I don't own the characters you recognize, and I'm not making any money from these stories. **

**I want to thank my wonderful beta who keeps me grounded. :) M, you're wonderful. Without further ado, I give you... Lester's POV.**

Chapter Nine: Lester's POV

_Diablo_ was like any other club; dark, and packed with women in skimpy clothes looking for a good time, and men looking for the next easy chick to scratch their itch. The music was loud, and the lights were strobing in iridescent shades. I was staked out at the end of the bar where I had been for over an hour, keeping an eye on the skip. The hot chicks were plentiful tonight, and I would have loved to lose myself in one or two; however, I was working so that wasn't an option.

_Where the hell are they? _Ranger was a stickler about punctuality; as long as I've known him he had never been late, so my imagination was running wild. I knew Tank had spoken to him, and they were on their way, so that meant it was nothing life and death. Knowing Steph, it was probably some minor catastrophe that had them running so late. It wasn't like Ranger would actually take his head out of his ass long enough to enjoy the physical pleasure that Steph could give him. If the roles were reversed and she was head over heels in love with me, I wouldn't toy with her the way he does.

It hadn't taken long for her to get under my skin and past my defenses. She was one of the most honest, and caring people I'd ever met. When Ranger first brought her around, the guys and I were confused. She was nothing like the typical females that flocked around him. Her hair wasn't perfect; it was wild and curly, moving around like a living creature. She didn't dress to try and land a man, she dressed comfortable; and nothing about her screamed 'money grubbing whore' like so many of the others did. At first I knew we scared her, but that didn't deter her. Even after Tank threw a man out the window, she still remained with him that night for watch of the building. Granted, it didn't go well, but that just makes the story better now. She stuck, and now Rangeman wouldn't be the same without her in our lives; in Ranger's life.

I was pulled from my memories by Tank's voice coming through my earpiece, "Looks like we're ready to roll," he said. _'Bout time. _

"Affirmative," I replied, as a woman with hair so blonde it had to be as fake as her breasts came up to me with lust in her eyes. She was dressed in practically nothing, and I could see how someone might find her attractive. For once, I wasn't one of those guys. Recently I'd begun noticing my type of woman was changing, and I knew without a doubt it was because of Steph. Suddenly, I was looking for someone like her. Someone who looked like her, someone who wouldn't care if I didn't ask for her name and just let me pretend that she was the one woman I'd never have. If Ranger ever knew, he'd kick my ass.

I noticed Tank walk in and head for a booth in the back near the rear door, his eyes locking onto Giovanelli. I knew it was show time as soon as Steph's mic turned on and the sound of Ranger's voice came through her mic. "Go get 'em, tiger." The next thing I heard were the sounds of appreciation coming from Bobby and Hal, but hearing that did nothing to prepare me for the actual sight of her swathed in a short red number. She had more skin covered than the woman currently trying to keep my attention, yet she screamed sex so much more than the unknown woman next to me ever could. Just seeing Steph made my heart jump into my throat and my cock go rock hard.

"Man, Ranger. Can I follow her? I'll go FTA just to have her play up to me in that dress," I said before I could stop myself. Every fantasy I ever had just paled in comparison to the vision that walked up to Giovanelli. _No wonder they were late. _There was no doubt in my mind that Steph, in that dress, was enough to make Ranger late to his own funeral. If his head wasn't already out of his ass, then he had better hurry because I was ready to stake my claim.

In the last few years Steph and I had grown close, and I was proud to be able to call her a friend. Possibly even a best friend. I never expected to have so much in common with a little white girl from a suburb; but damned if she wasn't everything I wanted and needed in a woman. She and I started hanging out more and more as she began picking up shifts at Rangeman, and when Ranger would go off the grid we would grab pizza and watch movies, or debate which group, band, or singer was better. Life with her in it was never boring.

When Tank expressed his appreciation for Steph I winced. If Ranger hadn't been mad before, he would be grinding nails now. _Shit, Tank._ I did not envy him. I also wasn't prepared for the surge of jealousy that flared through my body at Tank's words. _Get a grip, Santos. She's your friend, and she's Ranger's woman. _ _Lock her in your spank bank and move on._ Damn, I hated that inner voice sometimes. Ranger's voice, when he spoke, left no doubt at just how he felt about the comments. "Enough. No one will be getting anywhere near _my_ woman. Now do your jobs, or tomorrow we'll be meeting on the mats for a review of your responsibilities as employees." Yep, he was pissed. His voice was rough with anger and I could almost hear his hands squeezing the steering wheel.

Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time while I watched Steph work her unique magic on Giovanelli. It almost made me feel sorry for him, but then I thought of how lucky he was to be that close to her. Maybe I really should think about getting arrested and bonded out. There are worse ways to go. By this point the blonde had ditched me for more attentive prey, and I was able to focus more of my attention on the 'act' unfolding down the length of bar from me.

She was amazing. Watching her was enough to make my cock throb and stand up to take notice, but being able to hear what she was saying made me feel like a teenager again. It took all my control not to cum in my pants. Her voice was like warm honey, sweet and seductive. It continually amazed me that she had no real understanding of just how beautiful she was. Not long after she began spending time with us she started picking up nicknames, and she never questioned why I chose to call her Beautiful. It fit her, more than Bombshell, or Bomber ever could. Time could change her penchant for trouble and explosions, but her beauty would never fade. There was a lightness that radiated from her, making her more than just pretty.

I watched her body language change slightly and I knew she was getting ready to close the deal, her voice sliding over my body as she said, _"You know, Marcus, it's getting pretty hot in here."_

_ "Then let's get out of here so we can get you out of that dress and...cooled off," _the skip said. I've been around some, and I've used some pretty corny pick up lines, but that one was just pathetic. From the look that flashed through her eyes I would venture to guess she felt the same way. I half expected her to roll her eyes.

_"Sounds good to me, Marcus. I can't wait... to get out of this dress and wrapped up in some hot, sweaty, sex." _Holy shit, Beautiful. I was pretty sure she said that for Ranger's benefit, but I had no problem enjoying it for myself. It was almost as good as the first distraction she did for us, when she told the skip that Thursday nights were group sex night. She still blushes whenever it's brought up. Damn was she ever amazing.

I could hear the effect her comment had on Ranger when he said, "Let's roll." The man was definitely a goner. _Lucky Bastard._ Tank and I came up on her just as she led Giovanelli out the door and straight into the waiting arms of Bobby and Hal. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ranger pull Steph to him and wrap his arms around her. Something had definitely changed between them. I could tell just by the way they clung to each other, the way their bodies flowed together like they finally found where they belonged.

In all the years I'd been with Ranger I had never seen him act this way toward anyone. His face softened, his eyes dropped their hard gaze and emotions ran freely. I continued to watch how they interacted for a few moments longer before climbing into the SUV to head out. Ranger had told us earlier about her 'girls' night out' and I was looking forward to crashing it. It had been a long while since we'd gone out just to relax. I couldn't wait. Steph sent a little finger wave in our direction and headed back into the club.

While Tank and Ranger delivered the skip to TPD, Bobby and I headed back to Haywood. We had a club to get ready for. We knew we'd be leaving within an hour of the time that they returned, so Bobby and I went to our neighboring apartments to get ready. I cranked up the music on my sound system and felt the bass pump through my body while I stripped off my clothes and hopped into the shower.

Forty-five minutes later I was sitting in the back of an SUV with Bobby while Ranger drove and Tank rode shotgun. I was chilling in my zone, looking forward to dancing, drinking, and having a good time, when Tank broke the silence. "Did you get the mic back from Bombshell?" My eyes shot to the console and I noticed the blinking light that indicated a transmitting wire. Ranger was always in charge of wiring and unwiring Steph, and he forgetting was as shocking as him showing up late to a takedown.

Just as Tank flipped the switch connecting the SUV directly to Steph's wire, Ranger said, "No." Yep, something definitely had thrown the Boss off his game. The sounds of the club came piping through the speakers along with Steph's voice. It didn't sound like she was having a good time and that confused me. It was girls' night. What about that wouldn't be fun for her?

As I listened, my stomach started to clinch and I felt anger heating through my body. My ears blocked all other sounds and conversations except for what was coming from the speakers. I'm sure that Tank and Ranger were speaking, but I didn't care. I was confused as to whom the bitch talking to Steph was and suddenly it all became very clear when Steph said, _"First off, Valerie."_ Her sister was the bitch. What kind of family did she come from?

I tried to tune back into my surroundings and said, "Wow, isn't Valerie her sister?" I tried to keep the anger banked so that my feelings for Steph didn't announce themselves. My feelings for her were personal and private and not up for being shared, especially since they would most likely lead me to a third world jungle, if not certain death at the hands of a very pissed off Cuban mercenary.

"Supposedly," was Ranger's only response, except for the tightening of his hands around the steering wheel.

I went back to listening intently to Steph's conversation with her sorry excuse for a sister and felt a smile touch my lips as she informed her sister that 'being Saint Valerie' hadn't kept her husband from cheating on her. Taking her sister down a notch wasn't something that most people would have expected from her, but I knew deep down she had it in her. It was about time those pretty claws came out and she stood up for herself. Recently I'd noticed slight changes in her, and they all appeared to be good. Her attitude seemed stronger; she seemed surer of herself and was even less willing to put up with the bullshit that the people in her life wanted to dish out to her.

"_Now, let's quit with the petty bullshit and address why you're really here, then you can take your perfect little ass back home and let me finish my night with people who I respect, and who respect me in turn,"_ Steph said, her voice strong. This was going to call for a celebration, I wanted to bounce on the seat in anticipation, but I forced myself to remain still.

A high pitched laugh that grated on my eardrums came from the speakers before her sister said, _"Respect you? They don't respect you; they keep you around for entertainment purposes. You're their key to the good gossip. You're a joke, and you're doing nothing except embarrassing your family and ruining Joe's good name. I don't even understand why he put up with you, and why he continues to be interested in you."_

I felt more than heard Tank's displeasure with that statement and I placed my hand on his shoulder in support as well as restraint. There was nothing we could do while being in the car, and we still hadn't arrived at the club. I felt the car speed up and knew Ranger was hanging on by a thin thread. He'd never hit a girl before, but tonight might be his breaking point; and I don't think anyone in this car would think less of him. Unfortunately, I'm pretty sure that Steph _would_ have a problem with any man hitting her sister. She was just devoted like that.

Next to me Bobby shifted and spoke for the first time, "How much trouble you think we'd get in if we drug her outside by her hair and beat the hell out of her for what she's saying to Bomber?"

Now that was a plan I could get on board with. I knew Bobby and I were friends for a reason. "I don't know, but I'm willing to risk it," I said.

When her sister dropped the bomb, that she was there on their mother's orders I wanted to break something, but it only got worse. Steph's voice was full of confusion and disbelief, _"What do you mean, Mom sent you?"_

_"Mom decided that I was the last hope for getting you to see reason. Since I'm your sister she figured you'd listen to me. She wants you at the house on Sunday, ready to plan your wedding to Joe. That gives you two days to get rid of that thug and his group of criminals who are always around you."_

Her mother actually had the audacity to think she could choose who Steph's friends were? That she had some right to demand her to quit her job and force her into marrying someone she wasn't meant to be with? I really hoped that Steph was strong enough to deal with this. I had faith in her, but the pressure from her family has been taking its toll on her for a while now.

There was such shock and distaste in Steph's voice when she responded that I felt a chill run up my spine. I was surprised that someone as sweet and she was could pull off the Ice Queen persona so well, but damn did she ever. _"Excuse me? Plan my wedding....to JOE? As in Joe Morelli? The same Joe who can't accept me for who I am, wanted me to be a carbon copy of not only our mother, but his mother as well? The same Joe who took my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen and then proceeded to not only embarrass me, but embarrass our family as well when he wrote about it on various walls around town? That Joe Morelli?"_

"Man, I'd hate to have Beautiful pissed at me. Damn, does her sister not know her at all?" I spoke from my place in the backseat. She sure was sexy when she was pissed though.

I wasn't truly surprised by any of what she said. Not too long after we had started hanging out she and I spent a night taking shots of Tequila and talking about our first sexual experiences. I was drunk at the time, but I still remember being pissed at the guy. I was also a little pissed at her. I remembered asking her if she had so little respect for herself that she would date a guy who took advantage of her not once, but twice in her youth. Joe Morelli might be a cop now, but in my opinion he is nothing more than a child molester. He might have been eight, but he obviously knew it was wrong when he did it; and I know damn well he knew it was wrong when he fucked her and left her while she was still on the dirty floor of that pastry shop. I felt my hands clinch into fists and forced myself to relax them.

"Guess not," Tank replied.

A smile twitched at my lips when Steph said, "_You know what, Val? I would rather have my vagina shrivel up and die before I'd ever marry Joe." _

Her sister's outraged response made me swallow a chuckle. _"You are so crass, Stephanie. Must come from hanging around criminals all the time. No one in the 'Burg would ever speak like that."_ She didn't stand a chance against Steph.

I could almost feel the tension in Steph's body and I definitely felt the tension in the car ratchet up another notch. This wasn't going to be pretty. _"That. Is. It. Ranger and his men are not thugs or criminals. They have more honor and higher morals than anyone I've ever met. Especially in the 'Burg. They don't sit around all day wondering what everyone else is doing, or worrying about what everyone else thinks about them. Those men do the jobs that no one else is willing to do, the jobs that need to be done so that innocent people are safe. Innocent people like your daughters."_ I knew I had loved her before this, but there was no doubt in my mind now that I had fallen hard for her. With that knowledge also came the understanding that I could never do anything about it.

_ "They have protected me, and cared about me more than anyone else ever has. Those men that you are calling thugs and criminals are good and honorable men who have to do a job that is dark and dangerous. They do it so that the darkness doesn't touch anyone else. Each of those men have more honor in one finger than Joe Morelli could have in his entire body. I am proud to call them my friends, regardless of what you or anyone else thinks." _ She understood us, something that nobody else—including our families—were able to do. She saw us as people, not thugs. Hell, she explained us better than we probably could have. I don't think any of us could have explained who we were more eloquently than she just did. _We're proud to call you our friend too, Beautiful. More than you might ever know. _

_"Friends? Really, Stephanie, are you that naïve? They aren't your friends; they're just there waiting for their chance to get in your pants. Especially the thug. The second that they get you on your back they'll drop you like yesterday's trash. Though, I guess you're used to that since you spend so much of your time rolling around in it anyway. "_ I know that people think that I'm a player and that I move from one woman to another without care or concern; and to a point, that's true. However, those women always know exactly what they are getting into. There are no false promises, or words of endearment, so no one is getting thrown out like trash.

The same could be said for Ranger as well as Tank and Bobby. Of course, that was before Steph came into our lives. Since then I've noticed a change in all of our dating patterns. Just little things that most people wouldn't notice, but when you spend as much time together as we do you pick up on little things. Hell, I'm pretty sure that Ranger hasn't gotten laid in quite a while. I'm not even sure when the change happened with him. I'd have to say it happened sometime during the Abruzzi crisis. Suddenly, he was just....different. The guys and I talked about it, and figured that he and Steph were finally getting it together. When nothing came of it, we were all confused and she was suddenly back together with the cop. Things around the office were a little tense for awhile, until the Boss went off grid for a while.

I wondered how Steph would respond to her sister's latest volley when she spoke again, _"Trash comes in all kinds, Val. From where I'm standing it's apparent that you're not too far from the county landfill yourself. For the record, he does have a name you know. So do all of his men, apparently your proper 'Burg upbringing is failing, Val." _I really wished we were there so I could see the look on her sister's face. _Snap!_ _You go, Beautiful!_

In our line of work we meet all kinds of people, some good, some bad, some worse than others. Yet, with all the shit we wade through, all the dregs of society we've dealt with, I never realized that Steph's sister was such a grade A bitch. She was condescending, negative, and completely closed minded. I was completely taken by surprise when Steph didn't punch her out after she said, _"I don't care what his name is. He's a thug and thugs don't need names."_

Instead of punching her out, Steph made her position blindingly clear; and without a doubt ruined her chances of ever having dessert from her mother again. Luckily for her Ranger employs, Ella. Each word Steph said lanced my heart and made me once again wish that I held her heart. She was one in a million.

Her voice was strong and measured. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she could rip her sister apart, and was using every ounce of control she had not to scream at her when she said, _"He. Is. Not. A. Thug. He is a kind and honest man who I would willingly die to protect. A man who has taken a bullet for me on more than one occasion, so don't you DARE stand there and call him a thug and believe that he doesn't deserve a name. If you don't want to call him Ranger, then you can acknowledge him as Ricardo Carlos Manoso-- or maybe even Mr. Manoso. You will NOT call him a thug again. I've put up with a lot of shit from you, mom, and the whole 'Burg, but I will NOT put up with anyone disrespecting Ranger. I don't care who the fuck you are." _

I watched Ranger from my spot in the backseat and saw the flash of emotions run across his face. He was most definitely not unaffected by Steph's words. Hell, I don't think any of us could claim to be unaffected. Though, her next words made my jaw hit the ground. _Holy shit, Steph!_

_"As for getting into my pants, it wouldn't take him much. I'll even let you in on a little secret, dear sister. I fucked his brains out tonight before I came here. I had him take me on the counter and I enjoyed every minute of it. How do you like that? Does that offend your prudish 'Burg sensibilities? Too damn bad."_

Apparently the mystery was solved. Something really had changed between them tonight, and the reason for his lateness suddenly made sense. I was both happy and sad at this new found understanding. Sometimes life really kicks you in the nuts. I didn't get much time to analyze what I was feeling because we pulled into the club and were hotfooting it behind Ranger as the crowd seemed to part for him. The man seemed to have Steph psychically lo-jacked because that is the only possible way he would have been able to head straight for her without slowing down. It was like he just, _knew_.

We stopped when Ranger saw her. I could tell she knew we were there; or at least that Ranger was there. Yet another strange phenomenon brought to you by the Ranger and Stephanie relationship. Ranger didn't want us to proceed and we continued to listen to her words while finally being able to see her features. She looked strong. She looked pissed. She looked like a warrior goddess in her red dress with her hair curling around her shoulders. Her sister on the other hand looked like a snooty poor relation. She had nothing on Steph. The differences were amazing. Steph looked radiant and I knew her eyes were snapping with anger. _Wow._

I watched as Steph held up her hand cutting her sister's words off saying, "_No, you don't have the right to speak. You will listen to me and you will listen to me well. I will never marry Joe and I will never be an upstanding member of the 'Burg. I'm in love with the man you insist on calling a 'thug'. I love him more than anything in this world and I would do anything for him. If he were to ask me to marry him right now, I'd be on the next flight to Vegas. If he decided tomorrow to toss me out like 'yesterday's trash' then I would move on with my life, but I would never stop loving him. It doesn't matter to me that he doesn't feel the same way, I love him anyway. That's the way love is supposed to be, unconditional. It doesn't have to reciprocated, just given freely. That will be enough for me."_

To say I was totally floored would be putting it mildly. I'm pretty sure the world stopped turning for a moment. She had finally admitted her feelings; and to her sister no less. This was definitely a night for celebration. I stole a glance toward Ranger and he was frozen to the spot. Stunned, would be too light a term. Emotions were flying across his face and I couldn't read them fast enough to understand half of them. I could only hope he didn't fuck this up.

Telling her sister the way it was going to be appeared to be a totally empowering experience for Steph and when she delivered the piece de resistance I wanted to applaud. _ "If I ever marry anyone, it will be Carlos, it will not be some 'perfect' Italian from the 'Burg, and it sure as fuck won't ever be Joe. So, do us both a favor, turn around and go home. When mom asks, feel free to tell her that as of this moment she no longer has a daughter who embarrasses her. I'm done. You, Mom, and the rest of the 'Burg can eat shit. I don't need you, I don't want you, and I'll be glad as fuck to be done with you. Have a nice life, Saint Valerie."_

She had officially drawn her line in the sand and she had chosen her side. She had chosen Rangeman. The second the words were out of her mouth everyone except for Ranger, who appeared to still be too stunned to move, began clapping. I let out a whoop saying, "Good job, Beautiful! That was amazing!" before I ran over to her a pulled her into my arms. My best friend was the shit.

It only took me a moment to realize that something wasn't right. Especially when she began stuttering, "How, I mean, what- Uhhh..." _ Oh shit. This isn't good. _

"Your wire is still on," I told her carefully, not sure of her reaction and worried about what would happen next.

She looked over at Ranger and her face lost all its color. _Oh fuck. This really isn't good. _She started backing away from me, looking like she was about to pass out when she said, "Ohmygod. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Ranger." I was so stunned by her words that I didn't even move when she turned around and ran for the door. _Why in the hell would she be sorry? What the hell is going on?_

Her muffled tears were suddenly cut off and I realized that she had turned off the wire. The only thing I could say was, "Fuck." _Now what the hell are we going to do?_


	11. Chapter 10: Steph's POV

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Once again I'd like to thank my wonderful beta. M, I couldn't keep writing if it weren't for you! You've been amazing. :) **

**I want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and I'm so glad that all of you with the exception of ONE person, have enjoyed the various points of view. I did it for a reason, not to drag the story out, but to give insight that will help the story in the long run.**

**Now, without further ado I give you Steph's thoughts and the story starts to move forward again. --Sare**

Chapter Ten: Steph's POV

Ranger handed me the file on the FTA and slipped into his zone as we drove the twenty minutes to _Diablo_. Giovanelli wasn't a nice guy, and I wasn't looking forward to having to be up close and personal with him tonight, especially since I was still enjoying the afterglow from my multiple Ranger induced orgasms. God was that man ever potent. I could still taste him on my tongue and feel him hard between my thighs.

Something had changed tonight, but I didn't have time to think on it. I wasn't ready to think on it. Tomorrow was soon enough. Tonight I needed to get the scum into cuffs and then I was going to enjoy drinks with the girls; and maybe a few dances with Ranger later on. I could feel my body flush in anticipation at the thought. _Focus. _I needed to keep my mind on target or this night was going to end badly.

When we pulled into the parking lot around the back of the building two sets of headlights flashed at us. The guys were waiting and ready to go. I'd read the file, memorized the photo of the guy and was as ready as I could be. "You ready to do this?" Ranger asked me.

"Not a very nice guy, but I'm as ready as I'm going to be," I replied. His hand gently caressed my cheek before he leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and tasted of hidden passions. My heartbeat sped up and I wanted to do nothing more than wrap myself around him and lose myself to his body. Unfortunately, we had a job to do. Damn responsibilities.

"Tank and Lester are inside already. Bobby and Hal will be outside covering the exits. They'll hear everything that's going on. The way you look in that dress tonight," his voice was husky with need and I felt moisture dampening my thighs. "is enough to make the Pope follow you around. Giovanelli doesn't stand a chance." I was horny as Hell and getting ready to go inside to trick the FTA into cuffs. _Shit_. "Just remember, he's not as nice as he looks. Don't let him get you alone."

"Not planning on it," I told him. Really, I had no desire to be anywhere near Giovanelli, but it was my job to make him think he was the hottest man alive. I'd just have to think about the man sitting next to me and remember what we had been doing less than an hour ago. "The only man I want alone is sitting next to me," I said with a smile. It didn't escape my attention when his cock jumped in his pants. Man, power is good.

"Playing with fire, Babe," he said.

Yes I was, and I was going to enjoy every second of it. Consequences be damned. "Guess it's a good thing I like the heat," I said; my voice a little huskier than it was a moment before. _Focus, Steph!_ I slipped my hand into my dress and flipped on the mic before opening the door.

"Go get 'em, tiger," he said. It was show time. I headed toward the door of the club and added an extra little swing in my hips for the guys' benefit. Sometimes, it was awesome being a girl.

Lester was the first of the guys I noticed when I strolled into _Diablo. _He appeared to be in deep conversation with a platinum blonde blow up doll, and I inwardly winced. I really hoped he had more respect for himself than to even have a momentary fling with someone that...fake. I noticed his barely perceptible nod indicating Giovanelli and focused on my target. I added an extra little swing to my hips and headed toward the bar where he was sitting.

Giovanelli wasn't what I would call an ugly man, he wasn't even a boring looking man; he just made my skin crawl. He was Ranger's height but lacked his muscle mass, and was noticeably softer around the middle. His brown hair was stylishly unkempt, and in need of a trim. In other words, he probably just came straight from the stylist. Everything about him seemed contrived, like he was trying too hard. Unfortunately, that didn't make him any less dangerous.

I did a quick mental evaluation of what I needed to do to finish this job quickly, and decided my best bet was to get a drink I could use to draw attention to my mouth. Men love lips, breasts, and legs, not to mention other more intimate parts of the female body that I wasn't willing to work with to get this sorry excuse of humanity back into the waiting arms of the law where he belonged; so a sexy drink it was.

"Sex on the beach please," I told the waiting bartender, flashing him a smile. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Giovanelli looking me over and I forced myself not to acknowledge his perusal.

"Here ya go, gorgeous," the bartender said placing my drink in front of me. I took the little colored umbrella off the top and wrapped my lips around the straw, in what I hoped was a seductive way while I glanced at the man next to me from beneath lowered lashes. When I knew I had his attention I let a little moan slip from between my lips before releasing the straw.

I'm not sure how much time passed while he hung on every word I spoke, and I feigned interest in his overly developed sense of importance; but I do know that he had far too many hands to be human. I was trying hard to keep him from exploring the scrap of material that earlier had been Ranger's downfall. I needed to get this show on the road before I lost all sense and shoved my FMP up his ass. The man was a freakin' octopus. _Ugh._ _So much for my afterglow. _

"You know, Marcus, it's getting pretty hot in here," I said once again trying to avoid his wandering hands. _And I'd really like to have Ranger wipe you off the face of the earth...right before he wipes you from my mind with his talented tongue._

"Then let's get out of here so we can get you out of that dress and...cooled off." Was this man serious? What the Hell kind of line was that? Man, Ranger was so going to owe me for this. Big time.

"Sounds good to me, Marcus. I can't wait... to get out of this dress and wrapped up in some hot, sweaty, sex." _Take that, Ranger. _ I knew that what I just said would affect Ranger, and I could feel my body readying for his punishment. I needed to focus on what I was doing, on what needed to be done.

Standing up I readjusted my dress so that I didn't flash anyone, grabbed my bag, and herded Giovanelli outside. I knew without having to look that Tank and Lester had fallen in behind us and that I was perfectly safe. We had barely made it outside when Giovanelli was in handcuffs and I was wrapped in the strong embrace of my very own Man of Mystery. God, it was nice to be home. _Shit! Home? What the hell? Forget it, Steph. Not home. Not home. _Maybe if I kept repeating that to myself I'd actually start believing it.

"Proud of you, Babe," Ranger said, pulling me from my mental mantra. I felt the thrill that ran through me at his words.

"Thanks, Ranger. That guy was disgusting. I didn't think I could take it there for awhile. He must have had a dozen hands." I shivered at the memory of his wandering hands, his words, and just being in his presence. It wasn't even that he was any nastier than any of the other guys I've gone in after, but for some reason everything felt different tonight. It felt...wrong. Like I was cheating on Ranger, which of course, made absolutely NO sense whatsoever. _Worry about it tomorrow. Enjoy it tonight. Tomorrow is early enough to let sanity return._ I told myself.

"Cold, Babe?"

"Ha, just deep inside where the phantoms of all the crazies lurk," I told him. I immediately regretted my words when I felt him tense and his blank mask dropped into place. I really hated when he did that, and he'd been doing so good letting me see his emotions recently. I wasn't about to let him go back to his old ways now. No way in Hell. "None of that, Ranger. I'm fine. Don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry, Babe."

_Holy Shit!_ Ranger just apologized for something. Not that I thought he was incapable of making an apology, he just never seemed to be in the position to need to make one. I was usually the one who inserted my foot in my mouth, or whatnot, and then had to apologize. Every day I see another part of him that I didn't see before, and every day I fall just that much farther into the bottomless pit of love that I won't ever be able to climb out of. It's going to be lonely down there.

He gently kissed me and said, "I've got to get going. The guys are waiting. We'll be back in a while. Have fun with the girls, and I'll be claiming my dance."

A thrill went through me at the thought of feeling Ranger's body pressed tightly against mine as we moved around the dance floor. "Looking forward to it, Batman," I said. I gave a little finger wave to the guys before walking back into the dark recesses of _Diablo._ It was time to meet the girls and get this party started.

Before the door had even shut behind me I was surrounded by the boisterous voices of Connie and Lula, and I felt the smile bloom across my face. In the last few years Connie and Lula had become closer to me than any other females. Without realizing it they had slid into the space that Mary Lou had resided throughout my life. When I first lost my job at E.E. Martin, if someone had told me that I'd be chasing criminals for a living, that my best friends would be a former 'ho, an office manager with _family_ connections, and a badass bounty hunter that belonged on _Forbes' 100 hottest businessmen_, I would have known I was dreaming. Now, all I would say is "Bring on the tequila!"

"Sounds like a plan white girl. I'll order us a pitcher of Margaritas. We've already claimed a booth near the dance floor. Your sister is there...holding it for us." Lula and Connie both rolled their eyes at that. I had a feeling this was not going to be our usual girls' night, and I felt some of my earlier happiness deflate.

"You won't be able to miss her. She...stands out, to say the least." Connie added.

"Oh, boy," I said. Yeah, tonight wasn't going to be normal at all. I could only hope it wouldn't be that bad and that maybe Val was there to loosen up and have a good time. _Yeah, right._

Connie and I headed to the booth while Lula ordered the first pitcher of margaritas. I realized immediately what Connie meant by _standing out_. Val didn't stand out like Lula normally did; in super tight spandex that reflected light—no, she stood out in the awkward way that people who had never been to a club did. She looked like she was dressed to go to a private school PTA or Booster Club meeting. She had on a flowery skirt that came down to her knees, topped with a white collared shirt covered with a cardigan that matched the flowers in the skirt. She completed the outfit with a pair of matching slip on loafers. _Ugh! What the Hell is she wearing?_

I took a moment to reflect on what I was wearing and knew that this night was going to go down in flames. There was no way that Val was going to be able to let loose and have a good time. From the look on her face as we came up I knew it was only a matter of time before she would say something about what I was wearing. I doubted she'd stop there though. After all, I was _the_ Bombshell Bounty Hunter and to hear my mother and sister tell it, I blew up cars and found dead bodies on purpose, to _embarrass _them. _Yeah, 'cause my life revolves around them. Obviously. _

When that thought crossed my mind it was followed immediately by another one. _It did._ For so long I'd spent every spare minute of my life worrying about what my mother was going to think, what she was going to say, and how she was going to treat me. I am an adult who was constantly worried about getting in trouble with my mother. What kind of crap was that? I felt the new Stephanie stand up straighter and take notice. _No way. Not anymore. _No longer would I sit back and allow their concerns for 'Burg propriety rule my life. I was too young to get an ulcer, and too old to be concerned with what my mother thought.

With a lighter heart than I'd had in years I followed Connie into the booth and smiled at Val. "Hey, Val. This is a surprise," I said.

"Well, you haven't been around and you don't answer your phone so how else was I supposed to get in touch with you?"

I decided to ignore the obvious barbs in her response and asked, "Where are the girls?" I knew I wasn't the best aunt in the world, but I did love my nieces, and I really hoped their relationship wouldn't turn out like Val's and mine had.

She rolled her eyes, "They're staying with Mom and Dad tonight."

"Is Albert out of town?" I asked. I admit I was a little confused why they'd be at our parents' house instead of at home with their father.

"No, but do you really think I would leave the girls with _him_? He can barely take care of _himself_." Her words were laced with such contempt that I was shocked. When had Val become so venomous? She had always been snippy and entitled, but she had never been like this. Since she returned from California she had even seemed almost human. What happened?

Before I had a chance to respond, Lula returned with the pitcher of margaritas and I let the conversation drop. I wasn't interested in continuing the conversation with my sister. The point of girls' night was to drink, laugh, and have a good time, and that was what I planned on doing.

Two pitchers of margaritas later and I shouldn't have been feeling any pain. Unfortunately, I was one veiled comment away from tearing into my sister. It was impossible to maintain any kind of decent buzz when every time she opened her mouth words of condescension came spilling out. If she wasn't knocking my choice of career, she was rolling her eyes about my friends and making her opinion of their _class_ known.

Lula took a last long sip of her margarita before waving at the waitress for another pitcher. "Girl, now that you and Super Cop are through, you gonna get it on with Batman?"

I wasn't ready to share my earlier activities with Lula or Connie. I wouldn't tell them if we were alone, and I sure as Hell wasn't going to talk about it with Saint Valerie in attendance. Ranger's life still didn't hold any place for a relationship with me, and I didn't see that changing anytime in the near future. I had no desire to share my weakness for the Man in Black with them.

"Batman?" Val snorted. "That's what you call that thug? He's not Batman, just a common criminal who wants to get into Steph's pants."

Lula and Connie's eyes widened in surprise. People may not like Ranger, but no one would ever badmouth him in public. The fact that it was my sister, appeared to shock them even more. They looked around the club, like they were looking for the man in question to suddenly appear and avenge himself, before their eyes settled back on Val.

"I would be singing high praises if he wanted to get in _my_ pants," Connie said and Lula agreed.

"Damn skippy. That is one sexy man, and I would be willing to do _anything_ he wanted if it were my pants he wanted in."

Val ignored them and looked directly at me and said, "You know the only reason he wants in your pants is because you've ruined your reputation. You need to do something, Stephanie, or you're never going to get married and have a good life."

That little sentence was the final straw. I'm not sure why, since it wasn't something I hadn't heard before, but I felt something in me snap and the realign. Strong Steph stood up and said, "Get. Up. Now." I could feel my eyes heating up and I held my gaze on Val. "It would appear that we need to have a little conversation. In private. Let's go," I said sliding out of the booth, grabbing her arm and dragging her to a semi-quiet corner or the club.

"Let me go!" Val whined. "You're hurting me."

I just shook my head in wonder. "How did we come from the same family?"

"You've never belonged. I think you were switched at birth." Val said vindictively, and I knew right then that she really believed it. She really wasn't my sister, and any relationship we could have had would never happen now.

"That would explain so much," I said without blinking. "You know what though, it doesn't bother me. It makes me happy to think that I'm not actually related to someone as stuck up and closed minded as you are, Val."

I saw her eyes widen in surprise right before she said, "You really think he hangs around you because he cares about you?" I was thrown for a moment by the change in subject and didn't respond. "He only keeps you around because you're entertaining, you're easy, and you are gullible. You'll believe whatever anyone tells you."

I felt anger course through me. Here was my sister, someone who was supposed to love me, know me, and want what was best for me; yet she was trying to convince me that I was worthless. Who did she think she was? "You don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what, Steph; I can't believe you won't grow up," she said. "You keep living in your own little world, oblivious to the fact that you're a complete and total screw up. You've turned into nothing but a two bit whore, leading Joe on while sleeping with that thug you're always running around with."

I felt every last bit of sisterly affection disappear and I said, "First off, Valerie, my personal life and what I do with it is none of your business. You don't know me, and even if you did, I couldn't care less what you think. You've been playing Saint Valerie too long and now even you're believing it."

"I don't know what you mean."

_Riiight. Of course she didn't. _I'm not the only who was good at living in the land of Denial. It was time to rip dear ole' Val out of Denial. Her visa had just been revoked."Oh, I think you do. How did it feel to know that all your acting didn't save your marriage? That being so perfect didn't keep you from experiencing pain, like us non-perfect people?" I'm sure I should have felt bad for rubbing her divorce in her face, but I really no longer cared. She'd been playing the high and mighty for far too long. It was time that the world came and bit her on the ass, and I was just the person to deliver that particular message.

"You have no right to judge me," she said in outrage.

"Funny thing about judging someone, Val...You actually have to give a rat's ass about them. You don't fall into that category." I was more than ready for this conversation to be over, but I knew there was a reason for her _visit_ and I wanted to know what it was. I refused to hide in the land of Denial tonight, so I continued, "Now, let's quit with the petty bullshit and address why you're really here, then you can take your perfect little ass back home and let me finish my night with people who I respect, and who respect me in return."

The laugh that came from Val was angry and bitter, cynical even. "Respect you? They don't respect you; they keep you around for entertainment purposes. You're their key to the good gossip. You're a joke, and you're doing nothing except embarrassing your family and ruining Joe's good name. I don't even understand why he put up with you, and why he continues to be interested in you."

I was rapidly losing my patience. "For the last time, Val, Why. Are. You. Here." I bit each word out trying to keep my temper in check. It wouldn't do to punch out my sister. Knowing my luck she, or my mother, would press charges and I really had no intention of spending the night behind bars. She wasn't worth it.

I had a feeling I knew the answer to my question, but I was really hoping I was wrong. All hope of that went out the window when Val said, "Mom sent me."

_Sonofabitch. _"What do you mean, Mom sent you?" I asked her. My voice barely above a whisper. I was hoping for a really good explanation, but I knew whatever the reason it would be selfish and have nothing to do with my happiness.

"Mom decided that I was the last hope for getting you to see reason. Since I'm your sister she figured you'd listen to me. She wants you at the house on Sunday, ready to plan your wedding to Joe. That gives you two days to get rid of that thug and his group of criminals who are always around you."

"She also has applications for you to fill out--"

I'd heard enough, and I was tired. So incredibly tired. "Excuse me? Plan my wedding....to JOE? As in Joe Morelli? The same Joe who can't accept me for who I am, wanted me to be a carbon copy of not only our mother, but his mother as well? The same Joe who took my virginity on the floor of the Tasty Pastry when I was sixteen and then proceeded to not only embarrass me, but embarrass our family as well when he wrote about it on various walls around town? That Joe Morelli?" Was she fucking insane? Did either of them understand what they were doing?

"Well, of course that Joe Morelli. It isn't like there is more than one." Val's voice had taken on the tone that someone would use for a small child. I kept expecting her to add in a 'sweetie' at the end.

"Thank Hell for that,"I mumbled. I had no desire to ever again date, let alone _marry_ Joe Morelli. We didn't make it dating; we sure as hell wouldn't make it married. Forget the fact that I wasn't in love with him, I seriously doubted he could ever be a one woman man. "You know what, Val? I would rather have my vagina shrivel up and die before I'd ever marry Joe."

I'm sure it was childish to feel the thrill of satisfaction that went through me when Val gasped in outrage and said, "You are so crass, Stephanie. Must come from hanging around criminals all the time. No one in the 'Burg would ever speak like that."

Just like that, my temper boiled over. "That. Is. It." I felt my body tense with the anger that was no longer going to be contained. She could say whatever the Hell she wanted to about me, but I was damned if I'd let her say anything about Ranger or his men. They didn't deserve it. "Ranger and his men are not thugs or criminals. They have more honor and higher morals than anyone I've ever met. Especially in the 'Burg. They don't sit around all day wondering what everyone else is doing, or worrying about what everyone else thinks about them. Those men do the jobs that no one else is willing to do, the jobs that need to be done so that innocent people are safe. Innocent people like your daughters." Daughters I worried were in for a tough life. Especially Mary Alice. She was too much like me to be given any chance at all to grow and thrive without being held down by the expectations of Val, my mother, and the whole damn 'Burg. _Worry about it later._

"They have protected me, and cared about me more than anyone else ever has. Those men that you are calling thugs and criminals are good and honorable men who have to do a job that is dark and dangerous. They do it so that the darkness doesn't touch anyone else. Each of those men have more honor in one finger than Joe Morelli could have in his entire body. I am proud to call them my friends, regardless of what you or anyone else thinks."

"Friends? Really, Stephanie, are you that naïve? They aren't your friends; they're just there waiting for their chance to get in your pants. Especially the thug. The second that they get you on your back they'll drop you like yesterday's trash. Though, I guess you're used to that since you spend so much of your time rolling around in it anyway. "

Naïve? Yeah, maybe I have been naïve, but for once I wasn't concerned or worried about how the Merry Men and Ranger felt about me. I knew. Regardless of what Val or anyone else thought, those men were my friends, and so were Connie and Lula. I honestly didn't think about what I was saying for the remainder of the conversation. I just let it all out, didn't hold anything back, didn't sugar coat anything. I was one hundred percent honest.

I did a little mental happy dance when I told her about having sex with Ranger before heading to the club, the look of shock on her face was simply priceless. I no longer cared. She tried to cut me off just as I felt Ranger's presence in the building. I rubbed my neck where it was tingling and was thankful that he couldn't hear this conversation because I was about to say a few things that I wasn't ready, might never be ready, for Ranger to hear.

I poured my heart out to my sister who was no longer my sister. Not because I wanted to share my heart with someone who would be happy for me, but because she needed to know that regardless of what she, my mother, or anyone else thought I knew who I was and where I belonged. After tonight I was no longer Helen Plum's daughter. She would no longer need to worry about what I was doing, or how I was embarrassing her. Tonight I was cutting the strings of familial obligation and I was finally going to be free. I wondered if Ella would adopt me.

It wasn't until I heard the clapping and Lester ran up to wrap me in his arms that I realized something was very, very, wrong. When Lester told me my wire was still on my eyes flew to Ranger's face and I couldn't read his face. Not because he was wearing a mask, but because there were too many emotions flying across it and I couldn't tell what they were. I knew that they had heard everything and I knew that whatever those emotions were they weren't going to be good. Not only had I just told him and all his men how I felt about him, but I opened up about his personal life; and Ranger was nothing if not private. I'd invaded his privacy and just ruined the only relationship that truly meant the world to me. I did the only thing I could do. I apologized and then ran.

Connie and Lula were by the backdoor near the dance floor and I grabbed them on my way out the door. We needed to get away as fast as we could. I could tell they were confused and the tears that were clinging to my lashes, ready to fall worried them, but they didn't ask any questions and just followed me out into the darkness of night. We climbed into Lula's car and I promptly removed the wire and tossed it outside. Digging through my purse I pulled out the tracker pen and my cell phone. The pen joined the wire outside, and I turned off the phone and removed the battery. I wasn't willing to be tracked tonight.

"Where to, white girl?" Lula asked from beside me.

"Anywhere. Just drive."


	12. Chapter 11: Ranger Searches For Steph

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I realize that some people weren't a big fan of the multiple POV, and that's fine. This story is moving on now. Let me know what you think. **

**I want to thank my beta, M, you're a great friend and a life saver in the middle of the night when I suddenly realize I can't figure out how to write a scene! Thanks also to everyone who gave input on what Ranger should say to Val! You guys got me over the writer's block that hit! --Sare**

Chapter Eleven: Ranger's POV

I felt like I'd been frozen for hours, but logically I knew it had only been moments. How did everything get so totally FUBAR? I was more than a little confused and frustrated at Steph's reaction. I could understand being embarrassed, but why would she apologize and run out like she was being chased by the Slayers?

My emotions were still running wild as well. Believing that she loved me, and hearing her confess to her evil bitch sister were two very different things; and a part of me—a very large part of me, was floating well up into the stratosphere. She actually loved me, and would marry me today if I asked her. I couldn't very well ask her if she wasn't there so that meant I needed to find her. Now. Yesterday would have been better, but since I haven't mastered time travel, now was going to have to work.

"Lester, Bobby, Tank, we need to find Steph immediately." I bark out to my core team. I know they won't question my reasons, they already know. "I've got to get back to Rangeman. There is something I need to retrieve from my safe." I can't help the smile that tugs at my lips in response to the looks on the three large men's faces. I continue, "pull up her trackers and locate her. Did anyone see her when she left? Do we know if she left with the girls or did she take off alone?" I watched as the guys jumped to attention. Tank pulled out his smart phone and pulled up her trackers.

"I didn't see her exit the building, but my guess is she's not alone." Bobby said and Lester just shook his head. I was just getting ready to hit the door running when I noticed that her sister was still standing there. _What the fuck?_

Fury boiled up inside me and for the first time I wanted nothing more than to inflict pain on a female. She might be weak and 'feminine', but she wasn't innocent. Not like Steph was. I forced my fists to relax and I headed toward her. Fear flashed in her eyes as I approached and I knew the smile on my face wasn't friendly. I had a few choice words to say to Saint Valerie.

I felt more than saw my men go on alert. They had noticed the woman responsible for this FUBAR situation almost at the same time I did, and I'm sure they were concerned with what I might do to her. Sometimes I wished I really did send people to third world countries. Tonight, maybe I'd make an exception.

The guys were behind me when I reached her, not surrounding her, but close enough to pull me back if I snapped and went for her throat. I'm not really sure how I felt about that, and decided not to worry about it. I figured I could control myself enough not to cause her any physical damage, mental damage on the other hand...I made no promises. If she left terrified to close her eyes at night, that was okay by me.

I'm not a tall man, but I am built solid, and I used that to my advantage when I stopped in front of the poor excuse for a human being. I made sure my face was hard and blank, the only movement the slight flaring of my nostrils as I leaned into her face and said, "Stephanie has made it clear that she wants nothing more to do with you." I was standing so close that I could feel her shaking and I felt my eyes get a little harder, a little colder when I said, "I suggest you go home and explain that to your mother."

"You have no right to speak to me at all. Let alone about my sister." Apparently Steph's sister wasn't just a poor excuse for a human being, but she was dumb as shit too.

"You don't have a sister. Remember?"

"That's not true," she stuttered as she tried to take a step back only to realize that Lester was behind her.

I raised an eyebrow at her then gave her my parting volley, my voice low in my throat. "She is no longer your concern. Make sure Morelli and your mother understand this: she is mine." I gave a nod to Lester signaling him to let her by and just as she went to brush past him I said, "Don't believe for a minute that I won't protect her. You don't want to try to come at her again. Believe me, you won't like the consequences."

"Are you threatening me? I'll have you arrested. My husband is a lawyer and he'll make sure you won't get away with it." Stupid, stupid, little naïve girl. She really just didn't get it. She thought I was a criminal and a thug. I could show her just how thuggish I could be.

I felt my smile grow wide, the same smile that Colombian drug lords saw right before they were neutralized. It was the smile that would welcome them to Hell. It wasn't a nice smile. "He can try," was all I said and then I watched in satisfaction as she ran from the club. My job there was done. I turned to Tank and said, "Report."

"Boss, her trackers say she's still in the parking lot," he said. My heart kicked up speed as I headed toward the backdoor, the men on my heels. The likely hood that she was actually out there was slim. It was much more likely that she'd ditched her trackers, but I couldn't help but hope.

We found her tracker outside in the parking lot, along with the wire. "Dammit Bomber," Tank said. I pulled my phone from my belt and hit speed dial. The call went straight to voicemail.

"Check the gps in her phone," I told Tank. "Her phone is going straight to voicemail, but we could probably still track it unless she removed the battery." He pulled up her gps on his smart phone and shook his head.

"Bomber's gotten smart." I had to agree with Tank. I was torn between being agitated and incredibly proud of her. It would be easier to be proud if it wasn't me she was using her knowledge against. Couldn't anything between us be easy?

"Where do you think she'd go?" Lester asked.

"The beach would be my first guess," Bobby offered.

"She does like Point Pleasant," Lester admitted.

"Shit," I said. "Look, I need to run to Haywood still. When we get there, Bobby you and Lester take a vehicle out to Point Pleasant. Tank and I will hit any twenty-four hour food places between here and her apartment." I needed to get to my apartment. I wanted to have the ring that was sitting in my safe. When I found Steph I was going to do what I had wanted to do all along. I couldn't wait another year. My timetable was just pushed up and I couldn't be happier about it. Would it be difficult, definitely. Would it be worth it, without a doubt.

My cell rang as we pulled into the underground garage on Haywood. I looked down hoping that it would be Steph and felt a moment of panic when I recognized the number. "Fuck," I said as I answered the call. "Manoso." This just wasn't my night. The call was from my government handler. I knew even before she began speaking that I wasn't going to get a chance to find Steph. To find out what she was so upset about, and why she apologized. I didn't bother saying anything while my handler spoke. There was no point. "I'll be ready," was all I said.

Three sets of concerned eyes were focused on me when I ended the call. "The chopper will be here in ten minutes. I'm not sure when I'll be back. This is why I don't do relationships." I headed for the stairs and just as I hit the doorway I yelled out in frustration, "Fuck!"

Eight minutes later I was heading to the roof with the guys on my heels. "We'll take care of her, Ranger. Just get the job done," Tank said, placing a large hand on my shoulder. "She'll be here when you get back. Trust in her. Things will work out."

"Protect her. Her family and Morelli are going to cause problems and I won't be here to stand between them. She's going to need you guys. When I get back, I'm going to make it official." The guys simply nodded their heads.

Lester gave me a manly hug and said, "We've got her back. Just watch yours. Call of if you need us."

Bobby and I did a complicated handshake before I said, "Take care of her. I know she's going to need you. Especially with her luck."

"Will do, Boss."

When I heard the chopper I knew my time was limited. I pulled my phone from my belt and hit speed dial one more time. When it went straight to voicemail I sighed. This was not something I could or would leave on a message. Instead I just said, "Babe."

An hour later I was sitting in a secure room in an unmarked building that had more security than Fort Knox. The file in front of me contained all the pertinent information for the mission. None of it looked good. The possibility of survival was minimal at best, and I wondered briefly if this was fate's way of telling me that I didn't belong with Steph. _Don't start thinking that way now, Manoso. Get through the mission, get done, get home. Then worry about Fate and your future. _

The door opened and my handler walked in wearing a business suit with a skirt that was almost indecently short and a jacket that covered a shirt that showed more skin than it covered. Funny how her body no longer did it for me. I'd had another taste of Stephanie and no one else would do anymore. For a while I'd been able to slack my needs in her when duty called me away from Trenton, but not anymore. Steph was mine, even if she didn't yet realize it, and I no longer needed anyone else.

"Hello, Manoso," she almost purred. "Glad to have you back with us. Are you ready for this assignment?" I just looked at her, not saying anything. I knew her spiel and I wasn't interested. "Is there anything I can...help you with?" She asked me in what I guessed was supposed to be a sex kitten voice. It sounded fake and contrived.

"No, I'm good. When do I leave?"

The no nonsense tone of my voice must have thrown her off because she stopped and looked at me before saying, "Excuse me?"

"When do the wheels go up?"

"0400 hours," she replied, her voice decidedly less sex kittenish. She actually sounded a little perturbed. Strange. "Any questions?" she asked.

"None. It's an early day I'm going to hit the rack," I told her standing up.

I'm usually good at reading body language, but for whatever reason tonight I couldn't understand hers. "You have the information, but you might want this as well," she said, placing a key card into the file in front of me before turning and heading out of the room.

Looking down at the card I realized immediately what it was. _Oh, shit._ It was the key to her room. I removed the key card and left it on the table when I exited the room headed to my own rack. It was going to be an early morning and it had already been a long night.


	13. Chapter 12: The Handler

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Again, thank M. I had a great time working this chapter out with you. :) **

**I hope you guys will enjoy hating this person as much as I enjoyed writing her. There will be more of her in the story. LOL. Let me know what you think. The next chapter is already with my Beta.**

**Sorry again if I've missed responding to any of the comments you guys have left. They've started piling up and I'm not sure if I got everyone! Regardless I love you all, and I appreciate you taking the time to read and respond. **

**--Sare**

Chapter Twelve: The Handler's POV

When I first joined this particular, unknown division of the government as a handler I knew I was the best in my field. I still am. Because of this particular trait, I only accept the best into my bed and I always get who and what I want. I refuse to be second best, and in this line of work I've done whatever I needed to do to insure that.

Ricardo Carlos Manoso, or as his dossier refers to him—Nychta, the Greek word for _Night; _is and always has been the best; and when I wanted him in my bed he was the best there too. I've been his handler now for several years, have been responsible for his very livelihood, and if it weren't for me he would've died in some remote location. I couldn't let that happen. He was strong, virile, and rich. He was a man who just dripped sex appeal, and the very lack of concern he had for anything except his job is exactly what drew me to him. I knew that harnessing that raw power would be like riding lightning. Thrilling, exhilarating, and potentially deadly.

Now, I was reconsidering his life expectancy. Nychta had been lax in his control recently. I'd heard stories, about some nothing of a girl he'd been spending his time with. Some girl who was nothing more than a common, boring, untrained, baby factory. There was nothing special about her, aside from her penchant for blowing up vehicles, and yet...he seemed to be enamored with her.

I've never considered myself a stupid woman, and neither has anyone else—at least not to my knowledge, if they had, their life expectancy would have been greatly diminished; so I knew there were other women who entertained him in bed when he was not in mine, but recently there had been a change in him. A change that didn't sit well with me, and was something I wasn't willing to work with. She wasn't just a bed mate. She was something else entirely, and that just wouldn't do.

Before I left Nychta in the briefing room I'd left him my key card, with an obvious invitation. He was a smart, suave, businessman who had shared my bed more than once, so I knew he understood. Yet, he wasn't here. I wasn't screaming his name as he pounded into me. Oh, I was about to scream his name alright, but it wasn't in pleasure. I was nowhere near pleased. I blamed _her._

The clock beside my bed tormented me as the red digital numbers slowly changed. I'd been sitting, waiting for him to come to me for two hours, and I knew he wasn't coming. I could feel the rage building inside of me and I wasn't going to let it out. Nothing ever was gained by showing an outward manifestation of my inner feelings. Power and control were hard won by skill, plotting, and a lack of compassion for anyone except myself. I knew how the game was played. I'd been playing it for years and I was good. Damn good.

Nychta wanted to turn me down, wanted to ignore me when I had plainly chosen him? He wanted to ignore my invitation, my _summons_ and spend his last hours alone in his sterile room...fine. That would be a choice he'd live to regret; or perhaps I should say, _wouldn't_ live to regret. I held all the power and wasn't above using it. When he climbed aboard the helo in an hour, it would be the last time he set foot on this country's soil. I'd make sure of that. It's a shame I couldn't make the same guarantee about _her_. I'd just have to figure out another way to rid myself of that little problem. It's a shame Nychta wouldn't be around to see it. He might be the best, but I will always be better.


	14. Chapter 13: Steph's POV After Diablo's

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: As always thanks to those of you who have commented on this story and I may have missed while responding! Each of your reviews make my day! I give another shout out to my girl, M! You are awesome. I couldn't have found a better beta. Look out world. --Sare**

Chapter Thirteen: Steph's POV

The girls and I ended up at an all night mom and pop diner on the outskirts of Trenton. The car ride there had been relatively quiet except for the pounding bass coming from Lula's system. I was lost in my thoughts, and I'm pretty sure they were just confused by my behavior. I didn't blame them. I was confused by my behavior too.

Where had the Wonder Woman in me come from? I had thrown caution to the wind, teased, tormented, and played the game that Ranger excelled at...and I'd enjoyed every minute of it. For the first time in my life I'd done what I wanted without regard to what others would think. I found freedom tonight, and it was liberating. Telling Val off had just been the icing. Unfortunately, that is where the problem laid. Damn my luck.

I couldn't believe that I'd forgotten the wire, hell, that Ranger had forgotten the wire! I knew he'd forgotten it, and hadn't left it behind out of a misplaced need to know everything that happened in my life. The fact that it never occurred to me that he could have left it on purpose showed how much I trusted him. I was full of revelations tonight. So, if I trusted him so much, why did I freak-out and run when I realized he and the guys had actually heard everything I'd said? Something to think about, and figure out, before I faced him in the morning. Morning was soon enough to tackle that. Somehow I knew he wouldn't be waiting for me in my apartment when I returned home, and I buried the little twinge of sadness that threatened my heart.

We were sitting in a booth sipping on coke and working our way through a plate of mozzarella sticks before anyone actually spoke. Apparently, Lula was going to be the spokesperson for my friends tonight. Go figure. "Where's Stephanie Plum, and what did you do with her?"

I weighed the pros and cons of playing stupid, and decided that the truth seemed to be working well for me tonight. "Honestly? I think she's left the building. Vacation I think. It's a tiring job being everybody's whipping post." Okay, so maybe there was a tinge of bitterness to that statement. I wasn't going to worry about it. It'd been a long night already.

"I don't know what you said to that skinny bitch, but you looked like you were giving it to her with both barrels," Lula said.

I felt a smile tug at my lips as I remembered the overwhelming feeling of freedom, of flying; I had when I finally let it all out. All those years of being the disappointment flew off me like leaves on the wind. It was liberating. "What happened?" Connie asked, dipping a mozzarella stick into the thick marinara sauce.

"Well," I said, wiping sauce off my chin with a finger and licking it clean. "I finally told Val how life really was, and she didn't appreciate it. Needless to say, the 'Burg grapevine will be in full swing by now, and it isn't going to be pretty." Two sets of eyes were focused on me and I'm pretty sure neither of them blinked. "What?" I finally asked.

"Details! Don't leave anything out," Connie said.

"'Member, I'll know if you're leaving stuff out," added Lula.

For the next hour I explained the conversation, if you could call it that, between Val and me. They asked questions, and some of them I actually answered. I decided that they didn't need to know the parts that involved naked Ranger. After all, I thought enough people had heard about our sexual exploits for one night.

"You actually just disowned your family? Just like that?" Connie asked.

"Yep, just like that," I took a sip of my coke. "It might have been the most freeing experience ever." I told her.

"How do you feel now?" Asked Lulu. "You gonna be okay?"

I smiled before saying, "Actually, I feel fine. I'm sure that the sadness and pain of loss will hit soon, but right now I'm good. I think this was a long time coming, so in a way I was already prepared for the loss." I ignored the little voice inside my head that said I shouldn't have had to be prepared for a loss like that. My family should have loved me, regardless if I fit into the mold they wanted.

"Hmph," was Lula's eloquent response.

"If that's the case, Steph....why did you run out of the club like you were running from Satan himself?" Connie asked.

"Yeah," Lula said swallowing, "And not that I don't like sittin' here eatin' and all, but if everythin' was really all hunky dory, wouldn't you be at the club dancin' with that hot piece of Cuban ass?" Lula added.

_Well, shit._ Apparently I was going to have to focus on that particular action sooner rather than later. _Come on, Steph! What would Wonder Woman do? She wouldn't avoid it. _ I took another sip of coke, giving myself a few more moments to gather myself before I said, "I told Val that I was in love with Ranger, and he and the guys heard the whole thing. So, I freaked out, said I was sorry, and ran," I finished lamely.

"Everyone knows you be in love with Batman," Lula said.

"Yeah, Steph. Not a big secret there," Connie agreed.

_What? How could everyone know that? _ Before tonight I'd never even admitted it out loud. How in the Hell did everyone else know? Another thought followed on the heels of that... if everyone else knew...did that mean Ranger had known too? _Oh shit!_ "Uh, guys... what do you mean?" I asked.

"It's obvious to everyone how you two feel about each other. The fact that you both seem oblivious to it is beyond me," Connie said. "Every time you're in the same room I'm worried there's going to be a power surge." I felt a blush creep up my cheeks.

"White girl, you can't tell me you haven't jumped that man by now. Sex rolls off both you every time you're around each other." I decided to ignore Lula's comment in favor of eating another cheese stick. No way was I touching that one.

"I guess I just freaked out. It would be one thing for Ranger to hear me tell Val I loved him," I glared at my two friends as I noticed their smiles. "And yes, I'm done denying it. I don't just love him, I'm _in_ love with him," I shook my head. "But, having the guys hear it too...that was just too much. Ranger values his privacy, and I'd just all but made a public declaration."

"So, what? You apologized and ran? Didn't you even bother to talk to him?" Connie asked.

"He didn't exactly look ready for a conversation," I said. "In fact, he looked like he was about to faint." I laughed at my memory of the way he looked. "There were so many emotions flying across his face, it caught me off guard. Batman doesn't show emotion." At least he doesn't when he's fully clothed and standing in the middle of a crowded area.

"Girl, Batman gonna ship you off when he sees you next," Lula said. _Oh double shit! _What if she was right? What if Ranger decided that I'd crossed his invisible line and he _did_ ship me off somewhere.

"I wonder if it will be a tropical third world country. One with a beach maybe?" I said, trying to act brave when I was suddenly feeling anything but.

"Better pack a parka. Doubt that if he's mad enough to send you away, that he'd send you to a place you'd enjoy," Connie told me. She had a point.

"Well, shit," I said. Yep, that about summed up my night.

"So, are you really sorry that you admitted that you were in love with Ranger?" Connie asked.

I shook my head, "Nope. Not even a little, actually."

"Maybe you should unapologize then?" Lula said.

"You think?" I asked.

"Yes!" My friends said in unison.

"How does one go about, unapologizing to someone? I mean really," I asked. I was curious what their thoughts would be. This was new ground for me. I'd just started to realize that maybe saying I was sorry wasn't the best way to go before bolting. What if Ranger thought I was apologizing for saying it, that I didn't really mean it? _Stop! Don't think like that._

"You could always call him," Connie offered.

"Yeah, I'll do that." I looked at my watch and sighed. It was already after four in the morning and I had to be at Rangeman by eight. "I need to get home," I said. "I have to work in less than four hours. Probably wouldn't be smart to be late the morning _after_ dropping the 'L' word in conversation," I told my friends.

"Probably right," Lula agreed.

An hour later I was sitting in my apartment still in my 'little black dress' that wasn't black at all, with my cell phone in hand. I'd put the battery back in and turned it on. Dialing into my voicemail I couldn't hold in the, "Holy, Shit," that popped out of my mouth. My mailbox was full. Yeah, no way was I going to listen to all those messages tonight, er, this morning. Instead I pressed speed dial one and felt my heart drop to my feet when it went straight to voicemail.

I guess I really had screwed up. Maybe I should pack a bag just to be on the safe side. I really was going to miss Ranger if he sent me away. "Dammit! Love sucks!" I yelled at my silent apartment. With that wonderful thought pounding in my head, I fell face first onto my bed and shut my eyes.


	15. Chapter 14: Tank Finds Steph

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Once again, I am overwhelmed by the amazing reviews I'm getting from this story. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. I'm having a blast writing it. :) The ride is going to get bumpy, so hang on tight, keep your hands, and feet inside the cart at all times, and remember, always wear your seat belt. :) As always, M, couldn't do it without you. You are great! --Sare**

Chapter Fourteen: Tank Finds Steph

"There couldn't be a worse time for Ranger to have to go incommunicado," I said after saying our goodbyes to Ranger. "You know that Bombshell is going to have a hard time dealing with his disappearance. Especially considering everything that happened tonight." I ran my hands over my bald head and wished I had a stiff drink. So much for down time. Lester, Bobby and I had just left Ranger on the roof, long goodbyes were pointless; and we had jobs to do.

"We're just going to have to make sure she gets through it." You could hear the pride in Bobby's voice when he said, "She was amazing tonight, and she needs to know that."

"No shit. Ranger is one lucky fucker. Not only was she totally, mind blowingly sexy in that red dress tonight, but she was fierce." Lester stared off in the distance for a moment, apparently lost in his own memory of the night, before shaking his head. "I don't think I've ever been so proud of someone. She really gets us." I knew that coming from Lester that was high praise. Really high praise. There was a reason he was a playboy, most women don't capture his attention in any meaningful way. Except, Bombshell. She's just all around amazing.

"I was shocked at some of the things she was saying. I didn't know she had it in her," Bobby laughed. "Hell, in all the years I've known Ranger I've never seen him so completely shocked. The look on his face was priceless."

"Damn, are you believing it," Lester sighed. "They finally did it. I thought something seemed different between them. Looks like Ranger finally got his head out of his ass. Kind of sucks though. She's definitely off the market now."

"Yeah, too bad his timing sucked," I replied before smacking him on the back of the head. "Besides, she's always been off the market. Always!"

"Now that Ranger is gone, what's the plan?" Lester asked looking at me, suddenly serious again. I really hate whenever Ranger leaves. I always get stuck in charge, and that's fine in theory. Like for instance if we were planning on taking over a small nation. However, since Bombshell came into our lives things were never that easy. I was suddenly wishing to be anywhere but here, like maybe Outer Mongolia.

"You and Bobby head out to Point Pleasant like was originally planned. I guess I'll start following the food." I felt the need to sigh, and forced it away. "Hopefully we'll find her soon. My guess is she's with Lula and Connie, so she should be okay." In theory anyway.

"After this, I think we need to make sure we put a tracker on the car of every person she's friends with. Especially Lula," Lester said as he climbed into the elevator. "Let's hit the road."

It was after four when Lula's red firebird flew by me heading toward Bombshell's apartment. I flipped a bitch, and followed behind them. I wasn't concerned that they'd spot me; I just wanted to make sure she got home safely. I turned off my headlights as I pulled into the parking lot just as she was climbing out of the car. She looked strong, maybe not happy, but she didn't look like she was going to breakdown either.

I sat in the parking lot for thirty minutes after her lights went off before I climbed out of the SUV and headed inside. The climb to her floor was quiet and it took less than a minute for me to be at her door and on my way inside. The only sounds in her tiny apartment were her hamster, Rex, running his thirty second mile, and her light breathing. She was definitely asleep.

Inside her bedroom, she was flat on her stomach on top of the covers. She hadn't bothered taking the sexy red dress off. For that matter, she still had her shoes on. I've never understood how a woman could wear those things. My feet hurt just thinking about it. Though, I must admit I'm grateful. Those shoes give me ideas. Ideas that are best ignored when it comes to my best friend's woman. I debate for half a second before deciding that the shoes needed to go. She was going to be uncomfortable enough when her alarm went off in the morning.

After removing her shoes, I pulled the covers over her and double checked to make sure her alarm was set before I made my way silently out of her apartment. That woman was something else, and I was proud to call her a friend. Ranger was one lucky son of a bitch, and he had better keep himself safe. I didn't want to have to help heal her broken heart if he didn't make it back.

For tonight, my job was done. In a few hours it would begin again, and I knew the foreseeable future was going to be difficult. I slid into the SUV and removed my cell from my belt.

"Come back in guys, Bombshell is safely tucked away in her apartment," I said to Lester when he picked up.

"A'ight. We're almost back to the office now," Lester responded.

"Get some sleep. We're back on Bombshell duty first thing," I said before disconnecting. I pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward Haywood. I needed sleep and a stiff drink.


	16. Chapter 15: Ranger Takes Off

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: You guys are wonderful! Thanks for reading this story. M, you're still awesome! Let me know what you guys think of Ranger's view of the handler. I'm evil, I really am. :) --Sare**

Chapter 15: Ranger's POV-- Heading Out.

I looked over at the clock and grabbed my gear. It was time to go. My final two hours on American soil had been spent staring at the ceiling above my bed thinking about Steph. I hated having to leave with everything up in the air. Especially after the show down with her bitch of a sister. Unfortunately, like so many other things in my life, I had no say in the matter. One of the many reasons I spent the last several years pushing Steph towards Morelli. My life _wasn't_ conducive to relationships.

Now that the time had come to head out I pushed thoughts of Steph out of my mind, locking them away for a different time. It was time to focus. Every mission I'd ever taken on was always dangerous, but none had screamed at me the way this one did. The file itself stated the probability of survival being minimal at best, giving me a thirty percent change of returning to claim a life back in Trenton. That wasn't what was bugging me though.

While in the briefing room I had thoroughly read through the file, and overall the mission prospectus seemed pretty straight forward. Get in, acquire the research, neutralize the test subjects, and destroy the compound. Nothing I haven't done before, only this time I was going in alone. Generally, this type of mission would have a team of operatives working together, backing each other up. Not this time. This time, it was a solo op and it wasn't sitting right.

According to the file I would have various contacts once I touched down in the unknown Mexican town of Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad. The name, meaning Warriors of Darkness, seemed like a fitting name for a place where an organization with too much money and not enough morals were playing God. Unfortunately, aside from those contacts, I was on my own. A one man army sent in to protect our Nation's way of life. Looked like I was indeed going to be playing Batman, only on a much larger scale.

Something else had been bothering me as well; something was different about my handler. Her actions felt, off. Granted, I didn't actually know much about her; nothing about her if I was honest about it. I didn't even know her name. She was my handler, a necessary evil in the life of an operative. She held no other importance in my day to day life. In a manner of speaking, she was like the kid who worked the register at a fast food restaurant. Someone who came in and did a job, but for the most part was looked over. I only knew her as, _Tracto; _ the Latin word for handler.

I'd rolled around the sheets with her a few times in the past, when my physical need outweighed the usefulness of self gratification. She'd helped take the edge off, but wouldn't have even made it into my top one hundred as far as quality goes. Words were never spoken, promises were never made, and we went about our business.

As an operative and a handler, a relationship could never be made, even if I had been interested in one. She was my link to the Organization, and emotions could prove to be deadly. While I'm in deep, my orders, as well as the majority of my intel comes through her. Essentially, she is my lifeline. If I miss a check in, she's the one who decides whether or not to send in a team, or write me off as a loss. Like with Steph, I might have all the muscle, but she has all the power. Right then, that didn't feel like a good thing.

I felt her presence before she spoke, "All set, Nychta?" Tracto asked. Her voice was flat and even, and didn't even hint at what she had offered two hours earlier. She appeared totally professional, and I felt in my gut that it was an act. _Shit, this is not what I need._ I had a sudden moment of clarity. She was attached. Emotionally involved. _Well, fuck me._ The only woman I had ever been emotionally attached to, the only woman I ever would be emotionally attached to, was waiting for me in Trenton. Tracto didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hell.

"Ready to roll," was my only response. I needed my head in the game, not worrying about her misplaced feelings. When I returned I was going to have to request a different handler. Preferably, male.

"The chopper takes off in ten, you won't meet with your first contact for two days. Get in, do some recon, and keep your head down." The sound of her heels rang through the empty hall as we headed toward the elevator that would take us to the helo pad on the roof. _Keep my head down? No, shit._ I was tired, emotionally open for the first time ever, and sexually frustrated. She was getting on my nerves. _Fuck!_ I needed to find my center and control myself or else I was going to get myself killed. She was still talking, "Your contact will meet you at La Cantina in the heart of Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad. Midnight in two days."

We had arrived at the helo pad and the pilot was doing his last minute system checks before take off. I tossed my gear into the chopper before turning back to Tracto. She needed to get rid of the emotions and focus on her job or else this mission was going to blow up in my face. That just wouldn't fit into my plans. I needed to make it back to Trenton alive and in one piece. I had very big plans that involved rings, and forever.

"Tracto," I said. "Before I leave I'm going to tell you something, and you need to understand it." She was quietly looking at me, but her body language was anything but silent. It was screaming. I needed to nip this thing in the bud before it bloomed into a full scale SNAFU. "When I return from this op, I'm getting married." I didn't feel the need to inform her that I hadn't even talked to Steph about this yet, but I would cross that particular bridge when the time came. "Move on," I said before turning my back to her and climbing in the chopper.

The pilot had finished his pre-flight check and I gave him thumbs up indicating I was ready to go. I cleared my mind of everything except the mission ahead, and slipped into my zone. It was showtime.


	17. Chapter 16: Tracto's POV

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: You guys are the best! Your reviews make my day! If I've missed responding to any of you, I'm sorry. Those of you who replied without accounts, thank you! ;) M, as always, you're amazing. :) You can channel your inner bitch anytime. Thanks for all your help on the chapter! --Sare**

Chapter Sixteen: Tracto's POV

_Move on_. The words repeated themselves inside my head like a broken record of ridicule. _Move on, move on, move on_. Who did he think he was? It wasn't his decision. I chose him, and I hadn't gotten tired of him yet. He must have forgotten who was in charge, who had the power.

_I'm getting married._ He must be insane. Ricardo Carlos Manoso doesn't get married. He's Nychta and there is no room in his life for something as out of date as marriage and family. We were the same, he and I. We both understood that the job came first, that pleasure and companionship were taken when the time allowed. We fit together. He knew that. I knew that. I must not have heard him correctly.

I watched as the chopper disappeared into the clouds, anger coursing through me. I'd say I was in shock, but I don't have time for such pathetic emotions. I'm far too controlled to allow myself to be shocked. Anger, however, is a well known friend of mine. I welcome it like a longtime lover, one that never tries to abandon me for some little Trenton, tramp.

The trip to my office was a blur, I'm sure I went through the motions, like I always do, but I wasn't really there. My body shifted into autopilot allowing my mind to focus on more important things, such as murder and mayhem. Who the _Hell_ did he think he was? _What_ could some little punta from Jersey really offer a man like, Nychta?

"Nothing!" I raged as I stomped around my office. "He and I are the same. Alone we are strong, but together we are unstoppable." The rage was mounting, anger was lapping around me like the waves of the ocean and I felt powerful. The energy coursing through me was too much to keep contained and I needed an outlet. I needed to let the rage out, cause destruction, leave things broken around me.

My arm shot out and in one smooth swipe sent everything flying from my desk. When that wasn't enough I turned to the shelves behind me and tore everything off of them, scattering the miscellaneous rubbish around my once pristine office. I tore the pictures off the wall, uncaring that they were each one of a kind works of art. I was lost in the sensation of destruction. A ball of need was curling in my body and I let out a loud "Fuck" as I picked my laptop up off the floor where it had landed and slammed it into the wall.

My eyes went hazy and an orgasm stronger than anything I'd ever felt before flooded through me. Wetness coated my thighs and I slid to the floor in an exhausted heap. Slumping to the side, I rested my head on a pile of various papers and allowed my eyes to slide closed.

It was sometime later when I finally opened my eyes and looked around my office. It looked like the movie _2012_ had been filmed there. A feeling akin to pride washed through me. I'd done this. It was my anger, my power that destroyed this room. My body was still feeling languid from the orgasm that had taken my body by surprise. A smile teased my lips, my anger was better at pleasing me than a man was, destruction itself was more powerful, more fulfilling, than Nychta could ever dream of being.

Just thinking about him brought all the anger back, but I pushed it back, pushed it down, and stored it away for later. Later, when I could bring it out and stroke it back into a frothy mess that would leave me spent from the ecstasy of it. Destruction was so easy, the proof was scattered around me, and I wanted nothing more than to see the fallout from my destruction falling around that...prick. It was time Nychta felt my wrath, time for him to be reminded of who stood between him and death.

I climbed to my feet and made my way to where the intercom had landed during my rage. Picking it up I placed it in the exact position it had been in previously, then I pressed the button.

"_Yes, Ma'am?"_ The voice of my assistant came through sounding properly respectful.

"There seems to have been an accident in my office," I smiled as I looked around me. _Accident_. I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll need someone to come clean it up, immediately."

"_Yes, Ma'am. Will there be anything else?"_

"Yes. Bring me another laptop. Now. I have important work that needs to be done," I told my nameless assistant. Many of the Handlers showed weakness by associating with their assistants, participating in small talk with them, asking about their lives, worrying about their names. My assistants were there for my own personal needs, they weren't people. They were a need, nothing more. Like cows. Cows had a use, food. They had their place, and it didn't require you to remember their names or worry about their lives outside their usefulness.

There was a knock on my door. "Enter," I called out from where I stood behind my desk. I knew what kind of sight I made, standing proud surrounded by the results of my anger. I was like a reigning queen; powerful, beautiful, and magnificent.

A look of shock crossed the face of the plain woman who entered. My newest assistant I assumed. "What happened?" She asked, her voice squeaking. "Are you crazy? You destroyed your office!"

How dare she question me! Calling me crazy? I'd show her crazy. "_Excuse me?" _I asked her, my voice low and deadly. "Did I ask for your questions, or your opinions?" She was silent, staring at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, my body tense, "Well? I asked you a question, and I expect an answer."

I watched as she straightened up and looked me in the eye. Then she did something unexpected that had me hitting the boiling point on my temper. She laughed, then said, "Never mind. You're definitely crazy. I'd heard the rumors, but I didn't believe them. Funny though, they were spot on." She stepped toward me and it took every bit of my concentration to not reach out and wrap my hands around her neck. "Here's your lap top. _ Ma'am_," her voice, when she said, ma'am, was ringing with sarcasm and... disdain? That couldn't be right. She was too far beneath me to be disdainful. Handing me the laptop she said, "Oh, and in case you didn't realize it... I quit." Turning on her heel she walked back out of my office.

Placing the laptop on my desk I sighed, trying to reign in my anger. "It's so hard to find good help these days," I said to the empty room. I'd deal with that little nobody later. Maybe a mugging or a drug overdose. Either would be easy, and a fitting way to deal with her insubordination. I didn't have time to deal with her just then, so I pushed my irritation away. I had bigger fish to fry. Kicking the debris of my office out of my way I lowered myself into my leather office chair and rolled myself up to my desk. I booted up the computer and logged into our secure search programs. It was time to dig a little deeper into the life of Ricardo Carlos Manoso.

When he'd disregarded me, he'd underestimated me. Without realizing it he'd declared war, and **in war, there is no prize for the runner -up**_**. **_It really was a shame that he wouldn't be around to see the destruction of all he holds dear.


	18. Chapter 17: Steph Faces the Day

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Here is the chapter you've all been waiting for. :) And it's not even at the end of the story! LOL I hope you enjoy this. I'm overwhelmed by the reviews you all have left on this story. I've had a lot of fun writing the psycho handler, Tracto's character. Meg, you're an awesome Beta and I love bouncing details off of you! You're making writing this story endlessly fun! You're awesome, Babe!**

Chapter Seventeen: Steph Faces the Day

_Deny, deny, deny._ That was my first thought when I tried to open my eyes. Quickly followed by, _Holy shit, _and _Oh fuck!_ Slamming my eyes shut I rolled over and groaned, noting that there was a distinct taste of stale tequila residing in my mouth. _Ewwww._ I couldn't really say I was hung over since the little men with the jack hammers were missing from my head, but my head definitely felt like it weighed more than it had when I left my apartment last night.

Maybe if I deny it long enough I can convince myself that last night hadn't really happened, that I hadn't made a complete fool of myself, irrevocably damaging my relationship...er... non-relationship with the Man of Mystery. Yeah, that's it. It didn't really happen. Welcome to the Land of Denial, current temperature, a balmy ninety-five degrees.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I am a dumbass. Okay, well, I'm also a bounty hunter, a horrible girlfriend, a terrible daughter, and a tolerable hamster mommy...and I'm just betting that I'm soon going to be the soul resident of a jungle habitat in a yet undisclosed third world country, but that is best ignored for the time being. I am in my thirties, and have long since lost track of my actual age. A girl doesn't really need to remember something as unimportant as that, right? Priorities, I tell you. It's much more important to remember things like the number for Pino's, and the way smooth mocha latte skin felt under my hands. Shit, can't think about that.

I climbed out of my bed, stumbling into the bathroom with bleary eyes. One look in the mirror made me wish that my eyes had remained closed. My hair was more than scary; it was...Jeffrey Dahmer scary. I wasn't even sure a shower would tame it from its serial killer impersonation. Apparently, after returning from the impromptu girl's night I had decided it was easier to sleep in my clothes rather than taking them off. Let me just say, that the little black dress isn't nearly as versatile as one might be led to believe. Currently it was definitely looking the worse for wear. I'm pretty sure it's bad to feel like you're participating in a walk of shame while standing inside your own home. Turning my back on the mirror I took care of nature, turned the shower on to just this side of boiling, stripped off my clothes, and climbed in with a whimper.

An hour later I was feeling a little more human, and amazingly enough my hair no longer looked like it was a candidate for death row. I pulled on my Rangeman uniform and tried not to hyperventilate at the knowledge that last night actually happened and I was getting ready to brave the lion's den. Maybe I should just call in sick...or dead? Dead was looking like an attractive option. Much better than the third world country that undoubtedly had my name all over it.

I pulled my new-to-me Toyota Matrix into the spot that's always left open for me in the Rangeman garage. This was it. The moment of truth. Or, it would be if I could bring myself to get out of the car. I'd cranked up some _Breaking Benjamin_ on my way over to Haywood, and it was still thumping on the speakers. With a final deep breath I pulled up my big girl panties and shut the car off. It was time to beard the lion.

Climbing out of my car I walked towards the elevator, but at the last minute veered toward the stairs. I might have put on my big girl panties, but I didn't think I could handle standing still in an elevator knowing the all seeing eye of the surveillance camera would be recording me. At least this way I would be moving. I gave a quick finger wave to the camera and headed up the stairs.

On the drive over I had formulated a plan of attack. I wasn't going to run and hide in denial; I was going to do the mature thing. I was going to talk to Ranger. I knew that the way I had acted last night had been immature and unacceptable. I was a grown up, or at least that's what I've been told. It was time to prove it. I was going to get upstairs, drop my things at my desk and head straight into his office. It was time I acted like the adult I was supposed to be and have the adult discussion we should have had a long time ago.

When I opened the stairwell door on the fifth floor I was shocked to see a wall of black blocking my way. Standing in front of me were none other than three of the men who'd witnessed my confession. "Hey, guys," I said. "What's up?"

"Steph, we need to talk to you," Tank said. Well, shit. He'd used my name instead of his typical 'Bombshell'. This wasn't good.

"Sure thing, Big Guy. Can it wait? I really need to talk to Ranger. I think it's past time he and I had a chat," I said trying to walk around them. As one they moved, blocking my path. "Something wrong, guys?" I was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Surely, I wasn't already fired.

"Let's go to my office, Steph," he said stepping aside and placing his hand on my lower back to guide me toward his office. Lester and Bobby followed on our heels, and I tried to keep my eyes focused straight ahead. If I was indeed getting fired, I didn't want to see the looks of pity on the Rangemen's faces.

Stepping into the office he closed the door behind us and nudged me towards the conversation area near the window. "Sit down, Steph," he said as he lowered himself into one of the chairs. Lester and Bobby sat on the couch facing me. I noticed for the first time, how tired they looked.

"Long night?" I asked. I got identical looks of question from the three men. "You look like you haven't gotten much sleep. I figured you spent the night out on the town."

Bobby snorted, and Tank shot him a glare. _What the hell was that about?_ There were a few moments of silence while they did their ESP communication thing, before Bobby sighed. Obviously something was bothering him, but at the moment it wasn't at the top of my list of concerns. Lester finally broke the silence, "Yeah, we didn't get much sleep, Beautiful."

"Look, Steph," Tank began before I held up my hand to cut him off. He raised a single eyebrow at me, and I had a moment of eyebrow envy. I wish I had that kind of muscle control, it could be useful.

"Is there a particular reason why suddenly you're using my name, when you haven't called me by it in the last year?" If I could put a name to the look Tank had on his face, I'd have to go with, bewildered.

"What are you talking about?" Could he really not realize how he addresses me?

"In the last year, none of you have called me, Steph or Stephanie. Tank, you always call me Bombshell. Bobby, you always call me, Bomber, and Lester, you always call me, Beautiful," I said, shaking my head. "Hell, the only time Ranger doesn't call me Babe, is when I'm in trouble, he's pissed, what he has to say is really important, or he wants to order me to do something, but he's trying to give me a choice." The guys just looked at me like I was speaking a foreign language. "Well?" I asked. "Which is it?"

"We really don't ever call you Steph or Stephanie?" Bobby asked.

"Nope," I replied. "Never."

"Huh," he mumbled.

"Really guys, what's up? Is this about last night?" I asked.

Tank sighed and looked at Lester and Bobby who both just looked back at him; he sighed again and ran his hands over his bald head. "Your talk with Ranger is going to have to wait," he said.

"Okay. Why?" I was trying to ignore the feeling of impending doom that was crawling around inside my stomach. I didn't think they were going to fire me, at least it didn't seem like it; but whatever the problem was, I knew I wasn't going to like it.

"Ranger's gone," Tank said. I don't think my brain processed what he'd said right away. I think it took it a second to be able to connect his words with their actual meaning.

"Ranger's, gone?" I asked, not sure I'd heard correctly. "As in, avoiding me, gone, or off fighting evil for the sake of all humanity, gone?" The thought that he did a disappearing act the morning after we'd had earth shaking sex, not to mention my tell all confession, caused bile to rise up my throat. I took a deep breath through my nose and tried to maintain mind over matter.

If Ranger had run, then I'd just have to do exactly what I'd told Val I would do. I'd get on with my life. He could only throw me out with the trash if I allowed myself to feel like trash. I wouldn't be trash for anyone anymore. I was taken aback by the sound of Tank's laughter. I shot him a dirty look. "So glad I could amuse you, Tank," I said.

"I'm sorry, Bombshell. Just the mental image I got of Ranger with a billowing cape fighting evil, it was too much." He was shaking his head as if to clear the image. "He isn't avoiding you. The opposite in fact. He was frantic to find you last night, but before he got a chance, he got called in."

I felt my heart soar as it became clear that he hadn't done another morning after disappearing act. "So, he's 'in the wind' again," I stated. It wasn't a question. I knew.

"Yeah. He got called last night and was gone within ten minutes. It wasn't a choice. He had to go."

I wasn't sure what to think. I had woken up this morning sure that I would be taking an extended vacation in some unknown third world country, and now I was sitting there being told that Ranger had wanted to find me. "Was he mad?" I asked, looking at Tank.

"What do you mean? About leaving? He wasn't happy about getting called in on such short notice," he said.

I shook my head, "What about before the call. Was he mad, about what was said last night?"

"No, Beautiful, he wasn't mad," Lester said. "He wasn't even close to mad. At least, not at you."

Now I was confused, "Who was he mad at?"

This time Lester sighed. Wow, I must be rubbing off on them. Next thing I know they'll be rolling their eyes. "He was mad at the situation, and mad at that bitch sister of yours," he said.

"Oh," I said. There wasn't much I could say to that. Lester ran his hands thorough his spiked hair causing it to stand out every which way. Frustration was evident in every inch of his well toned body. His green eyes were blazing, and I could see the muscle in his jaw twitch. I wanted to reach out and comfort him, but I wasn't sure why he needed comfort.

Suddenly he jumped up and began pacing, my eyes flicked to Tank and I noticed he was watching Lester as well. Tank's blank face didn't give away what he was feeling. Big surprise there. "What the Hell, Beautiful! How long have you been dealing with that shit?" Lester asked while he paced.

I was shocked by his outburst, and a part of me wanted to get angry and deny any understanding of what he was talking about. For years denial had been my friend, but those days were over. It was time to face all those things I'd spent years ignoring. "My whole life, Les. Every day since I was old enough to be different." _Every damn day, and I was so fucking tired._

"Beautiful, I'm sorry," he said kneeling down in front of me. "I'm sorry that they can't see the amazing person that you are."

"It's not your fault, Les. It is what it is," I told him. "But, thank you for seeing me differently." I put a hand on the side of his face and looked into his eyes. They were such an intense moss green that I found myself lost in them. If the eyes were the windows to the soul, then Lester's soul was warm and caring.

"It shouldn't be that way, Bomber." Bobby had been pretty much silent since we'd come into the office, and his voice caught my attention. I tore my gaze away from Lester's and he stood up, dropping a kiss on my forehead before folding himself back onto the couch beside Bobby.

"That might be, unfortunately my family didn't get the memo," if my voice sounded a little bitter I figured, what the Hell.

"Well, that doesn't matter anymore. You've got a family right here who loves and respects you, and couldn't be more proud of you," he said.

"Yeah, Bombshell. We all love you, and you're our family," Tank agreed.

"We'll never let you down, Beautiful. We've got your back, always," Lester promised.

My heart swelled with love for the three big mercenaries in front of me. They were right. We were a family, and they'd have my back, just like I'd have theirs. My biological family might not understand me, but this family, the family of my heart understood me better than anyone else ever could. "Thanks guys. I love you all, too."

"So, Beautiful, do you think you'll be having anymore problems with your family?" Lester asked.

I hadn't wanted to think about exactly what my family's reaction was going to be toward me, but I knew that I couldn't hide from it and I really didn't want to live in denial anymore. "Honestly, Les, I don't know. If I had to guess, I'd say that I haven't heard the last from them. I'm pretty sure it's going to get worse before it gets better. I only wish Ranger were here to back me when the shit hits the fan," I said.

"He might not be here, Bomber, but we are, and we might not be him, but we can hold our own." I couldn't help but smile at Bobby.

"You're right," I said. "You guys can definitely hold your own."

"If you need anything, anything at all, let us know," Tank said. "We don't know when Ranger will be back, or even where he is, or what his mission is; but no matter what we're all in this together and when he gets back you can have that conversation with him. I think you'll be surprised at what he'll have to say."

I stood up from my seat and stretched. "I know we are. I won't lie and say that I'm not bummed about him being gone," I said, "but, at least I know he didn't pull another morning after run like he did the last time we had sex. Once was enough for this little white girl."

The shocked looks on their faces was enough to make me laugh. "What do you mean by, 'Like the last time'? You're telling us that this wasn't the first time you guys.... uhhhh..." Lester looked baffled.

"Had sex?" I offered.

"Yeah. That," he said. I was trying really hard not to laugh; I'd never seen Lester tripping over his words. Especially when it came to sex. This was priceless. Kind of reminded me of the MasterCard commercials.

"Once, a long time ago. The morning after, he jumped out of bed so fast I almost decided he wasn't Batman. I thought that the Flash might have been more fitting. He told me to go work it out with Morelli, and that was the end of that," I told them. It was amazing how much just thinking about it still hurt. Maybe it was better that Ranger had gotten called away. It definitely took care of the morning after awkwardness.

The three men were completely speechless, and their mouths were hanging open. It was kind of cute. "So, what happened last night?" Lester finally asked, breaking the silence.

"With what?" Last night encompassed so many things I wasn't really sure what he was referring to.

"For starters, with you and Ranger. You told your sister that you'd been with him last night. That was true, wasn't it?"

"Shit, have to go for the tough questions, don't you?" I asked.

"That's what family is for," Bobby added, grinning at me like a fool.

"No, it wasn't a lie. I guess, it was just time. **They say that time changes things, but you actually have to change them yourself, **so, I decided to play Ranger's game. Turns out I'm pretty good at it after all."

"From the way he was acting last night, I'd have to agree with you on that," Tank said. "I've never seen him like that before. It was the damnedest thing."

"Beautiful, it really was. I watched the way he acted when he was with you after the distraction, and whatever happened between you guys last night... it changed him."

"You do realize he's in love with you, right?" Tank asked.

"I don't know, Tank. Something did change last night, but I don't really know what. His situation hasn't changed. He's still not interested in a relationship, but you know what... I'm okay with that. I love him and that's all that matters. I give him that love, freely, with no strings attached."

"He is one of the bravest men I know, and it's my turn to be brave. He once told me that **courage is contagious. When a brave man takes a stand, the spines of others are often stiffened.** He takes a stand every time he goes 'in the wind'; he takes a stand every time he brings in an FTA. It was only fair that I finally took a stand too."

"We couldn't be more proud of you," Bobby said.

"Thanks. I'm pretty proud of myself," I said with a smile.

"What are your plans now?" asked Tank

"Right now? I'm going to go to my desk and get some work done. The guy my boss left in charge can be a real slave driver," I grinned and jumped back as Tank tried to ruffle my hair.

"What about in general? What's your next step?"

"I'm going to take it one day at a time. Things are going to happen, but I'm strong enough to face them. Plus, I've got three of the best friends a girl could ask for. As for when Ranger gets back, I'll worry about that when the time comes. I do know that I won't be hiding my head in the sand anymore." I looked at the three men who were sitting in front of me and I smiled, "Let's get to work, boys. Those FTAs aren't going to catch themselves." With that I turned and walked out of the office.

Word Count: 3,324 without title or author's note

Bold words: Challenge prompts for Babe_Squad and PerfectlyPlum


	19. Chapter 18: Ranger Gets Dropped

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: The reviews I'm getting are just amazing me! Thank you guys. All the usual standard disclaimers apply. Once again, Thanks Meg for being an amazing sounding board and helping me get the words to come together! Without you I'd still be staring at the blinking cursor on this chapter! :) -Sare **

Chapter Eighteen: Ranger Gets Dropped

The chopper landed about twenty miles outside of Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad, in the shadow of the Sierra Madre Mountains. Even though the hour was early the heat of the day was already oppressive, and I knew it was only going to get worse as the day went on and the desert continued to bake in the unrelenting sun.

Sand was being blown up by the chopper's blades as I jumped down from the cockpit and ran hunched over until I was out of the reach of the blades. The land around me was pretty much barren. A few boulders, even fewer cacti, and the occasional desert wildlife were all that was visible. I had changed from my usual black on black uniform before I'd deployed, and in its place I was wearing something very similar to the Marine Corps desert uniform.

I wasn't due to meet with my contact until tomorrow at midnight, but that still didn't leave me much time to gather my own intel. Pulling up the coordinates on my watch I began making my way toward where the compound was supposed to be located. According to the information I had the research facility was on the outer edge of Los Guerreros de la Oscuridad, surrounded by nothing but flat, desolate desert. I wasn't going to have many options as far as places to conceal myself; which was why I had to rely heavily on confidential contacts. A practice I wasn't fond of. I didn't trust most people, especially people who weren't part of my mission team; and since I didn't have a mission team this time, I didn't trust anyone.

The route to the compound wasn't horrible, the ground was pretty even, and there weren't many places for things to hide, so I didn't have to worry about being attacked by desert wildlife. However, that also meant that there was nothing between me and the sun, or between me and anyone who might just happen to have prying eyes. I never thought I would say it, but I really wished I were inside a jungle instead of out in the open in the desert. Colombian jungles were like second nature to me, Mexican deserts were like the third ring of Hell.

The hours spent walking through the desert, left my thoughts free to wander. Regardless of how hard I tried to focus on the mission ahead, I couldn't seem to control my mind. I had spent years keeping my life pared down, not allowing people to get close. It gave me freedom without attachments, and made my life easy. I'd liked it that way. Liked it just fine. I had no entanglements, no responsibilities to anyone but myself, and no concerns for my future. I lived each day like it was my last day; never planning for the future, except with Rangeman. Though, even Rangeman would survive without me.

Now I was trudging through the desert and wondering what I really had to show for my life. I was rich beyond comprehension, successful, and in all honesty a playboy. _You sure about that? _The little voice in my head asked._ You can't be a playboy when you haven't gotten laid in over a year, Manoso. _Okay, on second thought, I guess I should say I _was_ a playboy._ Well, Shit._ When had everything changed? When had I stopped enjoying women on a whim? When had I started thinking about the future? A life outside of government jobs? A wife, children, family?

The little voice spoke up again. _When you met Stephanie. _ I couldn't help but smile as I remembered the first time I met her. I was so sure she wouldn't last a week. I shook my head, man, was I ever wrong about that. When she called me after Morelli handcuffed her to her shower rod, it took every ounce of control I possessed not to lick the drops of water that had trailed down her bare stomach to her folds. I was taking cold showers for a week after that.

Steph might be from a different place, but she was one of the few people who truly understood me. She not only accepted me for who I was, but she accepted my men as well. In the relatively short time that we'd known her, she'd managed to change us all. Her complete openness was refreshing when all that the men and I had ever experienced was deceit, hidden behind a pretty face. Steph, well, she wasn't like that. She was a pretty face, but she was so much more. She was heart and soul, honor and commitment, and if I were to be honest, she was home.

She once asked me about my home, the place that I really lived. She and Lula referred to it as the Batcave, and I'd told her that it was forever. I also told her that a GPS wouldn't get her there. I'm not sure if I realized at the time, just how close she really was to that illusive home. She carries the Batcave with her where ever she goes. They say that home is where the heart is. My heart is with her. Always.

I found the memories I have of her were comforting to me, as I walked alone through the endless miles of desert toward a future that may not include me being alive. I guess that **memory is a way of holding on to the things you love, the things you are, and the things you never want to lose.** When I got back, because I had no choice but to get back, I would finally show her the Batcave. I would open my heart, will share with her everything that is inside of me. I will love her until my dying breath, and I will use that last breath to tell her how much I always loved her.

I was tired of living on the outside of life. I was tired of making excuses, and pushing her away because I didn't want to burden her with my life. I was tired of worrying about the way my life would affect her, how she would feel if I died. **Every man dies. Not every man really lives. **It was time to start living.

It was full on night when I arrived at the compound. I knew from the satellite imagery that there were a few large size boulders around the outskirts of the compound that I could use for cover and surveillance. After scouting around the perimeter of the boulders I climbed onto the highest one, and settled in for the night.

The top of the boulder was smooth and flat, and I laid myself on my stomach and low crawled to the edge. There were no sounds in the desert and the sky was cloudless and full of stars. The temperature was no longer roasting, instead it was nearly freezing. Nights in the deserts were just as deadly as the days. I pulled on a serape and wrapped it around myself to ward off the chill that was creeping in. It was going to be a long, cold night. "It had to be a desert. Couldn't they have at least sent me to a jungle? A jungle would be nice," I said quietly to myself. I hated the desert.

Picking up my high powered binoculars I trained them on the perimeter of the compound. I needed to get an idea on the guard schedule, and what their security rounds were. I was only going to get one shot at getting inside, and I didn't want any more surprises than I was already going to have. This mission had FUBAR written all over it. I was surprised it wasn't stamped in big red letters on the file folder.

"Strange," I said scanning the perimeter again. "Where are the guards?" According to the file this was a highly classified, heavily guarded research facility. If that was the case, where were all the heavily armed guards? From what I could tell there weren't even unarmed guards. Something wasn't right. I could feel it in my gut.

I refocused the binoculars on the compound itself and noticed lights on in building. Looked like they were working late tonight. I focused on each of the windows looking for information, but I couldn't get anything. I needed to be closer. Behind one of those windows was the information I needed, and the threats that needed to be neutralized. I went back to scanning the perimeter. I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. There were lights on in all the windows, but no people appeared to be inside those rooms. The armed guards that I was expecting were nowhere to be seen, so what the hell was going on? What changed?

When first light hit I packed up my things and climbed down from the boulder. The night had been long and cold. I'd gathered absolutely squat for information, except that the guards were missing and it appeared that nobody was inside the lit building. I'd spent an hour considering the pros and cons of moving up my timetable and eventually decided against it. The risk was too great, and I didn't have any backup. I needed to be extra careful this time around, so that meant I'd have to wait to talk to my contact.

I changed out of my military style uniform and donned clothes that would help me to blend in. I wore a pair of white cotton pants and shirt, and had leather huaraches on my feet. I rolled my clothes up and packed them in my bag along with the serape I'd worn last night. The sun was already peeking over the horizon and the temperature was quickly rising. Today was going to be another scorcher. I needed to get to Los Guerreros and find a place to crash for the day. It had been over thirty-six hours since I'd last slept and my body was feeling each of those hours.

_Getting old, Manoso. Time to get out of the game._ If I were honest with myself, it was long past time to get out of the game. I just hope I wasn't too late. Things in D.C. had seemed off. Wrong, somehow. It was bothering me that I couldn't figure out what it was. I had attributed it to Tracto being upset that I didn't take her up on her offer, but I was beginning to wonder if that was really the case. It seemed like it was more than that. Like I was missing the bigger problem.

There was time later to worry about the bureaucratic bullshit back at the Nation's Capital. Right now I needed to focus on the problems at hand. I needed to talk to my contact and see what insight he had on the compound. Something had changed there, and I needed to know what and why. I didn't have as much time as I would like to be able to come up with multiple contingency plans, so I was going to be playing this one fast and loose. Steph would be amazed.

It was late morning and the sun was high in the sky when I arrived at the heart of Los Guerreros. The town was definitely not a thriving mecca of tourism. There was one rundown motel that might have running water if I was lucky, and it was next door to the only restaurant in town. It just so happens that was the same place I was meeting with my contact tonight. Least it was close by.

The air in the motel lobby was stale and smelled of sweat and cigars. Flies buzzed around the windows and a cockroach the size of a small cat ran across my sandal. _Damn, I hate roaches. Fucking desert. _I could deal with snakes, spiders, and all manner of nasty things that were in the most dangerous of jungles, but I absolutely _hated_ roaches.

A place like this didn't require I.D., they didn't care who you were. This wasn't exactly a hotspot, so they didn't ask questions. Most of the people who would be inclined to stay here weren't here for any good purpose. I wasn't worried they'd remember me. I paid for my room and wondered if I would be sharing it with anymore cat sized roaches. At this point though, I was so tired that I wouldn't care as long as it didn't bother me. Hell, it could share my bed if it so desired.

Once inside the room I did a sweep to make sure I didn't have any human guests and proceeded to secure the room as best I could. That didn't entail much, since there wasn't a whole lot I could do. I settled on sliding the chain and wedging the lone chair under the knob. I placed my gun on the bedside table and stretched out on the bed, pleased to note that a roach was not currently sharing it with me.

I closed my eyes and wondered how Steph dealt with my being gone. I really hoped she didn't feel like I'd run out because of our night together. I'd really fucked up with her the last time we'd spent the night pleasuring each other, and it took months to get us back to an easy friendship. I really hoped that wouldn't be the case this time.

My last thoughts before I drifted into an exhausted sleep were of Steph in her little red dress screaming my name.

Word Count without title or A/N: 2275

Bold words: Babe_Squad Jacqueline & Lisa's _May_ _Mothers, Memorials & Sex Challenge._ 2 prompts used.


	20. Chapter 19: Tracto Makes a Plan

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Yes, it's true... another chapter with the psycho that everyone loves to hate! Thanks again to Meg, who listens to me mutter under my breath, and laughs as I wreak havoc on the characters while I'm plotting each chapter. You're the best, Babe! As always, thanks to everyone who has read and responded to this story. I'm having a blast writing it, and ever review makes me want to write even faster. You guys are awesome! --Sare**

Chapter Nineteen: Tracto Makes a Plan

Nychta had been gone for just over twenty-four hours. I knew that he'd already been dropped in the middle of that god forsaken desert, and it made me smile. He hated the desert, much preferring the anonymity that a jungle provided him. Now, the desert he despises so much will be the last thing he sees.

My time since he deployed hadn't been wasted. I'd dug deeper into his life, deeper than I'd ever felt the need to before. I wanted to know everything about him, every weakness, and every possible stressor I could find to make him suffer; even if he never left Mexico. It didn't matter to me if he knew I destroyed everything he held dear; all that mattered to me was that I would get to destroy _the_ _Mighty Manoso_. A thrill of excitement ripped through my body. I knew that if he managed to survive Mexico that he wouldn't hesitate to execute me in the most painful fashion. That thought alone excited me. He would be a worthy adversary. It really was a shame I couldn't allow him to make it out of that desert.

When I'd fully raped every last bit of information from his past I proceeded to comb through the backgrounds of every person he held close to him. The men he was closest to had some of the darkest secrets. Some worth dying for, some worth killing for. There was one particular bit of information that I'd pulled up on one of his men, which could prove to be _very_ useful to me. I'd have to think more on it.

I'd purposely left _that_ Trenton tramp for last, knowing that I would want to focus my full attention on digging out every secret she'd ever had. I'd spent hours reading articles about her, pulling up emails that people had sent regarding her, listening to audio recordings of her voice, everything. At one point I had to rein my anger in, Nychta had gotten sloppy. He'd allowed himself to be photographed with _that tramp_ on more than one occasion. He was cuddled up with her like he actually cared for her, like she was something more than just a little nothing to bury himself in whenever he was bored, whenever he was too far away to lose himself in me.

By the time the chopper had returned to the helo pad I knew everything about _that tramp. _I knew more about her than her mother, more than her doctors, and more than Nychta. I knew where she shopped, where she had her hair done, what she liked to eat, and when her last menstrual cycle was. By the end of the day I would know her feelings on everything. I needed more information on her. I knew everything, yet it wasn't enough. I needed more. I set an alert to notify me if her name was entered into any computer system, regardless of the reason. If her name or social were inputted into any database I would know about it before they'd saved it.

Standing up I went to the crystal decanters sitting on the sideboard. They were shiny, new, and the light refracted off the faucets like diamonds. The last set of decanters had met with an...accident when I'd seen _those_ pictures. I picked up the largest decanter and swirled the amber liquid around inside it before pouring a generous amount into a short crystal glass. Normally, I wouldn't drink, but I was agitated. I needed to figure out a way to get more information on that little tramp that had destroyed someone as deadly as Nychta.

I stared out the window, looking down upon all the unimportant people who were scurrying around like ants. Not a single one of those people were worth the air they were breathing, none of them could ever hope to be more than little worker bees, drones doing the menial tasks of their masters. Being powerful was important, power was the only currency of success, and I was rich beyond belief. I'd done whatever, and whoever, needed to be done, to insure that I would be in a position of power. That I would have control over the unimportant. I will always believe that **valor grows by daring, fear by holding back.** I never hold back, so I will never feel fear. A smile tugged at my perfect lips and I felt calm again.

The newspapers had been informative where _'The Bombshell Bounty Hunter_' was concerned. The little tramp had a name, but it was so...normal, so _unimportant_. "Stephanie. Stephanie Plum." I mumbled as I swallowed the contents of the glass. She had a penchant for blowing up cars and finding dead bodies. A tendency to put her nose where it didn't belong. Well, that tendency was going to help me destroy her.

A glance at the wall clock told me several hours had passed and it was almost midnight; late to most people, but not to the people that I needed to deal with. I had a few phone calls to make in order to set my plans in motion. Tomorrow I would be that much closer to my mission goal. I would be in control, and I would remain in control.

Reaching for the phone I dialed a well used number and waited for my tool to pick up.

Word Count without Title or A/N: 896

Bold Words: Babe_Squad Prompts.


	21. Chapter 20: Steph Goes to the Beach

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: General disclaimers still apply. Meg, as always... you're awesome. **

**Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty: Steph Goes to the Beach

Ranger had been gone a week, and it was proving to be the longest week of my life. I'd been dodging calls from my mother, Morelli, and had finally unplugged my house phone. It wasn't like the voice mail was doing any good. It had been full since the morning after my showdown with Val. After the fourth time I cleared it, I gave up. You would think they'd get the hint. I didn't know how much clearer I could be. Some people just didn't learn.

Since I'd recently changed my cell phone number I didn't have to worry about gossip mongers blowing up the voice mail on it. Very few people had the number to the secure phone that Rangeman provided me, and I had no desire to change that. It made life a lot easier not having to worry about being harassed every time the phone rang. I'd just gotten back to the office from picking up the files from Connie, and was settling in behind my desk when my phone rang.

"Yo," I answered. In the last year I'd gotten into the bad habit of single word phone calls. My family hated it, Connie and Lula thought it was the funniest thing ever, and Ranger would just look at me and smile. I lived to amuse that man.

"Hey, Baby Granddaughter. How you holdin' up?" My Grandma Mazur asked. I hadn't talked to her since I'd essentially blown off my biological family for the family I chose for myself. To be honest, I hadn't really been sure how my decision was going to affect my relationship with her.

"Actually, I'm doing pretty well," I told her; and I wasn't even lying. I really was doing well. For the first time in my life I truly had a support system. I was doing well in my job, I was happy, and I no longer worried about what the rest of the world thought. True, I didn't have much of a personal life to speak of, unless you counted spending endless hours hanging out with some of the hottest men to ever walk the streets of Trenton, as having a personal life. Wait, I guess I did have a personal life. Who'd have thought?

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of you," she said. I felt a flash of love wash through me. Grandma might be unconventional, but I loved her dearly.

"Thank you, Grandma. I'm proud of me too," I told her.

"So, how's that bounty hunter with the package treatin' you?" This was it. The moment when I got to acknowledge that Ranger wasn't here. That I was in fact alone.

"Actually, Grandma, he's not in town at the moment. He had to leave to take care of some business out of state," I told her. It wasn't a lie. He was out of state; or at least I assumed he was. My guess was he was completely out of the country, but since I didn't know anything I figured why speculate. It wouldn't make a difference.

"That's too bad. Least you've got all that eye candy to keep you occupied," she cackled gleefully at that.

"That I do," I replied, laughing with her. I glanced around the room and noticed Lester walking toward me. _Speak of the devil. Think of a hot man and he appears._ I decided I needed to move this call along. I love my grandmother, I do, but I still wasn't up to spending a lot of time on the phone with her. Gossip really just wasn't my thing, recently. "So, what's up?" I asked her.

"Well, I figured we should talk," she said.

"What about?" I asked her. I figured it had to do with what everyone else wanted to talk to me about; and those who didn't want to talk to me just stared at me whenever they saw me. I knew what they were thinking; I'd been on the receiving end of their disparaging remarks too many times throughout my life to not know. It was amazingly freeing, I'd found, to not give a shit what they thought. To actually not be worried about how what they were saying was going to affect my mother.

"Your sister's been running her mouth again," my grandma said. "She ran straight to your mother after the scene at the club." She cackled again before asking, "Did you really have hot, sweaty sex with the big Cuban?" I decided it would be best to not answer that. Enough people already knew about my recent sex life. I didn't need, or want, to discuss it with my sex crazed grandma.

"I can't say I'm surprised that she went to Helen. She was after all sent by her to 'set me straight'," I told her.

"So, you're really doing it then?" she asked. I didn't even pretend to be confused. There was no reason to play dumb; after all, I'd just called my 'mother' by her given name. I think that said it all, and for once I wasn't ashamed of whom I was, or the choices I'd made.

"Yeah, Grandma. I really am," I said. "You know that **whenever I'm with **_**my mother**_**, I feel as though I have to spend the whole time avoiding land mines.** It shouldn't be that way. She should love me and support me. I shouldn't have had to go through my life being told I wasn't good enough."

"I know Steph. I don't understand what's going on in that head of hers," Grandma let out a sigh and I felt bad for her.

"I do, Grandma. Sadly, I do know." I shook my head even though she couldn't see me. "She is convinced I should be 'Burg. Convinced I should get married to Joe, turn into his own personal baby making factory, and spend my time in the kitchen. Hell, **You know the only thing I've ever successfully made in the kitchen is a mess; and several small fires.** Everyone knows that. I don't foresee that particular talent of mine changing anytime in the near future."

"Sometimes I wonder what happened to the girl I raised. I taught her that **a mother is not a person to lean on, but a person to make leaning unnecessary. ** I guess I must have failed somewhere along the line."

It was my turn to sigh. "You didn't fail, Grandma," I told her. "**People take different roads seeking fulfillment and happiness. Just because they are not on your road doesn't mean they've gotten lost.** I believe that, even if she doesn't."

She was quiet for a moment before she asked, "When did you get so smart?"I couldn't help but laugh.

"Just a few days ago, actually," I said. "I've done some soul searching this past week, and I've come to a conclusion. I've been so ashamed of the mistakes I've made that I didn't realize that **maybe our mistakes are what make our fate. Without them, what would shape our lives?"**

"If that's the truth, then I'm proud of every mistake you've made, and I think I need to go out and make some more myself." A smile spread across my face even as I tried not to think about what mistakes she might want to make. _Sheesh._ By this point Lester had arrived at my desk and was sprawled in the spare chair, twirling a pen through his fingers. My eyes latched onto the movement and I felt hypnotized, watching it go across his fingers and back again. Across and back, across and back.

"...already sent the invitations out. As of right now, you're getting married next month," the words filtered through my head snapping me from my trance.

"Say, what?" I asked. I must have missed something, because what I thought I heard couldn't have been right.

"Distracted by the eye candy?" She asked.

"Something like that," I replied, feeling a full body twitch coming on. "Now, what was that about getting married next month?"

"I said, that your mother and Joe have decided to go on with your wedding plans. They've already mailed out the invitations. As of right now, you're getting married next month."

My eyes flew up to Lester's and locked. He lifted an eyebrow at me in question while I tried to take a deep breath. I was going to kill someone. "Like _Hell_ I'm getting married next month," I said my voice a little louder than I intended. Lester tensed in front of me. "They cannot, and will not plan my life for me. I will not be bullied or railroaded into marrying anyone, let alone a man who wouldn't know _love_ if it punched him in the face."

Anger flashed through my body and I watch as Lester stood up, closing the distance between us. He turned me so my back was to his front and began rubbing my shoulders, trying to help me relax. I was pretty sure the only thing that would help me relax would be to throttle Helen and Morelli.

"I know. I told them that, but no one listens to me. This whole house is going to the looney bin," she said. "I'm thinking I should find a new place to live. Don't want the craziness to rub off on me. It might be contagious." Everyone always thought that my Grandmother was off her rocker, but I was beginning to realize that Helen and Valerie were in fact the only crazy people in the family.

"I think you might be right," I said.

"So what are you going to do about this wedding mess?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue. I'm not marrying him. Hell, I want nothing to do with him, or Helen." I let out a frustrated noise that sounded remarkably like a growl and said, "Crap. I don't have time for this right now. I'll deal with them later."

"You do what you need to do, Steph. I'm on your side. No matter what." I was really glad to hear that, because I had a feeling that things were going to get a lot worse before they got better.

"Thanks, Grandma," I said. "I appreciate you calling and letting me know," I sighed and rubbed my hand over my face, trying to concentrate on Lester's hands on my shoulders. "I'll figure something out, but right now I've got to get going."

"Take care of yourself, baby girl," she said. "I'm proud of you."

"You too, Grandma," I said. Right before I hung up I said, "Hey, Grandma, I love you."

"Love you too, Stephanie."

Hanging up the phone I put my face in my hands and contemplated murder.

"You okay, Beautiful?" Lester asked me. His deep voice was laced with concern and I let out a sigh.

"Right now? No. Will I be later? Yeah, I will be." I leaned back into his hands and relaxed my shoulders, letting Lester's hands work out the knots in my muscles. "Hey, Les?"

"Yeah, Beautiful."

"My world if you never quit doing that," I said.

"Your world, huh?" Les asked.

"Yeah, it's not much, but it's all I have to offer right now," I laughed.

"Your world is more than enough, Beautiful. More than enough." We were silent for a while, and I'm not sure how much time passed before he asked, "So, what exactly was that all about?"

"Oh, that," I said. "That was just my 'mother' and Joe planning my life. Apparently we're getting married next month. The invitations have already been sent out." I shook my head and the laugh that escaped my lips was bitter. "All I have to do is show up. Isn't that great?"

"Yeah, _great,_" Lester replied. "Do I get to be in the wedding?" he asked me.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud. "Of course. You're my maid of honor."

He grinned at me, "Do I get to wear a dress?"

"Well, that's a silly question," I said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Excellent," he replied with fake enthusiasm.

"You don't have a problem with puce taffeta, do you?"

"Depends, will it make my ass look fat?"

"Most definitely," I told him.

"Good enough for me."

I started giggling. I couldn't help it. "You know what, Les," I said. "I don't know what I'd do without you. You make my day brighter."

He was silent so I looked over my shoulder at him. I couldn't quite place the look on his face, but then it was suddenly gone and he said, "You're not so bad yourself."

I glanced at the clock on the computer. It was still early in the day, and I suddenly wanted to go spend some time at the beach. I needed to get away from Trenton, and work for a little while. Maybe some surf, sun, and sand, not to mention all the gloriously delicious fattening foods available on the boardwalk, would give me the boost I needed to deal with this latest installment of the Stephanie Plum Show.

"Want to hit the beach?" I asked Lester.

He quit rubbing my shoulders and went back to his earlier seat. "I'd love to, but unfortunately, I've got a surveillance shift starting in fifteen minutes. I actually need to head out."

"Well, damn. That sucks," I said. Standing up I stretched and started gathering my stuff. Since I wasn't going to be working I stuffed my utility belt, defense spray, gun, and stun gun into my bag. No reason to be wearing all the gear when I was trying to relax. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Why don't you come by my apartment tonight? We'll order pizza and do a movie or two," he said.

"Sure," I said. "Sounds good. I'll bring the beer."

He placed a kiss on my head and said, "Be safe. I'll see you at six," before he headed off to get suited up for his shift.

Traffic was light as I headed toward a small beach near the New Jersey border. I didn't feel like dealing with Point Pleasant today, and I knew I could get everything I wanted at Shifting Sands just as easily, with fewer people. I'd found the beach not too long ago while searching for a skip. He'd headed to the small town of Lively, to try and hideout. Like so many others, he'd underestimated me. Now, he was back in lock up, and I was heading to the beach.

I pulled into the mostly empty parking lot and slipped out of my midnight blue, Toyota Matrix, locking it with the remote as I headed toward the beckoning ocean. The sand was smooth under my feet and I dug my toes deep into it, relishing the texture against my skin. I dropped my sandals beside a driftwood log, and headed toward the crashing waves. It was overcast outside, and the water was a little too cold still for swimming, but in a few months the coolness of the water would offset the heat of the day.

While I stood there with my feet in the water, I wondered where Ranger was, and if he was being safe. Even though I knew he hadn't left to avoid me, I felt a little sad that he'd left when so much was still up in the air. The guys were right, something had changed that night. I still wasn't sure what, and I wasn't even sure if Ranger realized that things had changed. For all I knew, he was visiting his own personal land of denial. Even Batman would need to practice avoidance occasionally. He was far too controlled with his emotions to not lock them away to deal with later.

Seagulls were flying overhead, their calls echoing across the empty beach. They sounded sad, like they were calling out in loneliness, even though they were surrounded by others. I knew how they felt. For years, I'd been completely alone, even while I was surrounded by people who claimed to love me. That thought brought me back to my current problem. _My_ wedding. _Fuck!_

"What the hell were they thinking?" I asked the empty beach. "Are they confused as to what century we live in?" I noticed that my feet were turning blue and headed toward the log where I'd left my sandals. I decided that this particular train of thought was going to require saturated fats and sugars.

"There is no way in Hell I'm going to marry that, that, ...Argh!" I was so pissed off I couldn't even think of a word vile enough to call Joseph Anthony Morelli. Man of the wandering eye, hand, and penis. I may never have actually caught him cheating, but I was pretty sure he had. Several times. In all honesty, he wasn't a horrible person, and I didn't even hate him. Usually. I just knew that we were meant for things other than each other. For instance, I _knew_ I was meant for Ranger. He just hadn't admitted to himself that we already had a relationship, and had had one for a long time. Eventually he'd come around. If the guys were right, he may have already come around.

I bought a corn dog, funnel cake and a cotton candy and sat down at a picnic table on the boardwalk. It was getting late and I knew I needed to be heading back so that I could pick up the beer and make it to Lester's Rangeman apartment by six. I still hadn't figured out exactly what I was going to do about my upcoming nuptials, that is, other than not being there; but I figured I had a little time. I had a feeling that another knockdown, drag out; come to Jesus fight was in my future. Lucky me.

Depositing my trash in the garbage can I headed back to my car. I didn't even need to be close to it to realize that something wasn't right. The parking lot was filled with cop cars. I had a really bad feeling about this. Walking closer I noticed that the cops were focused on my car, and the doors were open. A body was lying on top of a stretcher, not yet covered. Her blonde hair appeared to be shoulder length, and she was sporting a year round artificial tan. _What the Hell_. I knew how this worked, unfortunately, I wasn't in Trenton. I didn't know these cops, and they didn't know me. This wasn't going to go smoothly.

Pulling my cell phone from the pocket of my capris I hit the number for Lester and listened to it ring. Just as his voicemail picked up a large man whose uniform was so tight it was straining at the buttons started walking toward me. _Great, just what I need. Deputy Dog does the beach._

"Stephanie Plum?" The cop asked. I had a hard time moving my eyes from his stomach. This man had a serious case of done-lap disease. His stomach done-lap over his belt.

I finally managed to focus on his face, which was ruddy and looked like he drank anytime he had a spare moment. His bulbous nose had spider veins and could give Rudolph a run for his money on Christmas Eve. I replied automatically, "Yes?"

"Hang up the phone, ma'am," he said. I really wanted to give him an Italian hand gesture and tell him to shove it, but decided it probably wouldn't be a good idea. I hung up the phone and gave him my best 'Burg look. This one saying, _there, you happy now?_

"What can I do for you, _Officer_?" I asked him. He grabbed my wrist, and I said, "Hey!" before he cut me off.

"Stephanie Plum, you're under arrest for the murder of Bonnie McMillan." _Holy Shit!_ I couldn't really be getting arrested. It had to be a mistake. I tried to interrupt him, tried telling him it was a mistake, but he just kept right on with reading me my rights. He pushed me toward a waiting cruiser and shoved me, none to gently, into the backseat. My hands were cuffed behind my back and he worked the seat belt on me without saying another word.

When the door slammed shut, locking me inside the cop car all I could think was, _Shit. Looks like I'm not going to make it to Lester's._

Word Count without Title or A/N: 3507

Bold words: Babe_Squad Challenge 5 prompts


	22. Chapter 21: Lester's Feeling

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Insert standard disclaimers here. Many thanks to all those who have been reading and reviewing. I'm glad that you're enjoying this story. The action and suspense, not to mention the problems are all beginning now. Things are about to get really rocky. I'd love to know what you think of Lester. Once again, Meg, thanks for being and awesome friend. I promise to send Lester over just as soon as I clean up the mess he made with the chocolate. :) --Sare**

Chapter 21: Lester's Feeling

At six thirty Stephanie hadn't shown up at my apartment yet, so I'd called her cell phone. When it went straight to voice mail, I'd taken a deep breath and tried to relax. Stephanie being late wasn't really a cause for concern, except that I had a really bad feeling. I tried to tell myself that her phone was just dead and that she was stuck in traffic, but that wasn't working for me either.

She still hadn't shown up at seven o'clock, so I headed upstairs to five to pull up her trackers. Hal and Cal were on monitor duty and gave simultaneous head nods when I entered the control room. "Need you to pull up Steph's trackers," I told Hal.

He looked at me, the worry evident on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Nothing, I hope," I said. I really did hope that nothing was wrong. Steph was probably my very best friend. Sometime in the last few years she had managed to become a closer friend to me than even Bobby. I'm not sure how she had managed it, but I thanked god everyday for it. Now with the unwanted wedding, I wasn't sure what else Morelli or her mother might try and pull. For all I knew they had her tied up in the basement. _Fuck, Santos! Get your head in the game. _

"Uh, Les," Hal was sounding nervous. _Shit! _I knew this wasn't going to be good. "She doesn't have any trackers," he said.

"That's not possible. It's Stephanie. She always has trackers," I told him. Ranger was going to kill them when he found out she didn't have trackers on her. "She's got a cell phone tracker, a pen tracker, and a tracker on her car," I said in irritation.

"Look, man," he said pointing to the screen. Sure enough, all her trackers were inactive.

"What the fuck!" I said. "Check the last dates the trackers were working."

Hal's fingers flew across the keyboard while Cal looked between us and the monitors. He wasn't much of a talker, but I could tell that he was worried about Steph as well. All the guys knew about her 'conversation' with her sister at _Diablo_, they didn't know what all was said, but they knew that Steph finally gave her family the big middle finger; and no one knew about the arranged wedding. No one, that is except me. _Shit._ "Anytime now, Hal," I said.

"The last time her pen was active was the night of the job at _Diablo_. Her cell phone was transmitting earlier this afternoon, and her car hasn't transmitted in three days," he said.

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! _How was it possible that we hadn't realized she wasn't carrying her trackers? "Is there any way to tell why her car tracker quit transmitting?" I asked him.

He shrugged his massive shoulders and said, "Hell if I know, man. Hector could probably tell you."

I fought the urge to run my hands through my hair. Why couldn't anything be simple? I decided it was time to tell the other guys, and once I did that I'd worry about talking to Hector. I needed to know where Steph was. I don't know why, but I had a really bad feeling about the whole situation.

Walking into Tank's office without knocking I said, "You need to call Bobby. I think we have a problem." I was trying really hard not to freak out, but my heart was beating double time, and I felt like I'd just finished running a marathon. Something wasn't right, and that something had to do with Stephanie.

Tank's face remained blank when he asked, "What kind of problem?"

"Just get Bobby. Then we'll talk," I told him.

His face was tight with anger but he just nodded his head and picked up the phone. "My office," was all he said before hanging up. "He's on his way."

During the five minutes it took for Bobby to get to Tank's office I paced back and forth. I couldn't seem to find the calm place I usually went. Steph was out there, somewhere, and I needed to find her. I couldn't explain it; I only knew that she needed us to help her.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked when he came into the office and saw me pacing.

I took a deep breath and gave in to the urge to run my hands through my hair. I was a mess, and I didn't even know what the problem was yet. I had no idea how Ranger dealt with everything that happened to her. He'd been gone a week and I already felt like my heart was going to explode. When he was here, I sat on the sidelines of Steph's situations. We were friends, damn good friends in fact, but she was his. Completely, one hundred percent his. I was the backup, so the major force of emotions didn't usually fall on me because as long as he was here, there was a buffer. There wasn't a buffer now.

"Steph's missing," I said. "She never made it to my apartment tonight." The guys looked at me questions in their eyes. Everyone knew about our friendship, and there were no secrets with the Core Team. Hell, there really weren't any secrets in Rangeman, at all. We were all a bunch of busybodies. The 'Burg grapevine had nothing on us. Every kiss that Ranger and Steph shared was known about and discussed almost before they were finished. Since none of us had a death wish, we were all smart enough never to say anything.

Her coming to my apartment wasn't in question; it was my level of panic that was responsible for their looks. It took a lot to make me lose my cool, and as it stood right at that moment my cool was long gone. "When was she supposed to be here?" Tank asked, his voice gruff.

"Six. We were doing pizza and movies," I said.

Tank looked down at his watch, "Santos, it's barely eight. Maybe she forgot, or something came up," he suggested. Tank is one of my closest friends, and I'd trust him with my life, but for the first time ever, I really wanted to kill him.

"She would have called, or gotten in touch, Tank. She's not flighty and you know that. Headstrong, yes. Flies by the seat of her pants, yes. Flighty, not on your life," I said. "Something is wrong and we need to find out what it is. Where she is," I sighed. "Look, she got a phone call from her grandma today. Apparently, her mother and Morelli have decided that she's getting married whether she wants to or not. They've already sent out the invitations. The wedding is set for next month."

Tank and Bobby's mouths both dropped open. Their usually blank faces were filled with surprise. "You've got to be kidding me," Bobby said.

"That's not going to happen," Tank replied.

"Of course it isn't going to happen," I said. "She already told her grandma that. The only problem is that I don't know what else her mother and Morelli might have up their sleeves."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Tank asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, she was going to the beach."

"Okay then, let's get a read out on her trackers and start from there," Tank said.

I was already shaking my head, "I already checked. There are no trackers on Steph."

"That's not possible," Bobby began, "It's Bomber."

"I already checked," I told him. "Her pen tracker has been off since _Diablo_, her cell quit transmitting this afternoon, and her car hasn't transmitted in three days."

"Three days? How did we not catch this?" Tank asked.

"My only guess is that since she's been here so much, the guys on duty didn't check it." An oversight I was going to rectify as soon as we found her.

Tank picked up his phone again and said, "I want the last readout on Bombshell's phone triangulated. We needed it yesterday," he said and then hung up. Standing up from his desk chair he looked me in the eye and said, "Whatever is going on in there, snap out of it. We're going to find her." We were interrupted by a perfunctory knock on the door, right before Ram stepped in.

"Here are the GPS coordinates from her phone," he said handing the information to Tank. "Is Steph okay?"

Tank ran his hand over his bald head and said, "We don't know yet, I sure hope so though."

"Let me know if there is anything I can do to help," he said as he shut the door leaving us alone once again.

"Let's roll," Tank said heading out the door with Bobby and I on his six.

It took an hour to arrive at the coordinates. A small beach on the outskirts of New Jersey called Shifting Sands. The parking lot was completely empty, and there was no sign of Steph's car. Apparently when she'd decided to go to the beach she'd not chosen her favorite, but a place that was out of the way, and relatively unknown. Things must really be bothering her.

I've been worried about her since Ranger left, but she's been holding up well. She's seemed strong and pretty carefree. Happy for the first time in a long time, but I know the stress must be getting to her. She has changed so much in the last year, with the biggest changes happening within this last week. I couldn't be more proud of her, and I know that Ranger couldn't be either.

Tank pulled the SUV into a parking spot and we all climbed out. The next thirty minutes were spent combing the parking lot for any possible trace that Steph had been there, and it didn't look like we were going to find anything when I heard Bobby call from farther across the lot. "Hey guys, you're going to want to take a look at this."

I sprinted across the tarmac and met up with Bobby at the same time Tank did. My breath caught in my throat and my heart stopped beating. Right in front of us was yellow crime scene tape and a drying puddle of blood. "God, No."


	23. Chapter 22: Ranger Doesn't Drink Tequila

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: A little something special for my Smut lovers out there. :) Now on to the suspense and confusion! As always, standard disclaimers apply. Meg, this is for you. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty-Two: Ranger Doesn't Drink Tequila

_Fire was consuming me. My body was burning up and I didn't want it to stop. Every inch of my skin was prickling with electricity, with the need I'd been denying for so long. My lungs were constricting, making it difficult for me to catch a full breath. My panting filled the room as her lips trailed down my chest brushing against my flat nipples, causing them to pebble. Her curly hair tickled my skin as she slid her lips lower and lower down my body. _

_ A moan escaped my lips as I buried my hands in her hair. Her throaty laugh filled my ears as I felt her smile against my body. She was torturing me, but if this was torture she could chain me to the wall. My cock was painfully hard and it jumped every time she brushed against it, which in my need filled opinion wasn't nearly often enough. Mentally I was chanting, 'lower, lower, lower', but I knew I couldn't say the words. The lump in my throat prevented any words from coming out. _

_ I felt paralyzed, but I could feel everything. If she didn't put me out of my misery soon I was going to die. She was going to kill me, but what a way to go. Finally, I felt her breath on my cock and I wanted to shout, but I didn't. She lowered her mouth slowly around me without ever touching my throbbing erection, and I nearly screamed in frustration. I needed to feel her lips, her tongue, her teeth on me. 'Please, Babe, please,' my mind begged. _

_ From my position I could barely see what she was doing, but what I could see was torture. Her eyes flashed in triumph when they locked with mine and a whimper escaped me when I felt her mouth close around me all the way from base to tip. Holy Mary, Mother of God. Santa María, Madre de Dios. I'd died and gone to heaven. Gracias Padre, porque he pecado. Yes, thank you Father, for I have sinned. I would have grinned, but I could no longer feel my face. _

_ She had the most talented mouth that I'd ever experienced and experiencing it, I was. Her tongue was like magic, velvet and soft. I moaned when she licked the pre-cum that was beading up on my slit, and felt a shiver run through my body as she moaned around me, working her hot mouth up and down my shaft, so slowly it was like a caress. _

_ Her hand slid down and began massaging my balls, lightly pulling on them with every stroke of her mouth. I wanted to scream in frustration when she took her mouth off me with a 'pop', but I didn't have a chance before she'd taken one of my balls in her mouth and began rolling it around with her tongue, before moving to the other one. _

_ The need was building inside me and I knew if she didn't stop I wasn't going to last. There was no way I was going to cum in her mouth, not this time. I wanted to be buried deep inside her, feeling her contracting around me as she came. With superhuman effort I said, "Not like this, Babe. Let me be in you. Please," I begged. She slowly released me and before she could say anything I had her flipped onto her back and I was poised at her welcoming entrance. _

_ "What are you waiting for, Carlos?" she asked breathlessly. "I thought you wanted to be inside me." She had barely gotten the words out and I was buried to the hilt inside her. _

_ We both groaned and I stayed perfectly still while I reigned in my need to pound into her, taking her like the beast that was raging inside of me. I released the air I'd brought into my lungs, "Christ, Babe. You're so tight, so wet; you're like a glove that was made especially for me." I began moving, slowly at first, prolonging our mutual torture. She was whimpering under me, digging her nails into my bare back, thrusting her hips in time with mine. _

_ I could feel her muscles beginning to tremble and I sped up my thrusts, "Harder. Please, Carlos, harder!" She chanted. I felt my control snap, and I let the beast within me take control. The only sounds were our moans, and the slapping of our skin as we thrust against each other. When her orgasm took her over and her muscles clinched around me like a vice, she whimpered again, "Carlos. Oh, God, Carlos. I love you," and my own orgasm claimed me, our juices mixing together and coating my cock while I continued to thrust until her muscles had milked me dry. _

I woke up with a start, my pants coated with my release and I flopped back onto the bed. "Fuck," I said, rubbing my hands over my face. "A dream. A fucking dream." I felt like a teenager having my first wet dream. I was too fucking old to be cumming all over myself in my sleep. The memory of the way she felt when I was buried deep inside her wouldn't leave my head. The dream was so real, so vivid, that I could still hear her saying my name, begging me, loving me. I needed to get this shit taken care of and get back to her.

Climbing off the bed I went straight into the bathroom to clean myself up. I was due to meet my contact in less than an hour, and I had no desire to be sticky. The desert was bad enough without being covered in my own fluids.

I was sitting in the back corner of _La Cantina_, my back to the wall, ignoring the ambiance. This was a place that had never seen good times, it had always been a shit hole, and would always remain a shit hole. The door opened, and a short Mexican man walked in. He fit every stereotype that American culture had created. His skin was a deep leathery brown, and his face had deep scars from acne. He was overweight, greasy, and shifty-eyed. Yes, he definitely fit the stereotype.

As he walked toward me, I watched as he removed his brightly colored serape, draping it over the back of his seat as he sat down. He had a gun at his back, and at least one around his ankle. I wouldn't doubt if he had a few knives scattered on his body as well. I knew that I did. Raising his hand to the waitress he spoke and ordered a bottle of tequila. I ordered a cerveza in a bottle. No need to take a chance with their glasses.

"You have information for me," I stated without preamble once the waitress left.

"Sí, Señor," he said, his eyes shifting around, taking in his surroundings. We were silent as the waitress delivered our drinks and tried to catch my eye. I ignored her, my eyes never leaving the man in front of me. He poured himself a shot and tossed it back before continuing in Spanish. "Things have not been good here, friend." He tossed back another shot. "Something has happened at the compound, they've been cleaning up shop. Nothing is as it was, and things are moving fast." I watched him down another shot, and inwardly flinched. I swear I heard his liver begging for mercy.

I continued to ignore my beer and asked in flawless Spanish, "What can you tell me about the layout?" He took a deep breath before he started coughing and trying to clear his throat.

"The. Blue. Prints," he choked out between coughs, until he was coughing too hard to speak. I watched as his airway was slowly closing and he was losing his ability to breathe. There was nothing I could do to save him. He was dead as soon as he'd taken the first shot. _Fuck!_ I wasn't sure what the Hell was going on, but I knew that he wasn't the only one that was supposed to be dead. I guessed that someone figured because I was hispanic I'd drink Tequila. Not in this Hell hole.

I stood up from my chair and leaned down to speak quietly in his ear, "I'm sorry, friend," I said; and I really was. This was a dangerous world to live in, and we knew going in that death was a likely possiblity. That never made it any easier to deal with. This whole mission was FUBAR from the beginning, and now someone was playing a very deadly game with my life. Running my hands over his serape I felt a bundle tucked into the folds. I didn't bother looking at it, just slid it under my own colorful garment and headed out into the cold desert night.

My mind was trying to understand what the informant was talking about, trying to work out what it could all mean. The blueprints for the compound were with my gear stashed away safely in the desert, where I'd put them before heading to the meeting. I needed to go over them again, maybe I'd missed something. I glanced at my watch. I didn't have much time, it was already nearing 0200 hours and I needed to get this done in the next few days. Tomorrow night would be the best. I didn't know if I had longer than that. From the sound of it, they were cleaning house and moving out. That really fucked with my timeline.

A sound so faint most people wouldn't have heard it, alerted me to company. I reached beneath my serape and in one move my gun was pointed at the person. Shock hit me like a fist, but I kept my face blank. Could this mission get anymore fucked up?

"Hello, Carlos. Miss me?"


	24. Chapter 23: Tracto Finds a Way Inside

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Back by popular demand.... then psycho handler, Tracto! Thanks for all your support of this story! Meg, you're still awesome. Usual disclaimers apply, yada, yada.**

**--Sare**

Chapter Twenty-Three: Tracto Discovers a Way Inside

"You've hated him since he fucked you and left, this is the perfect job for you," I told the woman on the phone. _Jesus!_ You would think the dumb bitch would jump at the chance to get payback.

"He might be an asshole, but he's the best operative I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot," the woman replied. "It's not easy to get the drop on someone with his skill level."

"Then get him in bed," I told her irritably. "Men are always less aware of their surroundings if they've got their head buried between a woman's thighs." I figured I didn't need to explain which head. Either would work.

"Why is this so important suddenly?"

"He's a loose end, and has become a liability," I said.

There was a sigh on the other end and I smiled. It's so easy to manipulate people who allow their feelings to get in the way. The dumb bitch had made the mistake of believing Nychta's words while he'd fucked her senseless. _Stupid, stupid, woman._ "How do you want it done?" she asked her voice steady with just a hint of anger.

"I don't care how you do it. Poison him, shoot him, stab him, blow him up. Hell, fuck him to death for all I care. Just make sure he doesn't leave Mexico alive," I said before slamming the phone down. _Shit!_ It was so hard to find good assassins these days. Everyone always wanted to share their _feelings_. What the fuck for? Dammit. I needed a drink.

Fifteen minutes later I was on my second glass of scotch, contemplating the next stage of my mission when the phone rang. "What?"

"It's been taken care of," the caller said.

"Will she be tied to it?" I asked.

"Yes," was all the caller said. I didn't need to know the details. The less I knew of the details, the easier it would be for me to deny knowledge of it. Plausible deniability was a major part of my work.

"Good. Keep me updated. I want to know everything," I said.

"Yes, Ma'am. Is there anything else you need?" He asked, his voice showing how eager he was. I smiled. I could work with eager.

I swung my desk chair around and gazed out the window. Darkness had fallen hours earlier, but I ignored the multicolored lights of the city that surrounded me. Instead I focused on my reflection in the glass while an idea started to form in my head. "I need you to get to Trenton."

"What's in Trenton?" he asked. Anger flashed through me. I was getting damn tired of everyone questioning me.

"Why must everyone question my orders?" I yelled into the phone before beating the headset against my desk. The bang, bang, bang, it made as plastic met wood helped me regain control again. I noticed he hadn't said anything, so I chose to ignore my outburst and said, "Rangeman."

"Rangeman?" He asked. I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it down on my desk. I needed to calm down. Picking up the decanter I poured another glass of scotch and tossed it back. _Better._

"Rangeman is a security firm in Trenton," I said, speaking slowly so that the Neanderthal I was speaking to would understand. "I need you to get there and gather all the intel you can. I want to know their routines, their schedules, who they let in, and how they operate within the general public."

"I can do that," he said. I fucking hoped so. I really didn't want to have to kill him. Killing someone created so much paperwork. "Is there anyone in particular you want me to keep an eye on?" _If there was, you dumbass, I would have told you._ I needed to find more competent help. Nychta would never question me. I'd save him from himself. It's a shame he had to die for me to do that though.

"Not right now," I said, and then added, "However, if you see _that_ Plum woman there follow her. I'll want her routine and schedule down too."

"She won't be there. I've already taken care of that problem," he said. I noted he sounded indignant. _Oh well._ I chose to ignore his tone. I was feeling generous.

"Then, it won't be a problem. Get there tonight," I told him, hanging up before he responded. It was time to do a little more research on Rangeman.

An hour later my pulse quickened and a laugh bubbled out. It was time for me to use my feminine wiles on an unsuspecting Rangeman. This was going to be like taking candy from a baby. I shut down my computer, grabbed my bag and headed out of my office. I needed to make a stop at my apartment before heading out to rendezvous with my ticket to destroying Manoso from the inside.


	25. Chapter 24: Steph Goes to Jail

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

**A/N: General disclaimers, yada, yada, yada. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. The action and drama is really heating up. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :) Meg, you are the greatest! **

**-Sare**

Chapter Twenty-Four: Steph Goes to Jail

It had been five hours since Deputy Dog had brought me into the little interrogation room and left me here with my hands cuffed behind my back. I had to pee, my arms were numb, and I was more than a little angry. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my cuffed hands around his ham sized neck and choke him.

The clock on the wall clicked off another minute while I contemplated the various ways I was going to get my payback. I knew Lester would be frantic, and no doubt the guys were tearing Jersey apart looking for me. For the first time in a long time I was glad for my various trackers. I had no doubt they'd be here soon. I couldn't keep the evil smile off my face when I imagined the look on Deputy Dog's face when he was confronted by three very pissed off mercenaries. I looked up to the clock again and sighed.

I'd been fighting the urge to let my Jersey attitude break free, but it was getting harder and harder. Ever since that rat bastard, Stiva had locked me in a coffin and then a cupboard, I'd had a touch of claustrophobia when it came to small rooms. This room wasn't much bigger than the cupboard, and I was starting to feel the effects. I began pacing again, trying to focus on the images of Lester, Bobby, and Tank storming the sorry excuse for a police station.

I was pretty proud of myself; in the five hours I'd been locked in this drab room, a room mind you that I knew had to be shrinking every minute, I had yet to say a word. Something was off, and I wasn't sure what it was, but I wasn't about to open my mouth and inadvertently find myself in a world of shit. There's enough shit in my normal world, no need to open myself up to more. I'd wait until they gave me my phone call. I'd get in touch with my guys. They'd know what to do.

The door opened and Deputy Dog walked in. Well, if I were honest, his stomach came in and he followed behind it. How could someone get that big, and still remain on the force? Watching him made me reconsider the number of TastyKakes and Boston creams I was including in my daily diet. He looked at me, his expression smug, and I decided now would be a good time to practice the Rangeman blank face.

"Ah, Stephanie. You've been a very bad girl," he said closing the door and walking toward me. The sound of his voice brought back memories of Ramirez and I tried to suppress the need to shrink away. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "We're going to sit down now, and get to know each other better." He placed his hand on my lower back, far too close to my ass to be gentlemanly, and tried to guide me to my chair.

I side stepped his hand and growled low in my throat. My hands might be cuffed behind my back, but I'd be damned if he thought he was going to grope me. "I'd keep your hands to yourself, _officer,_ if you want to keep your job," I said. So much for keeping quiet.

The bastard actually laughed, and the sound made my stomach roll with nausea. _Hold it together, Stephanie. Now is not the time to get sick. _Though, the thought of puking on him did hold appeal. "You're not in a position to make threats, _little girl_. If you're _nice_ to me, I can make your stay here pleasant. If you're not, well, I'm sure there are people visiting us that would love to be in the same cell as _the Bombshell Bounty Hunter_."

I felt my stomach roll again. Could this day possibly get any worse? I sat down in a hard, rickety metal chair and leaned forward trying to give my arms as much room as I could. He was actually expecting sexual favors from me? Was this man insane? _Of course he was._ Leave it to me to get arrested by a crazy cop. I heard Ranger's voice run through my head, "_Only you, Babe," _and I couldn't help but smile. I probably should have continued to keep my mouth shut, but it mutinied against me and I said, "You expect me to be _nice_ to you," I shook my head when his smile turned lecherous. "Have you _looked_ in a mirror recently?" The look on his face was priceless and I could help but laugh out loud. "Yeah, that's what I thought," I said. "I'll take my chances with your guests."

His entire face was flushed with anger and I could see he wanted to hit me, I was braced for it, but it still sent me sprawling on the floor. _Sonofabitch, that fucking hurt._ I looked straight at him and asked, "Feel better? Does it make you feel like a big man to hit someone smaller than you? Someone who can't defend themselves?" I smiled at him again, and I'm sure it wasn't a nice smile. "I bet you got picked on as a kid," I said as I was struggling to my feet. I refused to remain on the floor like a scared dog. The old Steph would have been scared, crying, wondering why it was happening to me. Not anymore. If he was going to treat me like a dog, I'd be more than happy to bite his face off. "You were fat then too, huh?"

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me the rest of the way to my feet. "I bet you think you're a really tough bitch. Being a bounty hunter and all," he said with scorn. "You're not that tough, and I'm more than happy to prove it to you." I was beginning to think that my trip to the beach today had been a bad idea. This town was small, closed minded, and apparently had their own ideas of the law. I was guessing that police brutality wasn't really something they worried about here.

Sticking with my new found inner strength I stared at him like he was the lowest form of fungus before I said, "I've faced crazier people than you. Honestly, you don't worry me at all." What I really wanted was for him to release my hair because the hold he had on it was giving me a terrible headache. A glance at the clock on the wall told me that it was close to ten o'clock at night and I hadn't had anything to eat since the beach. I was beginning to feel light headed, but wasn't going to give this sorry excuse for a cop the pleasure of seeing me pass out.

My head snap back as he tossed me away from him and fell back onto the dirty floor. "You're full of piss and vinegar now, we'll see how you are after a night in the lock up," he said, walking toward the door.

"Hey, Deputy Dumbass," I called, before he opened the door. I watched his shoulders go ridged and he turned to me with murder in his eyes. Yep, this man was definitely crazy, and I wondered momentarily how he'd managed to become a cop. "I think you're forgetting something."

He snorted at me and asked, "I am?"

"Yeah, my phone call," I replied.

"You only get one," he told me. _No kidding._

"No shit. I want to make it. Now," I told him.

"Well, Stephanie, you already made that call," he said with a smirk before he walked out the door.

I stood there completely still, staring at the door trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "What the fuck do you mean; I've already made that call?" I yelled at the door. I really wanted to throw something, or hit something, but my hands were still cuffed behind my back, and my shoulders were beginning to scream in pain.

Once again the door opened, only this time Deputy Dumbass didn't come inside. A young guy in a suit walked in and looked at me. "Ms. Plum, I'm Agent Cassidy and I need to ask you a few questions."

_Shit! Now what the hell have I gotten myself into?_ I just looked at him and didn't say anything. I had no idea what the hell H.S.A had to do with a murder, but I knew it couldn't be good, and the way my day had been going it was best to just stay quiet.

"Ms. Plum, it's best if you cooperate with me. You're not in a good position right now, and I'd like to help you." Standing there I decided he didn't look like someone who wanted me to perform sexual favors, but I wasn't sure. What I really wanted was to have these cuffs taken off so I could get circulation back to my arms. I tried shifting my arms and I couldn't keep the groan from slipping out. "Ms. Plum, how long have you been in those cuffs?" Agent Cassidy asked me. My brain was too tired to calculate the time so I just shrugged my shoulders and I felt a tear slip from my eye. _Fuck! _ I was not going to cry. Strong Steph didn't cry over every little thing. Ranger wouldn't cry over something as stupid as being cuffed for hours. Neither would the guys.

"Sit down, Ms. Plum. Before you fall down. I'm going to have your cuffs removed," he said as he stalked toward the door. It couldn't be described as anything else. He walked like he was on a mission, and maybe he was. Agent Cassidy wasn't half bad looking, and could probably fit into the Rangeman team pretty easily. His body was built like a linebacker, and if I weren't used to being around large Alpha males all the time, I knew he would be intimidating.

He ripped open the door and it bounced against the wall. _Wow._ I guess he wasn't as calm on the inside as he appeared to be on the outside. Reminded me of a few other people I knew. When he yelled I'm pretty sure that my heart jumped into my throat. "What the hell is she still doing in cuffs? I want them off her now!"

A skinny kid in uniform ran into the room skirting around Cassidy like he might bite him. If I weren't the one sitting in cuffs I'd probably find it incredibly funny. As it was, I couldn't find the humor in my situation. I was tired, sore, and completely confused. The kid must have been an officer, though he didn't even look old enough to carry the gun on his hip. He came up to me and I felt him unlock the cuffs. The second that they were off my arms fell limply to my sides and tears sprang to my eyes. My arms were screaming in pain as the circulation started to flow through them again.

"Let's sit down, Ms. Plum. I'd like to ask you those questions now," Cassidy said. I couldn't do anything more than nod. I was just grateful that the cuffs were gone. I walked to the chair I'd been in earlier and sat down. Cassidy sat in the chair opposite me and said, "Tell me, Ms. Plum, why did you kill Bonnie McMillan?"


	26. Chapter 25

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Usual Disclaimers. As promised another chapter for you! Thanks for being such great readers! Meg, I promise, in the end you can make him feel better. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty-five: Tank Takes Charge

The first place we headed after we found the blood in the parking lot was the local police station. Since there was crime scene tape we knew that they'd been there. The station was tiny compared to TPD, and the cops working inside were a joke. They were either overweight, or looked like they'd just stepped out of high school. "Is this supposed to be a Police Station?" Lester asked. "You've got to be kidding me."

I held in a sigh, I had a bad feeling about this. "Let's find the person in charge of the case," I said heading toward the front desk. The uniform behind the desk looked up at me and went pale. If he pissed himself I was going to be annoyed. "I need to speak to the officer in charge of the Shifting Sands scene," I said.

"Umm, h-h-he's not available at the moment," the kid stuttered out. _Christ._ He couldn't have been more than twenty-one and he didn't appear to have any experience. If he didn't toughen up he was never going to make it on the streets.

"You need to make him available. Now." I told him.

"I-I-I'll see what I can do," the kid stammered before running off in search of... someone.

"I seriously hope the guy in charge is older than that kid," I said to Lester and Bobby. We were gathered around the desk, and I knew we made an intimidating presence, and I didn't care. If scaring the shit out of some small town hick cops is what it took to get answers, then that was what was going to happen.

Ten minutes later a cop came toward us. His stomach was hanging over his belt and he looked like he was a chronic drinker. I immediately didn't trust him. He didn't have cop eyes. His eyes were wild and dead, like any humanity that had resided there had long since been killed off. Just looking at him made my skin crawl. I noticed that his face was red with anger, and I wondered what he'd been doing before he came out to meet us. As he got closer I notice Lester and Bobby close ranks and cross their arms over their chests. They obviously didn't trust him either.

"Who are you?" He asked when he reached the desk.

I felt Lester tense beside me and knew that he wasn't in a good frame of mind to be dealing with this guy. I stepped forward making sure that I was blocking Lester's path. "We're with Rangeman, and we're looking for someone who might have been involved in what happened at the Shifting Sands beach earlier today," I said.

"It's an active investigation. I can't help you," the idiot cop said.

"Look, our partner disappeared from that location this afternoon and we need to find her." Bobby held up his iphone and showed Idiot Cop a recent picture of Steph in her Rangeman uniform. He barely looked at it before he said, "Nope, haven't seen her."

I was rapidly losing my patience and Lester was only a moment away from snapping completely. I leaned forward and got into Idiot Cop's face, making sure that I was in his personal space and then said, "I don't believe you looked at that well enough. Look again." This time he looked at the picture and I wanted to snap his neck.

"Nope, still never seen her, but I'm sure she'd be great in bed. Those lips are just made for sucking-" he didn't get a chance to say anything before Lester had him off the floor and up against the wall.

"You listen to me you fat piece of shit. I don't care if you've got a badge and a gun. If you ever disrespect her by speaking like that again, you will wish you'd never learned to talk." The second Lester had picked him up; the other cops had drawn their weapons. _Fuck me!_ Not a single one of them looked like they knew how to use them, but it only took one of them to get nervous and pull the trigger for someone to get hurt.

I slowly raised my hands so that they could see I wasn't armed, and then I placed one hand on Lester's shoulder and said, "Les, it's not worth it. Let him go." I could feel Lester's body shaking under my hand and I knew he was holding on by a thread. It was unusual for him to lose control, but where Bombshell was concerned, nobody acted normal.

"Tank, he knows something," Lester said to me. His voice a low growl.

"That might be, man, but it won't do Bombshell any good if you're dead. Let him go."

"You should listen to your..._friend,_" Idiot Cop said.

"Shut. Up," Lester growled. "I don't care, who you are, if I find out you know something and you didn't tell us, there isn't a place on this earth you'll be able to hide." With that Lester released his hold on the idiot cop and stepped away.

"Let's go, Les," Bobby said, placing his hand on Lester's other shoulder. "We'll find her."

"Dammit, Tank! She's been missing for two days. Where the hell is she?" Lester was pacing around my office like a caged animal, his entire body was tense and I knew if we didn't find her soon he was going to completely snap. I knew he was worried about her, hell, I was worried about her too. I knew that something was really wrong, but I had no way of knowing what.

We'd spent the last two days tearing apart Jersey. Not just Trenton, but the whole damn state, and we hadn't found so much as a lead on where Steph could be. I had feelers out to some of our inter-agency contacts, but so far we hadn't received any love. I knew that Idiot Cop knew more than he was saying, but there was no way I could do anything about him. He was protected by the law, and my responsibility wasn't just to Bombshell, but to Ranger as well as the entire Rangeman Company. In a nutshell, my life was shit.

Bobby was sitting silently on the couch in my office just watching Lester pace back and forth. I knew he had a sedative in his pocket, waiting for the moment we both knew was coming. If I didn't know better, I'd say that Lester had more than just a friendly interest in Bombshell, but even he wasn't crazy enough to step in on Ranger's woman. Cousin or not, he wouldn't cross that line. The last two days had been hell on all of us, and I was running down fast. Being calm and understanding of his stress and worry hadn't worked so far with Lester, and I was running out of steam. There was only one last thing I could try before I'd have to have Bobby sedate him.

"Santos!" I bellowed. He immediately stopped his pacing and jumped to attention.

"Yes, Sir!" He sounded off. Years of military training ingrained in all of us, the ability to snap to attention instantly. To go from a red blooded male, to an emotionless soldier without thought. It was the only way I could think of to turn his emotions off and focus him once again on the issues at hand.

"You need to suck it up. We're all worried about Bombshell, but pacing up and down the room and crying like a little bitch isn't going to help us," I told him, my voice broking no excuses. It was a voice of authority, and one that he was very familiar with.

"Yes, Sir!"

"Are you going to be able to suck it up and work this like we always do? Or am I going to have to remove you from the Bombshell duty?" I asked him. I could see the anger still coursing through him, and I knew he was pissed at me.

"Yes, Sir!" He responded, his voice was hoarse and I knew he wanted to say more, but protocol wouldn't allow for it. I figured I'd give him a little leeway and let him have his say.

"Yes, Sir, What?" I asked. "Yes, Sir, you're going to be able to suck it up and help us find her, or, yes, sir, I'm going to have to remove you from Bombshell duty?" Lester's hands were clenched so hard into fists that his normally tan skin was almost as white as Bombshell's. Oh, he was an angry man. I watched him inhale sharply through is nose, and slowly release it. I knew he was trying to regain control before he answered me. Santos pissed off was an impressive sight. Watching him control his anger and rage was like watching someone lasso a tornado. Impossible to believe unless you were seeing it with your own eyes.

"I'd like to see you try, _Pierre_," Lester said through teeth clinched so tight I was surprised that they didn't crumble into dust. "Steph is my best friend, and you're crazy if you think for one fucking minute that I'm going to walk away."

I ignored his use of my given name; we could deal with that later. "Fine, then prove it. Get your head out of your ass and start being useful. Stop blaming yourself for not being there. You had a job to do, and it isn't like this is a new thing with Bombshell." I told him. He didn't say anything just nodded before joining Bobby on the couch.

The three of us, along with Ranger had been friends for years. We'd walked through the valleys of Hell and come out the other side more times than I cared to remember. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other, and sometime in the last couple of years, Stephanie Plum had become a part of us. She may never have spent time in the jungles of Colombia with us, but she had our backs in other ways. We needed to find her. I was trying to figure out our next step when Bobby broke the silence.

"Have you heard anything from Ranger?" That was another cluster fuck I didn't want to have to think about. Ranger had been gone for two weeks and we hadn't heard anything from him. Normally he would have checked in prior to heading out from the secure building in D.C. I felt in my bones that something wasn't right with the whole, "last minute" mission, and it was making me antsy. Why couldn't anything ever be easy?

"No, man. Not a word," I told him shaking my head.

"That's not like him," he replied.

"You're right, it's not; but we don't have time to worry about it. Our only concern right now is to find Bombshell. If anything happens to her, we'll be lucky if the only thing that happens to us is a long term visit to a third world country," I said.

"Okay, then what's the plan?" Bobby asked.

"I say we pick up that idiot cop and have a few words with him. He knows more than he's saying," Lester spoke up. He was tense, but he was doing a damn good job of hiding it. If anyone else were to come in, they would think he was cool and calm.

The phone on my desk rang and with a growl I picked it up. "Talk," I said. This had better be important, or someone was going to have a very unhappy day. I didn't recognize the voice on the other end, but the words froze me in my place.

"I know where Stephanie Plum is, and she doesn't have much time." _Fuck!_


	27. Chapter 26

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been reading. There are more questions, but a few answers (in a round about way) in this chapter. Now remember, this is a BHEA so know everything will work out in the end. As always, Thanks go out to Meg, my other evil half. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty-six: The Past Comes Back to Ranger

_Sonofabitch._ _This really couldn't be happening. _ I looked at the woman standing in front of me, keeping my gun trained on her. Nothing good was going to come from this meeting. Hell, it had been five years since I'd even laid eyes on her, and yet, she still had the look of a woman scorned. "Dilectio," I said my voice soft.

"Now, Carlos; is that really any way to greet an old _friend_?" She asked, her voice a sexual purr. "You should really call me, Natalia; you'll be screaming it again later."

_Wow. Something's never change._ "I see you're still as vain as you were in Puerto Rico," I said. Nothing like having a past mission sneak up and bite me in the ass when I'm already dealing with a mission that's gone totally FUBAR. _This is why I don't do relationships._

"Oh, come now. You know you're only vain if you're wrong; and I'm not wrong." She brushed her long straight black hair over her shoulder exposing the naked expanse of her neck, and shoulders. The tops of her breasts were smooth and the color of caramel, and I knew exactly what they'd feel like under my hands; and that was what she was counting on. Too bad for her, I wasn't interested.

"What brings you to Mexico?" I asked, pointedly changing the subject. I didn't have the time, nor the inclination to fall into bed with her. I had things to do, places to blow up, and a woman to get back to in the states. I was on a schedule, and she was getting in the way.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought you might like a little company," she said running her hand up her stomach and across her cleavage.

I'd want her company like I'd want a raging case of the clap. I figured that wouldn't be the best way to go so instead I said, "Not your kind, Dilectio." My voice didn't offer further comment or discussion, but apparently she wasn't that bright.

"We were good together, Carlos. You loved what I could do to you." _Fuck, I'm getting too old for this shit._

"Look," I said, ready to get this over with. "We weren't good together, and what you did to me wasn't anything to write home about. You were a job. End of story. I wouldn't have slept with you otherwise, and I sure as hell won't be sleeping with you now." In the dim light I saw her eyes flash in anger before she banked it down like the good little assassin she was. "Now, why don't you tell me who sent you here to kill me, and we can move on. I'm sure you're busy, and I'm not exactly on vacation."

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Nychta?" The change in her was immediate. Gone was the flirtatious Latina, trying to seduce her way into my bed. In her place was a cold blooded killer who was sanctioned by the government. Which government, didn't matter as long as they could pay her price. She was good, but not as good as me. I remained silent. "Well, you're not. I could have killed you a dozen times since you've been in Mexico."

I raised one eyebrow at her, my look indicating just how much I believed her. "Then, why haven't you?" I asked.

"It didn't fit with my plans," she said calmly.

"What? Death by tequila?" I asked her with a sardonic laugh.

"Yeah, that would have been easy, but you didn't partake of it," she said with a sigh. "You always were a pain in the ass."

"Since you're dragging this out, how about you tell me who put the contract out for me," I said. That was something I felt might be important, so that when I made it back to the states I could take it up with them, _personally_.

"No one you would ever think to expect," she told me. _Great. Just great. _She seemed to be thinking about something, her stance had changed again and I knew what was coming. "Look, Nychta, you're a great operative. The best I've ever seen, and the only reason I took this job was because I knew if I didn't someone else would." I continued to hold her eyes, my gun never wavering.

"You need to watch your back. This mission isn't all it's cracked up to be, and you've got no back up. You're on your own." Someone at the agency wanted me out of the way, the only question was, who?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Like I said, you're the best operative I've seen. I'm not willing to go down in the books as the person who fucked the United States by killing off their very own dark knight." Her comment made me think of Steph, but I pushed the thought away. Now was definitely not the time to let my mind wander.

"You do realize that if you don't at least try to kill me, that you'll be next," I told her.

"Hey, they'll have to find me first," she said with a smile, before she turned an melted into the shadows.

"Natalia," I said, knowing she would hear me.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful out there. If you need anything, call Rangeman. They'll help you."

She gave me a sad smile, and said, "I appreciate that. I hope you make it back before the wedding." I had no clue what she was talking about, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it.

"What wedding?" I asked her.

"Your friend, _The Bombshell Bounty Hunter._ She's getting married next month," she said, and then she was gone.

My heart felt like there was a fist squeezing it. Steph was getting married. My Babe was getting married, and the only person she would be marrying was Morelli. "Fuck me," I said. I've been in some pretty bad situations, I've been tortured by Colombians, I've been ate alive by bugs in the jungles of more third world countries than most people realize exist, and nothing felt as painful as the knowledge that I'd lost the one person I loved more than anything.

_Snap out of it, Manoso._ I didn't have time to mend a broken heart; I had a job to do. Pushing the hurt, the jealousy, and the disappointment out of my mind I replaced my gun and headed back into the desert. I had a compound to breach.

Getting back to my gear I removed the bundle that I'd found in my informant's serape and looked at it for the first time. It was a manila envelope that had been folded around the contents. Unrolling it I lifted the flap and slid the contents into my hands, and my heart stopped. _Sonofabitch._ I don't know how this shit happened to her, it was fucking uncanny. She wasn't even in Mexico, and she managed to be in trouble. "Fuck," I whispered. So much for not thinking about Stephanie Plum.

There were stacks of cash totaling ten thousand dollars in American bills. Along with the money were photos of Stephanie. A lot of photos of Stephanie. There were photos of her at home, at the bonds office, visiting with her parents; there were pictures of her and me in the alley, as well as photos from the last night I'd seen her. Someone had been following her for a while. I was more than angry, I was terrified for her. _Fuck! _Flipping through the photos I felt my blood begin boil when I realized where some of the photos had come from. Someone had managed to breach Rangeman. There were several photos of Steph and I that couldn't have come from anywhere except the Rangeman security cameras. "Goddamn sonofabitch," I swore.

I looked at my watch, I was losing time. Panic was running through me and I was helpless to do anything about it. Steph was in Trenton, and I was in a fucking nothing town in Mexico. There wasn't even a way for me to contact the guys and have them put a detail on her. I had to get this job done and get back to the states, and I needed to get it done, now. Shoving the photos and money back into the manila envelope I shoved it into the bottom of my bag and dug out the blue prints for the compound. The informant had tried to tell me something about the blue prints before he died; now I just had to figure out what he was trying to say.

Unfolding the blue prints a passing thought slid through my mind; my informant had been hired to kill Steph. _Fuck. _ Man, I hated the desert.


	28. Chapter 27

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Blah, Blah, Blah, she does, I don't, yada, yada. Here is another chapter of everyone's favorite psycho bitch. Hope she continues to amaze you at her evilness. :) Meg, you're one in a million!**

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty-seven: Tracto Needs a Hero

I knew exactly where my target would be tonight, and I looked forward to playing the game with him. By tomorrow he'd be eating out of my hand, just like the brainless marine he was. The clock on the dashboard glowed the time; two-thirty. Pulling my car off to the side of the deserted road I climbed out and opened the hood and pulled the starter wire so that it would appear I was having car trouble. Leaning against the side of the car I waited for my prey to fall into my web.

According to the dossier I had, Jules Hendricks considered himself not only a ladies man, but a hero as well. He followed the belief of 'once a Marine, always a Marine'. He was a joke, and the fact that he would dare consider himself a hero made me laugh. He'd spent four years in the Marine Corps and never once left American soil. I was appalled that Nychta would have ever hired him, but then again ever since he started spending time with _that_ tramp he hadn't been thinking clearly.

Headlights appeared in the distance and I smiled. It was show time. I undid a few more buttons on my skin tight silk shirt, and adjusted my cleavage. My hair was pulled up in an intricate twist with a few strands strategically placed for optimum sex appeal. When I'd changed my clothes I'd chosen clothes that were both seductive, yet didn't scream, tramp. After all, I wasn't anything like _that_ tramp who had manipulated Nychta. I was so much better than her, and it wouldn't be long before she knew it.

Right on cue my prey pulled up behind me and climbed out of his car. He was taller than Nychta, but didn't have any of his presence or true sex appeal. He definitely wasn't an Alpha male. His body was less Dwayne Johnson and more Bruce Lee. It wasn't horrible, but it didn't impress me. His one saving grace was his hair. It was buzzed short, and was a naturally bright red. His brown eyes took in my appearance with obvious appreciation and I let a smile grace my blood red lips.

"Looks like you're having some car trouble," he said as he came towards me. _ Really? Is it that obvious, Genius?_

"It would appear so, but maybe you could..._help_ me out," I said, looking up at him from beneath my mascara coated lashes. He flashed me what I was assuming he thought was a sexy smile and walked toward the raised hood.

"I'll be more than happy to help a lady of your...presence," he said looking my body up and down like I was his next meal. This man was a reptile. Normally I wouldn't give him the time of day; he was nowhere near worthy of sticking his cock anywhere near me. However, he was easy pickings off the Rangeman tree. I'd make do, and then bleach myself clean later.

"I appreciate it. There aren't many true heroes out there anymore." His smile said it all. I was stroking his ego and it wouldn't take much for me to be stroking something else. Men are so easy to control.

He poked around under the hood for a few minutes before saying, "Okay, gorgeous, try turning it on now."

Opening my door I slipped into the seat and tried the key in the ignition. When nothing happened I smiled. Thank god, he was as dumb as he looked. I climbed back out and said, "anything?"

"Sorry, gorgeous, I think it needs a mechanic."

I gave him a long look and let out a sigh, "Man, tonight is really not my night. I just wanted to go out and have a good time, but that doesn't look like it will be happening now."

"Well," he said, moving up close to me and invading my personal space. "You're welcome to come with me." This guy was too easy.

"Where are you heading?" I asked him, watching as he lifted his hand and caressed my cheek before trailing his finger tips down my neck and across the exposed tops of my breasts.

"Actually, I was heading home, but we could go where ever you want."

I made a show of thinking about it, looking him in the eye like I was trying to determine if he was safe, and then I said, "Ummm, I don't know. I don't know anything about you. I don't even know your name." I sighed, and then said, "How can I be sure you won't take advantage of me?"

"You can call me, Hades," he said smiling down into my eyes.

"Hades? Is that your real name?" I asked him, acting a little leery. This was getting old quickly and the game was just beginning. I needed a drink if I was going to continue on with this.

"No, it's my street name. It's what everybody calls me," he said with far too much pride for his station in life. It was always the nobodies who thought that they were important, that spoke so highly of themselves. Oh well, what was I supposed to expect from someone who still considered himself 'one of the few, the proud'?

"Wow, it sounds sinister... and sexy," I said, reaching my hand up to stroke his chest.

"What should I call you, gorgeous?" he asked me as he leaned into my caress.

"My name isn't really important," I said as I scratched my nails lightly over his shirt covered nipples.

"It is to me," he replied. _Fuck. _Why couldn't he just be like other men? Names shouldn't matter to them. I needed a name. _Think, think, what kind of name would appeal to a man as unimaginative as him?_

"Why?"

"Because, I want to know what name I should be screaming as I cum tonight," he replied with a smile. _Does shit like that actually work on the lesser class of women? _

"Call me, Rissa," I said right before I rubbed myself against him like a cat in heat. "And, tell me more about this name screaming."

He laughed, a deep, self satisfied sound that made me want to rip his throat out with my teeth, but I refrained because giving in would put a kink in my plans. He had access to information I needed, and I would do whatever I needed to do in order to get that information. He wouldn't know what hit him. "Rissa, I'd much rather show you."

"In that case, Hades, show me your best," I said as I headed toward his black SUV. I looked over my shoulder at the worthless piece of man flesh behind me and gave him a provocative smile, "You planning on standing there all night, or are you going to take me to your place and put your cock where your mouth is?"

He practically sprinted to the vehicle and jumped inside. I guessed his parents never taught him true manners, because he hadn't even bothered to help me into the SUV. I decided that once I'd gotten everything I needed from him that he would need to take a decidedly long trip, straight to Hades. Pulling myself up into the vehicle I smiled at him and said, "So, tell me, what do you do for a living?"


	29. Chapter 28: Steph Channels Ranger

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: As with everything else, she still owns them and I'm not making anything off of them. M&M, you guys are the greatest. **

**Sare**

Chapter Twenty-eight: Steph Channels Ranger

I was in shock. Who the hell was Bonnie McMillan, and why would I want to kill her? I just stared at Agent Cassidy, hoping that he was joking. "Ms. Plum, if you want me to help you, I need you to answer my questions," he said.

"Who is Bonnie McMillan?" I asked him. I figured she must have been the body on the stretcher, but why did they assume I was the one who killed her? I didn't even know her. Obviously they felt I had, since they'd arrested me, but what I couldn't figure out is, why they thought I had.

"Ms. Plum, Bonnie McMillan was the woman brutally murdered today. In fact, she's the reason we're both here, so it would be helpful if you would just answer my questions." Agent Cassidy was a beautiful man, with jet black hair that looked like silk, and the most intense blue eyes I'd ever seen. Those eyes were currently boring into me, demanding that I spill all my secrets. Guess he didn't realize the type of men I spend my time with. I've gotten the stare down from the master. Regardless of how attractive he was, how intimidating others might find him; he didn't have anything on Ranger.

I did what I should have done when I first stepped foot into this asswipe excuse for a jail. "I want a lawyer," I said, looking him straight in the eye, my gaze unwavering. I was done playing games. I wanted out of here, and I was damn tired of having my rights violated just because I was a woman.

I watched as Agent Cassidy shook his head, "Well, Ms. Plum, thanks to the Patriot Act, I'm not required to allow you an attorney," he said with a sigh. I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the table in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, my throat was suddenly as dry as the Sahara during a drought. "The Patriot Act is for terrorists. I'm not a terrorist. Just because things blow up around me, doesn't make me a terrorist," I said, trying to remain calm. "Is this about the cars? I swear they weren't my fault."

"Ms. Plum, this isn't about the cars. This is about the murder of Bonnie McMillan, please focus," he said.

"Agent Cassidy, I don't know anyone by the name of Bonnie McMillan; and what does a murder have to do with the Patriot Act?" I was frustrated and beyond confused. How did I manage it, I mean, really? I went to the beach, and I ended up arrested for the murder of someone I didn't even know, and I sure hadn't killed.

"If you didn't know her, then why did you kill her?" He asked, his eyes never leaving mine. I was really beginning to have a bad feeling about this, my spidey senses were going wild and I couldn't figure out why. _Gee, perhaps because you're in a jail where a cop hit you when you wouldn't perform sexual acts with him; and you're now being held as a terrorist. _Good point, but I still didn't think that was the reason.

"Look, I don't know what's going on, but I'm not a terrorist; I'm an American citizen who has had her rights violated all day. If you want me to answer your questions, then you better let me speak to my lawyer," I told him. _Take that, G-man. _

Something flashed through his eyes, too fast for me to catch, before he said, "As you wish, Miss Plum. If you won't help me, there is no way I can help you."

"I can't help you with something I don't know anything about," I sighed and ran my hands over my face. How did I manage to get myself into these situations? "Get me my lawyer, Agent Cassidy. There's nothing else I can say."

I was still sitting in the interrogation room an hour later. Agent Cassidy had walked out with anger and annoyance radiating off him. Poor baby. He should sit in my seat and see how it felt. I wasn't exactly Stephanie Sunshine at the moment. In fact, I felt like there was a giant gray rain cloud hovering over my head, just waiting to unleash a torrential downpour. _At least he'd left me uncuffed._

While I was left cooling my heels my brain continued to run a mile a minute, playing different scenarios, and discarding them just as quickly. I had a moment to wonder if this was the way Ranger felt while he was being held captive by the Colombians. Granted, he was being tortured, so it was in no way the same thing; however, at the rate I was going I wouldn't doubt that torture was in my future. Didn't the government torture terrorists?

A shudder ran through my body as visions of Deputy Dog touching me tore through my mind. _Shit! Don't think about it. Focus on something else._ I had every intention of causing him a world of pain, just as soon as I got out of here. No way was he going to get away with laying his hands on me. I didn't care who he was.

My neck started to prickle, not in the way it does when Ranger is near, but in the way it does when I'm being watched. I hated to admit it, but it was a feeling I was more than familiar with. There was no doubt in my mind that I was being watched by Deputy Dog, the vileness just rolled off him like an ocean wave. It left me cold, and nauseous. _Okay, suck it up, Plum. What would Ranger do in this situation?_

I let a small smile, a Ranger type smile, cross my lips as I leaned back in the rickety metal chair and placed my feet on the table in front of me, crossing my legs at the ankles. I was sure that my body betrayed none of the emotion I was feeling inside. I was channeling Ranger. God, I missed him. Crossing my arms across my chest I relaxed my muscles and willed my mind to calm. It was time to focus on what was going on.

So far, I knew that a woman had been murdered, and that the local police, led by their idiot leader, Deputy Dumbass, suspected I was involved. I hadn't been booked yet, which struck me as weird, but then again, so did the beat down I received after I declined Deputy Dipshit's sexual advances. Apparently things in this podunk little police station weren't done the way they were everywhere else. Obviously they subscribed to the Pirate code of law enforcement. They viewed laws, and civil rights as guidelines.

From what I was able to see of the body, I didn't recognize the dead woman, but that didn't mean anything. I'd never met "Carmen Manoso" before either, until she pulled a gun on me in front of the bonds office. Sometimes, my life was just a little too exciting. I knew I was missing something. Something that led them to believe I knew the victim; something that led them to arrest me on the spot. Closing my eyes I let my mind drift back to the scene at the beach.

My eyes flew open, but my body remained perfectly still when the interrogation room door smacked against the wall with a loud 'Bang!'. I knew without turning around who had entered. Have I mentioned how much my luck sucks? "Well, if it isn't Queen Bitch," the devil incarnate said as he strode toward me. Anger was mixing with the nausea in my stomach and I forced it down. _Think like Ranger. Ranger...Ranger...Ranger._

I took a deep breath and kept my face as blank as possible. I gave a curt Ranger-like nod and said, "Deputy Dumbfuck." I saw him lunge at me, felt the sharp pain as my head smashed against the floor, and then blessed darkness.

_Oh shit, shit, shit._ My head was throbbing, it felt like the entire high school marching bad was practicing in my brain, and they were horribly off key. On top of that someone was yelling at me, or maybe around me? _Owwww._ It was hurting too much to even think and the voices were getting louder. I was afraid to open my eyes, I knew what was wrong, I'd been here more than my share of times. Concussions seem to be a frequent occurrence in my line of work, or at least with my line of stalkers and crazies.

Keeping my eyes closed I tried to focus in on the words that were flowing around me. A whimper was building in my throat and I forced it down, along with the bile that kept wanting to rise. I wasn't willing to throw up. That would just top my day. _Mind over matter. Mind over matter. Ranger wouldn't throw up. Mind over matter._ After a few moments of mentally chanting my mantra I was able to focus in on the voices, and my heart did a little lurch.

"What the Hell is wrong with her? Why is she unconscious?" Tank's deep baritone ran through my body and I wanted to jump for joy.

I felt a hand gently caress my face and I knew who it was, as much as I wanted it to be Ranger, I knew it wasn't possible, but Lester was a definitely runner up. I wanted to snuggle into his touch, but my head still hurt too much. "Beautiful, you've got to wake up. Please, Beautiful. Please," he whispered. There was so much pain in his voice that it made my heart ache.

I heard another voice speaking, _Cassidy?_ I couldn't tell, but his words hurt my head. "I don't know what the hell happened. She's been out for two days. That's why I called you. Something is going on; someone is pulling strings that shouldn't be pulled."

Lester's hand was quivering against my cheek, I could feel the tension running through his body and I knew he was trying to remain calm, but was losing the battle. "Where the _fuck_ did these bruises and marks come from?" he snarled from his place next to me. I was trying in vain to open my eyes, but my lids felt so heavy, like trying to live hundred pound dumbbells. _Shit. Two days? Sonofabitch. What the hell happened to me? _

"Man, I don't know. When I first met with her she had a split lip and a few bruises beginning to form on her face, but I didn't think anything about it. I figured they were from before she got arrested. These bruises are new, and I can only offer my suspicions. Nothing concrete," the voice I thought belonged to Cassidy said.

"Who?" That single word held a wealth of anger, intimidation, and promise in it. Lester was going to kill Deputy Dumbfuck. I couldn't work up any sympathy for the man. I wasn't even sure what all had happened to me in the last... _shit, two days? Fuck._ I had a really bad feeling about it though.

"Officer Wenderson Lempprik," he said.

"Who the fuck is Wendy Limpcock?" Lester asked. If I hadn't been in so much pain I would have laughed. The name fit Deputy Dumbfuck perfectly. It explained so much, really; and leave it to Lester to call it like it was.

"He was the arresting officer, and a completely tool on top of it. The law to him is a game, something he can pick and choose. I've worked with guys like him before, and I can't imagine that he took well to someone as steely and strong as your Miss Plum."

"Tank, isn't that who you dealt with the day Steph went missing?" Ah, Bobby was here too. That must be the second set of hands I felt poking and prodding me. I was a little concerned I hadn't noticed him before. I continued to lay there taking stock of my various pains while the conversation continued around me.

"Yes," was Tank's short, angry reply.

I felt the tension around me sky rocket, Lester's hand was still gentle on my face, but I could tell that he was far from calm. "Where. Is. He?" Lester asked, snapping each word off. My guess was that his jaw was latched tightly shut. This wasn't going to be good. I needed to open my eyes before Lester snapped. "I want him now. Look at what he did to her!"

_Come on eyes, work with me. On the count of three. One. Two. Three. _ I felt my eyelids flutter and the dim light hit them making me slam them shut. _Shit! That fuckin' hurt._ I forced my eyes open again, this time straining to keep them open. I felt Lester's hand trace along my cheek again before he started to move away.

"Les..." I managed to get out. My throat was hurting. It felt like death valley after a heatwave. I would've given anything for a glass of ice water. I didn't have time to worry about that. I knew Lester well, he was going to do something dangerous, something rash. I couldn't let him do that, so I tried again, "Lester Santos... don't do it." This time the words were a little louder and a little clearer.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said, sinking down next to me. "We've missed you." He laid his lips on my forehead and asked, "You okay?"

I shook my head and immediately regretted it as the bile rushed back up my throat and I barely had time to roll over before I threw up. Luckily I didn't get any on Lester. That would have been mortifying. "No," I gasped out. "I feel like I got hit my a truck named Deputy Dumbfuck," I said.

"Do you know what happened, Steph?" Lester asked me in a soft voice that caressed my skin. His voice was really nice. Sexy even. I felt him chuckle and had a really bad feeling I'd just said that out loud. "Thanks, Beautiful. Yours isn't so bad either." _Well, Shit._

"Yeah, I know everything that happened..." and then I realized that I was missing two days. Logically I knew I was because I'd heard them talking, but it hadn't hit me until then just how serious that really was. "Fuck me, no I don't know. I'm missing time."

"Calm down, Steph. We're here," Bobby's calm voice helped settle my nerves even while my thoughts flew to murder. I was going to tear that bastard apart.

"I'm calm. When I find that mother fucker I'm going to kill him. I have no idea what's happened since he knocked me out," I didn't think he'd done anything sexual to me, at least I really hoped he hadn't. Now was not a time for denial. "Bobby, I need to go to the hospital. I want a rape kit done, and I want to file a report. I'm pressing charges." The silence was deafening and I forced myself to look each of my guys in the face.

"Miss Plum, I'm afraid that isn't possible." My eyes swung to Agent Cassidy, and I tried to ignore the nausea rolling in my stomach.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, anger and pain running through my voice. "Why the hell not?"

"Well, Miss Plum, you've been remanded to the custody of Homeland Security."

Three pairs of angry mercenary eyes locked on Agent Cassidy, I only knew this because I let my eyes wander to each man in turn to see their reactions. I didn't trust my own. "Agent Cassidy?" I waited for him to look at me again, taking the moment to gather Ranger close to my heart, closing my face off from emotion, and locking down the pain and anger, before I said, "I want my lawyer. Now."


	30. Chapter 29: Agent Cassidy Makes His Move

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews you guys have given me! This story is my baby and it's coming together and I'm having a great time writing it. **

**M&M, you guys are the best. Without you, I'm not sure where I'd be. LOL Our conferences are the highlight of my night. LOL. This chapter's for you. :) Stayce, I appreciate you too!**

**I know this was supposed to have been posted last night, but things happened, which led to other things happening, until by the time I had a chance to post I was too tired and went to bed. LOL. I'm sorry for the delay.  
**

**Sare**

Chapter 29: Agent Cassidy Makes His Move

_**Earlier...**_

Stepping out of the interrogation room the first person I saw was that worthless piece of cow shit, Lempprik. How he ever managed to get his hands on a badge I'll never know. Just looking at him made my skin crawl, and I wished for a bottle of bleach. There was something definitely _not_ right about that man. "Limp prick," I said before he interrupted me.

"It's Lempprik, leeem-priiik, not a hard name," he said. I really expected him to stick his bulbous nose in the air and stomp his foot.

"I don't give a fuck what your name is. You will go in there and escort Ms. Plum to a phone to make her phone call. She's demanded her attorney," I told him.

I was hard pressed not to choke him when he snorted before saying, "That little bitch doesn't get a phone call. She's already made her phone call."

"Listen here, you worthless piece of shit. You will give Ms. Plum access to a phone, you will wipe that vile smirk off your face, and you will speak to her with respect. She is not your 'bitch' so stop acting like she is," I said, as I got right up in his face. His breath was rank; smelling like three week old garbage in the middle of a heat wave. I wanted to stop my tirade and give him a breath mint, but figured that would ruin the effect.

"I don't know where you learned the law at, but when she demands a lawyer, it's her legal right to have one. So, do your job before I make sure you don't have one." I watched as his eyes flashed with hate, and anger mottled his face an unattractive shade of red.

"I'm in charge of this case, and I'll run it anyway I see fit. As far as I'm concerned that bitch had her phone call, and her rights are none of your concern," he said, emphasizing each word with a fleshy finger poking into my chest.

Normally I would have broken his arm, but I held back. Now wasn't the time for violence; it wouldn't help get the Bombshell Bounty Hunter out of this mess. Instead, I settled for verbal anger. I could throw around the weight of my authority as well as I could throw around the two hundred pounds of physical weight I carried on my body. "You'll want to remove your finger, before I remove it for you," I said calmly, while looking at the piece of shit in front of me. "This might be your case now, but trust me, it won't be for long; and you don't want to piss in my pond. I guarantee you won't like what happens if you do." I turned and walked away before I actually did choke him, tossing over my shoulder, "Get her a lawyer now. I won't tell you again."

I spent the next several hours on the phone with my superiors, jumping through hoops and wading through endless amounts of red tape, trying to find the leverage I needed in order to take control of the case. I'd managed to throw my weight around when I'd first learned that Ms. Plum was being detained in this crap hole police station; my excuse had been a stretch at best and complete bullshit at its worst. After all, there was no way she would ever be considered a terrorist, but I took a gamble and decided to see if my bluff would work. As I figured, the cops in this podunk little town were clueless. Once they had identified the victim, and the knowledge that she worked for the government came to light, all I had to do was walk in. It didn't matter that she was nothing more than a glorified secretary; they didn't need to know that.

Ms. Stephanie Plum was quite a woman, and, honestly, I wasn't surprised that she was Ranger Manoso's one major weakness. I wouldn't be surprised if she was a lot of guys' weakness. There was just something about her that made you want to be her knight, while at the same time you knew she would never go down without a fight. When I first walked into the interrogation room I'd noticed her split lip and the bruises forming. At the time I hadn't really worried about where they'd come from, figuring that they had come from her work. I'd done my research on Ms. Plum, and she had definitely earned her nickname. Yet, for some reason I was no longer convinced that her injuries had come from a criminal, at least not one who didn't carry around a badge.

Looking at my watch I realized that it was three in the morning. Didn't look like I was going to be getting any sleep. I already didn't trust Lempprik, now I had reason to believe that he had also assaulted Ms. Plum. That really made my gut churn. With my suspicions eating away at me, I climbed into my car and headed back toward the police station. When I arrived I asked to be escorted back to see her and was told by a pimply faced officer, that didn't look old enough to even shave, let alone carry a gun, that Ms. Plum was not allowed visitors. I flashed him my badge and he visibly paled. "Sir, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you back to see her. You'll have to come back when Officer Lempprik is back on duty."

Anger and frustration had been bubbling in my gut since I'd found out that Ms. Plum had been arrested, and now I was fighting it back. It wouldn't do any good for me to lose my temper at the useless runt in front of me. I counted backward from fifteen before I spoke, "What time will _Limp prick_ be back on duty?" I asked my disdain obvious as I said his name.

"Uhh, well...let me check," the young officer said. _What the hell, do they hire these kids right out of junior high? He's probably scared of his own shadow. _ When the child cop looked back up from his desk I could see a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. He was nervous. "Uh, Officer... I, uh... mean, Agent Cassidy... uh... Sir," he stuttered out. At the rate he was going Lempprik was going to be back on shift before he managed to spit it out.

"Yes?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest in a stance that said _today, kid._

"He's not back on duty until noon tomorrow," he said. _ Fuck._

"Did she get a chance to speak with her lawyer," I asked him, schooling my features in a friendlier smile than the one I previously had. I needed to make sure she was okay, and since he wasn't about to break the 'rules' that Lempprik had made, I needed to acquire information in other ways.

"I don't know. I got on at midnight and I haven't seen her. I would guess her lawyer will meet with her tomorrow, if they haven't already met."

I wanted to run my hands over my face but didn't want to show that kind of weakness. Instead I reached into my pocket and removed a card sliding it across the counter toward the kid. "Here's my card, if you see or hear anything...strange about Ms. Plum, give me a call," I told him before heading back into the early morning air. I needed to get some sleep, and then I'd get a fresh start on finding a way to get Ms. Stephanie Plum out of this hell hole.

I woke to the sun painting the sky a beautiful pink, the clock beside my bed confirmed what I already knew, it was morning and I'd barely slept. I'd finally made it to bed at four thirty and now it was just coming up on seven. Scrubbing my hands over my face I tossed back the sheets and headed for the shower. It was going to be a long day, and there was a lot of information I needed to access. My brain had been running nonstop on the drive back from the police station; something was dirty at the police station, and I was pretty sure it wasn't the coffee pot. Believing that, and having proof of that, were two completely different things. I needed proof, and once I had it I would find a way to take charge of the so called investigation.

Twenty minutes later I was showered, dressed, and drinking my first cup of coffee while I booted up my laptop. I had access to some of the best search programs ever invented. I could find out what people had for breakfast this morning if I really wanted to. There were definite upsides to working for Homeland Security. While I'd been in the shower I'd plotted out the way I was going to go about my research. The first person I was going to tear apart was Lempprik. I really didn't like that guy, and by the time he got back on duty I'd know him better than his mother. I knew there was something in his background, I didn't know what, but I'd learned long ago to trust my gut; and my gut was telling me that there was a closet full of skeletons hidden in his background. I just had to unearth them.

_Point, set, match. You're going down, motherfucker. __**You can run, but you'll only die tired,**__ you stupid piece of shit. _After spending ten hours hunched over my laptop, alternately cursing it and whispering sweet nothings to it, I finally had something usable. It was just a little bit of information, and it was purely by luck that I'd found it; but like a loose thread, when I tugged on it, it unraveled to reveal all the information that he'd thought was so carefully hidden. Somewhere along the line, he'd gotten a friend with some pull, but that friend wasn't going to be able to cover his ass this time. I set new parameters for the next search. It was time to find out who this mysterious fixer of his was.

While the information on Lempprik printed out, I picked up the information I'd gathered earlier on Stephanie Plum, Ricardo Carlos "Ranger" Manoso, and his company, Rangeman. There was a lot of information for me to go through, so with files in hand I walked into my kitchen, grabbed a beer and cold left over pizza from the fridge and sat down to reacquaint myself with my friend, and the woman who'd gotten under his skin.

The sun was shining when I rolled over and looked at my clock. Seven o'clock, again. I had gotten very little sleep for the second night in a row. I didn't even know this woman, and I was losing sleep over her. _That's not entirely true, Cassidy._ After last night, I probably knew Stephanie Plum better than just about anyone. I also knew that Ranger was in love with her, and that if I could figure that out then so could his handler. Now, that was one crazy chick. The government didn't care how crazy you were as long as you got the job done, and she was hell on wheels when it came to the job. Unfortunately, the government also didn't appreciate their operatives having meaningful relationships either.

In all the information I'd uncovered last night, the information on Stephanie was plentiful. The information on Ranger, well, that was practically non-existent. I understood why, but what I didn't understand was how I wasn't able to access it. Somehow the majority of his information was missing, like it had recently been wiped clean. A feeling ran through my body, it wasn't exactly a shiver, but it was a prickling sensation that made me realize something that was really, really, shitty. It looked like his life was slowly being erased; like he was being erased. _Shit, man. What the hell did you do to piss off the government?_ I knew without a shadow of a doubt that they were planning on neutralizing him. He must have done something seriously fucked up for them to want to remove their best operative.

None of this was making sense, and my gut was telling me that there was a deeper issue; and I'd bet my life that it was personal. Picking up my phone I dialed the number for Ranger's second in command, and really hoped I wasn't right about Ranger's life.

1 Prompt for BS June Challenge

words: 2120 without Title or A/N


	31. Chapter 30: Lester Sees Red

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: General disclaimers. Lalalalala. Thanks to all the reviews you guys have left! You're amazing. :) Big thanks go out to the M's and Stayce. Without you guys this would have ended up a short story. LOL. I'm kidding...kind of. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter 30: Lester Sees Red

LESTER'S POV:

Tank answered his phone with a gruff, "Talk." His face went blank and my gut was telling me it had to do with Steph. She'd been gone for two days and I hadn't gotten more than an hour of sleep that whole time. My nerves were drawing tighter, threatening to snap under the strain, and I took a calming breath, letting it out through my nose. I couldn't hear anything the caller was saying, and I didn't get much from Tank's side, either. The occasional, "yes", and "no" really didn't give me a lot to go on, and my frustration was growing with each minute he was on the phone.

"Why should I believe anything you're saying? You haven't even told me who you are," Tank's voice was all business. "Should I be impressed?" he asked, sarcasm dripping from the words. "Fine. One hour," he said and hung up the phone.

"Steph?" I asked, hoping for some good news.

"That was Agent Cassidy with Homeland Security. Apparently he has some information on Bombshell that he thinks might be useful to us."

"What kind of information? And what does Homeland Security have to do with Steph's disappearance?" I asked. That woman got caught up in some of the craziest shit imaginable. She couldn't even go to the beach without something going FUBAR. I swear I'd aged ten years in the last two days, and once again I wondered how the hell Ranger survived her.

Tank ran his hand over his bald head and looked at Bobby and me, "He said to meet him at the SSPD."

"SSPD? That little shithole station we went to looking for information on Steph?" Bobby asked. Tank just nodded his head.

"If that dumbass motherfucker was lying to us, I'm going to hunt his ass down and give him a bad donut in a dark alley," I said standing up. "Looks like we're heading to Shifting Sands, then," I said heading for the office door.

"Let's gear up and go find our girl," Tank said opening the door and walking out.

It was a little after eight o'clock when we pulled into the parking lot of the SSPD, and a large man with jet black hair and mirrored shades walked over to our SUV. My hand twitched toward the butt of my gun, as did Tank's. From the backseat Bobby said, "I'm guessing this is Cassidy, or else they've hired a welcoming committee."

"They didn't do a very good job then. I'd prefer someone with different tools, personally," Tank said.

Personally, I'd just rather have Steph safe, but that was just me. We opened our doors and unfolded ourselves from the vehicle, waiting for Agent Cassidy to reach us. He was tall and built like he could cause some pain; if he wasn't involved in this I'd say he'd fit in at Rangeman. Of course, since he was involved in this somehow, I already hated him. It didn't help that he looked like a fed. I hated feds on principle. I folded my arms across my chest and leaned against the side of the SUV. I couldn't see his eyes behind his shades, but then again, he couldn't see mine either.

"You must be Tank," he said as he came to a stop in front of us. "I've heard a lot about you."

"I doubt that, Agent Cassidy," Tank replied. "Now, enough with the niceties. What do you have for us?" Agent Cassidy was not a small man, but next to Tank he looked like a second grader; though in all fairness he didn't seem the least bit impressed or intimidated by Tank's size.

"I know you've been looking for Ms. Plum for the past few days, and I think I can help you find her," he said, his voice betraying nothing.

"How exactly did you know we were searching for her?" I asked him, drawing his attention to me. We were fairly evenly matched in size and probably in strength as well, but I was willing to bet I could still take him in a fight. I widened my stance some while I waited for his answer.

"You must be Santos," he said. "How I know is not important. I with Homeland Security, there is very little that we don't know. Now, what's important is that you locate her quickly, and that she is taken some place safe."

My gut clenched at his words. She was in danger. _Goddamnsonofabitch_. "Then let's stop playing slap and tickle and go find her, we'll keep her safe," I said.

Cassidy looked at me for a long while before turning back to Tank. At that moment I didn't care that he had information on Steph, I just wanted to tear him apart. I realized that Tank was the one in charge, but Steph was my responsibility. She was my best friend and I needed to find her. I felt like he was shutting me out, and I didn't like that. When Bobby put his hand on my shoulder I realized I'd been clenching my fists and concentrated on slowly relaxing my muscles. I needed to get a grip.

"She's inside," he said. "Or at least she was at three AM."

"Excuse me?" Tank asked. "Did you just say she's inside?" I could hear the anger vibrating in his voice, but I could guarantee it was nothing compared to what I was feeling. She was here the whole time. She was inside right now, and we were standing around here with our cocks hanging out.

"If she's in there, then why the fuck are we out here?" I asked stepping toward him.

"Back off, Santos. I'm not your enemy."

"Could have fucking fooled me," I growled.

"Look," Cassidy said. "She was arrested two days ago for a murder that I don't believe she committed."

"If she was arrested she would have called us," Tank said. "We never heard from her. She didn't even contact the control room."

"The _officer_, and I use that term loosely, in charge of the investigation is worse than most criminals. I didn't trust him when I met him, so I did some digging, and what I found made my skin crawl," he said handing Tank a file folder. Tank flipped through the file, his eyes scanning the contents and I could feel anger radiating off of him. His face was blank of any emotion, but he hands were clenched tightly around the edges of the file.

"Lester. Brown," he said, handing the file to me. "Read it quickly. We need to move." Bobby came shoulder to shoulder with me as I opened the folder and started reading the information it contained. I honestly didn't know how Bobby was reacting, because I'd lost my ability to think clearly, and I was seeing everything with a red haze. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear Ranger telling me to focus, that emotions could get you killed, and that they weren't going to help Steph. I really wanted to punch his voice in the face. _What would you know about emotions, Ranger? You wouldn't know emotions if they bit you in your black clad ass._

"Santos!" Tank's voice cut through my inner tirade and I looked at my reflection in his glasses. My face was blank, but I knew that if my eyes weren't covered he'd be able to see the anger I was feeling in every nerve of my body. "You ready to go get our girl?" he asked me.

"Let's bring her home, but leave the limp prick to me. I made a promise, and I _always_ keep my promises," I said as I headed toward the front doors, ready to beard the lion.

We stalked into the station like an invading force. Steph was inside, and we were getting her out, regardless of who we had to flatten to do it. The cop manning the desk looked to be about one hundred and ten, and blind as a bat. I'm not even sure he realized we were there until Cassidy rapped his fist on the counter in front of him. Grandpa looked up at us through squinted eyes and trifocals and I had a moment of worry that he would have a heart attack. Then I pushed it away. I didn't care about anyone but Steph. The rest of the people at this station could rot.

Cassidy looked at the old man, never removing his glasses and said, "We're here to see Stephanie Plum."

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't let you see her," he said. Tank, Bobby and I moved in closer, flanking Cassidy around the little man, making our presence known.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have a choice," Cassidy said, his voice deceptively soft.

"How do you figure?" the old man asked, leaning back in his chair, and scratching his large, round stomach.

"I'm Agent Cassidy with Homeland Security, and these papers give me the authority to remove Ms. Plum from this location, as well as from the custody of the Shifting Sands Police Department. I'm officially in charge now, so I suggest you get off your geriatric ass, and take us to Ms. Plum."

I wasn't sure who was in more shock, Grandpa or us. I looked from Tank to Bobby and I knew they were thinking the same thing. What the fuck did Cassidy mean that he was in charge, and how the fuck did he pull this off? Even though I was worried about Steph, and wanted nothing more than to get to her and take her back to Rangeman, I couldn't help but be a little impressed by Agent Cassidy. I still didn't like him though.

Grandpa stood up slowly, and I swear I could hear his bones creaking as he said, "Let me see those. I'm not just going to trust some gussied up young city boy, just because he's pretty." I wanted desperately to laugh at the 'pretty' comment, but I kept my bearings by sheer force of will. At least I still had that, even if I was losing my goddamn mind.

Cassidy handed the documents to the old man and leaned nonchalantly against the counter, hip cocked in a negligent fashion. He was showing the old man that he wasn't worried, and he knew he was going to get his way. After a few minutes Cassidy finally said, "I'm assuming they're all in order, and you're just a slow reader, or else you're purposely dragging your feet and wasting my time," Cassidy removed his glasses for the first time and stared into the old man's watery eyes. "If you're wasting my time, I guarantee that it's a very bad idea." His voice was like steel, hard and unyielding. He meant business and he was going to get his way. He suddenly reminded me of Ranger, and I wondered for the first time what he was doing here.

With something that sounded like a sigh Grandpa grabbed a ring of keys out of a lock box mounted to the wall behind him and motioned for us to follow him saying, "Are you expecting an engraved invitation, because you ain't gonna get one from me." The four of us followed him through the narrow door to where the holding cells were. Cassidy, Bobby, and I had to duck to get through the door way, Tank barely managed to squeeze his massive body through, having to turn sideways in order for his shoulders to clear the metal arch.

"Damn, they sure make shit small," he grumbled as we followed Grandpa down a gray cement walkway. The walkway reminded me of a hundred others I'd seen in my life. A few of them, where my hands were the ones cuffed. I'd done a lot of fucked up shit in my life; in that time before Ranger kicked my ass, demanding that I make something of myself; when he was still known as Ricky, and didn't block off his emotions from the world.

I forced my mind back to the here and now, locking away my memories of the past like you would pictures in an attic. Now was not the time to start being sentimental, the past was the past and there was nothing I could do that would change it. We'd stopped in front of a holding cell and I could see Steph lying on the single tiny cot, her hair spread out around her in a wild tangle of curls. I felt my body slowly begin to relax. We'd found her, thank you every holy fucking thing. "Hey, Beautiful," I called. "We're here to break you out. The Cavalry has finally arrived." Steph didn't move, or even make a sound. I knew that she was a heavy sleeper, but I also knew there was no way she'd feel safe enough to sleep that deeply here. Something wasn't right.

"Open it," I commanded. From where I was standing on the opposite side of the bars, I could see bruises on her face, and a split lip that had begun to heal. The bars still hadn't moved and I looked over at the old man, every muscle in my body tense. "I said, open it. _Now_." The old man rushed to get the key in the lock to open it and I focused my attention back on Steph's unmoving body. Tank placed his massive hand on one shoulder, while Bobby placed his on the other, giving me support and strength. They had my back.

The second the bars slid open I was at Steph's side, checking her injuries. "What the fuck happened to her?" I asked no one in particular. "She's hurt and I want an explanation." I lightly slapped her cheeks but didn't get a response. _Come on, Beautiful, wake up._ She's fucking unconscious, did you know about this Cassidy?" I asked, my voice nothing more than a growl. I was ready to rip the place apart. "It's been said, that **pain builds character**, well, I promise you that the person who did this to Steph will have so much character that he won't know what the fuck to do with himself. Just point him out to me."

"Shit," Cassidy said. "She didn't look like that the last time I saw her. She had the split lip and a bruise on her cheek, but nothing like this. What the hell did that bastard do to her?"

"That's what I want to know, Cassidy," I said. He shook his head and I noticed that his fists were clenched. Good, he was pissed too, I watched as he turned around and walked out of the cell back toward the front of the station.

"Jesus Christ, Bombshell," Tank whispered as he came over to her, tucking a curl behind her ear. "Bobby, check her out, make sure she's okay."

"I need to grab my bag from the SUV." I watched Tank nod his head at the old man, and he headed back to the front of the station, Bobby herding him along.

I knew she probably had a concussion, and was worried about her not waking back up. There was a huge knot on the back of her head, and it was covered in dried blood; her hair matted around it. She was going to be pissed when she realized the condition of her hair. I carefully slid her back onto the cot and stood up. I was beyond angry. Angry would be calm compared to what I was. I wanted to level this place and everyone in it. I was in the perfect frame of mind to demolish and over throw a third world country. Any third world country and I was aching for a fight. I'd prefer if that fight was with Ranger, but the ass wasn't here. No, he was off playing in some fucking third world country while the woman we love was lying here unconscious.

"What the Hell is wrong with her? Why is she unconscious?" Tank asked, his voice deep with worry, and tinged with anger.

I paced back and forth in the tiny cell before leaning over and touching her face, "Beautiful, you've got to wake up. Please, Beautiful. Please," I said, knowing I was begging, but not caring. I'm not sure how long I sat there next to her, just touching her cheek praying that she'd wake up. I know I participated in the conversation, but I was in a haze.

When Steph finally opened her eyes I felt a weight lift off my chest, but the haze was still there. I was still on autopilot. I had one thought on my mind, and one thought only. I was going to find the motherfucker who'd done this to her, and I was going to make him wish his mother hadn't carried him to term. I knew Steph was alright, pissed off, and ready to kill him herself, but alright. I wasn't going to let her do that. That pleasure was going to be all mine. Ranger may have been the first person to kill for her, but he wouldn't be the last. Lester Santos didn't take kindly to people hurting the people he loved.

I heard Steph tell Bobby she wanted to go to the hospital and my gut clenched again. She shouldn't have to go through this again. She shouldn't have to wonder what was done to her. She should have been safe. My brain reengaged itself with my body when I heard Cassidy say, ""Miss Plum, I'm afraid that isn't possible."

"I beg your pardon? Why the hell not?" Steph asked, anger and pain coloring her words.

"Well, Miss Plum, you've been remanded to the custody of Homeland Security." I felt anger rise to the surface again. _Goddamnmotherfucker!_ What the hell was wrong with this man?

"Agent Cassidy? I want my lawyer. Now." I'm sure that at a later date I will look back on this and not want to kill someone. Will look back on this and smile, knowing how strong Steph was. She was holding her own, and she was strong. I was so damn proud of her, but I just couldn't seem to focus on anything but what I needed to do. I was a man possessed. I'd just spent two of the worst days of my life, scared out of my mind, and worried sick about some girl I couldn't even touch. Why? Because I'd fucking fallen in love with her. Lester Santos, man whore, fell in love with his cousin's woman, and now I needed to kill someone. Where's an army of insurgents when you needed one?

1 Prompt: BS Challenge

Words: 3187 without title, or A/N


	32. Chapter 31: I am Nychta I am Night

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: First of all, to anyone who commented, but hasn't heard back from me; I'm sorry. I've been really busy with RL and trying to get you another chapter of UA. Just know that I appreciate every one of your reviews. **

**Next, as always, the general disclaimers apply. Last I checked my names still wasn't JE and I wasn't receiving her paycheck, either. **

**Thanks to Stayce for her final edit, and to the M's for all their help. You guys are making this story ROCK!**

**I realize this is a shorter chapter, but I think it's perfect. :) Enjoy.**

**Sare**

Chapter 31: I am Nychta. I am the Night.

Ranger's POV

I felt like I'd been staring at the blueprints for an eternity, and I still wasn't seeing anything that would make them important enough to waste a dying breath on. _He was hired to kill Steph. Maybe they don't mean dick._ "Fuck," I murmured running my hands over my face. _Think, Manoso. You're wasting time. _Suddenly I realized that time might have been exactly what my informant was playing for. There was nothing wrong with them; he just wanted to stall me. _Sonofabitch. _If that fucker wasn't already dead, I'd happily lead him into the night. I had the blueprints memorized and knew there was nothing else I could do without being at the compound. A feeling of unease slid through my body, and I accepted that this entire mission was fucked.

An hour later I was doing my best to blend into the surrounding sand as I slowly moved toward the compound. Once again, the compound seemed too quiet, too empty for it to be housing an elicit government research facility. As I inched closer, I was painfully aware of how unprotected I was. Unacknowledged government agencies placed secret research facilities in the middle of the desert to make it harder for anyone to get close. The fact that I was practically on their doorstep and still hadn't raised an alarm concerned me more than the fact that I didn't have backup.

I paused my forward movement, and listened to the night around me. Nothing. There weren't even the sounds that you would expect to hear in the desert. No rustling from small animals as they scurried about their business; no slithering snakes, not even the howl of a lone coyote. The desert was silent, like it was waiting for something; like it was holding its breath. _Like it was dead._ That particular thought didn't steady my nerves any.

Stephanie always thought of me as some sort of super hero, like I was her own personal Batman. The fact was, I was just a normal guy who had ambition and emotions just like everyone else. The only difference between me and most of the rest of the population of the world was that I didn't show all those emotions. I locked them up, blocked them out, and ignored them for as long as possible. Stephanie didn't have the copyright on denial land.

Blowing out a silent breath I tried to calm my heartbeat which was steadily increasing in pace. Normally, I was pretty calm before and during a mission, only letting myself breakdown once it was finished and everyone was back to where they need to be. Those are the times I would let myself go. More often than not, once the breakdown occurred, I would break into Steph's apartment to watch her sleep, slowly allowing my broken soul to heal as I listened to her even breathing. Unfortunately, nothing about this particular mission was normal, and it didn't look like I would be visiting her bedroom again. Invited or not. That knowledge hurt, but I pushed it away. That was a pain that would keep; it wasn't going anywhere.

_Don't think about her. She doesn't matter. She's in your past. She doesn't have space for you in her future. She was just a piece of ass. There are plenty of women ready and willing to take her place. You don't love her. You don't love her. You don't love her. _I really wished I could shut off my brain or at least the little voice that was whispering in my ear. It was a shitty liar._ Goddammit, Manoso. Focus or you'll be dead and won't have to worry about any voice in your head. You won't have to worry about anything except the licking flames of Hell. _

A glance at my watch told me that it was time to make my move. Sunrise wasn't that far off and I wanted to be far away from this hellhole before the light of day cast its shadow on my mission. There was no more time to worry about my heart, it would have to wait. This time I successfully shut out the voice in my head. I was no longer Carlos, the man. I was no longer Ranger, the mercenary. I was Nychta, the walking, breathing weapon. I was the Night.


	33. Chapter 32: Tracto Gets Her Fuck On

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Standard Disclaimers Apply. **

**Huge Huge Huge, Big Ass Warning: This chapter is full of sexual violence and if you can't stomach that I'd suggest not reading this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you. :) **

**Thanks to the M's for their constant help and support, and thanks to Stayce for doing the final edit. You Babes are the best.**

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-Two: Tracto Gets Her Fuck On

Tracto's POV

I slowly slid my hand up his thigh, barely grazing across his cock, and smiled to myself when it twitched under his black cargoes. Men were so easy. "How long until we get there?" I asked him, making sure my voice was lowered into a sexy purr. He'd already told me about his job at Rangeman, and I hadn't even done anything yet. This wasn't even going to be a challenge.

"Fifteen minutes, baby," he said.

I gave him a throaty chuckle, "That's plenty of time," I told him as I trailed my fingers across his zipper, slowly lowering it. I heard him moan as he sprang free from the confines of his pants. I had to admit, his cock was impressive. At least I wouldn't have to suffer to get the job done. I lowered my mouth to him and slowly slid his already hard length into my hot, wet, mouth.

"God, baby, that feels so fuckin' good," he moaned. He spread his legs wider as he shifted his position in the driver's seat, and I licked down the length of him before taking him down my throat. Men were essentially nothing more than scrotum and muscles anyway, hardly a brain or original thought throughout the whole gender. I knew exactly what I needed to do in order to control him, with little to no effort on my part. Very rarely did I take pleasure from the sex act, and only with men who I deemed were worthy. Nychta had been worthy. Oh god, had he ever been worthy, but then that tramp came and ruined him. Now he was just another walking DNA bank.

I increased the pressure of my tongue against the ridged vein of his cock, moving my head rhythmically up and down his shaft. His thighs were trembling and I knew he was close. I was too damn good at my job for it to take long. It wasn't like I was interested in getting personal enjoyment out of it. It was merely a tool I used to get what I needed. In this case, his complete loyalty to me. I'd cement his allegiance as soon as we got to his place. After all, very few men could refuse my wishes once they got a chance to bury their cock inside me.

"Fuck. So good," he grunted. His balls tightened up and I knew he was going to cum. _I fucking hope he doesn't kill us. It would be just like a man. _I grazed my teeth along his shaft and lightly bit the tip; his jizz sliding down my throat. He grunted a few more times, his breathing labored, while I licked his cock clean. I stole a glance at the dashboard clock. _Not bad. Seven minutes. _Licking the remaining cum off my lips, I inwardly cringed. It was so salty, nothing like Nychta's. I sat up and smiled. Everything about Nychta had tasted good. _Shame he has to die. Ooh, he might already be dead._ Suddenly, I _was_ horny.

Ten minutes later I was thrown up against a wall, my breasts being attacked by his mouth. He sucked on them for several minutes each, working them into ridged peaks. I would have preferred if he'd been biting them. "Harder," I said, pushing the left one hard against his mouth. I grabbed his head in my hands and held it tightly. "**The line between pain and pleasure can be fine. Very, very, fine. **Bite me, I like pain," I commanded him. His eyes locked on mine, and I could see the shock in them, right before pleasure filled them. He bit down slowly, applying pressure a little at a time, until I said, "Dammit! Don't be a bitch. Fucking bite me." I knew his type well. They believed they were the ones in control, the ones with the power. I knew that I'd just pushed him, and he was going to make sure he hurt me. _Fuck, yeah._

"Bitch?" he growled as he bit down hard enough that I cried out. He pulled away, and I felt something wet slide down my exposed breast. _Blood._ I watched as he licked his lips, and I whimpered. "You like being hurt, you stupid cunt?" I just nodded my head, my eyes locked on his. "I'll show you who's the bitch," he said right before he slammed my head into the wall. My vision went fuzzy on the edges and I moaned in satisfaction.

"Bring it on, you fucking pussy," I taunted him.

"Fuck you, bitch," he said, pressing his forearm against my windpipe. I struggled for air, and could already feel my orgasm building and he wasn't even inside me. I needed him inside me. I struggled for air to breathe.

"If you're such a big man," I said, my voice hoarse, "then why isn't that puny excuse for a cock inside me already? Why aren't you fucking me?" I watched as rage filled his brown eyes, and I knew I had him.

"You fucking bitch, I'll show you puny. When I'm done with you, you'll wonder if you're dead," he promised me as he dropped his pants, tore my panties off me and forced his way inside my already dripping pussy. I screamed at the pain and pleasure mingled. His forearm slowly began pressing harder and harder against my throat, cutting off my breathing, as my orgasm ripped through me.

My air was almost completely gone, and I knew I was getting ready to pass out. I began struggling, trying to get enough oxygen into my lungs. He was still thrusting into me, harder and harder, and another orgasm was building in me. He removed his arm from my neck and once again slammed my head into the wall pushing me into the orgasm. My eyes went blurry, and I heard him grunt in masculine satisfaction as he coated my walls with his load.

When I could finally breathe again, I looked into the eyes of my newest weapon, and smiled. "Ready for round two?" I asked him. I figured one more really good fuck and he'd do anything I told him to do.

"Again?" he asked, confusion evident on his face. "Didn't you get yours?" I swear to god, some men should never fucking speak. This guy might have been the missing link between man and ape. _Fuck me._

"Just fuck me, you worthless piece of shit," I told him. "Or, can't you get that sorry excuse for a dick up again?"

"You're a fucking bitch. I should have choked you to death while I was cumming."

I smiled at him, knowing that it wasn't a nice smile. "Just like everything else you do, you're just not good enough." He threw me down on the stairs, smacked me across the face so hard that I tasted blood, and flipped me onto my stomach.

"You're not even worth looking at while I fuck you," he growled as he slammed himself home. He wrapped his hand in my hair and yanked my head back hard enough that I saw stars.

"Is that all you've got?" I asked him through clenched teeth. "Fucking you is like fucking a little boy, only worse."

"Keep telling yourself that, you frigid bitch. You've just never had a real man before." _Yeah, right. A real man. This guy was so far from a real man that he wouldn't know one if one came shooting out of his dick. _I let him pull my hair harder and ram into me over and over again, I was no longer horny. My mind took in the details of our surroundings, while I systematically broke him down with insults. He thought he was giving as good as he got, that we were in a battle of wills. He didn't even understand the game. I could feel him getting ready to cum again and decided that I might as well have another physical release. An orgasm was an orgasm after all. Focusing my mind on the way it had felt having Nychta buried deep inside me, exactly like that, brought me to orgasm just as Hades once again emptied himself with a grunt.

There was no doubt in my mind that I had Hades exactly where I wanted him. I rolled over on the steps and snuggled up next to him. It was time to play the perfect little woman. "Wow, baby. That was amazing. I've never been fucked so hard in my life," I said, looking up at him from beneath my lashes. "You're like Superman, but you'd have to be in order to work at Rangeman."

"Yeah, I'm pretty much a super hero," he said, pulling me closer. "Most of the guys I work with aren't nearly as strong as I am. They walk around acting all badass, reliving their glory days in the army; like they think being a Ranger is so impressive."

"You weren't a Ranger?" I asked him, already knowing that answer, but playing my part to perfection.

Snort. "Fuck no, baby. I wasn't a pussy Ranger. I was a Marine." He said Marine, like some people say 'God', with reverence. _Like you actually know what it's like to be a real Marine. _This guy was as much of a fucking moron as I thought he'd be. _Eighth and I doesn't count as being a real Marine. Even other Marines don't consider you a true Marine._

"Wow, really? A Marine," I said. "That is so sexy. What did you do? Did you fight in the war after nine eleven?"

Again, he snorted. "No, I was too important to go to war. Anyone could go and fight in the sandbox. I was part of an elite force. I was Eighth and I," he said with a mixture of contempt and pride.

I kicked up the awestruck personality of a dimwitted woman and asked, "What's Eighth and I? It sounds really important."

"Oh, baby, it is. It's the most important force in the Corps," he told me. _Oh really? The most important force? It's not even a force. It's fucking a performance unit. _I was going to enjoy killing this worthless little toad when he was no longer useful to me. After all, **dead men don't testify**. I'd probably even get another orgasm out of it.

"What does it do?" I asked him, trailing my hand up and down his less than impressive chest.

"Enough about the Corps, baby. How about we move this upstairs and get a little more comfortable. You can suck my cock again, while I tell you about my job with Rangeman." A smile curved my lips as I thought, _Checkmate._

1 prompt for PP Challenge

1 prompt for BS Challenge

Words: 1823 without A/N or Title


	34. Chapter 33: Steph Demands Answers

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Usual Disclaimers blah, blah, blah, yada, yada. Not mine, no money, though Ranger and Lester both visit me often. :) **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading this story. I get a week off from school before my next class starts so hopefully I'll have several more chapters posted in the next few days. **

**Shout Outs to my three favorite Babes. Meg, Marge, and Stayce, you guys are the best. :) My very own heroes. Lol.**

Chapter Thirty-Three: Steph Demands Answers

Steph's POV:

This was starting to feel like a bad case of deja vu. Last time I requested a lawyer I ended up knocked out for two days. I knew that wouldn't be the case this time though; not when I had three very pissed off mercenaries guarding my back. I was trying really hard not to freak out about being held by Homeland Security, and doing my best to channel Ranger, but inside I was still the girl from the 'Burg who really wanted to throw up. I didn't belong in jail; I especially didn't belong in a federal jail. I was having really bad flashes of everything I'd ever heard about Guantanamo Bay, Cuba. Sure, I liked Cuba well enough, or at least their men, but that didn't mean I wanted to have a one way ticket there. I was just fine with seeing Cuban-American men.

"Haven't you already talked to a lawyer, Beautiful?" Lester asked me, his hand rubbing soothing circles around my lower back. I had finally managed to sit up some, even though Bobby had advised against it. I wasn't about to be lying on the floor, weak and vulnerable. Well, at least any more weak and vulnerable than I already was. I was scared, and I was pissed. Pissed was fighting for dominance, and I really hoped it would win. Being scared sucked.

"I've asked for a lawyer, no, I've demanded a lawyer more than once now. Though, the last time I asked I ended up losing two days for my troubles," I told him. "This time, maybe Agent Cassidy will actually do his job and won't continue violating my rights." Anger along with a good dose of pain caused my voice to spike. _Calm down, Steph. Help me out here, Ranger. I could use a little of your boundless strength and self- control. _

"Don't worry, Bombshell," Tank said, pulling his cell phone off the utility belt around his waist. "I'm calling, Haver. We'll figure this out." I watched as he shot a glare toward Agent Cassidy, did the Rangeman silent communication thing with Lester and Bobby, then stepped out of the cell.

My brain felt like it was bouncing around inside my skull, and I brought my hands up to rub at my temples. "Bomber, try not to make sudden moves, please," Bobby said. "You need to see a doctor, soon. I don't know how bad your injuries are, and Ranger is going to send us all to third world countries as it is."

"Hey," I said, taking offense to Bobby's words. It wasn't like I asked for this shit to happen to me. "For once I actually want to go to the hospital," I continued. "It's _Agent Cassidy_ who has vetoed that idea." Disdain dripped like icicles from my words. He might have been a Federal Agent, but what the hell good was he. I was hurt and still sat in a jail cell. For that matter, I wasn't really sure what his deal was. If I was in his custody, then why were my guys here?

"You'll get medical attention soon, Miss Plum," Cassidy said.

"Soon being what? Today? Tomorrow? Sometime after we inaugurate a new president? How about a timeline for me here, Spook." I thought I heard Lester snort, but it might have been my imagination.

"Miss Plum, I'd like to explain everything to you. I'm really not the bad guy here, and it would be easier if you could trust me." This time the snort was clear as day, and it had come from me.

"Why in the hell should I trust you,_ Agent Cassidy_? Because, you've been such an amazing help to me so far? Or maybe because you've yanked me into your custody, which honestly doesn't sound much better than where I've been for the past two days." I was angry, no doubt about it. I felt Lester shift his body against mine and he whispered in my ear.

"Calm down, Beautiful. Take a deep breath. I'm right here.

Taking a deep breath like he suggested, I let it out slowly and relaxed against him. There was a reason he was one of my best friends. Once upon a time Mary Lou had held that title, but in the last few years our lives had strayed so far from each other that the bond just wasn't there anymore. Sure we were still friends, but Lester, Tank, Bobby and Ranger knew me like nobody else could. Although, out of all the guys, Bobby and I weren't nearly as close. That made me sad, and I wasn't sure why, but I didn't have time to worry about it right then. Maybe I'd pull that thought out to examine later, like over a pint of Chunky Monkey.

"Let's wait for Tank to get back in here and I'll see what I can do to change your mind about that," Cassidy said. As if on cue, Tank's hulking form walked back in the open cell door.

"Haver is on his way. ETA is thirty minutes. He was already heading this way when I called him," he said, leaning against the cell wall near where Lester and I were. "How's the head, Bombshell?" he asked me, concern visible on his face.

"Feels like I had my head slammed into the floor by a lard ass cop with too much authority and not enough brain cells," I told him. "Now, if you find that piece of shit and let me at him, I guarantee I'd feel a whole hell of a lot better." I'm pretty sure I saw a smile flash across Agent Cassidy's face before he schooled his features into a blank mask again. Who knew, maybe he actually had a personality to go along with his secret decoder ring and security clearance. I'd reserve judgment for a much later date. Like, once I was back to my life without the possibility of living my remaining days in an eight by eight cell.

I shifted my body trying to find a more comfortable position, when the world started spinning again. The joys of having a concussion are just never ending, I tell you what. After a few moments everything returned to normal and I looked at each of the men around me. It was past time for Cassidy to start talking. I had no clue what had happened in the last two days. Hell, I had no clue what happened to land me in here. I was still hoping that maybe someone would be able to shed some light on that little piece of the puzzle as well.

"Tank's here now, Cassidy," I stated. "Wow me with your explanation of how you're _not_ a bad guy here. Maybe you could start by answering this question; if you're supposed to take me into your custody, why are Tank, Lester and Bobby here? I'm assuming you called them."

Pushing himself off the wall where he'd been leaning, he came over and dropped down onto the cement floor beside my bunk. His movements were economical and graceful, and I couldn't help but enjoy the view. The fact that he had lowered himself to my eye level made me think that he might not be such a horrible person after all. At least I hoped he wasn't. "I know you don't trust me, and I don't blame you," he began. "Unfortunately, I'm not going to be able to tell you much of anything right now, but I promise you I will. We just need to make sure you're out of here and safe before we talk.

"I did call Rangeman and told Tank to meet me here. I'm taking you into custody, we'll get you medical attention at a secure location, and then I will answer any questions you have. I promise, you're going to get out of this, okay?"

I just looked at him for several moments before shifting my gaze to each of the men who I knew without a doubt, would do whatever needed to be done to keep me safe. For once, I think the ESP was working for me because I knew I'd be okay. The guys wouldn't let anything else happen to me, and I wanted to get the hell out of this shit hole. "Fine," I said. "But we're waiting for my attorney to get here, then you can whisk the five of us off to your little spook lair and explain _everything_ to me." That got amused looks from all of the guys, including Cassidy.

"No problem, Miss Plum," he said. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Thirty minutes later the Rangeman attorney showed up in all his southern gentleman glory. I'd met Haver Williamson a few times before while working with Rangeman, but this would be the first time we were meeting for my benefit. "Stephanie, good to see you again," he said, shaking my hand firmly. "It's a shame it's under the present circumstances, but we'll get it taken care of in quick order."

"It's good to see you too," I said. "Though, maybe next time we could meet over coffee and donuts." When he grinned at me I couldn't help but smile back, even with the killer headache.

"You look like you're in a world of hurt, Sweetheart," he said taking in my appearance. I could only imagine what he was seeing. My face hurt like a bitch, and the pain in my head felt like someone had used it for batting practice.

I nodded my head, "Eh, it's only pain. After all, **pain is just weakness leaving the body**, and at this point I'm figuring I don't have anymore weaknesses. I should be pretty damn close to Wonder Woman," I said with a small smile, before I relaxed back against Lester again. He doubled as a really great pillow.

"Lets get you out of here and then you can tell me everything. Tank told me what he could, but I'd rather hear it from you." He turned his attention to Cassidy and said, "Agent Cassidy, I presume. I believe you have quite a lot to explain to me as well. Is there anything stopping us from getting out of this dank and shameful excuse for a jail?"

"Not anymore. I've got the paperwork releasing her into the custody of Homeland Security, and everything is in order," he said, handing a file over to Haver. "We need to get her somewhere safe as quickly as possible, so if you're ready, we can leave now."

Haver nodded, placed the file in his briefcase, and said, "Lead the way."

Ten minutes later we were on our way. Lester, Haver and I rode with Cassidy in his black SUV, while Tank and Bobby followed us in their Rangeman SUV. This was it, I was officially in the custody of Homeland Security, and I was really hoping I wasn't setting myself up to be monumentally screwed. Maybe now would be a good time to revisit Denial Land, at least for a few minutes. I caught Cassidy's eyes in the rearview mirror and said, "So, tell me about the Spook Lair."

Word Count: 1902 without title, A/N, or Disclaimer

1 Prompt for PP Pain Challenge


	35. Chapter 34: Lester's Ready to Play

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: If you recognize the people and places from a book, they're obviously not mine. Though, my Steph is much more kick ass. :) **

**Thanks to my M's and to Stayce. I'm learning so much from you. **

**Sare **

Chapter 34: Lester's Ready to Play

Lester's POV

We'd been in the SUV with Cassidy for forty-five minutes and Steph was now asleep with her head on my shoulder. She'd spent the first twenty minutes trying to pick his brain before giving up and relaxing against me. Typically with a concussion you're not supposed to sleep, but I was keeping an eye on her and wouldn't let her get into too deep a sleep without waking her. My whole body was on edge. I didn't like not knowing what was going on, and the only thing I wanted to do was find that fucking cop and tear him apart. Instead, I was stuck in a vehicle with a lawyer, an agent I didn't trust as far as I could spit, and a beautiful woman I needed to protect.

Relaxing back against the seat I tried to release the frustration I could feel building inside me with each passing minute. I closed my eyes and began counting back from fifty while I concentrated on slow, even breathing. My eyes flew open before I'd hit twenty-five, the sound of bullets impacting the side of the SUV snapping me back into combat mode. So much for relaxing, but maybe I would get a chance to release some of that frustration.

In an instant, I had Steph on the floor of the SUV, my body covering hers. There was a good possibility that the vehicle was bulletproof, but I wasn't betting her life on it. I felt her body tense under mine as she was startled awake. "Take it easy, Beautiful," I told her.

"What's going on?" She asked, her voice a mixture of sleep and nerves.

"Just someone looking to play," I told her, a smile forming on my lips.

She let out a long sigh. "Great. One more thing to add to the day." She stopped speaking and I knew she was looking at me. "You're a nut," she said. "I can't believe you enjoy stuff like this."

"Yeah, well, you never did like to have any fun," I said, my smile growing bigger.

"Oh," she said, her eyes growing wide as realization dawned on her. "Oh! We're being shot at?"

"Got it in one, Beautiful," I said. "Stay down." I levered myself up to look over the back seat while I pulled my gun from the holster on my utility belt. "Any idea where the shots are coming from?" I asked the car in general. Haver was ducked down on the floorboard in the front seat a Glock in his hand. He might be a lawyer now, but he hadn't always been.

"Two shooters are in the bank building at three o'clock, and there are two more at nine o'clock on the third floor of the professional building," Cassidy said as he accelerated. I watched the speedometer climb and pulled out my cell.

"What the Hell is going on?" Tank's voice bellowed through the speaker of my cell.

"We've taken fire. Four shooters, three and nine," I told him.

"Is Bombshell alright?"

"I'm fine, Tank," Steph said from her place on the floor.

"She's good. Annoyed, but good," I said, smiling.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

I held my phone up so that Cassidy wouldn't have to yell to be heard. "We're going to need to check for damage. There's an abandoned gas station about three miles up the road. It's the only building, and there aren't many places for people to hide, and they might not have anyone in place there. Whoever is behind this didn't bother with professionals."

"Now, that's just insulting," Tank said. "Guess we're just going to have to show them what real professionals are like."

"This will be fun," I said, wanting to rub my hands together. Steph looked at me from her spot on the floor and just shook her head.

"You're both nuts."

"Yeah, but that's what you love about us." She rolled her eyes at me and I couldn't help but laugh, before returning my mind to the situation. This day might end up not being so bad.

"How big is this gas station?" Tank asked.

"The building is probably twenty by thirty, and has about three quarters of an acre of land surrounding it." Cassidy replied. "It hasn't been active in thirty years."

"We'll cover your six. When we get there, stay in the car and keep Bombshell down. Bobby and I will scout the perimeter and make sure no one has found a bolthole. Once it's cleared do your vehicle inspection. We've already called for backup. Rangeman ETA is four and a half minutes," Tank said.

We pulled into what could have loosely been termed a gas station sometime in the last hundred years. The building was rundown with chipped paint and missing shingles. Dirt covered the single pane windows, and what pavement was left was broken up and crumbling with age. It would have fit in perfectly in some rundown desert town, and seemed out of place in the commercial district of Trenton. Cassidy wasn't kidding when he said there wouldn't be many places for people to hide. The closest buildings were at least a block away, and from the look of them, they were also abandoned.

I positioned myself so that I was covering Steph while still being able to shoot if we started receiving fire again. Haver had readjusted himself on the passenger seat floor and was quickly scanning the surroundings, and even in his suit, he looked like he was in his element. Cassidy on the other hand looked as pissed off as I felt. I didn't think he enjoyed taking orders from Tank, but at that point I was pretty sure he knew he didn't have a choice. After all, he was out numbered, which also meant he was outgunned.

Steph was being unusually quiet and I took a moment to look her over. "You okay, Beautiful?" I asked.

"Yeah, Les. Just tired and wondering what the hell is going on," she replied.

"I know, Beautiful. We'll get through this. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Honestly, I'm not sure what I've been doing," she said. "I've just been playing it by ear."

"Well, it's working for you, then," I told her, and it really was. She was showing more strength than I'd ever seen from her before. Sometime since the night of the take down she'd grown a backbone and wasn't taking shit from anyone. Steph was a beautiful woman on a normal day, but when she was fierce she was unbelievable. It was like a switch had flipped on inside her and she was radiant. Ranger was in for a surprise when he got home.

"So, Cassidy," Steph said from her place on the floor. "Have any idea who decided to play with us today? Or is this all part of the safety you're going to provide me?" Sarcasm wasn't necessarily a Jersey thing, but I hadn't met many people who were as highly honed in it as Steph, and it was obvious she wasn't a huge fan of Agent Cassidy's. I didn't blame her.

"Look, Ms. Plum, I realize this isn't an ideal situation. In fact, it fucking sucks, but trust me when I tell you that you're safer right here than you were sitting in that jail."

"I _know_ that, but I'm not sure that has anything to do with you, and everything to do with Rangeman." I felt her shift to sit up, and I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Stay down," I told her. I knew she would hate not being in on the action, but I didn't want to take a chance on her sitting up and making herself a visible target.

"Fine," she said settling back again. "Since we're going to be here a while, why don't you tell me what's going on. Where exactly are we going?"

"Backup's here," I said, as two black Rangeman SUVs rolled into the dirt beside us. "You'll have to wait to interrogate the Spook for a little while longer, Beautiful."

"Well, Shit. That's no fun," she said with a smile. "Which of the guys are getting hazardous duty pay today?"

"I'm not sure yet, but my guess would be, Hal, Cal, Ram and Hector. They're who I'd choose, who Ranger would choose, so I figure Tank would choose them too. They're the usual suspects."

"Usual suspects, huh," Steph said. "So, they're like, what? The second string? JV to the A Team's Varsity?"

I couldn't help but laugh, and I'm pretty sure that Cassidy even let out a chuckle. I know that Haver did. "Pretty much," I told her.

"Good to know," she said. Just then Tank rapped on the window and Cassidy powered it down.

"All clear, but let's hurry this up."

"You do realize that I'm not one of your men, Tank," Cassidy said as he moved to open the door. I watched as Tank stood motionless blocking it from opening.

"That might be, but Steph is, and so is everyone else. At the moment, you're the little fish in a very large pond." Tank stepped away from the door allowing Cassidy to exit the vehicle.

"Wow," Steph said. "Why don't they just save us all some time and whip it out." Haver snorted from his position up front, but didn't comment.

"More fun this way," I told her. "Now, I need you to stay right here, please. I'm going to get out and keep an eye on things." I shot a glance at Haver and he nodded his head.

"I'll stay here with Ms. Plum."

Steph looked at me and said, "Stay safe. Try not to let anyone shoot you."

"There you go, taking away all the fun again," I said, dropping a kiss on her head before climbing out. Hal, Cal, Hector and Ram all exited their vehicles at the same time, in full gear, loaded for bear.

Hector handed out radios to each of us, and I secured the throat mic around my neck before hooking the earpiece inside my right ear. We'd be in constant communication from this point on, and I could feel my frustration beginning to ebb. I knew it wouldn't completely go away until I found that sorry excuse for a cop, but at least now we were doing something. We weren't just passive bystanders, but were actively involved in protecting Steph. "Hola, hermano. How is Steph?" Hector asked. In the past few years his English had gotten better, but he still had a tendency to speak Spanglish.

"Fighting mad, a little scared, but as determined as ever," I said as Ram, Hal, and Cal joined us, securing their radios as well. "She's got bumps, bruises and a possible concussion. She needs a medical checkup, but currently we haven't wrangled control away from the Homeland Security Ass yet. Until we do, it's his show."

"What the hell happened to her?" Cal asked. All Rangemen were big, and Cal was no exception, though his size wasn't what really intimidated people. In the center of his forehead he had a flaming skull tattooed, and that gave even the hardest criminals pause. When it came to his job, Cal was one of the best, but just like the majority of Rangeman, he had a soft spot for Steph.

"We're not really sure, man. Just that a cop from some shithole little town called Shifting Sands, laid his hands on her," I told him.

"What the hell for?" Ram asked, his features hardening and his stance becoming aggressive. It was apparent that he was looking for a fight. He wasn't the only one. Tank was busy dealing with Agent Cassidy, so I gave them the quick overview of what we knew so far, which in my opinion was next to nothing, and tried to answer the questions they were lobbing at me like baseballs.

"Fuck, that's all I know. Supposedly we're heading to some place safe, but if this is Homeland Security's idea of safe, Steph is screwed," I said scanning my eyes around us. "Let's get this shit over with."

We'd taken no more than ten steps when all hell broke loose. The sound of large engines broke through the relative quiet of the area and as a team we went on alert. Steph was as safe as she could be, inside the SUV with Haver. I knew he'd make sure nothing happened to her. The sound of the engines grew closer until two jacked up trucks with custom paint jobs came into view. I drew my gun from its holster and held it down by my thigh, waiting. I had a feeling that these guys weren't out for a joyride. "Company's coming," I said.

"Santos, you and Ram cover Cassidy's SUV. Hal and Cal, I want you to grab rifles and spread out. Find cover, they don't need to know how many of us there are. Cassidy, you're with Brown and me. If they start asking questions, you take point, since you're the one with the badge. If it gets out of hand, it becomes my show. Bombshell's safety is our top priority. Pecking order can be squabbled about later," Tank said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument. "Santos, brief Haver. You've got sixty seconds."

"On it," I said double timing it to the open driver side window. "We've got company. Do whatever needs to be done to keep Steph safe," I told him before looking between the seats at Steph who was still lying on the floor. "How you feeling, Beautiful?" I asked.

"Like I've got a freight train running through my head, but otherwise nothing a little food wouldn't cure."

"Take it easy. We'll get you out of here as soon as possible. Just stay down and listen to Haver." She looked like she wanted to object but I cut her off saying, "Beautiful, keep you head down, please. You can kick ass later."

That seemed to pacify her and she said, "Okay, Les. I'll hold you to that."

"Later, Beautiful," I said knocking on the roof of the SUV. Haver powered up the window and positioned himself in the driver seat, his gun resting on his lap.

"Showtime, Santos," came Tank's voice through the radio.

"Locked and loaded," I replied. I was more than ready for some action.

The trucks slowed and two men jumped from each of the beds. It was obvious they were carrying, but so far they hadn't drawn their weapons. Once the men were offloaded, the trucks continued down the street. "Appears there are at least four more men between the two trucks," I whispered, knowing that the throat mics would pick it up clearly.

"We've got more company coming from the west," Hal said. They're carrying shotguns, and stomping around like a herd of elephants."

"Fucking amateurs," Ram said.

"Keep sharp," was Tank's command. The sound of gunshots filled the air.


	36. Chapter 35: Ranger Infiltrates Compound

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: I still don't own them. If I did, you know Ranger would have more action. :) **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. Your support and enthusiasm is amazing. For anyone who I didn't get a reply to, I'm sorry. Real Life has been crazy lately and any spare time I have I'm working on chapters of this story. :) Don't hate me. LOL. **

**As always, thanks to my M's and to Stayce who without you guys this story wouldn't be quite as awesome. **

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-five: Ranger Infiltrates the Compound

Ranger's POV

The outside of the compound was eerily silent as I used the codes to bypass security and slipped unnoticed through the heavy metal doors. I slowly pulled them closed, making sure it didn't click shut. "T-minus five minutes until self-destruct," a mechanical voice said. _Fuck! _No wonder this whole thing had felt off. There wasn't time for stealth, I needed to get the information and get the hell out.

Running through the darkened halls, the only light came from the red flashing lights farther down the passageway. My Glock 22 was in hand and I started systematically searching each room I came to. They were small and appeared to have been offices before they were cleaned out and stripped down. There was nothing of use in any of them, and I pushed forward. "T-minus four minutes, thirty seconds until self-destruct," the voice intoned. At the far end of the hall was a large rectangular window that, based on the blueprints, would overlook a factory workroom. I continued forward, checking each room as I went.

There was one last door before I got to the window. It was the largest of the offices and hadn't been cleaned out yet. The distinct metallic smell of blood hit my nose moments before I saw the body. It was an older man, who would have been distinguished in life. Now in death, he was colorless, his lifeless eyes staring blankly out at the room around him. His blood covered the walls, proof of the wound on his neck. Whoever had killed him had done so with military precision. I already knew that there wouldn't be any information left for me to recover. This mission had been a set up from the word go. The only thing I wasn't sure of was who was responsible for it.

"T-minus four minutes until self-destruct." _Plenty of time. Kick it into gear Manoso._ Heading toward the window I kept my senses alert, listening for any sound that would indicate trouble. My gut told me that there would be, and it would be like Hell on Earth. _Maybe it's the welcoming party, Manoso. You've been one step ahead of the Devil for years. Maybe he's tired of waiting._

The scene before me was nothing less than total Armageddon. Bodies, some whole, some barely recognizable as human beings, were strewn about in various versions of grotesque death. Dozens more were locked inside large cylindrical tubes that would fit right into a blockbuster science fiction film. Their bodies were twisted and contorted in horrid poses of pain, their death dance frozen for all time. At any other time, the sight would have sickened and repulsed me, but as a soldier there wasn't room for emotions. I had a job to do, and very little time to do it. It was clear that I was getting too old for this shit.

Walking through the doorway, I was a soldier, through and through. A walking weapon, I had no doubt that my life would depend on me keeping that frame of mind. "T-minus three minutes until self-destruct," the voice sounded again. A calm settled over me as I crept down the stairs, my footsteps silent. Reaching the floor I swept my gun back and forth, clearing the area around me before proceeding farther into the room.

"We've been expecting you, Nychta." The voice froze me in my tracks as memories of another time, another place, came flooding back. "Memories are a funny thing, aren't they soldier?" I didn't know what to say, I hadn't heard his voice in the ten years since that last mission in Chechnya.

"I watched you die."

"No, you watched me be reborn," he said moving around me like a panther. I repositioned myself, keeping my gun trained on him. "I am so much more powerful now than I could have ever imagined before." While he was speaking, my mind was trying to reconcile the monster in front of me with the man who I had known. John Henry Bunyan had died a hero, a man who had believed in freedom. He'd left a pregnant wife and twin boys without their husband and father. He'd done it because it was not only his job, but what he'd been trained to do. I'd notified his wife, held her while silent tears streamed down her face, and she had accepted without question that he'd died an honorable death.

Now, what I was looking at wasn't human. Aside from his voice and size, the man I had fought side by side with, the man we had called Dux Ducis, our leader, was gone. In his place was a hideous mass of graying flesh. In life his skin had been a shade lighter than my own, now it resembled the flaking skin of a molting lizard. His eyes that for years were filled with determination and understanding, were now flat and cold, showing no sign of the life that once flowed through his veins. "Dux Ducis, what happened to you?" I asked him, keeping my voice devoid of emotion.

For the merest moment something flashed through is eyes, something like anger, before he said, "Nothing _happened_ to me. The government brought me back, made me more than any mere human. I'm not touched by concern, pain, or weakness, anymore. I'm a soldier, powerful and invincible, ready to do as I'm ordered. I'm a killing machine, and I no longer have to worry about useless emotions clouding my judgment." I had always known that our government backed some shady experiments, but I had never considered the fact that they were actually participating in things ripped from Hollywood screenplays.

The emotions my training was keeping in lock down were going to be brutal when they were finally released, but at that moment, the only thing that mattered was getting the job done without getting myself killed. As if the mechanical voice was practicing the ESP that Steph was convinced I had, it's warning rang out again. "T-minus two minutes until self-destruct." I was running out of time. I caressed the trigger of my gun gently with my finger, knowing what I needed to do. He needed to die, permanently, this time.

"I can't let you do that, Nychta. We can't let you do that," he said, once again seemingly reading my mind. I had a moment to wonder whether or not my blank mask was on the fritz, or if maybe the government had actually managed to create mind readers. Neither thought was particularly comforting.

"We?" I asked, choosing to focus on what he'd said, rather than why he'd said it.

"Yes, Nychta. We," he said, gesturing with his arms to the room around us. "Did you not bother to take in your surroundings? Has humanity made you weak?" _Shit. Way to be aware of your surroundings, Manoso._ While I'd been in shock over the appearance of the man in front of me, I'd been surrounded by five other walking dead soldiers. I couldn't believe I'd been so oblivious to what was going on around me that I hadn't realized that there were others like Dux Ducis.

"You will not get out of this. We accepted our mission, and we never fail," one of the other soldiers said. It took a moment for recognition to set in.

"Michelson?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He smiled a grotesque version of his once human smile.

"Hello, Manoso. Surprised to see me?" Surprise was a little too weak of a word, but I wasn't about to get into that. Time was running out, and I wasn't about to die in Mexico.

"You know, Nychta, not everything is as it first appears," Dux Ducis said.

"I'm beginning to realize that," I told him as I pulled the trigger, shooting him between the eyes.

"T-minus one minute thirty seconds until self-destruct." _Piece of cake. _Five large, mostly dead, former Special Forces and mercenary soldiers were surrounding me. I needed to make an opening so I had half a chance to get out before the building exploded. This was going to be fun. As one, the group surged toward me, tightening their circle. I swept my right leg across from the hip, connecting with Michelson's knee, dislocating it. As he went down I grabbed his head and slammed it into my raised left knee breaking his nose. Kicking his body to the ground I stomped my right foot to his skull, before rotating on my heel to face the four remaining men.

I blocked a round house kick to my head, grabbing the attacker's leg with my left hand, wrapping my right arm around his calf. Continuing the rotation, I lifted him off the ground, throwing him into the two soldiers flanking me on the right. Spinning around I raised my gun, just as I was tackled around my waist and taken to the ground. Using my attacker's forward momentum I countered with a Tomoe Nage. I wrapped my left hand into his shirt while planting my right boot firmly against his lower abdomen; rolling backwards I maintained contact and landed on his chest, my knees against his shoulders, immobilizing his arms. I'd maintained the hold on my gun and in one swift move brought the barrel beneath his chin and pulled the trigger.

"T-minus one minute until self-destruct." The three soldiers I'd temporarily disabled earlier were in beginning to disentangle themselves. They were between me and the exit, so I planted my left hand on the dead soldier's chest to support my weight, raised my gun and shot a controlled pair at two of the soldiers that were on the ground. The third soldier from the pile came up beside me and managed to kick the gun from my hand. The sound of it sliding across the floor was my only indication of where it went. I was still perched on the dead soldier, so I maintained my balance using my left arm, dropping down to my elbow and sweeping my right leg around my attacker's kneecaps. Using my momentum I continued my rotation while pulling my Karambit from the buckle of my utility belt. I climbed on top of my final attacker, pinning his body beneath mine. Taking the knife, I slit his throat from ear to ear.

"T-minus forty-five seconds until self-destruct." I replaced my Karambit in its sheath and grabbed my gun off the floor. "T-minus thirty-five seconds until self-destruct." I needed to get out of the building, but there was one more thing I had to do first. Pulling a high resolution mini DVR recorder from my cargo pocket, I took inventory of the occupants of the cylindrical tubes as I raced passed them; I recognized a few of the men trapped inside.

I did one final sweep of the large room, hearing my final warning to get the hell out. "T-minus twenty-five seconds until self-destruct." It was time to go. Pocketing the DVR I sprinted across the chamber, avoiding the bodies that littered the floor, gun still in hand. I was still two hundred feet from the emergency exit that was indicated on the blue prints. "Ten. Nine. Eight." I hit the button on the control panel that would open the passageway. Nothing happened. "Seven. Six. Five." _Shit._ I fired two rounds the into panel. "Four. Three." I watched as the door in the wall began to slowly slide open. "Two." I made a run for it and reached the opening just as the countdown hit one. My world exploded.


	37. Chapter 36: Tracto is Nobody's Toots

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

**A/N: Yada, yada. You know the drill. :) Here is another chapter of everybody's favorite psycho. I hope you enjoy hating her as much as I enjoy writing her and her evil ways. :)**

**A big thank you goes out to my M's and Stayce. You Babe's are Awesome!**

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-six: Tracto is Nobody's Toots.

Tracto's POV

I walked silently down the stairs of the house where I'd spent the night, trying to keep the smile from breaking across my face. I hadn't felt this good since I'd destroyed my office the day that Nychta had left. Power was flowing through me. Not only had I found my way inside Rangeman, but in the end, the sex wasn't horrible. It was a good thing that Nychta wouldn't be coming back from Mexico; he'd lost his ability to judge people. After all, he'd hired that worthless slug I'd left upstairs. My phone buzzed just as I was opening the front door and, glancing at the caller ID, I had the sudden urge to break something. Stepping outside I quietly closed the door behind me and flipped open my phone with a savage snap.

"This had better be good or you're going to wish you'd decided to have another drink instead of picking up your phone and dialing me."

"Of course it's a good reason," the man on the other end of the call stated. "I thought you'd want to know that someone is poking around your girl."

"Who?" I snarled. How difficult was it to take care of one simple, worthless, little Trenton whore?

"Some stupid fed."

"Well, that's real fucking helpful. Could you maybe enlighten me a little more? Maybe you'll decide to tell me which agency, or even better, maybe you'll decide to give me a _FUCKING_ name?" Rage was building up inside of me and I forced it back down, locking it away for later.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, _toots_. It's some stupid guy from Homeland Security. A real holier than thou asshole. He actually had the audacity to think he could just stroll into _my_ precinct and try to take over. I let him know right quick that he wasn't playing in my field." I couldn't believe that this moron actually thought I gave a fuck. His shithole little precinct meant nothing to me, and was less than worthless. He needed to die and I was more than willing to be the one to do it, just as soon as he'd outlived his usefulness.

"Listen to me you little prick," I said, my voice dropping low, growing colder with each word I spoke. "Call me toots again and I'll make your life more miserable than you could ever begin to imagine." The line was silent and the rage began to bubble again. Insolent piece of shit. "Do you understand what I'm telling you, Lemprik?"

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled. _Ahh, that's more like it. I just love a man who cowers at my greatness._

"Now, for the last time, give. me. a. name," I broke out between clinched teeth.

"Cassidy," he said, sounding like a petulant child. _Fucking men. Only good for one thing, and only sometimes. _I decided that maybe I wasn't in such a hurry to leave Hades' home after all. He seemed to be pretty good at something, at least getting me close enough that I could finish myself off. Suddenly angry sex was sounding really, really good.

"Much better. That wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good, now, tell me everything you know and I'll decide what to do next."

Fifteen minutes and several obvious threats later I'd gotten all the information on Cassidy's involvement with the little tramp. I told Lemprik to keep his ears open for anything else that might be worth my time. With that, I shut my phone off, and slammed my way back into the house. It was time to take some of my aggression out on my own personal Rang


	38. Chapter 37: Steph's Oops

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: I've been overwhelmed by the amazing reviews everyone has been leaving about this story. If I haven't responded personally, I'm sorry. Things in real life are crazy. I appreciate everyone who has taken the time to review Unapologize so far, I promise. :) **

**As always the standard disclaimers apply. **

**Special thanks to M and Stayce for all your help making this chapter readable. :) You're awesome.**

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-seven: Steph's 'Oops'.

Steph's POV

I was tired of lying on the floor of the SUV like some fragile little woman. I'd dealt with being shot at on more than one occasion, and I was a little perturbed that Lester was treating me like I was going to break down just because someone had taken a few shots at us. It wasn't like anything had blown up. I was in the middle of a mental eye roll when Lester came back up to us to inform Haver and me that company was coming.

When Haver and I were once again alone I slowly sat up and took a peek out the tinted window beside me. We'd pulled into what could be described as a parking lot, if you squinted and tilted your head a little to the side. The building next to us had seen better days, most likely before Grandma Mazur was even born, and the only indication that it had been a gas station was the rickety sign reading, 'Gas'. I was betting that Cassidy was having second thoughts about how safe of a place this was to stop and check out the damage on the SUV. Especially now that it looked like a few shots were going to turn into a face to face altercation.

"Give me a gun," I said from my place on the floor. There was no way I was going to be unarmed in a situation that called for backup and a tactical plan. I'd been around RangeMan long enough to understand how they worked. I may not like my gun, but I knew how to use it, and wasn't above shooting to protect what was important to me. Namely, the men who were currently standing around outside.

"Ms. Plum-"

"Steph, or Stephanie," I corrected him. "And, don't start. I'm asking for a gun for protection, not so I can jump out with guns blazing. Trust me, my head hurts far too much for me to do anything that crazy." My head was pounding like a steel drum, but I wasn't finished yet. "I'm good with a gun; the guys have made sure of that. Besides," I said, "I really don't want to be the only person at a gunfight unarmed. It doesn't seem like a smart idea to me." I heard a rustling sound from the front seat before he handed me a small gun.

Not too long ago, Lester and I had been hanging out when he'd started waxing poetic about guns. If there was one thing Lester liked more than women, it was anything that smelled like cordite. He'd removed a small gun from the holster around his ankle, and proceeded to explain to me the importance of having a clutch piece, and exactly why he'd chosen this particular gun. It was times like these that I was thankful for Lester's quirks. "Thanks," I said, making sure that the safety was on before checking the gun for bullets. I doubted that Haver would carry an unloaded weapon, but after hours of training with the guys it was an automatic response.

"You're welcome," he said before lapsing back into silence. The few times I'd met Haver he'd been in lawyer mode. Friendly, yet capable. Today he must have been channeling Ranger, because he appeared to be in the same type of zone. Silent and totally focused. "Hey, Haver?"

"Yeah, Steph?" He asked, sounding just like Ranger did during a stakeout. Preoccupied and a little exasperated. I couldn't help but smile at the similarities.

"What did you do before you became a lawyer?"

"I did a lot of things, but if I told you I'd have to kill you," he said smiling.

"Gee, where have I heard that one before?" I asked, rolling my eyes even though he couldn't see me.

"Couldn't begin to imagine," he replied, the smile evident in his voice.

"You know, for a lawyer, you're a real pain in the ass."

"As a rule, all lawyers are. It's part of our charm."

I snorted before saying, "Charm, yeah. So that's what they're calling it these days?"

"Something like that," he said, his voice once again sounding distracted. I shifted my position, climbing up on my knees to look over the seat in front of me. I saw two large tricked out trucks pull up and offload four guys. "Looks like company's arrived," Haver said, his southern accent a little thicker than it had been.

"A proper 'Burg girl is always prepared for company," I replied flicking the safety off my gun. "Justin and I are more than ready to entertain company."

Haver shifted his head just a fraction of an inch, and I could see his eyebrow lift in what I had long ago termed the 'Rangeman Arch'. "Did you just give my gun a masculine name?" he asked me, his smooth southern voice incredulous.

"Yes," I told him.

"Why?" _Oh goodie, one word conversations. _He was definitely channeling Ranger.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," I said, using his words from moments before. I figured he really didn't need to know that the day Lester had shown me his Walther PPK that I'd commented that it was cute; like a penis, only smaller. Lester's look had been priceless. You would have thought I'd just insulted his sister, not his gun. I told him not to worry, that I'd known a guy whose penis was actually smaller than his gun. That made him feel better. _Poor, Justin. _

"I'm not sure I like that smile," Haver said. "What are you thinking about?"

"When we get out of this mess, I'll tell you," I replied just as we heard the first gunshots ring through the air. _Fuck!_

The next ten minutes seemed like hours, or possibly days. Everything was happening in slow motion. One of the guys from the trucks advanced on Lester and Ram, heading straight for the SUV that Haver and I were in. As the first shots were fired, a gun appeared in his hand, pointed directly at Lester. Without hesitation Lester lifted his gun from where it had been hidden beside his thigh and pulled the trigger, dropping the man.

When the first guy hit the ground, his buddy tried to take out Ram. He went down with a hole in the center of his forehead. The other two guys who had jumped from the trucks weren't having any luck with Tank and Bobby. One guy advanced on Bobby, hands up in the air showing that he wasn't armed. Bobby's relaxed stance belied the tightly coiled spring that I knew was waiting to make its move. Tank had wrapped his hand around the other guy's neck, and was holding him with his feet a good foot off the ground. His face was in close, and whatever he was saying to the guy was causing him to turn a shade of green I'd never seen before. I must have blinked, because the guy who had approached Bobby was lying, unmoving, on the ground at his feet. In the next moment Tank pulled out his gun and pistol whipped the guy he had been _talking_ to, and he fell to the ground beside his buddy.

A sharp pain took that moment to shoot through my head and I rubbed my temples. "You okay?" Haver asked, keeping his eyes focused on the ruckus outside.

"Yeah, I've just got a headache, and apparently gunfire doesn't help any."

"Don't guess it would."

"I'm just pissed off that I don't know what the hell is going on, and whose bright idea was it to leave us without a radio?" There was a bang against the side of our SUV and Lester was locked into a violent embrace with two guys I hadn't seen earlier. "Seriously? What the fuck. Where are these idiots coming from?"

Lester swung his elbow back and knocked the first guy in the face, once, twice, and then a third time before the second guy managed to pull him to the ground. I moved closer to the door trying to see Lester's progress. There was blood all over the first guy's face, his eyes were already starting to swell, and his nose appeared to be broken. In an instant Haver had jumped out of the front seat and wrapped his arm around the guy's neck, immobilizing him before dropping him to the ground, while Lester was beating the shit out of the second guy. They were rolling around like boys on a playground. Somewhere along the line Lester had lost his gun, and it appeared like he'd managed to disarm the man he was rolling around with, that or the guy was the only person here not armed. I would have laughed at the thought if I hadn't been so worried about what was going on outside.

I could no longer see Bobby or Tank, and Cassidy had long since disappeared, but I didn't have time to search for them. My eyes were locked on the action in front of me. Even in a suit that cost more than my last car, Haver didn't appear out of place. In fact, he looked like a kid in a candy store whose parents had just told him he could have whatever he wanted. _Shit. _I was surrounded by a bunch of crazy men who actually considered this fun.

I watched as Lester and the man fought for dominance, until Lester maneuvered himself into a position to take control. Holding the guy's shoulders to the ground with his knees while sitting on his chest, Lester grabbed his head and beat it into the broken asphalt again and again. Controlled anger was radiating from Lester. His posture was screaming with violence and I was surprised that he hadn't killed the man yet. From the angle I was at I could see as the guy's eyes were beginning to dim. After his head hit the ground one last time, Lester put one hand under the chin, and the other hand behind the head and violently twisted. I knew that it wasn't possible, but I could have sworn I heard the sound of the neck snapping.

Lester hadn't even had a chance to move when the sound of shattering glass tore my attention away from him. The back window of the SUV had been broken out and a man tossed in a Molotov cocktail. _Oh goodie, my favorite._ I raised my gun and shot him twice, watching in slow motion as he toppled out of sight. _Where the hell had he come from?_ The glass bottle of the explosive hadn't broken or caught anything on fire and I did the only thing I could think of. I scrambled over the seat, grabbed the bottle, threw open the door and chucked it as far away from us as possible. "Oh, shit," I said as the bottle flew through the air, crashed through the thin, dusty glass of the gas station window, and with a muffled _whumph_ started burning.

"Nice toss, Steph," Haver said, a smile in his voice. "I guess they don't call you Bombshell for nothing."

"It was...totally my fault," I told him, before glancing around. "I don't think we have much time before this place burns to the ground."

"I'm impressed, Beautiful. Nice shooting," Lester said coming up to the SUV where I was leaning beside Haver. "Looks like we should probably be getting the hell out of Dodge, though."

"What about the other guys?" I asked.

"They're ready to go," he said climbing into the back of the SUV. He must have picked up his gun at some point, because I noticed it was in his hand. Climbing in beside him, I rubbed my temples again. I really needed a few pills and a long nap.

"Where did the second wave of guys come from?" I asked.

"Cal thinks the guys in the trucks picked up a few more friends, parked down the road, and then doubled back to try and surround us," Lester said.

"That would explain how short, brown, and ugly managed to get close enough to the SUV to get the Molotov cocktail inside," I said.

"Yeah, the rest of the team were engaged with the others who had come in to play." We watched in silence as Cassidy made his way to the SUV, said a few words to Haver and then climbed into the driver's seat, fastening his seatbelt. When Haver was situated in the passenger seat again we pulled out, sandwiched between the other SUVs.

"Think we'll actually make it to your 'safe place' before we're attacked again?" I asked Cassidy. I couldn't help it, I was tired, cranky, and just a little fed up with all the bullshit. He never answered because suddenly there was the sound of a loud explosion. There was no point in denying it this time, this explosion was completely my fault. I felt three pairs of eyes on me, so I just smiled and said, "Oops."


	39. Chapter 38: Cassidy Shares a Secret

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Usual disclaimers. Thank you for everyone who is showing their support for this story. Real life is crazy with classes and children so I haven't had as much time as I would like to be able to respond to the reviews, but I appreciate the time you take to leave them! :) **

**As always, thanks to M and Stayce. You guys have been a huge help. Meg, I'm missing you, Babe! Don't be a stranger.**

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Cassidy Shares a Secret

Today had already been a long day, and it didn't look like it was going to be over anytime soon. I had just pulled my SUV into the garage of the safe house that Stephanie had referred to as the Spook Lair. There were three Rangeman SUVs parked around the perimeter of the house, which meant that I was going to be spending the foreseeable future with seven highly pissed off, overly protective mercenaries and their sharp shooting lawyer. I couldn't even put into words how much I wasn't looking forward to this.

As soon as we had pulled out of the gas station I'd made a call to have the scene contained and cleaned up. The last thing we needed was to have the local police department arrive and start an investigation into what had gone down there. It was easier to just take care of it myself and avoid the hassle later. If I could keep Stephanie safe by making a phone call and keeping her name away from the locals, then it seemed like a small thing. Too bad no good deed goes unpunished.

I met Ranger Manoso eight years ago when he'd led the extraction team responsible for saving not only my life, but the lives of four other Navy Seals as well. We'd had orders to infiltrate a secured compound located in the heart of some third world shit hole, nobody ever heard of. Two days into what was supposed to be a week long mission of mercy we were captured by American mercenaries who had no morals, and who didn't bat their eye at torturing and killing fellow Americans as long as they were paid for their trouble.

By the time we were rescued I was delirious from starvation and dehydration; I had broken ribs, a broken leg, and little skin remaining on either my chest or my groin. When the door to my cell was thrown open I accepted that I was going to be beaten again so I didn't bother to open my eyes. I was beyond caring, and was just waiting for them to decide to stop playing with me. When my shackles were removed and I was placed over a shoulder in a fireman's carry I couldn't speak, and wasn't sure if it would matter if I could. Before I passed out I remember hearing a voice say, "We're Army Rangers and we're going to take you home."

It took me two years of jumping through more hoops than a circus animal, pulling strings, making threats, and pretty much selling my soul to the Devil, to find out who was responsible for getting me out of that cell. When I finally had a name, I took leave and hopped on the first plane to Fort Bragg. By the time my plane had landed, the man who had pulled me from that dungeon was gone… deployed to yet another unknown location. I knew the drill, and I never bothered trying to meet him again; however, I decided that no matter what, someday I would repay my debt to him. It looked like it was finally 'someday'.

Stephanie had fallen asleep leaning against her self-proclaimed bodyguard, Santos, not long after we'd gotten back on the road. She was looking a little rough, and I didn't blame her. I'd had concussions before, so I didn't doubt that she was feeling like shit. The last few days must have been hell for her, and the last few hours hadn't helped. She'd held up under pressure even while dealing with her obvious physical pain, and it was just one more thing about her that I found remarkable.

Removing my seatbelt I turned around and looked at the man who was currently being used as a pillow and said, "I would love to let her sleep, but we're running out of time. We need to talk, and she needs to get medical treatment. Let's get her inside and I'll make a call. I know a doctor who will come here and not ask any questions." I didn't get a response, and I didn't expect one. Instead, I watched as the lawyer climbed out of the car and opened the back door. Santos slowly removed Stephanie's seatbelt and gently gathered her into his arms before climbing out of the SUV. She never once showed any sign of waking. I knew that she needed to wake up so that we could get the question and answer period of our day taken care of, but I was hesitant to be the one to force the issue. Ranger Manoso had some pretty impressive men working for him, and one woman had them all tightly wound around her little finger. I guessed a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

I opened the door leading into the house, disarmed the alarm system and motioned them inside. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm going to let in the rest of your team before they break down the door," I said as I headed toward the front of the house. When I opened the front door there were six very large mercenaries with smiles on their faces and a general feeling of revelry among them. I didn't bother saying anything, just opened the door all the way and stepped aside for the men to enter.

"Yo, Santos! Where's our girl at?" Tank hollered as he stepped inside.

"In here, Tank," came Stephanie's voice. I watched as the five other men I'd met earlier followed him into the living room, smiles still on their faces. I understood their good humor, and at one point would have joined in with them. Their mission today had been completed without casualties, and they were in a celebratory mood. They were a tight knit team, a dynamic that was hard to fit into, especially when they weren't sure about you. I gave myself a silent pep talk, and then made a call to the doctor, giving the guys time to check on their friend, and relax for a few minutes before I followed them in. _Suck it up Cassidy. Do what you need to do, and then call it good. _

All talking and laughing stopped when I stepped into the room. I looked Stephanie in the eye as I walked toward her. She was sitting on the couch, Santos on one side of her, the lawyer on the other, and Tank standing behind her with his arms crossed over his massive chest. The rest of the men were scattered around on various seats; their faces held no expression, and their eyes were hard and cold. These men were no longer reveling in their success, but were in mercenary mode. Keeping my eyes locked on Stephanie's, I ignored everyone else.

"I think it's time we talk, Ms. Plum," I told her.

"You think?" She asked, her voice laced with sarcasm. I stayed silent and just looked at her for a few moments, waiting to see if she'd break under my scrutiny. When she returned my stare with one of her own, I smiled.

"What I'm about to tell you, I've never talked to anyone about before. Unfortunately, because of the situation, I think you have a right to know," I said. I would have preferred to have told this to Stephanie in private, but I knew that there was no use trying. Her guard dogs were going to be with us each and every step of the way, and that meant they needed to know as well. With a mental sigh I began telling the room about how I'd met Ranger Manoso, and the promise I'd made to myself.

"Holy Shit, man," Santos said, breaking the silence that had permeated the room when I'd finished my tale. I noticed him looking at Tank and Brown before he continued. "So, aside from that one time, you've never seen, met, or worked with Ranger?" he asked me.

"No," I said.

Another look was shared between the three men before Tank asked, "You're doing all this to help Stephanie just because Ranger is acquainted with her?"

I looked the man in the eye and thought about my response before saying, "No. I'm helping Ms Plum, because she's more than just an acquaintance of Ranger's. I'm helping her because if anything happened to her it would kill him."

"Where would you get an idea like that, Agent Cassidy?" Stephanie asked me.

"Are you denying it?" I countered.

"Ranger doesn't get emotionally involved with people, Agent Cassidy. He and I are friends, just like I am friends with every guy in this room. Except you."

"Ms. Plum, if you believe that, then you are the only person who does."

She looked over at her lawyer before locking her eyes back on mine in challenge. "My relationship with Ranger is of little importance to you or anyone else. While I appreciate your desire to help me, I've seen little sign that you're actually doing that."

I could tell that she was in pain, and that she was fighting not to give into it. Her resilience amazed me. I sighed and resisted the urge to run my hands through my hair. "I've helped you more than you seem to be aware of."

She snorted and said, "Then why don't you enlighten me?"

"What do you know about the reason for your arrest?" I asked her.

Once again she looked at her lawyer and nodded once almost imperceptibly before saying, "Not a whole hell of a lot."

"Okay, let's trying this. Tell me about the day you got arrested."

She stared at me for a moment and then said, "What part?"

"The whole day. Try not to leave anything out."

She looked at her lawyer again, but this time he actually spoke, "Cooperate, Steph."

"I woke up, showered, got ready for work, and headed to Rangeman," she told me. I nodded indicating she should continue. "I worked on searches for a few hours and then stopped at the bonds office to pick up any new files."

"Were there any new files?"

"Yes, six. Nothing major. Pretty small time as far as Rangeman goes, and unlikely to have anything to do with my getting arrested," she said.

"You're probably right, but I think I'd like a list of those files and anything else you've worked on recently."

"You'll have them," Tank said from his position behind the couch.

"What happened after you returned to Rangeman?"

Something that looked like anger sparked through her eyes right before it was replaced with a tight grin. Shifting her gaze to Santos she said, "My grandmother called."

Santos snorted and grabbed for her hand, twining their fingers together. _That's interesting. I wonder if anyone else realizes that he's in love with her._ I made sure I kept my face impassive and asked, "Was it an unusual call?"

Another small smile crossed her face, "All calls from my grandmother are unusual. She's hard to explain. You'd have to meet her in order to truly understand her uniqueness."

"What did you guys talk about?"

Santos' hand quickly squeezed her hand before she answered, "She was calling to tell me that I'm getting married next month."

I raised a single eyebrow at her in question. "I take it you were unaware of this fact?"

"Came as a surprise to me," she replied. "Though, Lester has agreed to be my maid of honor. We figure he'll look great in taffeta."

There were snickers throughout the room and Santos said, "I can make anything look good."

"Yeah, maybe you should model a straight jacket for us. I bet you'd look great in one of those," chuckled Brown from across the room.

Santos flipped him off and said, "You're just jealous, Brown."

"It's okay, Bobby. You can be the flower girl. I'm sure Morelli wouldn't mind," Stephanie said, rolling her eyes.

I watched her rubbing her temple with the palm of her hand and knew it was time to get this conversation back on track. "Morelli is a cop, right?"

Stephanie sighed and looked down at her hands. "Yeah, and my ex-something."

A person can learn a lot from digging into a person's past, the people they know, the places they've been, but no amount of research could give you the insight that a simple conversation would. My research hadn't shown me the interactions of the men with Stephanie, it hadn't clued me into the deeper feelings that Santos had for her. I knew all about her relationship with the Trenton cop, Joseph Morelli, but I didn't know the intimate details. I was about to find out.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I guess you'd say we were friends with benefits. He once told me that there was him and there was me, and sometimes we were together, but there wasn't an us."

"Yet, you're supposed to be marrying him in a month? That doesn't sound like friends with benefits."

"Yeah, well, apparently he changed his mind and figured I'd just jump on board that train," she said, rolling her eyes. "He's spent the last two years alternately bitching at me about my job, or telling me to quit. My mother is convinced that he's my last chance at a stable home life, with two point five children, a dog, and pot roast on the table at six each night."

I decided to switch topics, "Did you know the deceased?" She looked confused at my change in topic and it took her a moment to process what I said.

"No." She said it with such conviction that I was sure she had no idea who the murdered girl was.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Bonnie Abrams?" I asked her.

She appeared to think for a moment and then her face clouded over. "I had a roommate in college named Bonnie Abrams."

"Was she the same Bonnie Abrams that slept with your ex-husband the night before you got married?" I watched her face and body language closely, and wasn't surprised at the anger that flared in her eyes.

"You've done your homework, Agent Cassidy," her voice had dropped several degrees and I noted that the room had suddenly turned a little more hostile. "Though I don't know what one of my ex-husband's many indiscretions could possibly have to do with me."

"Bonnie McMillan used to be Bonnie Abrams, Ms. Plum," I told her. I heard her sharp intake of breath before scrunching her eyes together. I continued, "That's why it was so easy to pin the murder on you. You had a past with her, and it would be easy to believe that you might want to kill someone who had slept with you husband."

The anger that had flared in her eyes was visible in the tenseness of her muscles. Her voice cracked out like a whip and I caught myself checking to see if I'd been cut. "First of all, he's my ex-husband for a reason. We were married all of ten minutes, and that was years ago. Second, why would I choose to kill her, when the bitch who I caught fucking him on my dinning room table is still walking around wrecking other marriages?"

I sat silently watching her. Her demeanor had changed, there was anger beneath the surface, but she was in control of it now. It wasn't controlling her. _Impressive._

"Let me ask you something, Agent Cassidy. What excuse did you use with the local yahoos that led them to believe her death, and therefore my apprehension, was of National security?"

"Bonnie McMillan was the assistant to a Director of Asset Management for a federal agency. It was easy enough to convince the locals that her death could be linked to the security of our country." I watched as Tank, Santos and Brown exchanged glances at each other. _Wonder what that's all about._

"They bought that story? She was what, a glorified secretary?" Santos asked, his voice incredulous. Stephanie hadn't said anything, she was just sitting there, her eyes locked on mine.

"I honestly don't know what her actual job was, but best guess, yes."

"Unbelievable," Santos said.

"Are the charges going to stick?" Stephanie asked, her eyes never leaving mine.

"Did you do it?" I asked her.

"No."

"Then you shouldn't have any problem. I'm going to make sure of that."

She seemed to think about that for a few moments before she said, "Do you have any idea what was so important that someone wanted to frame me for a murder I didn't commit?"

The phone on my hip vibrated, and instead of replying, I answered the call. "Cassidy."

"I'm pulling up outside," the doctor said.

"I'll let you in," I said before hanging up. "The doctor is here. Let's get you checked out, and then we'll get back to this." She didn't say anything just laid her head on Santos' shoulder and closed her eyes.


	40. Chapter 39: DRTNT Part 1

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: General disclaimers, Yada, Yada. If you recognize them from books, they're not mine. Though they should be. I'd treat them better. As always, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

**To my M's, you're the greatest. Stayce, thank you for editing and offering suggestions when my brain goes blank. :) You're awesome. **

**Now, onward to our favorite man in black who is currently in brown. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Thirty-nine: Dead Rangers Tell No Tales Part 1

Ranger's POV

The earth was rumbling under me as I pushed myself to my feet. I needed to get away from the compound before it crumbled on top of me. The air was thick with dust and smoke from the explosion. My ears were still ringing from the concussion of the blast, and my body felt like it'd been run over with a semi. Stumbling through the burning and smoldering debris that littered the desert ground, I took stock of my injuries. Other than a few bruises, a handful of cuts, and one hell of a headache, I'd made it out of the explosion with little damage to my body. _Damn, you're one lucky sonofabitch, Manoso._

I wasn't sure when, or for that matter, if, anyone would be coming to check out the explosion, but I knew that I needed to be long gone before they showed up. The sky was beginning to lighten as dawn was creeping closer and I maneuvered toward the gear I had stashed away before infiltrating the compound. I needed to regroup, get some rest, and get the hell out of Mexico. My gut had been telling me that something wasn't right about this mission, now I just had to figure out what the fuck happenend Someone dropped the ball, or else this was intentional. Scaling the boulder I'd used for surveillance of the compound I retrieved my gear and headed back into the desert.

The days passed slowly as I trekked through the desert, barely stopping, and always keeping to whatever cover I could find. I arrived in Coyoacán as day was turning to night again, and my body was numb with fatigue. I needed to find a place to catch a few hours of sleep before I continued making my way toward the United States. I knew that there were 'emissaries' who for a price would take you from Coyoacán to the U.S. Border, but I had no intention of using a coyote to get back into America. I did however, need to use their resources. I couldn't just walk across the border, even though I was an American citizen. That would require me to present identification, and I couldn't do that. I wasn't even supposed to be in the country, so making my presence known wasn't a good idea, for a lot of reasons.

I had just entered _Plaza de la Conchita_ when my eyes fell on it. The church was beautiful in the moonlight, and even though it was obviously no longer in use, and closed to the public, the ruins felt like sanctuary for me. Saying that I wasn't a practicing Catholic would be an understatement. The fact was, that I hadn't set foot in a church since before I'd joined the army. In the beginning it was because I was too proud to go to church, and wouldn't allow anyone, including God, to dictate my life. After a few years of living life balanced on the razor edge of the dark, I no longer felt worthy of entering a church. The darkness that has surrounded my life, and the things I'd done, not only in the name of my country, but to survive and protect the ones I love, well, God doesn't forgive those things. They tarnish the soul, and I know that the only place I'll be going to is Hell. On this night, however, Hell was going to have to wait. There was no place I'd rather be than inside the old church.

Slipping through the darkness, my eyes took in the belfries, the textures on the walls, and the large brown doors of the Renaissance-style church. Time had not been overly kind to this house of God, but even the discoloration of the stone couldn't take away from its welcome. It looked like it had been through wars and survived, it looked like my soul. In a matter of moments I had pushed open the doors and was engulfed in the absolute silence inside. Making my way through the darkness, using only the moonlight coming in through the openings to guide me, I approached the front of the church where the altar remained. Placing my hand on the worn stone I began tracing the cross that was carved there and let my mind drift.

There weren't many people who could have pulled off a clusterfuck like this, without drawing attention to themselves. The question was, which one of the bureaucratic assholes was responsible? I was considered an asset, and as such I was under the constant supervision of my handler; a person whose sole purpose was to make sure that I accepted and successfully completed all missions that were assigned to me. The handler was often times the only thing standing between the operative and unpleasant death. My contract wasn't up for renewal yet, and I had successfully completed every mission I'd been on. So, why would they want to eliminate their strongest operative?

I'd had a lot of time to examine the details of this mission, as well as the days leading up to my departure, and something that Dux Ducis said ran through my head as I walked, _"Nychta, not everything is as it first appears." _ I started replaying the events of the past week since I'd accepted the mission: the solo drop off, the dead contact with a hit on Steph, Dilectio's aborted hit on me, and the compound being set to blow when I arrived. Things were becoming clear, and the picture they were painting didn't bode well for my continued existence. _Who the hell did you piss off this time, Manoso?_ The question kept running through my head as I continued moving.

In my line of work I piss off a lot of people, some with more power than others, but all of them looking for payback. That's why I've been so hesitant to start anything with Steph. It would only take one person to figure out our connection and use it to hurt her. I never wanted that to happen, but it didn't look like staying away from her had made any difference. Scrog still went after her, and now, there was a contract out on her. Again. Obviously, it didn't matter if I acknowledged my feelings to the world, or kept them hidden. She was just a magnet for crazy people and danger, and even though it sounded like she was going to marry Morelli, I couldn't let her go.

With everything that had happened in the last week, I did something I hadn't done in years. I talked to God. Sitting in the dark, my hand on the altar and my eyes closed, I spoke from my heart. I was once told that the best way to speak to God was to treat him like a close friend. I didn't know if it would work, but it seemed like the right thing to do, and I didn't have any other ideas. Steph was in trouble, I was in trouble, and there was nothing I could do about any of it. Maybe giving myself over to my religious upbringing, even for just a few minutes would help me to get my mind straight. With a soft sigh I began, "In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti."


	41. Chapter 40: Steph's Crash Course in AM

Unapologized

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. I'm trying to respond to everyone, but there just doesn't seem to be enough time. :) I appreciate each and every response. Thanks goes out to the M's and Stayce as always. Marge, beware of impressive zucchini, and Stayce, This Gnomes for you. :) Now, on with the story!**

**Sare **

Chapter Forty: Steph Gets a Crash Course in Asset Management

Steph's POV

Gnomes had taken up residence in my head and from the pounding that was going on it felt like they were mining for treasure and had hit the mother load. My body felt like it'd been bludgeoned with one of those really large zucchinis that grow in the corner of the garden; the ones that aren't found until they're the size of Ranger's...arm. I would have laughed if it wouldn't hurt so much. Instead I rested my head on Lester's shoulder and kept my eyes closed.

For the first time ever, I was glad to be seeing a doctor, though I still didn't particularly like the idea. Doctors, in my mind, always represented the bad side of life. They represented needles, x-rays, and bed rest, the medical version of the boogeyman. Needless to say, those weren't my favorite things. In this case, however, I was willing to ignore my dislike of all things doctor related in favor of making sure that Deputy Dumbfuck hadn't done anything to me while I was unconscious. I already wanted to tear him apart; if I found out he'd raped me, death would be too good for him.

I heard Cassidy speaking to someone, and I figured it was the doctor. Wanting to ignore the pain in my head for a few more minutes I continued to keep my eyes closed. Lester's hand was trailing up and down my arm, and I found it comforting, although I couldn't help but wish it were Ranger's fingers I felt.

"The doctor is here, Beautiful," Lester whispered in my ear. I knew I needed to open my eyes, but they were feeling so heavy that I wasn't sure I could manage that small task. I'd been doing so well all day, and I knew that Ranger would be proud of me, but now I could feel my body wanting to shutdown. The nap I'd snatched in the SUV wasn't enough, and I didn't know how much longer I was going to last before I couldn't function anymore.

"Ms. Plum, can you hear me?" I wanted to say something, to acknowledge the voice that sounded like melted honey, but I couldn't get my voice to work. "Ms. Plum, open your eyes for me. Ms. Plum," the voice said again. The last thing I remembered hearing was someone saying "fuck", and then there was blessed silence.

When I woke up I was lying on my left side in a comfortable bed, with heavy blankets pulled up to my chin. Cool light was beginning to come through the blinds, and the clock on the table next to me read five thirty. _Ugh._ I hated mornings. Nothing good ever happened before ten. I wondered briefly how long I'd been asleep, and whether the doctor had ever checked me out. I actually was feeling pretty good considering everything that had been going on. Rolling to my back I bumped into a large, warm body. "Morning, Beautiful," Lester said to me in a quiet voice, rough with sleep. "Glad you've decided to wake up."

"How long have I been out for?"

"About fifteen hours."

I was glad to know that I hadn't been out for longer than that. "What have I missed?"

"Not a whole lot. The doctor checked you out," he paused when my eyes widened. "It's okay, Beautiful," he picked up my hand and entwined our fingers, rubbing his thumb in slow circles on my palm. "Bobby and I were with you the whole time."

I nodded my head, I'd been through enough exams that I knew what to expect, and some of those things would require me to be conscious. "How did he check my reflexes while I was passed out?"

"You woke up a few times. Don't you remember?" I tried to focus on the hazy images that were playing through my head. Then I just shrugged my shoulders. I'd worry about it later.

"What's the verdict? Am I free to go?" I really didn't want to stay locked up, or stuck on bed rest. I had a life, and a job I needed to get back to.

"The Doctor said that aside from a mild concussion and a few bruises, you're perfectly fine."

I really didn't want to ask, but I knew I needed to. "Did he do a rape kit?" A look passed over his eyes and I felt the fury radiating off him. When he didn't say anything my heartbeat sped up and black dots appeared in front of my eyes. "Lester," I said, a mixture of anger and fear in my voice. I was going to hunt that asshole down and castrate him. "Answer me, please."

"He brought in a female doctor to perform a rape kit, and the results were negative. There was no sign of sexual activity." My stomach clinched in relief and I let out a sigh.

"Why are you so angry then?" I asked him.

"You really need to ask that, Beautiful?" Lester sat up, releasing my hand. His hair looked like he'd styled it with a light socket, and the five o'clock shadow on his face was starting to sport its own shadow. "You were in jail for two days, denied your rights as a citizen, beaten and possibly raped, and you can't figure out why I'm angry?"

When he put it that way, I could see the need for anger. "Lester, I'm okay. It wasn't fun, and I'm pissed as hell that I had to go through it, but it's over and I'm okay." I slid over to the side of the bed he was sitting on and leaned against him, mimicking his posture.

He wrapped an arm around me and rested his cheek against the top of my head. "I don't know how Ranger does it, Beautiful."

Since I wasn't expecting those words my body tensed, "What?" I asked him.

"You were gone two days. Two days when I had no idea where you were. Ranger has experienced this more than I have, and I don't know how he's done it. I have a new appreciation for the way he felt when Stiva kidnapped you." He placed a kiss on the top of my head, and after a moment of silence he said, "You're my best friend, and I can't stand the thought of losing you."

I felt a single tear slide down my cheek and wiped it away with my finger. "You're not going to lose me, Lester. It'll take a lot more than a two-bit asshole with a badge to keep Wonder Woman down." I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, "Besides, you're my best friend too, and I have to stick around so you can be my maid of honor." I felt him laugh right before he wrapped his arm around my neck and gave me a double Jersey cheek pinch. "Dammit, Lester!"

He jumped off the bed in a single graceful move and called over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Better get dressed, Beautiful. There are still a lot of things that need to be discussed. I bet the guys are already up."

Picking up a pillow I tossed it at his retreating back, "There'd better be coffee," I called after him.

Ten minutes later I'd found the bathroom, gotten dressed, and wrangled my hair into something that loosely resembled a ponytail. I wasn't going to impress anyone, or win any beauty contests, but I was fully clothed, and feeling better than I had since this whole mess started. While I'd gotten dressed I'd gone over what Agent Cassidy had told us yesterday, and knew there were a lot more questions he had for me. I also knew that I had my own questions for him, and he was going to answer them. I'd spent too much time in the dark the last few years, and it wasn't going to fly anymore.

Stepping out of the bathroom, the smell of fresh coffee assaulted my nose and I could feel myself perking up. The next thing I smelled was food. Wonderful, greasy, artery clogging food. I followed my nose to the kitchen and found the guys lounging around a huge table. "I hope you saved some for me, guys," I said as I walked in.

"Check the oven, Bombshell," Tank said as I poured myself a cup of coffee. "We needed to keep it away from Lester. You know what a pig he is." I smiled at the expression of disbelief on Lester's face.

"Thanks guys," I said as I opened the familiar brown bag. "So, am I on lock down here, Agent Cassidy? Or do I get to leave this particular prison?" I kept my eyes on him as I removed the breakfast sandwich from the bag, and began unwrapping it. That's right, I can multitask with the best of them.

Instead of answering me he asked, "How are you feeling?"

I took a bite of my sandwich while I thought about how I was feeling. My body was still sore, and I had a slight headache, but otherwise I wasn't feeling too horrible. "Nothing I haven't handled before," I said before taking another bite and sighing. "This is the greatest food ever." I received a few smiles and chuckles from the guys, before I lapsed into silence, enjoying my breakfast. "Thanks for calling the doctor for me yesterday," I said when I'd finished my last bite of food.

"You're welcome. I'm just sorry it took so long." I waved away his concern. There were more important things on my mind.

"You never did answer me." Cassidy just raised his eyebrow at me. "Don't try it Cassidy. I've spent the last few years around Ranger. Your silence isn't going to intimidate me or keep me here any longer than absolutely necessary."

He remained silent for a few more seconds before seeming to come to some decision. "I'm releasing you into Rangeman custody today." I was the only person who showed any surprise so I guessed that the guys had already been informed of this. Probably while I was visiting dreamland.

"What else was decided while I was checked out?" I asked, figuring it would be better to get caught up now instead of whenever they felt like doling out the information. Cassidy looked at Tank, and Tank looked directly at me, his face a blank mask.

Cassidy finally spoke, "Before you go anywhere, we're going to finish our discussion from yesterday."

I snorted, "Don't you mean your interrogation?" Just then I looked around realizing that Haver wasn't there. "Where's Haver?"

"He had a few things to attend to, but he'll be back," Tank said. "It's okay to talk to Cassidy without him." It was moments like this one that I wished I could lift one eyebrow. It would really come in handy.

"It's not an interrogation, Ms. Plum. There are questions that need to be answered, and you're the only one with those answers. If you want my help, I need you to work with me." This conversation was starting to sound like a broken record, and I was getting tired of it. Unfortunately, as much as I didn't want to trust him, my gut was telling me he was trustworthy and on our side.

"I'm willing to answer your questions, Agent Cassidy. On two conditions."

"What conditions, Ms. Plum?"

"First, my name is Stephanie, or Steph. Not Ms. Plum."

"Okay, Steph. What's your other condition?"

"You'll answer my questions in return. I will not be left in the dark about anything that is going on. This is my life. It's happening to me, and I deserve to be part of it. I'm done being protected, and left out of the loop for my own good. Ranger's done it, and I didn't appreciate it then, and I sure as hell won't appreciate it now." I watched as he looked at Tank, and the rest of the guys in turn. "No," I said, startling Cassidy. Score one for the 'Burg girl.

"No, what?"

"No, you don't look at them for the right answer. This is between you and me. That ESP shit that you ex-military guys seem to have mastered isn't going to fly anymore. I'm either included completely, or I will walk out that door and take my chances with Deputy Dipshit and whoever it is who has me in their sights. I'd rather be completely alone than alone while in a room full of people."

"Steph, I'm releasing you into Rangeman custody. You can't just walk out that door." I looked at him like he'd lost his mind. Apparently his research didn't clue him in on how well I took orders. Turning over a new, mature leaf or not, I was not going to sit around and let anyone control me.

"So, I take it your research never told you just how often I've managed to slip by them? How many times I walked right out the front door of their secure building? Because, trust me, Agent Cassidy, if I want to walk away without their knowledge you can damn well bet I'll do just that. That's a guarantee." My head was beginning to pound again. Either I needed more caffeine, less caffeine, or a normal life. I was pretty sure it was the latter, but I was willing to believe it was a lack of caffeine, and poured myself another cup.

We spent several long minutes in tense silence, Cassidy watching me, me watching him, and the guys staring at me like I'd suddenly had a sex change. Guess they weren't used to me being quite that blunt. "I have no problem answering your questions, providing I _can_ answer them," Cassidy finally said.

"That's all I want. I'm not asking for information on the next third world country that's going to be taken over, I just want to know what's going on that concerns _my_ life. Anything else, I honestly don't care about."

"Then let's get started," Cassidy said as he headed out of the kitchen. I looked around at the guys and gave them a small smile. They each had huge grins on their faces and I knew they were finding me amusing again. I just shrugged, what else could I do? It was still earlier than I was normally up, and the day already seemed far too long. Would this day ever end?

By lunch time I was ready to tear my hair out. I'd answered every question that Cassidy had thrown at me. Some didn't even seem to have anything to do with what was going on. I was still a little pissed that he had known about the conversation I'd had with Val the night that Ranger had gone in the wind. I half expected him to ask me how big Ranger's cock was, but then I figured he was probably able to find that out from his medical records, or some other mysterious file.

"Okay, Cassidy," I said, finally dropping the _agent_ from his name. I figured at this point he was calling my Steph, and he was going to be working closely with us so I might as well try to be friendlier. "I've been answering your questions all morning, now I'd like to ask you a few, but first," I said, looking over a Tank, "Can you order food? I'm starving."

He gave me a huge smile and stood up from the chair he was in, "Sure thing, Bombshell. Chinese work for you?"

I could feel saliva pool in my mouth, "Most definitely," I said. When he walked out of the room I turned back to Cassidy. "Okay, my turn."

"What would you like to know, Steph?" I thought about what I wanted to ask, the questions that had been running through my head, and tried to decide where to begin. I decided to begin with something that I hadn't understood yesterday, and that I had been too tired and sore to worry about.

"What does a Director of Asset Management do?"

"They manage assets within the agency," he told me. Gee, I _never_ would have guessed that. I just gave him a look with as much 'you've got to be kidding me' attitude as I could, given gnomes that were still in residence in my head. When he didn't elaborate further I sighed. Why were men always such a pain in the ass?

"Okay, what exactly is an asset?" Cassidy had his version of the blank face on and I knew that he really wished I would ask other questions. Oh well, sucked to be him.

"An asset could be anything of importance to the agency. Programs, Property, People." People? Really? I guessed that made sense. It was the government after all.

"How are people assets?" I'm sure I was showing my ignorance of how the government worked, and it was obvious I'd never been in the military, but I was having a hard time understanding how a human could be considered an asset. Especially since we had free will, personalities, and other things that seemed to make being an asset rather complicated.

"People are the government's biggest assets. Their very humanity makes them far more dangerous and valuable than any program or property. They are a threat to other countries, and because of that, they represent power."

"Are the guys in the military considered assets?" I asked.

"To a lesser degree."

"Explain," I said, once again channeling Ranger. Maybe if I used fewer words, he'd start using more. It was a thought.

"In the military, soldiers are trained to follow orders without thought. They work as a cohesive unit, and seldom are expected or allowed to perform individually. Their numbers alone make them a less cost effective choice than sending in a handful of specialized people. Our government is all about saving money. Not to mention, there are jobs that need to be done that the military can't do."

"Like what?"

"Anything that the government doesn't want to accept responsibility for, or doesn't want plastered all over the ten o'clock news."

"Oh," I said. "So what makes a person an asset?"

"An asset is an individual with exceptional skills; one that is expected to be capable of operating alone for extensive periods of time. They're expected to be able to follow as well as lead, working with others as needed. They are not allowed to have emotions, and are expected to act like machines, locking back any feelings or moral codes. In most cases they are closer to weapons of mass destruction than to regular everyday people."

"You're making them sound like they've checked their humanity at the door," I told him, feeling sick to my stomach. I didn't doubt for a minute that this was exactly what Ranger was; an asset, but I also knew that he was one of the most moral people I knew.

"In some cases that's the truth, but not in all. Sometimes, they're simply good people, highly trained to do something that needs to be done, but nobody else would want to do. There are horrible things happening in the world every minute of every day, and because of our government operatives, our society gets to sleep the sleep of the innocent at night. No blood stains their souls." I sat there silently contemplating what he'd told me.

"So, what's the manager's role? And don't say 'managing the assets'," I told him.

He chuckled and flashed me a smile, and for a moment I was stunned. He would definitely fit in at Rangeman. I mentally shook my head and brought myself back to the conversation. "Because these people have such extensive training, and the situations they go into are highly classified and guaranteed to be dangerous, possibly even deadly, they are assigned to what is known as a 'handler'. A person who handles everything that has to do with them from assignments, to intelligence, to making sure that they stay alive and well."

"Essentially a handler is the federal equivalent to 'Watchtower'," I said. Cassidy looked confused so I explained, "You know, from the Justice League? Watchtower was the home base where all the information came through." I admit it, I'm a nerd. I spent years reading about the Green Arrow, and then I'd caught a few episodes of _Smallville_ recently so it really wasn't a surprise that my brain connected the two.

"Yeah, pretty much," he said with another grin. "It's the handler's responsibility to keep each of their assets safe. Whole missions would fail if they weren't on their game." No pressure there or anything. I'd hate to have that responsibility.

"Handlers have more than one person they're responsible for?"

"Usually. In rare cases there have been handlers who only worked with a select few, and usually those operatives were extremely important. Now, keep in mind, that I don't have a lot of first hand experience with handlers or their assets, just what I've learned from training and my years on the job. They're a very secretive bunch who would lie to their own mothers if the job required it, and they're not necessarily wired the same way the rest of us are."

That comment drew my interest, "What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that the few I've dealt with wouldn't pass the psychological screening required to join Rangeman." _Holy shit._ I wasn't sure what to say to that so I figured it was a good time to move on with my interrogation.

"You said that Bonnie was the assistant to a Director of Asset Management, would she have known anything about the operatives that the Director was in charge of?"

"If she was doing her job correctly, and the Director wasn't asleep on his feet, then there was no way she would have known anything. The assistant's clearance wouldn't give her access to that kind of information," he said.

"Then why would someone kill her and frame me for it?"

"It might not have had anything to do with her job at all, that was just the excuse I used to get you out of Shifting Sands."

"You asked a lot of questions yesterday and today, Cassidy, have you come up with any ideas on who is responsible for this mess?" I was really hoping he pop out with a name and then I could move on with my life, but this wasn't fiction. This was reality, and in my reality things like that never happened. I had a better chance of blowing up another car, or getting another stalker than I had of moving on with my life.

"I have a pretty good idea who actually committed the murder and framed you, but he's got some serious pull coming from higher up, and I'm still running up against dead ends every time I try to find out who it is." What? Was he waiting for an engraved invitation or was he going to tell me who?

"Telling me who it is might ensure you a much happier existence, Cassidy," I told him, trying hard not to grind my teeth when he threw a cocky smile my way.

"Deputy Lemprik," he said.

"Deputy Dumbfuck?" I asked completely bewildered. "How? Why? I'd never even seen him before he arrested me!" I said.

"I think it has something to do with his guardian angel. When we find out who that is, I think we'll figure out your connection," he said just as Tank and the guys came strolling back into the living room with the Chinese food. Honestly, I hadn't even noticed that all of them had left. Guess I still needed to work on the whole 'being aware of my surroundings' thing.

"Lunch is served, Bombshell," Tank said placing the bags and containers on the coffee table. "You can finish torturing him after we've eaten." I rolled my eyes at him, once again forgetting my headache. Ugh!

"I need something for my head," I said. "It's killing me."

Bobby stood up from the chair he'd just sat down in, "I've got Excedrin in my bag."

"Bobby, you've always been my favorite," I said with a smile. The look on Lester's and Tank's faces were priceless. I just smiled wider and took the pills Bobby handed me when he came back in the room. I really hoped the pills kicked in fast, I was tired of the gnomes.


	42. Chapter 41: Tract Believes in

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

**A/N: General Disclaimers which I'm too lazy to list...although I'm convinced JE should just give the characters to me. At least with me they get some action. Thanks to my wonderful Babes, the M's and to Stayce who is the best Beta a girl could ask for. **

**Now, more from everyone's favorite Psycho Bitch.**

**Sare**

Chapter Forty-one: Tracto Believes in Sterilization

Tracto's POV

I'd made it into my office fifteen minutes before I received the phone call from the worthless piece of shit that I had following Nychta's little Trenton whore. I answered with a snarl, "What do you want?"

"There seems to be a situation," he said, sounding like a whiny toddler. Fuck, I hate children. Snively, slimy, whiny, little shits who would grow up into older, worthless men and women. This loser was a prime example of why sterilization should be a requirement for people too stupid to know they shouldn't reproduce. How bad of a _situation_ could it be? The man was supposed to be a fucking cop. I wasn't asking him to do anything that required more than basic intelligence. He was supposed to follow the tramp and keep an eye on her. It wasn't like I was asking him to cure fucking cancer. Jesus.

"What kind of situation?" I growled.

"Looks like someone is trying to kill the stupid cunt," he said. He sounded like he was smiling, and I had the sudden need to break something. There was nothing amusing about someone else trying to kill her. If anyone was going to get that pleasure it was going to be me. Well, maybe not literally me, but I'd be the one responsible.

"What the fuck do you mean someone else is trying to kill her?" I asked, trying to tamp down on my building anger. I didn't need this worthless excuse for a man to know how his news was affecting me. Maybe my tone made him nervous because when he spoke again he no longer sounded like he was smiling. That made me happy.

"Uh, well, I, uh," he stuttered. Jesus, really? What a worthless sonofabitch.

"How about you spit it out before I find you and remove your useless tongue?" I asked him, this time my voice was pleasant, almost jovial. I had to admit, the thought of cutting out his tongue definitely brought a smile to my face.

"She left the station with that federal agent and some black clad assholes. I followed them, and about forty-five minutes into the drive shots were fired at them." Shots? Interesting.

"Who shot at them?" I asked, my voice cracking like a whip.

"I don't know," he replied. I swear his mother should have drowned him at birth.

"What do you mean you don't know? Flying bullets tend to make an impression. Where did they come from?"

"I don't know. I didn't see anyone, and it happened really fast. I was trying to stay out of sight," he said, once again sounding like the whiny child I was sure he was. I had to remind myself that I could kill him later or else I was going to find him and tear him apart right now.

"How the fuck did you become a cop? You must have blown someone to get your badge." I could hear him inhale a breath, and knew that he took offense to what I had said. Good, he could be indignant all he wanted, he was still a worthless worm who I was going to enjoy killing.

"You think you're such a tough bitch don't you? I bet you wouldn't be saying this shit to my face. You're just like every other little cum dumpster, all big until you're faced with a real man." I couldn't help but laugh out loud. It wasn't a pretty laugh, it wasn't even a fun laugh, it was one that meant his hours were numbered and I was going to bathe in his blood.

"Listen closely to me, _Officer_. I own you. Your life is in my hands and you live and die at my whim. I am not one of your little cock tease, _cum dumpsters_ as you call them. I am more than capable, and willing to kill you without blinking an eye. So I suggest, if you're partial to keeping your scrotum firmly attached to your body that you cut the bullshit and do your job." I waited a moment breathing in the sweet scent of power before I asked, "Is that clear you worthless piece of cockless wonder?"

I could hear him swallow before he answered, "Yes."

"Good. Now tell me what you _do_ know."

He began explaining to me all that had happened between the police station and the moment they pulled up to the safe house. His breath was coming faster and faster, and he was speaking so quickly that I was sure he was going to bite his tongue. I had to bite back a laugh at the thought.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm waiting outside the safe house."

"Excellent. Has anything happened there?"

"Some guy came a few minutes ago. I'm not sure who he is."

"Get closer. I want to know what's going on there."

He started stuttering again. "I, uh, um, I..."

"Ready to lose your tongue already?" I asked him.

"Shit, no."

"Then speak."

"Those assholes in black are patrolling the grounds I can't get close enough." Fuck! Sounded like Nychta's men were there. What the fuck was going on? What the hell was it about that little whore that people gathered around her like vultures to a carcass?

"Fine. Don't let them catch you. I want you to follow them when they leave. You go where they go. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Don't call me unless you've got something to report," I said. Then as an after thought I added, "And don't forget. If you screw up, I'll kill you." A smile was on my face as I hung up, cutting his words off. His was a worthless cuss, but he did give me more information. Now I just needed to figure out who else wanted the little skank dead.

Turning around to my computer I set the parameters for a new search and once again began digging through the life of Stephanie Plum.


	43. Chapter 42: DRTNT Part II

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. I tried to respond to everyone, but I might have missed a few. I'm sorry if that's the case. Special thanks go to the M's and Stayce. Without you guys there would probably be full sentences missing from this chapter. LOL.**

**Sare**

Chapter Forty-two: Dead Rangers Don't Tell Tales-Part 2

Ranger's POV

I must have fallen asleep while I was having my heart to heart with God, because when I opened my eyes again sun was filtering in through the cracks in the walls. The coolness of the light told me that it was still early and the sun was just rising. For the first time since this mission had started I felt centered, steady. I wasn't sure whether my new found peace was because of something spiritual, or because I'd finally gotten the rest my body so desperately needed. I wasn't a particularly religious man, instead choosing to believe in things I could physically see and touch. However, being raised Catholic, even though I hadn't practiced it in years, I knew that sometimes you just didn't question what you didn't understand. You just accepted it and moved on.

My head was finally on straight, and a few things had become clear to me. Unfortunately, those things weren't going to do me any good until I got back into the United States, but at least I had a clear mind, and my heart no longer felt like it was shattered beyond repair. Sometime during the night my heart and mind had come into agreement. There was no way that Steph was marrying Morelli. Especially not after that scene at _Dante's _the night I got called for this mission. She was too strong to fall back into something like that. I remembered the way she was that night, full of fire, and righteous indignation. It was the most beautiful sight I'd ever seen, and it made my heart stop in my chest when I realized that she loved me. Loved me so much, in fact, that she was willing to face the wrath of not just her mother and sister, but the gossip of the entire 'Burg. She was an astonishing woman, and just as soon as I made it back to the states, I was going to make her mine. Officially, and permanently. Mind, body, and soul.

Picking up my gear I slid silently out the massive church doors, closing them behind me, and melted into the early morning shadows. The streets were silent, the citizens still asleep in their beds, or just waking up to begin their day. It was just the quiet morning sounds, and me, walking through the Plaza. I knew what I needed to do, where I needed to go, and just how I was going to do it. Now that I had a plan, and a clear head, I needed to push aside all emotions and fall back on my training. Even though my official mission was over, I was still on a mission. This time, the mission was personal, and I needed to use every bit of training I had to complete it. All the money it had cost the United States to train me was going to be put into good use getting me across the border without their knowledge.

Like donning a jacket, I locked away Carlos Manoso and once again became Nychta. It was show time.

Several hours, and two grand later, I had the information I needed to get myself out of Mexico City and into Tijuana. When dealing with people who make their money off of other people's hope you need to know a few things: Money speaks to everyone, and when money isn't the language they speak, or in many cases the amount of money that is being offered isn't the language they speak, then violence _is_ the answer. I clicked the safety back on my gun and looked at the man that cowered in front of me. His name was José, and he had a problem. He was greedy. In my experience, it is one thing to be greedy, and another to be both greedy and stupid. He was both, and he had been trying my patience.

"Gracias, José," I said, right before I knocked him out with the butt of my gun. There was no need to take the chance that he would give into another rash of stupidity and try to shoot me in the back. Before greed and stupidity had clouded his judgment, José had given me the location of a small air field that was often used for the transporting of immigrants who were making their way toward the border. It had taken me the better part of the morning greasing palms, and when that didn't work, intimidating people in order to locate the man with the information I needed. I glanced at my watch; I had four hours to get to the air field and bribe my way onto the cargo plane that was taking off from there.

Public transportation wasn't an option, and I didn't have time to get there on foot, so I decided to find a vehicle I could commandeer. Since I was in Nezahualcóyotl, the Mexico City equivalent to Southeast DC, it didn't take me long to avail myself of someone else's transportation. Ten minutes later I was on my way to the air strip driving a gray, 2001 Honda Civic that had seen better days. Even though I was in the middle of a largely populated city, the drive was reminiscent of the rough terrain in many third world countries. The speed bumps that filled the streets were the size of sand dunes, and they required finesse to clear. The constant speeding up, braking, then speeding up again was fucking with my zone. Damn that bastard, Tove, who thought those fuckers up.

It took over an hour to get from Nezahualcóyotl, to Naucalpan de Juárez, where the air field was located. I pulled off the road and into an overgrown lot, leaving the car before making the five miles to the field on foot. I knew the car would be missing within an hour, and most likely in a chop shop ten minutes later. Blending in with the shadows, I kept to back roads and alleyways as I made my way out of the city. In addition to my usual weapons I'd strapped a knife to each forearm and placed a gun and holster on my ankle. If needed, there was more firepower in the pack I had strapped to my back.

I knew the moment I was no longer alone, and prepared myself for what would happen next. The two guys who stepped from around the side of the rundown warehouse walked with a swagger born of stupidity and enhanced by an over-inflated ego. They spoke in rapid Spanish, leering and taunting back and forth. I remained silent, watching, already knowing each move they were going to make. Not too many years ago I'd been those guys. Only, even then, I'd been better. "You must be lost," one of the guys said in Spanish. I just continued to watch them, waiting. "You dumb or something?" He continued on when I hadn't answered.

Willing my body to appear completely relaxed, I rested lightly on the balls of my feet, my legs spread slightly apart in a fighting stance, prepared to dispatch the interruption quickly. Two more steps, and they would be down, and I would be on my way to the cargo plane. "You know man," the guy said to his still silent buddy. "I think he's ignoring us." One step.

"I think you're right. Maybe we should show him what happens when we're ignored," the second guy said, breaking his silence as they both advanced. Two. I grabbed the guy closest to me by his neck lifting him off the ground. His eyes bulged in surprise and fear right before I knocked his head against the wall. His buddy advanced on me from the side and I maneuvered myself into position before I lashed out with a side kick, connecting with his solar plexus. Dropping the first guy in a heap beside my feet I walked over to the cholo still gasping for breath. Lifting his upper body slightly I wrapped my arm around his neck in a sleeper hold. When his unconscious body went limp I released him. It was time to move out; I had a plane to catch.

Twenty minutes later I approached the hanger, keeping my eyes open for the person holding my metaphorical ticket. It didn't take me long to find him. Jorge Valdez was a small man who was fluent in the language of money. How much he had, how much he could get, and what he could do to get more of it was all he cared about. Knowing how to deal with men like him made the next step of my mission easy. I kept my face devoid of all emotion, making my eyes cold as I walked up to him. He wasn't armed, and even if he had been I wasn't worried. I addressed him in fluent, rapid Spanish, "You have a ticket for me."

"Refresh my memory," he said. "Where are you going?"

"Tijuana."

"Right. Right," he said, nodding his head, his eyes glowing in anticipation of the money he was going to rip off me. "That is an expensive destination."

"Not that expensive," I stated, my voice flat. I was not someone he could steal from, and I was going to make sure he knew it.

"Of course not. I will give you a good deal." I just looked at him, eyebrow raised, waiting. "Sixty-four thousand pesos," he said.

"Try again."

He shook his head, "Man, it's inflation," he said, raising his hands in a what-can-you-do gesture.

My voice grew harder and I took another step toward him, invading his personal space. "Try. Again," I said.

His adams apple bobbed as he swallowed, "You got US dollars?" he asked. I just nodded. "Okay, good. How about I only charge you half? Twenty-five hundred."

"I'll give you a thousand and you'll live to scam another day." His eyes grew wide and I smiled inside.

"Good doing business with you," he said, pocketing the cash. "You can get on board now."

"I'll wait," I said. I'd had too much experience with opportunistic people to turn my back on a possible threat, or board a plane before it was ready for take off.

The cargo plane was small; a Cessna 208, and aside from the two in the cock pit there were no seats on the plane. I placed myself between two cargo crates that were strapped in, and braced for the take off. This wasn't the first time I'd had to sit on the floor of a cargo plane, and I was pretty sure that it wouldn't be my last. That was unless I decided to tell the government to take their contract and shove it. The thought was getting more and more appealing.

I was surprised to find I was alone on the flight. I'd half expected the cargo hold to be crammed with illegal immigrants making their way to the border. Although I could have handled it, I was thankful that I'd have one less complication to deal with. There had already been plenty of trials and irritations since this mission began, and I wasn't naive enough to believe that there wouldn't be more before I got back home.

When the plane leveled off I relaxed against the wall, and removed my gun from its ankle holster. There were two other people on this plane with me, and I didn't trust either of them, so my weapon was going to spend the flight readily accessible. I needed to get sleep since we'd be landing late, and I wouldn't make it across the border before 0300. There'd been times during missions when I'd gone without sleep for days at a time, functioning simply on adrenaline and determination. Because of those times, I'd learned to sleep whenever I could. Closing my eyes I focused on my breathing and drifted off to sleep.

The soft fragrance of Dolce Vita along with Steph's own unique scent of arousal wrapped itself around my senses, pulling me down. I knew it was a dream and that I should've woken myself up, but I needed to feel the connection to Steph. Things were still unsettled, and there was no telling how long before they would be. Until I could wrap my arms around her, feeling her heart beat against mine, I would have to settle for the fleeting passion of my dreams. Shutting Nychta away, I allowed for the man behind the soldier to dream.

_Flickering candle light shined on the padlock that secured the thin length of leather around her pale throat. She was naked, on her knees in front of me, thighs spread apart, hands clasped behind her back, head bowed. She was mine, and submissive to only me. Her juices were glistening along her pussy lips, and down her inner thighs. Her perky breasts quivered each time she took a breath, and I wanted nothing more than to bury myself deeply inside her. _

_ "Get up, now," I told her. My eyes took in every inch of her as she complied without question. My woman was a complete contradiction. Fierce and independent to the world, willing to go toe to toe with anyone who tried to control her. But, when the collar went on she was mine. Mine to do what I pleased, and my pleasure came from making her scream out as one intense orgasm after another rocked her body. _

_ She stood in front of me, beautiful and naked. Her arms were still behind her back, her fingers laced, maintaining a properly submissive pose. I gently lifted her chin with my finger, raising her eyes to meet mine. They were clouded with desire, and I knew it wouldn't take much for her to fall over the peak. "You will not cum until I give you permission. If you disobey me, you will be punished." I stroked my finger down her cheek and along her jaw. "Do you understand, Babe?"_

_ "Yes, Master," she said, her voice rough with desire. _

_ "Very good. Now, walk over to table and lie down on your back." Her legs were visibly trembling as she walked the short distance. When she reached the table she slid onto it, maneuvering herself to the center, and lay down on her back. "Spread your legs, Babe." She slid her legs apart, opening herself wide for my viewing. "Good. Arms above your head, now." I was trying to keep control of my own need, and the strain was evident in my voice. My hold was already slipping, and I hadn't done nearly enough with her. It wasn't my time yet. _

_ In three strides I was beside the table, admiring her prone body. Gently trailing my hand up the inside of her right arm, I wrapped the cuff around her wrist, satisfied when it locked in place with a click. I repeated the action on her left arm, and felt my cock twitch when her breath shuddered out in an almost silent moan. I trailed both hands slowly and gently down her body, avoiding her nipples and her dripping pussy, teasing her sensitive flesh with my calloused fingers. When my hands reached her ankles I lifted the right one, flicking my tongue around the bone and along the indentation between her ankle and heel. Her body arched with pleasure and she moaned, "Ohhh." I wrapped the leather cuff around her ankle before moving onto her left leg, repeating my actions. _

_ Her body now made a perfect triangle, arms above her head in a point, legs spread wide. "Beautiful," I whispered as I stared at her. _

_ "Carlos," she whispered, and I felt my cock jump. I was painfully hard inside my cargoes and could feel the pre-cum pearling on my tip, dampening the front of my pants. _

_ When I spoke, my voice came out in a cracking growl, "You do NOT have permission to talk." Her eyes widened, and I could see her internal struggle. Two very different personalities were against each other. Her need to be dominated against her very basic need to tell me to 'fuck off'. "Which desire is going to win, Babe?" She narrowed her eyes at me and remained silent, her breath coming out in pants. I let out a laugh, "Let me know when you've decided. I'll be right here." Suffering._

_ It only took her a few breaths to decide, but to my throbbing cock it felt like an eternity. I knew the exact moment she gave in to her need to be dominated. Her eyes grew softer, the cloud of passion once again moving in. Her soft, "I'm sorry, Master," was only a formality, and we both knew it. _

_ "Very good, Babe. Now, close your eyes." Without a sound she did as she was told, and the storm that was brewing in her blue depths was blocked by long, thick lashes. The room was lit with candles, all in different colors. I picked up the taper candle closest to me, a black one, and slowly moved it around allowing the flame to melt more of the wax. "Keep your eyes closed, Babe," I said, as I tipped the candle over allowing hot wax to fall onto her skin in the valley between her breasts. Her back arched at the unexpected pain, but her eyes remained shut. "That's good, Babe. Very good."_

_ Replacing the candle to its spot, I pickup up a rough bristled paintbrush from the table and dipped it into the melted wax of a neon pink candle. When it was covered in wax, I slowly trailed it along her hip bones, enjoying the sight of her skin twitching with each stroke. Her breath was coming out in ragged gulps and I hadn't even come close to touching her swollen clit. I repeated the process again and again, using different colors and different brushes. Every touch brought out another whimper, groan, or gasp, from her lips. "That's right, Babe. You like that, don't you?"_

_ "Yes, Master."_

_ "What do you want, Babe? Do you want more?"_

_ "I want you inside me, Master." Oh, I wanted to sheath myself inside her, to feel her skin against my own, but I only had so much control. _

_ "Not yet, Babe." Her only response was another whimper. Deeper, this time, than the others had been. I picked up another candle and said, "Open your eyes, Babe." When she did I said, "Good. Now don't close them." When her eyes focused on the candle in my hand they went wide, and grew smokey. "That's right, Babe. I want you too see exactly when I drop the wax on your hard nipples. When I drip it onto your swollen clit." She bit her bottom lip and kept her eyes focused on the candle in my hand. _

_ I tweaked her rosy nipples with the fingers of my left hand, bringing them to even stiffer peaks before I placed my tongue against them in a gentle caress. I repeated it again and again until her eyes began to close. I couldn't have that. Her eyes needed to be open. With a quick flick of my wrist I sent a stinging slap to each nipple. "Eyes Open!"_

_ Her eyes flew wide and she sighed, "Yes, Master."_

_ "Better." I tipped the candle above each nipple and forced myself not to smile in satisfaction as the hot wax dripped onto her distended nipples. She cried out and pulled against her restraints. I growled low in my throat before moving towards her pussy, trailing my fingers along her skin. Her body relaxed and she let out a long sigh. Her eyes were still fixed on the candle in my hand, and I could feel her body tense in anticipation. She was close, so very close to letting go, and I knew it wasn't going to take much. It was time to allow my beautiful, strong, Babe to get her release._

_ When I reached the dripping folds of her sex I inhaled deeply, and her scent once again wrapping itself around me. I leaned down and brushed my tongue along her slit, avoiding her swollen clit. The taste of her was intoxicating, my own personal dessert. Dipping my tongue into her warmth, I was consumed by the taste of peaches and the richest cream. I inhaled again and couldn't stop the moan that slipped from my throat. She was holding her body incredibly still, her muscles bunched with the intensity of her need. I slid two fingers into her juices and smiled in appreciation as her body arched and a gasp came from her lips. _

_ Slowly I pumped my fingers in and out, curling them and flicking the spongy ball of nerves with the tips each time. I felt her muscles tightening and demanded, "Cum, now." I wrapped my lips around her clit, sucking hard, and she came instantly, her release covering my hand, filling my mouth. I continued moving my fingers inside her and released her from my lips. Just as her muscles began relaxing I tipped the candle over and dripped the wax onto her sensitive clit, and she came again, her muscles squeezing, and her body arching off the table as she screamed her release. _

The slow decline of the plane woke me from my dream, Steph's taste still lingering on my tongue, the physical result pressing painfully against the material of my pants. I shifted my position slightly, trying to adjust my hard length. A glance at my watch showed that it was nearing midnight. Even though I had slept, I didn't feel rested. My sleep, plagued with other dreams that I couldn't remember. I replaced my gun in its holster and leaned my head back against the wall. Adjusting my body, and once again securing my gear, I locked away the last remnants of my dream. The soldier came back to the forefront of my conscious, and I focused on the next part of the mission.

The landing had been amazingly smooth considering my flight accommodations, and the condition of the stretch of rutted ground the locals referred to as a runway. It didn't matter to me, I'd landed on worse. I'd disembarked without notice and merged into the night. Now, two hours later I was less than a mile away from the border of California. I was good, damn good, at getting into and out of places without being seen, but even with knowledge and skill getting across the border into the U.S wasn't going to be easy.

I was far enough away from the border patrol station that I needed to use night vision binoculars to scan the area. In the last hour I'd counted fifteen patrols along this section of the border. This meant I'd have roughly four minutes to disable an agent, commandeer his vehicle, and get into the United States without having to actually impersonate the agent. I checked my watch. Two minutes until the next round. I scrambled from my place behind the desert foliage, and laid myself prone, gun in hand, but hidden beneath my chest. Relaxing my body I slowed my breathing down and waited, mentally ticking off the time.

Right on time, the sound of an all-terrain vehicle made its way toward me. It slowed and came to a stop a hundred feet away, and I heard the door open, but not shut. The sound of footsteps were muted on the dirt, but the agent was far from silent. "Four nineteen to base, looks like we've got some roadkill."

"Verify, four nineteen," squawked the voice on his radio.

"Affirmative. Four nineteen out," the agent replied as he got closer. The smell of his two pack a day habit, and the coffee he must have been mainlining wafted around him. When he bent down to check my pulse I heard him say, "Poor, dumb bastard," right before I rose up and knocked the back of my skull into his face. I heard the sound of cartilage breaking and his muffled curse before I grabbed him around the neck in a sleeper hold. When his body went limp I quickly stripped him of his hat, windbreaker and weapons. Once I'd donned the agent's jacket and hat, I cuffed him with his flexi-cuffs and tossed him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. His body was beginning to twitch, and I knew he wouldn't be unconscious for much longer.

The vehicle he'd been driving was often referred to as a taxi; an unimaginative euphemism for the jail on wheels that would take illegal immigrants to the Border Patrol Station. I opened up the swinging backdoor and belted him into one of the stainless steel seats. It wasn't the most comfortable accommodations, but at least he wasn't left unconscious and unarmed in the middle of a hostile area. Sliding behind the wheel I checked my watch. I had three minutes to get across the border before the next patrol. Plenty of time.

"Base to four nineteen. Did you verify the body?" the radio squawked. I knew I had to respond. _Fuck._

"Four nineteen to base, false alarm," I responded, hoping that it would be enough to get me through the next few minutes.

"Affirmative. Base out." Thank God. I drove carefully across the last rutted mile of Mexico, headed toward the access road that served the Border Patrol. When I cleared the border into the U.S I felt some of the tension I'd been carrying in my shoulders, fall away. Even though I was officially on American soil, I remained constantly aware of my surroundings. This mission was nowhere near being completed. Until it was, I wouldn't truly be able to relax. I still had to abandon the vehicle and make it through the barren land into a border town before I could let my guard down.

Pulling into a section of undergrowth I removed the keys from the ignition and placed them on the floor mat. I didn't need the gun, and didn't want to deal with the added headache of walking off with one that belonged to a federal agent; so after removing the magazine and wiping it down, I placed it inside the glove compartment. I used the radio to notify the base that their agent was locked in the back of the truck then climbed out, locking it and wiping my prints off before melting into the darkness. I glanced at my watch again, exactly four minutes.

It was another hour before I reached a rundown motel that wouldn't ask a lot of questions about a guy who looked like he'd been sleeping in the desert. As long as there was cash involved, the manager wouldn't have cared if I'd run a brothel out of the room, as long as he got a cut. It was too late to connect with my contact, and my body was feeling the effects of the flight to Tijuana. I dropped my gear, removed my arsenal, and placed my gun on the bathroom counter before stripping out of my clothes and climbing into the scalding water of the shower. Five minutes later I was dressed in a clean pair of cargoes, my gun beside me on the nightstand, and lying spread out on the bed. "I'll be home soon, Babe," I whispered before dropping into sleep.


	44. Chapter 43: Lester is Mors Mortis

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: As usual, I don't own the names of these characters...because well, JE never really created Lester's character so his behavior and personality are all mine. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. M's and Stayce, as always...you're the best.**

**Sare **

Chapter 43: Lester is Mors Mortis

Lester's POV

"Favorite my ass," I mumbled, giving Brown an evil look. "She's just being nice to you."

He had a big ass smirk on his face as he strutted back to his seat again. "You're just jealous, Santos. Looks like you've been replaced," he said shooting me a huge grin. Ha! Replaced? Not likely.

"Keep telling yourself that, Brown."

"No need to tell myself something that's obvious," he said with a deep laugh.

"Boys, boys, don't make me separate you," Tank said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, we already know that I'm Bombshell's favorite." Before I got a chance to respond to that, my cell vibrated on my hip. I removed it and checked the display, noticing it was a text message from Hector.

_ Pig that hurt our chica is hangin' around. Want first crack?_ Fuck yes, I did. I responded quickly.

_Be right there._ I stood up from my place on the couch, shot a look at Tank to let him know I was dealing with something, and went out the door. It was time for some paybacks.

I stepped outside into the late afternoon sunshine and walked up to Hector. "Where is the bastard?" I asked in rapid Spanish.

"Three o'clock. He's on wheels in the alley between those two empty houses," he replied. I found it easier in some cases to just speak to Hector in Spanish rather than in the English he was learning, and I highly doubted that someone as stupid as the podunk cop would understand anything not said in the most basic of English, let alone in a foreign language.

"Gracias, hermano," I said.

"De nada, Chico." We did a complicated handshake and I headed toward the bastard who was going to wish he'd never tried to frame Steph for murder, let alone laid a hand on her.

The alley was shaded from the sun, and left me with dense shadows to blend into as I made my way toward the hideous vehicle that the dumbass cop was driving. Any grown man who voluntarily drove a Scion xB should have his man-card revoked. Not that I had any illusions that Deputy Fucktard had ever been a man, but had I, his car of choice would have settled it. To make matters worse, it looked like he'd had it custom painted, and it sported orange and blue flames against shiny black. Nothing like sporting a metaphorical neon sign that said, "I take it up the ass."

It turned out that not only was he a lousy excuse for a human being, but he wasn't even worth sticking to the shadows for. When I'd approached his driver's side I noticed he was leaned back in his seat, fast asleep. I stood there and watched him for a few minutes while I felt the rage I'd been holding off since Steph disappeared build and boil in my veins. I thought momentarily about slamming my fist through the window and dragging him out that way, but then I noticed that the other doors were unlocked and decided to just open the door. It might not have been as satisfying as feeling the glass crunch under my fist, but it would result in fewer stitches on my hand.

"What the hell," he said, his eyes opening to the size of saucers when I yanked open the door. "Who the hell do you-" my hand wrapped around his throat cut off whatever he was planning on saying.

"I know exactly who I am, asshole, and I think it's time you got a proper introduction." I ripped him from his seat, his knees bashed against the steering wheel as I pulled him out the door. I backed him into the alley wall, and it occurred to me that I'd had him in a similar position two days earlier. The difference this time was that we weren't in a police station. This time I knew exactly where Steph was, and what he'd done to her. "You are a worthless piece of shit, _Limpdick_, and the world will celebrate when your lifeless body is found. _IF_ it's found," I said, my voice low and deadly. I could feel him struggling against me, but his considerable fat wasn't enough to move my weight from him. The anger that had been burbling beneath the surface bubbled higher, threatening to spill over.

"You can't kill me. I'm a cop," he gasped out. Talking with an arm across your trachea wasn't an easy thing to do.

My body was vibrating in fury, and I wanted nothing more than to tear him apart. I was struggling to keep my inner beast leashed; knowing that Steph wouldn't like it if I killed the maggot. "You're not a cop. You're nothing but someone's well paid puppet, and a fuck up at that," I pressed my arm tighter against his throat before continuing. "You're nothing but a worthless piece of flesh. Not cut out to be a cop, not cut out to be a criminal. You're nothing." I pulled my right arm back and slammed my fist into his massive gut. His ruddy complexion went pale and his eyes began to water. I did it a second time, then a third.

I was barely holding onto my temper, and if I hadn't had my arm across his windpipe he would have been doubled over in pain. I couldn't care less. "You may have gotten away with whatever the fuck you wanted to in the past, but not anymore. The day you put Steph in your sights was the day you signed your death warrant." Tears were rolling down his cheeks, but he was still struggling.

"You don't know anything," he managed to get out. I took that moment to release some of the pressure from his throat before slamming his head against the wall with a satisfying crack. His eyes glazed over in pain, but he didn't pass out. "I'm protected," he said. "You're going to pay for everything you're doing. You're as good as dead." I let out a low rumbling laugh. Not one of joy, or merriment, but of derision.

"I'll let you in on a little secret, you cockless wonder. Death doesn't fear anything." I smirked as confusion ran across his face. "Oh, I see. Your mighty protector didn't tell you who you were messing with, did he?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, sounding like he was trying not to shit his pants.

"Of course not. You're not important enough, or worth enough to know who we are. But, since you're not going to last much longer, I'll enlighten you. I am Mors Mortis. I am Death." It had been a long time since I'd used that code name, but each of the core team had one. I was Mors Mortis, the Latin translation for Death. Our names fit who we were, in the field, on assignment, and undercover. During those times when we were nothing more than operatives and nothing less than killing machines. I was Death, and I was damn good at my job.

His eyes were wide and terrified, maybe not from my words, but from the temper, and anger that was running through me. Maybe he knew that I would kill him without blinking and eye, but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth and showing just how fucking stupid he really was. "You won't kill me, and as soon as I get a chance I'm going to get another taste of that sweet little cunt you've got stashed in that house."

My vision faded and I felt the beast slam against its cage. The anger that had been boiling before erupted like a volcano and I felt the world shrink down to one thing. Death. There was no longer thought or reason, just the uncontrollable need to make him bleed. To kill the threat. He might have been a fat, alcoholic, dirty cop, but at that moment he was no less a threat than the people I'd killed for the government. He was threatening a part of my life that was vital for my survival, and the animal inside me wasn't about to allow that to go unpunished.

The only sound I could hear was the rush of blood in my ears. I didn't hear the whimpers, groans, or cries of pain that I'm sure the worthless excuse for a human being made. His begging fell on deaf ears, and had I been able to hear him I would have ignored his pleas anyway. Suddenly I was being taken to the ground by what felt like a semi. My arms were held down to my sides, and my legs were pinned beneath a massive weight. "You need to calm down Santos," the voice began filtering through the red haze that had clouded my vision. "Breathe man, I'll take care of this for you, but you need to breathe and get control."

It took me a few deep breaths to realize that the voice was Tank's. I'd lost control and he'd stopped me. I briefly wondered if I'd killed the cocksucker, but pushed the thought out of my mind. It wasn't important. The only thing important to me at that moment was to get back to Steph. I might have been stopped, but the anger was still inside me, the creature that wanted to kill was still pacing. I needed comfort, something that while on missions I never sought, and up until I'd become friends with Steph had never thought I'd need.

I slowly brought myself to my feet, and knew that I would have a few bruises of my own from being tackled by Tank. As far as I was concerned, they would be well worth it. I watched as Tank lifted the bulky, mass of flab, smacking him in the face a few times to wake him up. It was hard to tell if he opened his eyes, but I guessed he must have. I might not have killed him, but he would never forget what I'd done to him. He mumbled a few words that I couldn't hear, but I heard Tank's response. "Shut the fuck up before I give you a bad doughnut." I almost smiled. Without another glance at the guy responsible for the bruises on Steph's body, I headed back toward the safe house. Tank could take it from there.


	45. Chapter 44: Steph is Told a Story

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks to Stayce and my M's. :) Thank you everyone for reading. :) Onward with the story.**

**Sare **

Chapter Forty-Four: Steph is Told a Story

Steph's POV

I'd just finished eating when Lester came back into the room. I'd noticed him leave earlier, but really hadn't thought much about it, figuring he was just heading to get something from the kitchen. When he hadn't returned after a few minutes, I'd started to worry. That feeling got stronger when Tank checked his phone, tapped a few keys and headed out of the room as well. Something was going on, and I had a feeling it was big. I'd started peppering Cassidy with questions, trying to keep my mind occupied while I waited for some indication of what the guys were doing.

When Lester caught my eye I knew that something was wrong, that something had happened. He motioned to me with a jerk of his head, and I stood up. "I'll be back in a minute," I told Cassidy as I followed Lester from the room. Lester led me to the room where I'd woken up and closed the door behind us. His body was tense, and he was holding onto his control by his fingernails. My breath caught in my throat when I looked into his eyes and saw that they were filled with a mix of emotions. There was shock, mixed with fear, and what could have been pride. "Les, what's wrong?" I asked, walking towards him and placing my hand on his cheek. Stubble tickled my hand, and for the first time I noticed that Lester hadn't shaved. The black circles around his eyes also indicated that he hadn't slept well. Some days I really felt like a lousy friend.

He didn't say anything at first, just rubbed his cheek against my palm, nuzzling it like a cat. I felt the tension that had been radiating off him slowly lessen, and he sighed. "I need a minute," he said, tugging on one of my loose curls. It was then that I noticed his knuckles.

"Holy shit, Les. What the hell happened to your hands?" I asked, dropping my hand from his cheek so that I could grab his hands. The skin was broken along each knuckle, blood seeping out of some of the cuts, and bruises were already beginning to form along the ridges. It was obvious that he'd been punching something. A lot.

His eyes clouded over before he dropped his head, looking at the floor. "The fucker," he said, lifting his hand to the bruises on my face. " The one who laid his hands on you was outside, scoping out the safe house. I had a talk with him."

"So _talk_ in this case is a euphemism for beat the shit outta him," I stated, rolling my eyes.

"Beautiful, have you looked in the mirror? Did you not see what I see? What everyone here sees?" He growled, his frustration obvious. "He touched you. He beat you and hurt you.

I was silent for a few breaths, my eyes locked with his. "Honestly, I understand the reason behind it, Les. I do," I sighed. "Did you kill him?" I really hoped he hadn't because I didn't want to have to deal with the ramifications if he had. Not right now. Not with Les, and not when Ranger was gone.

"He's not dead. At least he wasn't when Tank pulled me off him."

"When Tank pulled you off?" To me that was unheard of. I knew that the guys were capable of just about anything, and had no problem with fighting and killing if the need arose, but in all the time I'd known them I'd never known them to lose control. The fact that Tank had to pull Lester off of the dumbfuck spoke volumes.

"Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "I'd planned on beating his ass, Beautiful, I don't deny that. I went out there with that intention. What I hadn't planned on was losing control. Seeing him there, fat, stupid, and smug, and I felt myself snap. I wanted nothing more than to kill him. He deserved to die."

I crawled onto the bed, positioning myself against the headboard before patting the mattress next to me. "Come sit down, I think we need to talk." Once he was situated beside me I leaned my head on his shoulder and said, "You don't need to kill him, Les."

"Beautiful, while Ranger is gone you're my responsibility." I wanted to interrupt him, to tell him that I was nobody's responsibility, but I knew that it would be pointless. After all, regardless of what I wanted to believe, he was right. He'd taken on the role of protector in Ranger's absence. Had taken that role on long before Ranger's most recent departure. Sure, all the guys looked out for me, but Lester was always there. Always. He was who I called when I couldn't call the Man of Mystery. "He hasn't even been gone two weeks yet, and I failed. You were hurt on my watch, and not by a skip, but by someone whose job it is to uphold the law and protect people. Not lock them in a cell, withhold their rights, and beat them." Two emotions hit me simultaneously. Anger and compassion, and I didn't know which one to focus on first.

"Lester Santos, what the hell do you mean, you failed? Failed what? My life isn't a test for you to pass or fail. My friendship isn't dependent on you making a passing grade. You're not a failure, not in my eyes, and I can pretty much guarantee not in Ranger's eyes either. Get your head out of your ass and start realizing that the world is not resting on your shoulders." Apparently anger was the emotion that won the battle in that round, I thought ruefully. Oh well, compassion would just have to come after I was done reaming Lester a new one.

"Let me ask you something," I said, not giving him a chance to speak. "Do you think I've failed?"

"What? No," I could see the shock run across his face.

"Even though I break you guys, blow up cars, roll in trash, get concussed, and pick up stalkers like most people pick up food at the grocery store? You don't think I'm a failure? That I've failed you, or Ranger?"

"Of course not. You're the bravest woman I know. Your luck might suck, but you're strong, and you overcome every obstacle that you face. Why would you ask that?"

"If you don't think I'm a failure, Les, then why would you even for a moment think that you are?" He was quiet for so long that I figured he wasn't going to say anything at all. I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position and watched as the numbers on the clock clicked off the passing time.

"You don't really know me, Beautiful. Not the man I used to be," he finally said, startling me. I tilted my head to look up at him. His eyes were closed and there were lines around his mouth. I watched as a muscle in his jaw tensed and released, tensed and released.

Finally I said, "I know that you're a good man. I know the man who is my best friend, who takes care of me and makes me laugh. Who you were, has made you into the person you are today. I know that you have dark things in your past. Things you're not proud of, and things that I don't need to know. Regardless, I don't judge you. I won't ever judge you. When I chose to be part of your life, part of Ranger's life, and in fact, when I chose to be part of Rangeman in general, I knew what I was getting into. I made that choice on my own.

"It's been your choice to not tell me about your past. A choice that I've respected the same way I've respected that choice with Ranger. If you ever decide to talk to me about that part of your life, I'm here to listen. Until that point, don't throw it in my face that I don't know you," I said, the anger I'd been feeling since he'd spoken coming clear in my words. I moved to get off the bed, needing to pace, to let my frustration out somehow. I still had a headache, and the dull ache was adding to my agitation.

"Wait," he said, reaching for my arm. I stopped and looked at him, trying to keep my face expressionless. "I'm sorry."

"For what, Les? Having a bad day? It happens to all of us," I told him. Looked like it was time for compassion.

"No, but for not opening up and then being angry that you couldn't understand." I moved closer to him again, letting my leg touch his while I faced him.

"I'd like to understand, Les," I said. His face wasn't giving anything away, but his eyes showed his internal conflict. "You could tell me a story," I told him, hoping he would understand, and knowing that even if he did it was still his choice.

He watched me, his eyes never leaving my face. I wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he must have found it because he said, "Yeah, I could tell you a story." He adjusted his body on the bed and began. "Several years ago, four guys sold their souls to the devil in the belief of a beautiful, patriotic future. The American dream, and hot apple pie. They gave up their rights to a normal life, to a peaceful existence, so other people could enjoy that freedom. They were young, cocky, and invincible. The future was looming large and bright in front of them, and they were ready to kick ass and take names.

"Each one had a special talent, and that talent decided their name. A name that people would come to fear, a calling card; a symbol of the power that pain, fury, darkness, and death represented. They used Latin terms because they evoked a powerful image. Many countries still understood the otherwise dead language, and their knowledge would add to the fear. Mors Mortis is Latin for death, and death is what one of the guys was good at. He wasn't just good, he excelled, he was a living, breathing, walking, killing machine. He never worried about the people he was killing, he was doing it for freedom, for patriotism.

"There was a beast inside him, a monstrous animal that he let loose each time he took a life. He was a primal hunter, dispatching death swiftly and without mercy. He was cynical, and a smart ass. To him there was nothing but the chase and the kill. Even in life, when he wasn't doing his patriotic duty, he was still carrying around the beast. When he and the guys would go out, hit the clubs, he would use his skills even then. He wouldn't kill his prey; at least not in the literal sense, but he'd hunt them down and kill their hearts. Break them and destroy them the same way that he did in the dark jungles of third world countries.

"One day, things changed. He started laughing, really laughing. His jaded and cynical view of the world began shifting, and he realized that there was more to life than just doing his patriotic duty. That somewhere along the line, he'd lost the innocent, naive kid who wanted to kick ass for his country, and had started to become exactly what he was fighting against … a monster that thrived on the terror and destruction of weaker people. When it came time for him to renew his contract, to sign away whatever was left of his soul, he said no. He turned his back on the life he'd been living and decided it was time to experience life without the beast.

"That day, he locked the beast away, but sometimes when the emotions get to be too much he realizes that he isn't strong enough to hold it back. The animal inside rushes its mental bars and breaks free, lashing out at the thing that threatens to destroy what he holds dear. His friend. On those days, beating the shit out of someone just isn't enough. On those days, he loses control of his actions with no regrets."

Tears were rolling down my cheeks unchecked and I felt my heart break. Not in disgust of the things that Lester had done, because I had no doubt that the story was about him, but in sympathy and sadness for the innocence that he'd lost for a red, white, and blue dream. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around him, not in lust, or passion, but in comfort and friendship. I think he needed to closeness as much as I did. With my head resting against his chest, I listened to the sound of his heart beating and spoke with all the feeling in my heart.

"Lester, you did a job, and you did it well. The past is the past and even though the beast still resides inside you, you are not a primal animal. You have compassion and love, friendship and trust. You are not Mors Mortis. Not to me, and not to your friends. You chose to let go of that part of your life as much as possible, just like you chose to focus your life in a more positive direction. What you did and who you were in those jungles isn't who you are to me." I hadn't looked at him, didn't want him to see the tears streaming down my face, but now they had soaked through his shirt. I wasn't dumb enough to think he didn't know I was crying. The tears were evident in my voice, but he didn't need to be faced with them. This wasn't about me. It was about him, and what he needed from his friend. From me.

He moved his hands up from where they'd been fisted at his sides and began rubbing small circles along my back. We sat there in silence for a while before he spoke again. "Beautiful, I'm not sure what I did in my life to deserve a friend like you, but whatever it was I'd gladly do it again." A smile twitched on my lips and I hugged him tight.

"The feeling is mutual, Les," I told him. A knock at the door startled me and I jumped in his lap before remembering that I was in a safe house, and I was protected. I relaxed again before calling out, "Come in."

Tank walked in and instantly looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said, smiling. "It's just been one of those days." He seemed to accept this and nodded.

"Cassidy said you left in the middle of talking to him and didn't come back. He was worried." I looked at the clock and realized that it had been several hours.

"Shit. Oops," I said. "I didn't mean to worry him. I was just talking to Les."

"Well, you've been released. It's time to head back to Rangeman. We need to get our _friend_ into a holding cell." I shuddered when I realized who he was referring to and felt Lester's body tense beneath me.

"If it's okay with you, I think Lester and I will ride in a different vehicle than Deputy Dumbfuck," I told Tank. I really didn't want to be in an enclosed space with him, and I didn't think it would be good for Lester to be near him yet either. He needed more time to get control over his anger.

"Hal and Cal are taking him in. We'll let him sit around in a cell for a few days, see how he likes having his rights violated," Tank said.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"Fifteen minutes." He paused and looked at Lester who hadn't said a word. "Santos, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he said, his voice scratchy.

"Then lets get this dog and pony show on the road," Tank said before walking out and closing the door. I took a moment to look at my friend and ran my hands down his cheeks.

"You gonna be okay, Les?" I asked.

"Someday, Beautiful. Someday." I guessed that was going to have to do. I kissed his whiskered cheek and climbed off the bed.

"Lets go home." I was more than ready to get back to Haywood. I needed to be somewhere that I could feel Ranger. He'd been gone nearly two weeks, and I had no idea how much longer he'd be gone. What I did know was that even though I missed him, I knew that he was okay and would make it home safely. We'd figure out the rest later.


	46. Chapter 45: DRTNT Part III

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

**A/N: As always thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I'm glad that you find my OC's, as well as my version of JE's characters amusing and loveable. Thanks again to my Babes, the M's as well as Stayce for her insight, humor, and quick eye. Your Princeton Professors can kick my Harvard Professors' asses any day. LOL:) Thanks Babe.**

**Sare**

Chapter Forty-Five: Dead Rangers Don't Tell Tales-Part Three

A little over twenty-four hours later, refreshed and rejuvenated, I paid cash for a burn phone at a rundown mini-mart. The place had more bars than many of the prisons I'd spent time in, and the wary eyes of the owner gave the impression they were familiar with robberies and death. I had a contact nearby with a burn pack for me. It contained a completely new identity known only by them, legal documents, and cash. Keeping my presence in the states, the fact that I was still alive really, a secret was a requirement for my investigation.

I went back to my room and dialed a familiar, yet rarely used number. It rang once and was picked up with a single terse word, "Ortiz."

"Rico, it's time for the phoenix," I said without any introduction. There was only a slight pause on the phone.

"When and where?" he asked.

"As soon as possible. Imperial Beach."

"I'm in the field doing a training op. I'll send Kass."

"Okay," I said.

"You still have her number?"

"Yes."

"Send her a text with your pick up location. She'll be there as soon as she can."

"Gracias, Rico," I said, relief in my voice.

"De nada. Expect to have dinner with us. You've been missed."

"Looking forward to it," I said, and then hung up. It was late morning, and I hadn't had food since the energy bar I'd eaten right after crossing into the US. My body was telling me it was time for fuel, so I headed to a little restaurant down the block from my room and spent some time torturing the temple with grease and fat. Steph would never believe it.

After I'd finished eating I'd walked along the pier, frustrated that there didn't seem to be anything I could do until I was picked up. I hated not being able to move forward, and not having access to secure computers was pissing me off. After an hour of staring out at the ocean, thinking about Steph, I'd headed back to my room to review the information I did have access to. The pictures that were included in the packet I'd removed off the contact in Mexico were stored with my gear, and I decided it was time to take a closer look at them.

The pictures of Steph made my heart thud in my chest. It had only been ten days since I'd left, ten long days since she'd had the showdown with her sister. It could have been an eternity. I flipped through the stack of various sized images, each one depicting a moment in Steph's life. She was obviously unaware of the photos being taken, and once again I felt rage burn in my gut at the knowledge that some of them had come from the Rangeman security cameras. Someone at Rangeman had a death wish. I just didn't know who… yet.

I knew it wasn't one of the core team, they were all incredibly close to Steph, and were even present in some of the photos. We'd hired three new guys in the past six months, and best guess, one of them would be the leak. I started making a mental list of the guys and what I knew about them. It would've been useful to be able to call Tank and have him pull their files, but at that moment it wasn't possible.

Jules Hendricks, went by the name Hades and wasn't the typical Rangeman employee. He didn't really fit in, and I had learned early on to not put him on duty with Steph. I wasn't sure what it was, but something about the way he acted around her had made me uncomfortable, so I kept them separated as often as possible. She'd never said anything, and neither had any of the other guys, but I was pretty sure that there had been some sort of confrontation between the two. He went on the short list until I knew more about it.

Nathan "Tex" Echolls was a good ol' boy from a rural town in Texas. He was the oldest son of a cattle rancher, and had given up his rights to the ranch the day he'd joined the army. I'd met him a few times during my time in the military, and he'd struck me as a hard worker; capable of following as well as leading. He was the newest member of the team and also the least likely to be the one responsible for the breach in security. I tended to trust my instincts, and my gut was telling me he wasn't the guy.

I didn't know much about Bill Lewis, and wasn't around when he'd been hired on. He'd been with Rangeman for about four months and seemed like a solid worker. He hadn't had any problems, and got along well with the guys. But he hadn't been around long, and I hadn't really seen him interact with Steph, he was going on the list as well. I'd make sure I learned more about these three men as soon as I had access to a secure computer.

Two hours later I received a final text from Kass. _Pulling up outside._ I grabbed my gear and headed out the door, glad to be moving again. Kassandra Ortiz was five foot five, had strawberry blonde hair and alabaster skin with a smattering of freckles on the bridge of her nose. I'd first met her when she was twenty-four and newly married to her Marine husband, Rico. Even then, I knew she was going to be a handful, and since then she'd become the strength that helped her husband remain focused on the Marines he leads. .

My gear went in the hatch of her Mazda five before I slid myself into the passenger seat. I placed a kiss on her cheek and said, "Long time, Kass. You're looking good."

"Too long, Carlos," she said. "You're cute, you know that? I feel like a beached whale and you're telling me I look good. You're definitely good for the self-esteem."

"Pregnancy suits you," I told her glancing in the backseat I noticed it was empty. "Where's the Goose?"

"I dropped her off at her friend's house. We'll pick her up on the way home," she said pulling out of the parking lot. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye before saying, "Your burn pack is behind your seat. Figured you'd like to have it sooner, rather than later." I turned around in my seat and grabbed the black backpack and frowned.

"Kass, what is this?"

"It's a backpack."

"I see that, but why does it have a pink pony on the front?" I was pretty sure she smirked before answering.

"The Goose picked it out."

I sighed, "She's lucky she's cute. This is going to ruin my image."

"Aww, poor you. Is the big bad mercenary concerned about his manhood?" She taunted me with a huge smile. "Besides, the pony makes it inconspicuous. No one would ever think to look for a burn pack in a little girl's backpack." She had a point.

"I'll give you that. You'd have made a great government asset, but I still don't know why Rico does it."

"Does what?" she asked as she merged onto the freeway.

"Puts up with you."

"Because, I'm good in bed," she said with a bright smile. "And, we make pretty babies together. I think that is more than enough reason to put up with me."

"There is that," I said smiling and relaxed into the seat. It was nice to have a few minutes of normal conversation to reaffirm that not everything in life was fucked up. It gave me hope for Steph and me. Music was playing softly and I could barely make out the words, but I knew that it was country and couldn't help but smile. When Rico had first introduced us, she wouldn't listen to country. Now, six years later she had it on her Ipod. I just shook my head and let the music and the motion of the car soothe me. Soon enough I was going to have to explain why I was there. Kass was giving me time to relax, but I had no doubt that she had a whole barrage of questions bumping around in her head.

As if she could read my mind she said, "Don't think you're going to get away with locking yourself in Rico's office and having a powwow without me. You're going to tell me everything that is going on, and why exactly I drove three hours to damn near the Mexican border." She took a breath before saying, "However, you look like you've been ridden hard and put away wet, so I'll let you relax until Rico gets home. Then you'll tell both of us."

I decided to ignore the comment about how I looked. No reason to deny the truth. It'd been a long ten days. "Thanks," I said. She gave me an nod, and using the controls on the steering wheel she turned up the stereo and left me to my thoughts.

Three hours later we entered Twentynine Palms, California. The sun was low in the sky and traffic heading toward the Marine Corps Air Ground Combat Center was relatively light. The drive had been quiet, allowing me to try to make a plan of attack for the next few days. We filled the silence occasionally with talk of their daughter and their life in the desert. I was glad to know that they were enjoying their time in the little known town. We passed by a black Ford Explorer and I chuckled at the bumper sticker on the back window that read; _Where in the Hell is Twentynine Palms?_ It was that exact reason that I was there instead of somewhere else. Most people didn't even know that little patch of desert existed in California, and that was perfect for me.

"We've got to stop on base to get the Goose before we head home," Kass said as she turned left onto Adobe Road. The town might have been small, but there was a McDonald's, so even Steph could survive. Though, I was pretty sure there wasn't a mall nearby, so that would make it a little harder on her.

"That's fine," I said.

"She'll be happy to see you. It's been what, a year since we saw you last?"

"Almost," I said. "I saw you guys the week you left to move out here."

"Then it's good you're here now."

Ten minutes later a little girl with shiny hair the color of her mother's came running up to me, her pigtails flying. "Uncle 'Los!" she squealed. I stepped away from the car where I'd been leaning and squatted down to her level before opening my arms.

"Hola, Alondra," I said, wrapping my arms around the little girl.

She pulled away from me and said, "I'm not Ahyandwa. I'm Goose." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Right," I said. "Goose. How could I have forgotten that?"

"Better remember now, Uncle 'Los," she said before giving me a squeeze. "Car seat, please." I turned around and opened the door depositing her in her seat and hooking up the five point harness. It never failed to amaze me just how complicated they made car seats. I'd had high-tech military gear that was more user friendly.

"She's going to be just like you," I said to Kass when we were on our way again.

"God, Carlos, don't say that. I'm getting gray hair as it is. Besides, the second she hits puberty I'm sending her to stay with you in that fortress you call an office building." _Oh Shit._ I was pretty sure I turned pale because that thought alone was enough to make my heart pump and adrenaline rush through my body. I could only imagine the shit she'd get into at Rangeman. Kass must have noticed because she burst out laughing and I decided to keep silent. It was safer that way.

By 2030 that night Rico was home and Alondra was tucked into bed, a story read to her and hugs, kisses, and squeezes had been given. It was impossible to say no to her, and I knew she'd make a fine mercenary one day. "Let's go to the office," Rico said after putting up the baby gate to keep Alondra in her room. The office, housed in the spare bedroom, wasn't flashy but served its purpose. There were two desks with computers on them, and military awards intermixed with beautiful photographs hung on the walls. I recognized the work as Kass's, and smiled at the way two people who were so different had meshed their lives together into something that worked for them.

Kass and Rico sat together on a loveseat pushed into a corner, and I folded myself into a plush recliner across from them. "So, what's going on, man?" Rico asked as he idly stroked his fingers up and down his wife's arm.

"We're secure here, because of some of my work," he said.

"I've got a situation," I said. "And I need a place to do some in depth digging on a secure network."

"But, you'd better tell us everything that's going on and don't play that need to know crap you government types are so fond of," Kass added. She definitely was something else, I thought, and she was right. I'd trusted them enough to have my burn pack so I needed to trust them with all the details of what had been going on.

"Ten days ago I was called out on a classified mission with a very low chance of survival. When I was dropped in Mexico things started falling apart and the whole mission went FUBAR." I spent the next two hours explaining the events of the last ten days, including Steph's showdown at _Diablo's_ the night I left. Kass reached into a small fridge and handed me a bottle of water when I was finished talking, and I gladly accepted it. The cold water soothed my parched throat, and I finished it in three gulps.

"First of all, why would you sleep with your handler?" Kass asked. "Especially when you've been in love with Steph practically forever?"

"Honey, not important," Rico said kissing her on the cheek.

"No, Rico. It is important, but since you're a guy you don't get it." I looked at Kass, my eyebrow raised in question. "Damn it, Carlos. For a smart man you're an idiot."

"Again with the compliments," I said.

"I just tell it like it is," she said and then sighed. "It's like this. Women are not complex creatures like men seem to think. We're pretty easy to figure out. We want to be accepted, respected, and adored. We don't want to be turned down, or in the case of your handler, told to "move on" after you callously told her you're getting married when you return.

"Which, by the way, is great news. It would be better however, if the future bride actually knew." She was right, it was great news and would have been even better if I'd actually had the chance to ask Steph before all hell broke lose.

"Kass, it's complicated-" I began before she cut me off with a glare.

"Don't use that crap on me, I'm married to a pain in the ass Marine who gets me involved with pain in the ass men like you. It doesn't get much more complicated than that. So instead of trying for an excuse, how about you just tell me the reasons?" Aside from Steph, Kass was the only person, male or female, who ever stood up to me. Most people were nervous, or afraid, or just had too much respect. In Kass's and Steph's cases, it wasn't a lack of respect. In all honesty, I thought it might have been their respect for me that caused them to get in my face when they didn't agree. It was a strange realization to have.

"Steph was with the cop," I said. "And I'm a man who has needs. My handler was just a convenient way to relieve that need. We understood each other, and there were never any issues." Kass's eyebrow shot up and I paused. "What?"

"Earlier you told us about the way she was acting, and that was the reason behind telling her to 'move on'. Now you're trying to get me to believe that there were no emotions involved? Hate to break it to you, but there were, at least on her side." I shook my head. Dammit, she was right. Again. "Let me ask you something. Do you think your handler could be responsible for whats been going on? It's her job to get you correct information and to keep you alive, couldn't she also use that power to make sure you didn't make it back? Especially since you essentially defected from her bed for Steph?"

"You have to admit, man, it's possible. At the very least it's an avenue to explore," Rico said. "Do you think she could also be responsible for the hit on Steph?" God, I hoped not. If she were, then Steph was in more danger than I originally thought. The government had a long reach, and my handler was one of the best. If she wanted to get rid of Steph it wouldn't be too hard, but it didn't seem right. It didn't seem like her style to hire someone who I would have access to. Not if she was planning on killing me too. I had a feeling that the two situations weren't connected, but I wasn't sure.

"It's possible that she's responsible for the shit that happened in Mexico, but I don't have any proof, and it's going to take some deep digging to find that information. If she was hoping I died in the blast at the compound, I need her to keep believing I'm dead. That means I don't have a lot of options for getting the data I need. I don't think the hit on Steph is connected. It's possible, but not probable. If she wanted to kill Steph she'd already be dead," I told them.

"How do you know she's not, Carlos?" Kass asked, reaching over and placing her hand on my arm. The fact was I didn't know for sure, but I wasn't going to believe otherwise.

"She's alive," I said. "She's lucky, and she's got my whole team watching out for her."

"It's getting late, and I'm sure you're both tired," Kass said, standing up. "Let's get a few searches running and head to bed. I know I'm beat, and junior here is practicing his MCMAP," she said as she patted her rounded belly. "Why don't we set a search for Steph and see what's been going on in her life the last ten days, and we'll worry about your handler and everything that happened in Mexico in the morning."

"I'll log some time on the search programs on the base, that way it's not directly connected to you. Just another government stiff gathering intel," Rico added.

"Thanks," I said.

"It's what friends are for, Carlos. Especially after Afghanistan," Kass replied kissing my cheek before turning to her husband. "I'm heading to bed. Don't be long," and with a smile that I'm sure hinted at the night Rico was going to have, she left the office.

"She's right, you know," Rico said as he inputted information into his computer. "You saved my ass in Afghanistan. I won't forget that, and neither will she."


	47. Chapter 46: Steph Meets Tracto

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: I have been so amazed with the support and enthusiasm that this story has gotten. You guys are the best! As always, thanks goes out to Stayce for helping me polish this chapter up. She's my hero. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Forty-Six: Steph Meets Tracto

Steph's POV

I woke up wrapped in sinfully soft sheets, and it took a moment for me to remember where I was. I was bone tired when we finally returned to Rangeman, and headed straight up to the seventh floor apartment. Even though our relationship was still undefined, I'd decided to crash in Ranger's bed, and highly doubted he'd care anymore now, than he had the first time I'd done it. I'd fought a losing battle with myself about stopping on five to say hi to the guys, but sleep won out. Morning would be soon enough. Now that morning was here, I'd just have to convince myself to leave the warm confines of the bed. Easier said than done.

Twenty minutes later I'd forced myself to stumble to the bathroom and take care of business. I showered, luxuriating in the essence of Man o' Mystery, then hopped out and dressed in my usual uniform. I left my hair in its curly disarray, pulling it back in a loose ponytail to keep it out of my face. I still had bruises that no amount of makeup was going to cover. They looked better now, but that wasn't saying much. I swiped on some mascara to direct the focus to my eyes rather than the rest of my face, and called it good.

When I stepped off the elevator onto five all eyes snapped to me like a precision drill movement. "Impressive, guys. Been practicing that?" I asked, smiling as I headed to my cubicle. I didn't get an answer, and I hadn't been expecting one. I greeted, hugged, laughed and joked with each of the guys before I'd reached my computer. It was nice to be cared about. I'd barely sat down when the spare chair was filled with Lester's massive frame. "Morning, Les," I said as I began organizing the files that were filling my inbox.

"Morning, Beautiful. Sleep well?"

"Of course. It's impossible to NOT sleep well with sheets like the ones on Ranger's bed," I told him. "That, and it was nice to be back in familiar surroundings again."

"That's good. I for one am glad you're back here. Maybe now, things will relax a little." I stopped sorting the files and looked at him. His words were saying one thing, and his voice was saying something different. I turned my chair so I could face him and leaned forward, placing my hand on his cheek.

"Les, how did _you_ sleep?" I asked him. He looked like he was coming off a bender.

"Actually, I haven't slept yet."

"Why? Deputy Dumbfuck is in lock up, and I'm home safe. You need to sleep," I told him.

"You're right, but we still don't know who is pulling the strings. Until we do I don't think I'll be getting much sleep."

The guys had decided to let Lemprik stew for a while in the holding cell. In this case, a while was going to be a few days instead of a few hours. Honestly, I didn't care. I thought it was poetic justice for him to experience even a little of what I went through for those two days. I looked at the clock on my computer, it was just after nine. "Lester, you need to get some sleep. Go take a nap, and we'll do Pino's for lunch. I'd like to have a nice relaxing meal with my guys today, and I can't have one of those if you're falling asleep in the pizza and ruining a perfectly good pie," I told him.

His lips twitched into a dim version of his usual smile and he said, "Yes, Mother."

"That's right. Be a good little boy and listen to Momma Steph," I said shooing him away. "I don't want to see you back on this floor until noon. Now go." I picked up the phone and dialed Tank's extension.

"Yo, Bombshell, what's up?" His gruff voice answered.

"I just wanted to give you the heads up that I sent Lester to bed. He hasn't slept yet."

"Fuck," he responded.

"Oh, and we're doing Pino's at noon so clear your schedule."

"Good to go," he replied and then hung up. The phone manners around this place, though short and to the point, were atrocious. Not that I had any room to point fingers anymore. I was just as bad.

By the time noon rolled around I'd finished all the searches that had been piled in my inbox, and spent an unproductive amount of time trying to figure out what the hell had happened in my life recently to make me the target of someone like the jackass downstairs. I was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with my skips, but I couldn't figure out what else it could be. Something was niggling at me, but it kept skipping out of reach each time tried to focus on it. I decided to think more on it later, and shut down my computer before gathering my purse, gun, and cell phone.

I met Tank and Bobby at the elevators, and Lester boarded on four as we made our way to the garage. Piling into one of the black SUVs we pulled onto the street headed toward Pino's. I turned around to look at Lester who was sitting behind Tank and smiled at him. "You feeling better?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got some sleep," he replied.

"Now, aren't you glad you listened to Momma Steph?" He leaned forward in his seat, pulling on the seatbelt to give him more room, and kissed me on the forehead.

"What would I do without you?" he asked.

"Probably get shot at and arrested," I replied, with a huge smile. We joked and laughed for the remainder of the short ride to the restaurant. The tension we'd been carrying around with us slowly disappearing.

The smell of pizza and beer saturated the air of the small restaurant hit my nose and made my stomach growl. The scarred wooden bar was lined with guys from the police department, guys I'd known forever. I did a quick scan to make sure that Joe wasn't there, and relaxed when I realized I'd get a reprieve. I really didn't want to deal with the inevitable argument or the drama it would cause in my life. I just wanted to sit down with my friends and enjoy food loaded with saturated fats. With a wave and smile to everyone, we slid into our seats at the back of the restaurant. It was our standard booth, and it gave us an unobstructed view of all the entries and exits.

Everything about Pino's was broken in, and it was obvious the last time it had been renovated was during the cold war. The seats were comfortable, but worn, and the tables sported burn marks from a time before smoking was prohibited in eating establishments. We didn't bother looking at the menus, just ordered three large supreme pizzas when the waitress dropped off our sodas. I'd barely taken a sip of mine when the guys stiffened up. Great, now what?

"Shit," Tank said.

"What is he doing here?" Bobby asked.

"That chick he's with looks familiar," Lester added.

I glanced around expecting to see Joe with some new girl draped all over him. When I didn't, I let out a quiet breath, until my eyes fell on Hades. "Well, Fuck me," I said. The guys looked at me, quick smiles flashing across each of their faces. "What? He's not my favorite person."

"Ours either, Beautiful."

Hades had joined Rangeman about six months ago, and I still couldn't figure out why he was hired. He didn't fit the typical Rangeman mold, he wasn't buff, didn't look like a walking Adonis, and he really didn't seem to have a way with women. He was tall and pasty white with red hair and, in my opinion, shifty eyes. The first time I'd met him he'd given me the heebie-jeebies, and that impression had just been reaffirmed time and time again. I knew that he used to be a Marine, and acted like the world revolved around him. I'd managed to avoid him most of the time he'd been employed at Rangeman, but there were a few times that scheduling didn't permit it.

I'd made sure that when I started working at Ranger's company, that I would be treated just like a regular employee. Special treatment, while nice, wasn't conducive to a friendly work environment. Since I was the only female employee, I needed to be able to take care of myself without running to Ranger whenever a problem arose.

The last time I was scheduled to partner with Hades, he didn't get the hint that I was not interested in seeing what he referred to as his 'attributes' and his balls had ended up rearranged somewhere near his throat. I'd never said anything to the guys or Ranger about it, but I'd never been partnered with Hades since then. The Man of Mystery and his Merry Men were an impressive lot, and I knew they had their ways of finding out things. I didn't ask, and they didn't tell.

"I'm surprised he found a woman who would put up with his shit," I said while my eyes took in everything about the mystery woman hanging on his arm.

"Why's that, Bomber?" Bobby asked.

"Well, come on," I said. "Have you seen the way he treats women?"

"Yeah, we have," Tank said, and I felt his displeasure from across the table. It was almost like a physical sensation.

When Hades and his mystery woman, who I couldn't help but feel sorry for, headed toward our table, the temperature dropped and I thought briefly about the need for a parka. I decided to ignore him and drink my soda. He hadn't exactly been cordial, let alone friendly, since I'd helped him sing soprano. That's why I almost snorted carbonated beverage through my nose when he completely ignored the guys and said, "Stephanie, this is my girlfriend, Rissa. She'll be visiting for a while, and doesn't know anyone. Maybe you could show her around?"

"Nice to meet you, Stephanie," she said holding her hand out to me. The way she held her hand out and looked down her nose at me, felt like she expected me to kiss her hand instead of shake it. Physically she was beautiful with long, thick black hair that looked like silk, and green eyes. Her cheek bones spoke of Hispanic heritage and I realized that she looked like Demi Moore, if Demi were Hispanic. The clothes she wore were expensive and sexy. Too sexy for a lunch a Pino's. She was wearing pants so tight there was no way she could fit panties on beneath them, and her shirt dipped into a provocative vee, damn near to her naval. I'd bet money that it was backless as well. I didn't even bother looking at her shoes. I knew they'd be expensive, high, and sexy as hell.

There was something about her that was sending my nerves twitching. I didn't know what it was, but it was a gut feeling that she wasn't what she appeared to be. Putting on a friendly face I accepted her outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. "Nice to meet you. Is Rissa short for Marissa?" Something flashed in her eyes that looked like panic, but it was gone so quickly I could have imagined it.

Hades began opening and closing his mouth in an unattractive impersonation of a fish, and I wanted to laugh out loud. It didn't look like he knew much about his girlfriend. Then again, I doubted if he actually spent enough time paying attention to anything that didn't revolve around him and his greatness. Rissa rolled her eyes and said, "Yes. My name is Marissa Santiago." She ran a well manicured hand through her hair and looked around the restaurant. Her nose crinkled in what I assumed was disdain, and I wanted to smack her head into the wall. My momentary daydream was interrupted when she said, "So, when are you going to show me around?"

I bit back the scathing retort that was on the tip of my tongue, and took a drink to buy me some time. I could have really used a Twix, but was saved from answering by the next best thing. Hot, steaming pizza. The aroma hit my nose and made my mouth water. I reached for a slice, burning my fingers in the process, completely ignoring Hades and his perfectly put together girlfriend. Tank grabbed a slice as well and looked at Hades. "We're going to eat, and I'm sure your _girlfriend_ would probably like to find a seat somewhere else," he said before turning his attention back to the pizza on his plate. Matching looks of anger flashed across their faces as the turned away to find their own table. Ms. Santiago had a temper, and I'd bet a years worth of birthday cake that she wasn't who or what she appeared to be.

We ate our pizza in relative silence, none of us mentioning what had just happened. When the food was gone, and we had pushed our plates away, I was sure I would need a forklift to get me out the door. Looking around the table, laughter suddenly bubbled out and I couldn't stop it. The whole thing with Hades and Rissa was just too strange to not be funny. The guys looked at me for a minute before they started chuckling as well. "What the hell just happened?" I asked.

"Looks like you've taken on a new job at Rangeman, Bomber," Bobby said.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked, still laughing.

"Girlfriend entertainer," he said laughing. "Apparently, it's your job to help him make his girlfriend happy."

"Yeah, well I think he's asking the wrong person," I said. "I don't think I have what it takes to make _her_ happy," I said, my voice showing my disgust.

"She does seem to be a little...high maintenance for someone like Hades," Tank said.

"I'm telling you, man, she looks familiar. Really familiar, but I don't know where I've seen her before," Lester said.

"Knowing you, Santos, you probably saw her at a club. Right before you took her friend home," Bobby joked.

"Give me some credit, man. I would have taken home more than just one of her friends," he said laughing. I reached up and smacked Lester on the back of the head, rolling my eyes at him. "What was that for?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"Lester Santos, behave."

"Yes, Mother." We all laughed and got up to leave, tossing down cash to cover our food. I noticed Rissa out of the corner of my eye as we headed to the door, and the look on her face was anything but happy. She looked like she was ready to tear the place apart. Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so sorry for her.

I'd been sitting at my computer for three hours, working on the searches that had multiplied while I was at lunch, when Lester came up to my desk. His face was blank of any expression, and my heart dropped into my toes. "Les, what's wrong?" I asked, the words barely coming out of my mouth.

"We need to go into Tank's office," he said. When I opened my mouth to ask why, he held up his hand, "Please, Beautiful." I nodded, shut down my computer and stood up. I had a really bad feeling about this, and I wished that I hadn't gotten out of bed today.

Bobby and Tank were already in the office when we walked in, and their blank faces told me that something really, really, bad had happened. Lester sat down on the couch and pulled me down next to him, keeping his arm around my waist.

"Stephanie," Tank said, his eyes showing the emotion that the rest of his face was hiding.

"No. You just stop right there, Tank. Don't you even say what I know you're going to. He is _not_ dead." I felt tears pricking my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I would know if Ranger were dead. I'd be able to feel it.

"Bombshell, we just received this," he said, handing me a legal looking document. I tried to focus on it, but even though I was reading the words, they weren't making sense. Words like _Killed In Action_, and_ Hero,_ jumped out at me before swimming away.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's from the...people Ranger works for," Tank said.

"Don't you mean, the people _you_ work for? Or at least, worked for?" I asked, anger and pain roughening my words. If he was going to sit there and tell me Ranger was dead, then he was going to be honest with me, damn it. Tank was silent, watching me, his face still blank.

"You know what, Tank? I don't care what that paper says. Ranger's not dead. Something isn't right, but I _know_ he's not dead. I'll believe he's dead when his body is in front of me, and not a minute before. You can give up on him if you want, but I'll be damned if I'm going to." I stood up and with the tears still pricking at my eyes walked out the door, closing it quietly behind me.


	48. Chapter 47: Tracto Slums It

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter forty-seven: Tracto Slums It

Tracto's POV

I sat there and watched as the little whore laughed with Nychta's core team. The desire to go up and wipe the smile off her face was intense, and I forced myself to remember the plan. Her throaty laugh floated back to where I was sitting. The moron I was leading around by his dick sat inhaling the pizza he'd ordered, while each piece of lettuce I stabbed with my fork had her face on it. I felt a smile slip across my face as I imagined how perky the stupid cunt would be with a fork sticking out of her eye.

Rage boiled in my stomach as I thought about the maladroits Nychta had hired to run his business in his absence. They were acting like little more than pretty faces, with questionable judgment in character since they were openly associating with the tramp. Weren't they supposed to make sure that his company ran smoothly, and that his high standard of excellence was upheld? How were they doing that while sitting around with the bimbo, clogging their arteries? Their incompetence was appalling.

What the fuck was it, I wondered, that caused men who had as much training as Nychta's top three, to be blind to the worthlessness of that frizzy haired slut? From all the information I'd gathered there were no indications that she was actually spreading her legs for anyone other than Nychta. But, if that were the case, then why was she able to lead them around by their cocks? Then again, if the way she sucked down pizza and soda were any indication, she probably had a lot of practice swallowing their cocks regularly as well. There was no way that a fuck toy like her wasn't giving them something.

As far as I was concerned, she should be slowly, and painfully killed, simply because she'd neutered not just one, but four strong men, and turned them into little more than worthless eye candy. What was it about that skank that drew otherwise strong, passionate, killers and caused them to waste their potential? It hadn't slipped by me that once she'd attached her little hooker claws into him, Mors Mortis hadn't resigned his contract with his handler. Neither had Morsis or Furor. What the fuck? Did she have beer flavored nipples? And since Nychta's men were still male, and therefore weak, inferior, and controlled by their scrotum, is that what held their otherwise short attention span? I wanted to break something, or kill someone, because I'd have to get closer to her in order to get the answers I needed. I was really going to enjoy destroying the little bitch.

It had been a stroke of genius on my part to force, what was his name...oh, Hades, to introduce us. He was too stupid to realize that I was playing him for a sucker, but that was his problem. I'd played the sweet girlfriend in need of a friend, and she'd bought it like a Gucci handbag. I was such an amazing actress. It wouldn't be long at all before that twit made me her new best friend, and the rest of my plan would fall into place. I hadn't expected Nychta's men to have such an undisguised dislike for their team mate, and I momentarily considered that I might have made a mistake when I chose the Neanderthal across from me. Impossible. I was infallible. I was the best, and being the best meant I never made mistakes. Everything was going exactly the way I wanted it to.

The tramp and the man flesh dropped money on the table before heading toward the door, and I took another look at Lester Santos. He was an impressive specimen, and I'd noticed him eye fucking me earlier. He would make a nice addition to my bed, though it was a shame he was tainted by something as low class and filthy as that baby factory. Maybe once she was out of the picture he'd be worthy of giving me pleasure. After all, now that Nychta would no longer be keeping me entertained between the sheets, there was an opening available, and who better to please me than Mors Mortis? I was sure that none of the women he'd pleased himself with were truly worthy of him. It would take a very strong woman to be able to truly please Death, and I knew that I was more than enough woman. When I was through with him, he would be mine to do with as I pleased. Men were so...easy.

I gritted my teeth in disgust as the human garbage compactor inhaled another slice of pizza. What was with this loser, had he never heard of breathing? He hadn't spoken a single word since the pizza had arrived, and the words he'd spoken before hadn't been worth much. It was like sitting by myself, only with a worse view. With a glance at my watch I stood up, it wasn't like he was going to miss me, or our scintillating conversation. "Where are you going, sexy?" I wanted to roll my eyes, but didn't because that was beneath me.

"I've just got to go make a quick phone call."

"Okay, baby, hurry back. I'm almost done and then we can go get a little crazy."

"Can't wait," I said, as I walked out the door of the nasty little restaurant. I wouldn't have been surprised to find that there were rats the size of large dogs running around free in the kitchen. Ugh.

The wannabe cop I had following the Plum cunt hadn't called in, and he should have the moment that they left the safe house. It was obvious that he was not only incompetent, but begging to be killed violently, and with a lot of blood. I was going to enjoy cutting his tongue out and watch as he cried and coward before me. He was a worthless maggot and I was going to make him pay for slacking off. I forcefully dialed his number from my untraceable burn phone and listened with growing impatience when it went straight to voicemail. What the fuck was the cocksucker doing? He had better hope that he wasn't out fucking some two bit street walker instead of following the whore I was paying him for. How dare he not answer his phone when I called. Did he think he was a big man now? Did he truly think he'd get away with it? Well, he wouldn't feel like such a big man when I shoved his cock down his throat.

It looked like I was going to have to do everything on my own, and Hades was going to pave the way. I turned and stormed back into the slummy building with brutal murder on my mind. When I saw my current pet monkey I reigned myself in and sashayed to the table he was sitting at. I watched in disgust as he finished off the last slice of grease and adjusted his pants. Sitting down I licked my lips and said, "I think it would be really hot to be fucked at your office. Can you make me scream there, or are you too much of a pussy to take the chance?"


	49. Chapter 48: Ranger Makes a Call

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Thanks to Stayce who once again has been the voice of sanity and reason when my inner voice was speaking in tongues I didn't understand. I'd also like to thank everyone who has read and reviewed this chapter, and if I haven't personally responded, I'm sorry. I'm really trying to get this out as quickly as possible to you. We're coming up on the home stretch. Your reviews make my day, and I'm so glad you're enjoying the ride as much as I am!**

**Sare **

Chapter Forty-Eight: Ranger Makes a Call

Ranger's POV

It took three days of continuous searching between myself, Kass, and Rico to find the information we needed. What we found did not bode well for the people involved. We looked into Steph, and what had been going on in her life the thirteen days I'd been gone. Rage threatened to consume me when I'd realized that she'd been targeted and attacked, and the hand that Kass placed on my shoulder was the only thing that reined me back.

"Carlos, you've got to relax."

I took a few deep breaths before responding, suppressing my desire to throw the computer against the wall. "Kass, do you see these pictures?" I asked, stabbing the key violently to advance through each image on the monitor in front of us. "She was held in some small town, piece of shit police station, manhandled, and denied her Constitutional rights." I slammed my fist down on the desk , knocking over a framed photo of Rico, Kass, and Alondra. "From these pictures she looks like she was in a lot of pain by the time she walked out with my core team and that Homeland Security Agent." When I found out who'd touched her, I would take great pleasure in making him suffer. There wasn't a hole dark enough for the son of a bitch to hide that I wouldn't find him, and when I did he'd pray that I'd kill him quickly to put him out of his misery. I'd make sure of it. That was, if Santos hadn't gotten to him first.

"I've seen them, but staring at them and dwelling on what happened won't get the answers you need so you can get back to her." I knew she was right, and if it were someone else in my place I'd be telling them the same thing, only not nearly as nicely. The fact was, though, it wasn't someone else. It was me, and I was having a hard time finding the place I'd locked my soldier. I was losing focus, and that could get me killed. "Do you trust your core team?"

"Of course."

"Then trust in them to do their jobs, and start focusing on what you need to do. You're supposed to be some highly trained mercenary. Prove it. Show me what my tax payer dollars have been used for," she demanded before turning and walking out the door. I stared at the door she'd shut behind her and just smiled. Rico was a lucky man, and when this was all over I was going to introduce Kass to Steph.

It took more time than I would have liked to find out who the Homeland Security Agent was, but once we knew his name we were able to uncover more information. The ambush at the gas station caused my adrenaline to spike, and my hands to become clammy, before I forced myself to relax. It appeared that while Steph was being transported to a safe house, they'd been attacked. That meant that someone had inside information as to where she would be transported and when. It also meant that she still wasn't safe. My men were undoubtedly involved as well, because I knew they wouldn't have trusted anyone else to protect her. Unfortunately, I had no way of confirming whether that was the case, and I wouldn't be able to until it was safe for me to contact Rangeman.

"Man, you're not going to like this," Rico said as he pushed open the door. I swiveled my chair to face him and lifted and eyebrow in question. "You, my friend, have been declared Killed in Action."

"No surprise there."

"Maybe not," he said, handing me a file folder, "but according to this, your identity and life was being erased before you ever set foot on Mexican soil." I flipped through the file, noting that someone had been systematically removing pieces of my life. There was no record of my military service, no record of a credit history or ownership of Rangeman. I'd apparently never attended college, nor had I graduated from high school. What really surprised me though, was the fact that several of my cover identities were being erased as well.

"Can you check on the condition of my phoenix alias?"

With a cocky smile he handed me another file, "Already have." I flipped open the folder and scanned through the documents inside. "It was a good thing you created this identity, wouldn't you say, Christobal?"

I nodded my head. "You know what this means, Rico."

"Yeah," he let out an exaggerated sigh. "You know that Kass is going to be a pain in the ass to live with when she finds out she nailed that Tracto was behind it, right?"

"I'm sure she'll make it up to you."

"I'm sure she will," he said with a laugh, "but what are we going to do about this?" I sat silently for a minute, my fingers steepled in front of my face. I really didn't have a lot of choices, at least none I was willing to bet my life on, so that left me with no options. I needed more information.

"What is your gut feeling on Agent Cassidy?"

"From everything we've uncovered he appears to be a stand up guy. A stint in the Seals, with work on several classified missions. He was captured during an assignment, and exfiltrated , with no apparent psychological issues. When his contract was over he applied to Homeland Security in 2006, and his file makes him out to be a golden boy."

"When was he captured?"

"2002."

Shit. "Where was that mission?"

"Venezuela."

"Did you manage to get the date of extraction?"

"20 April 2002."

"Fuck. Well, that could explain his involvement in this." Six years ago it'd come to my attention that a Seal had been looking for me, but he'd never approached me, and I never thought about it again. Until now. I'd only had command of my team for a year when we'd gone in to extract a four man Seal team from the run down Venezuelan prison. When we'd found them they were broken and nearly dead. I remembered one of the guys looked like he was barely more than a kid himself, and was in such bad shape that I'd picked him up and carried him out of the cell he'd been held in. It wasn't often that I saved a life instead of took one, so the moment stood out. "We need to call Agent Cassidy." I told Rico.

He nodded his head and grabbed a secure phone for me to use. "Good luck, man. I hope you know what you're doing."

"Me too." I dialed the number and listened as it rang once before it was answered.

"Cassidy."

"Agent Cassidy, I believe you have something that belongs to me."

The line was silent for a beat before he said, "What would that be?"

"Stephanie Plum."

"Call me back in ten minutes, and we can discuss that," he said and then hung up.


	50. Chapter 49: Steph Stands Her Ground

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: The response to this story is amazing and I'm trying to get back to each of you who've reviewed, but there are so many that I just can't find the time. :) But, that doesn't mean you need to stop! Seeing the reviews makes me happy, and lets me know I'm doing a good job.**

**As always, a shout out to the M's who give me encouragement, and are always just an IM or txt away to inspire me, and to Stayce for flushing out the 'ick' that'd I'd be embarrassed if anyone else saw. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter 49: Steph Stands Her Ground

Steph's POV

After I'd shut the door on Tank's office yesterday, I'd forced myself to walk calmly to the elevator, and didn't let my emotions overtake me until I was firmly shut inside Ranger's seventh floor sanctuary. In my heart I knew he wasn't dead, but that didn't stop the painful ache in my chest that made it so hard to breathe. What if he was dead? What if I really wouldn't know? The thought of a world without Ranger seemed bleak, and empty. When the first tear slipped down my cheek I allowed myself to fall apart. Sliding down the door I let my body drop to the floor and curled into a ball, hoping the tears would cleanse my soul and help me to latch onto the belief that Ranger was alive and well.

When the tears were gone, I pulled myself together, washed my face, and changed into one of his shirts. I needed some down time, and I wasn't ready to be around the guys. The fact that they seemed ready to believe a piece of paper was too hard to wrap my head around. Sleep always made me feel better, so I climbed between the silken sheets and closed my eyes. My last thought was of him, as I drifted off to sleep.

I was pulled from a dream by the smell of French fries tickling my nose, and opened my eyes to a pair of beautiful green ones staring at me. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Les, I love you," I said, reaching for the fries. "What's with the cure?"

"Figured you could use it." I stared at him while I chewed, enjoying the salty, greasy tang of the fry as I swallowed.

"I'm okay, really. But, I appreciate it anyway."

"You sure? Yesterday was hard on everyone. It had to have been hardest on you, though."

I tried to lift an eyebrow and asked, "Really? Why would it have been harder on me than it was on anyone else?

"Because, you were in love with him."

"Because, I _am_ in love with him. Present tense. Not past."

"Beautiful-" I held up my hand stopping him.

"No, Lester, you're not listening to me, or you're ignoring me. Either way, you're wrong. Ranger. Is. Not. Dead," I said, spacing each word out so that there was no mistake.

"We read the document, Steph. You read it. What more do you need? We don't want to believe it either, but it's there in black and white."

"Who are _you_, and why are you believing a piece of paper that could have come from anywhere?" I asked, my voice laced with anger.

He ran his hands over his face and said, "That's just it. It didn't come from just anywhere. It came from his handler. The person whose only job is to keep him safe. Don't you think we verified it with the company before we called you in? We didn't just blindly accept a piece of paper."

"I don't care what you did to verify it. I _know_ he's still alive. Maybe his handler made a mistake, maybe there is something bigger going on, and the company is covering it up. Fuck, maybe they don't even know what's really going on, but I know your information is wrong." I was no longer eating the fries, and I pushed them away. The thought of food only made my stomach queasy. I didn't know how to get him to understand. I wasn't emotional, and I wasn't visiting the land of denial.

"Let me ask you something, Les, if you were on a mission and one of your men was captured and presumed dead, would you take that on face value, or would you search for the body? Ranger told me, as did you, that you never left a man behind. Dead or alive, you brought them home. Why would this be any different?" He dropped his head into his hands, covering his face and didn't speak. "Well, have you seen his body? Can you guarantee that he's really, truly, dead?"

When he looked up his eyes were hard and cold, and anger radiated from him. I knew it wasn't directed at me, but I still had to physically keep myself from flinching away. This was the deadly Lester, the man they called Mors Mortis. "No, I haven't seen his body, and you're right. This time shouldn't be any different." He stood up and headed for the door, but paused before he walked out. His voice was softer, and his eyes had lost some of their coldness when he asked, "You really believe he's still alive, Beautiful?"

Without hesitation, I said, "With every fiber of my being."

"Then we'll bring him home."

Once he'd walked out the door I looked at the bedside clock. Shit! I had to get ready for work. It was time to get the day started. I didn't know what I could do to help the guys, but I'd do whatever needed to be done in order to prove that Ranger was still among the living. Throwing on my uniform I pulled my hair back and headed down to work. The fifth floor was quiet when I stepped off the elevator, and I just shook my head. We needed to get Ranger back, the building just wasn't the same when the guys thought he was dead.

I walked directly to Tank's office and knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Hey, Tank," I said, walking in and sitting down in the chair across from him. He looked tired, and his eyes held a sadness that wasn't there before. That sadness shouldn't be there. "Have you talked to Lester since he woke me up?"

"A minute ago. He said we needed a meeting. I'm guessing you know what that's about?"

"I'm pretty sure I do."

He rubbed the top of his bald head and sighed. Tank never sighed. "How are you doing, Bombshell? You hanging in there?"

I smiled, "Apparently better than you are."

"I'm surprised you're down here, you didn't need to come in today. Everyone would have understood."

"Tank, trust me. If I for a moment thought that Ranger was truly dead, I'd be an absolute wreck."

"I understand that it hasn't sunk in yet," he started to say just as Lester and Bobby walked into the office.

Lester dropped a kiss on my head and claimed the chair beside me while Bobby leaned against the wall next to Tank's desk. "We've fucked up," Lester said without preamble. The office was completely silent as Bobby and Tank locked their eyes on his. I knew what was coming, so I just sat back and waited. If I had to make my case, I was more than ready to do that. "Ranger's alive."

"How do you know?" Tank asked.

"We haven't seen his body, and until we do, he's still alive."

"According to his handler, he's dead. We verified the information, Les," Bobby added.

"Yeah, we verified it with a bunch of bureaucratic asswipes who would lie to their own mothers if it got the job done. When has that ever been enough for us? Why should it be now?"

The guys shared a look, doing their ESP thing, and Tank nodded, "You're right. Until we have Ranger's body, he's alive, and we're going to do everything we can to find him."

"I think we should call Cassidy, and see if he can help us out," I said.

"Maybe he can cut through some of the bullshit red tape for us," Bobby agreed.

Tank reached for the phone on his desk, "I'll give him a call, and set up a meeting," he said just as the phone started to ring. He picked it up with a gruff, "Talk." His eyes narrowed and went hard. Whatever the person on the other end of the phone was saying, it wasn't good. I hadn't even realized I'd reached out for Lester's hand until he was stroking my knuckles. "Keep and eye on him, and don't let him up. If she wants to talk to him, she'll be down. He can just wait for her." Since I was the only her, my heart dropped to my feet. Could today get any more complicated?

When he hung up the phone he looked at me. "Let me guess, Morelli's here and wants to talk to me."

"Got it in one, Bombshell." Well shit. Looked like the day just got more complicated. "It's up to you, but you don't have to."

I really didn't want go down there, but it was time I faced the man who was convinced I would make the perfect 'Burg wife. If I'd change everything about myself, that was. "I've put it off long enough. It's time to officially call off the sham of a wedding." I stood up, and headed to the door, Lester right on my heels. "What are you doing, Les?"

"Until we know what the hell he plans to do, I'm not taking any chances." He placed his hand on my shoulder, "Don't worry, Beautiful, I'll keep my distance unless I need to step in."

"I know. Thanks."

Morelli and I hadn't spoken since before I was informed of our impending nuptials, and when I'd actually stopped to think about it, I realized I hadn't actually planned on ever talking to him. Not because I was avoiding the situation, but because as a part of my life, he no longer mattered. As the saying goes, that ship had sailed. I stepped off the elevator into the lobby of Rangeman and let my eyes travel over the man I'd thought I could love. He'd been a large part of my life for the past few years, but now I really couldn't remember why.

He was good looking, in careless sort of way that so many women went for, but when I compared his looks to Ranger's natural born sexiness, I realized that his looks were just a carbon copy of almost every other guy out there. He wore it like a badge, swaggering around under the weight of his high opinion of himself. I hoped that someday he would be able to find someone who would accept him for all the things he was, an over bearing, hard nosed, sexist, prick who couldn't keep his pants zipped, and that she would lovingly give him the clap. After all, it couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

With a smile on my face, and a bounce in my step I headed toward him. Lester stayed close, but as he'd promised, he gave us our privacy. "Hello, Cupcake."

"Morelli," I said. "Don't call me, Cupcake. It's either Stephanie or Steph. Haven't you figured that out yet?"

He snorted, "I'll call my future wife whatever I think fits, Cupcake. Or would you prefer it if I called you, Babe?"

"You don't rate that right, Morelli. You never did." I mentally counted to ten trying to rid myself of the need to throttle him. When that didn't work I counted to twenty. It was difficult to keep my face passive, with the smile firmly in place when I wanted nothing more than to punch him in his perfectly straight teeth.

"Too bad Manoso won't be able to call you that either. I hear he bit it on one of his 'top secret' missions." His glee was transparent even without the verbal quotation marks he placed around the words top secret.

"Hate to rain on your parade, _officer,_ but Ranger is alive and well."

His eyes grew cold and hard. "You're delusional, Cupcake, if you think he's still alive."

"I'm not delusional, just well informed," I replied back, my voice steady, my eyes not wavering from his. "Something that you're obviously not," I paused when a question came to me. "Where exactly did you hear that juicy piece of inaccurate rumor?"

"You know the 'Burg, Cupcake, there are no secrets."

"You're right, I do know the 'Burg," I said, my smile growing wider. "How is Tracy, or was it Trista, this week? Doesn't really matter. I'm sure that Mob Princess Barbie must be thrilled to know she's sharing you with a waitress and a librarian."

"Nothing is going on between Terri and me," he said stepping close enough to me that I could smell his toothpaste. I didn't want to be that close to him, but I refused to show the weakness of stepping back.

"It doesn't matter one way or another to me, Morelli. We were over a long time ago, but I don't think you got the memo, so let me give it to you personally. We. Are. Through. There isn't going to be a wedding. Not next month, not ever. I'm in love with Ranger, and I always have been. You aren't even a blip on my heart anymore, so go find someone who is willing to lose themselves in your needs, because you won't be finding that here." I stepped away and smiled. "Oh, and Morelli, make sure you give that memo to my mother as well. I'm done with all of you."

I turned my back on him and walked to Lester, a huge smile on my face. "Cupcake," Morelli called, "You know what? "It's a shame those guys at the gas station didn't kill all the thugs you run around with, maybe if they had you'd be where you belong."

Looking over my shoulder at the man who claimed to love me I said, "That's just it, Morelli. I'm right where I belong." Without looking back I stepped onto the elevator with Lester and felt at peace with my life.


	51. Chapter 50: Lester Plays Bad Cop

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Fifty: Lester Plays Bad Cop

Lester's POV

Morelli's last words to Steph, echoed in my head as we took the elevator to the fifth floor. "How'd Morelli know about the gas station?" I asked Steph as we climbed off the elevator and headed back to Tank's office.

She looked at me over her shoulder, a frown causing her forehead to crease. "The gossip mill?"

"It was the middle of nowhere, and Cassidy called in the cleanup. Do you really think the gossip mill would have heard about it?"

"Anything's possible,"she stopped walking and shut her eyes, shaking her head, "but you don't believe that do you?" she asked.

I cupped her cheek with my palm, "No, Beautiful, I don't."

"Morelli?"

"Seems like a good possibility."

"But how? We left from the police station. How would he have even known where I was?" She was right, how would he have known?

"Maybe he knows someone at SSPD," I offered.

"Maybe," she said. "Have you..._talked_ to Deputy Dumbfuck, yet?"

I snorted at the name. "You mean the dickless wonder? Not yet. Once we schedule the meeting with Cassidy I'm going to head down there."

"I think I'll watch."

Steph was inherently good, and had a soft heart. Would she really want to know what method I used to talk to him? "You sure?"

A smile that showed none of the happiness, or kindness that it normally did flashed across her face. "Definitely."

"In that case," I said, removing my phone from my belt, "I'll just touch base with Tank and find out when the meeting is set for. Then, we'll go down now." I sent a text to Tank. _Meeting with Cassidy? _

His response was quick and to the point. _1500 Conference A._

"Looks like we've got some time to play. Meeting isn't until 1500." I'm good at what I do, so I really didn't anticipate that it would take more than fifteen minutes—thirty, tops, to get the limp prick to break.

"Lead the way," she said with a wave of her arm.

"You don't have to come down," I said wrapping my arm around her waist. She snuggled in close, resting her head on my chest, and I tried to ignore the painful squeeze of my heart. I loved her, had for what seemed like forever, but she wasn't mine. Not that way.

"Don't worry about it, Les. I'm really okay with this."

I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes. They were clear and bright. "You really are," I said. She'd changed a lot since she had come to work for Rangeman, but since Ranger had left, the changes were even more noticeable. She was strong. Stronger than I'd given her credit for, but I shouldn't have been surprised. She hadn't even batted an eye when I told her about my past.

"Yep. I really am," she said smiling.

"Then let's do this."

The holding cells are bleak rooms with one way glass covering an entire wall. There aren't any bars because the rooms are soundproof unless they're being monitored from the outside. All conversations inside the rooms are recorded, and an occupant couldn't fart without it being saved for posterity. Rangeman didn't believe in privacy for our detainees, and we also didn't bend to the whims of law enforcement. The Revised Miranda Rights were just pretty words when it came to our interrogations.

Most of us had learned our interrogation techniques in some of the nastiest places on Earth, and we'd perfected them over time, with a lot of on the job training. We'd learned it first hand, from people who were even nastier than the places were. You can learn a lot when you're on the wrong side of an interrogator's tools. It's amazing how the mind focuses through the red haze of pain on little things, like the technique of the guy who really enjoys his job.

Today, the _cop_ was going to experience the way a real interrogation was done. He'd wanted to play big man interrogator with Steph, well, he was going to learn what it felt like to be interrogated, and I guarantee he wasn't going to like the outcome. I left Steph in the observation room, with control of the speakers, saying on the way out, "If you need to leave, I'll understand."

She responded with a simple, "I'll be right here," never taking her eyes off the man behind the glass.

We'd run an in depth background check on Lemprick, and added that information to what Cassidy had already compiled. It was going to be fun breaking him. I opened the reinforced steel door, and stepped inside the cell. All my rage was stored away, and I was in control. I'd prepared for this, and this time, I was focused. The cop jumped up from his place on the cot, doing his best to lunge at me. I stepped to the side, and he ran face first into the one way glass, his healing nose cracking on impact. "I'll kill you!"

Stupid, stupid, fat man. "No. _You_ won't." My voice was cold as frozen tundra. I was Mors Mortis, and I had a job to do. That job was to make the maggot in front of me talk. "You're not man enough to kill me."

He rushed me, swinging his fists, hate and anger clouding his eyes. This time I swept his legs out from under him, dropping him to the floor. His head bounced off the concrete, and he yelled, "Fuck you, asshole!" I was toying with him, getting him angry, wearing him out. Men like him were all the same, they had the same triggers, the same reactions. Hit him enough times below the mental belt and you wouldn't even have to lay a hand on him. He'd self destruct.

"Nah, I think I'll pass. You're not my type."

"Not enough bitch for you?" he asked, climbing back to his feet.

"No, too much of one," I said, my eyes locked on his. "I think the doctor made a mistake with you, and you've been trying to make up for it." His eyes narrowed, and I knew he was going to spring again. "Must suck to be a dickless wonder."

"I've got a dick," he said, "just ask that cunt you're sticking it to. She loved every minute of what I gave her." Fury bubbled deep inside me, but it wouldn't escape. Not here. I'd keep it locked away until I was finished, then I'd go to the gym, or the gun range. He wasn't going to get a rise out of me.

"Must not know how to use it then, because she doesn't remember it. And trust me, if I were sticking it to her, she'd remember every second I was buried inside."

"You don't know what you're talking about. I'm going to beat your head into the ground, and when you're a bloody mess, I'm going to cum on your face. Then we'll see whose dickless," he said as he advanced toward me. All the information we'd gone through had pointed out that he was a sick, twisted mother fucker. Literally. Now he'd given me the opening I'd been waiting for.

"You enjoy that don't you? Makes you feel like a man. Is that what you did to your father?" He stopped moving, fear flashing across his face. "Yeah, I know all about your past, Limp Dick," I said. "I know all about how your father was beaten to death, your mother raped and left in a coma. How did it feel to pull the plug on her? Did it make you feel like a man?"

He didn't say anything, just continued to stand there, staring at me. "Not so cocky, now are you?" This time I stalked toward him, forcing him to step back. His eyes were red rimmed, his bulbous nose off center with blood still dripping down. He reeked of sweat, and fear. He was going to break soon, and then he would squeal like a pig.

Finally he spoke, "You can't prove anything. I'm a cop, no one will believe anything some two bit thug has to say."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked, my voice flat.

The change was instant. He went from the scared miscreant to the pompous ass he'd been the first time I'd dealt with him. He thought he was safe, and I had him just where I needed him. "I've got protection," he said. "How do you think I've stayed safe so long? People respect me, and I've got power. I'm untouchable." He puffed up his chest and threw back his shoulders, his gut shaking above his waistband. "You made a huge mistake when you screwed with me. She'll make you pay."

_She?_ The person pulling his strings and covering up for him was a woman? What kind of woman would cover up for someone who raped and killed his own mother? "Don't hold your breath, _officer. _Nobody's untouchable. Especially you. Your big protector is more likely to kill you now that she knows you've been blabbing to the enemy."

"I haven't said dick to no enemy."

"Oh, but you have, and when you walk out of the building she'll know it."

"You're blowin' smoke up my ass. You don't know nothing."

"That won't matter. You've been here two days. I'm betting you were supposed to get in touch with her, right?" I saw the answer clearly on his face. It was like a neon sign saying, _Oh shit._ "Someone that powerful isn't going to take a chance that you told anyone about the favors she's done for you. You're dead already. It just hasn't caught up with you yet."

Fear was plain in his eyes, and his pulse beat frantically in his neck. I stayed still, taking up his space, keeping him imprisoned against the wall, but not touching him. "Shit, shit, shit. She's going to kill me and I ain't done nothing. I ain't said nothin'."

"We can keep you safe, if you help us out," I said. I had no intentions of keeping him safe. In my book he didn't deserve our help, or our protection, not after what he'd done to Steph. I knew that if Ranger were around, he wouldn't offer it either. I wasn't worried about the black mark the lie would leave on my soul. It was already covered with them and one more wasn't going to matter.

"You can't keep me safe. You ain't nothing but a thug," he said, sweat beading on his forehead.

"That's where you're wrong. Right now, Rangeman's all that's standing between you and an early retirement." I started backing up. I needed to get distance before I decided to kill him. That wasn't my job. Damn shame. I'd have enjoyed it. "Your choice. When I walk out that door, you're on your own. We'll release you, and you can take your chances on the street." I walked to the door and opened it, deliberately turning my back on him. He wasn't a threat to me, and I knew he was going to cave.

"Wait!" I turned around, and waited.

"I'll do whatever you want, just don't let her kill me. I know what she's like, and I don't want to die." _Bingo._

"Who is she?"

"I don't know."

"You're fucking with me. Good luck with what's left of your life," I said, once again turning toward the door.

"I swear, I don't know! She never told me her name." I stopped again, but didn't face him. "It's not like we meet for coffee and to swap recipes."

"Then how do you get your orders?"

"A secure cell showed up in the mail a few years ago programmed with one number." I finally turned around to look at him, but didn't say anything. "When I called she told me she was the one responsible for my new life. That I had her to thank for cleaning up my past. Told me I was going to join the SSPD, and to wait for her call, that I was going to help her out."

"Why did you believe her?"

"She knew things. Things I ain't told nobody. So, I did it."

"When did she call you?"

"Few months after I got the job. Said to be ready when she needed something." He'd started pacing, and I leaned my back against the one way glass, wondering what Steph thought of the show in front of her.

"What kind of things have you done for her?"

"Whatever she told me to. She made sure I knew I owed her."

"Who was the girl?" I asked.

"Her stupid bitch assistant. Said she'd called her crazy or quit or something. You know how bitches are."

A thought was niggling at my brain, but it wasn't quite there yet. "Who killed her?"

"Man, I ain't saying shit about that. I plead the fifth." He actually smiled, and there was pride there. He'd done it and he was proud of it. I'd met a lot of sick fucks in the world, but he was up there. I'd seen the crime scene photos. Her death was bloody and brutal.

"Okay, who wanted her dead?"

"The same government bitch whose been directing my life since the day I got that cell."

"How do you know she works for the government?"

"Some of the stuff she'd say when she was in a snit. Plus, she'd have to have some serious connections to erase the information she did."

"Why'd you frame Stephanie?" He just looked at me, not saying anything. "You don't want to fuck with me on this. Now answer the question or I promise when you leave this building it'll be in pieces." His already waxy skin paled further. Fear is a mighty motivator, and I was definitely motivating.

"I was told to get rid of her. Figured I'd kill two birds."

"Why?"

"Why, what? It was easier that way," he said, as if I'd just asked a stupid question.

"Why did she want you to get rid of Steph?" I really wanted to push my fist through his face, but didn't.

He made a rude sound with his mouth, "Fuck, if I know. Said something about her being a tramp, messing with some asset or some shit." I had a really bad feeling about this, and it didn't bode well for Ranger.

"Did she say anything else about this asset? Like what it was?" _Or whom._

"Nah, but lately she's been acting real crazy. She's pissed about the asset, said something about destroying it."

_Fuck._ This was definitely not looking good for Ranger. Looked like Steph was right, there was something wrong with the notification. Especially if the person behind it was his handler. I tried to remember anything Ranger'd said about his handler, and I swore to myself. He never talked to us about anything that pertained to his contract work, unless it affected us. _Sonofabitch._ I couldn't even remember if his handler had been female. Maybe there was another explanation. Morelli, maybe? Hadn't he been doing undercover work?

"Is there anything else you know about her?"

"Nothing. Like I said, it wasn't like we sat around and gossiped. Now you're gonna help me out, right?"

"Yeah, I'll help you out. You deserve it, and more." A smug smile flashed across his face just as my fist slammed into it, knocking him out.

I removed my phone from it's holster and sent a text to Tank. _Clean up and removal. Let the sharks at him._

_Get what we need?_

_ Yeah, and it's all bad._ I replaced the cell on my belt and walked out the door, latching it behind me. Someone would be down to take him out of the building. I hoped his life would be short.

Steph was still staring through the window when I went into the observation room. "You okay?"

"Yeah. That was a lot less bloody than I expected."

"It didn't call for a lot of blood," I replied. "We got what we needed, and that was the point."

"Yeah, thanks for punching him out though. He really deserved it." She shook her head and looked at me. "He killed Bonnie, and then framed me for it. All because of some crazy woman I don't even know?"

"Looks that way."

"He mentioned that I was messing around with an asset. Cassidy talked to me about that at the safe house. He said that Bonnie had been the assistant to a Director of Asset Management." I stood quietly while she pieced together what she knew. "He told me that assets were just as often people as things."

"That's true."

"Wait a second. Cassidy knows who Bonnie's boss was, and Deputy Fucker in there just told us that his puppet master was her boss and wanted her dead. Shit!" It often amazed me at how well her mind worked things out. "Do you think the asset I've been screwing with is Ranger?"

"Could be, or else it could be Morelli."

"Morelli? How do you figure?"

"Hasn't he been working undercover a lot recently?"

"Supposedly," she said.

"Then it's possible he could be the asset too."

She stood there quietly, her eyes closed. "No, I really don't think so, Les. I think she's Ranger's handler, and I think that means he's in real trouble."

"I agree, but we won't know until we get more information, and I still think Morelli isn't on the up and up. He shouldn't have known about the gas station."

"Fuck! Can't anything be simple?" she asked.

"'Fraid not, Beautiful, but let's get upstairs. Cassidy should be here soon."

An hour and a half later we had filled Cassidy in on what we'd discovered, and on our working belief that until there was a body, Ranger was still alive.

"I agree that you shouldn't stop looking for him. The notice seems a little too pat, and not really something protocol would dictate. I'm not saying it doesn't happen, but it's incredibly rare." He ran his hands through his hair and let out a breath, "You're sure he said the person he's been working for was the victim's boss?"

"Positive," Steph and I said simultaneously.

"Shit. This is going to open a whole can of governmental worms. I might be looking for a new job soon."

"I think you'd make a great addition to Rangeman," Steph said. "You'll fit right in.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said with a smile.

"What's the next step?" Tank asked Cassidy.

"I'm going to try to dig up whatever I can on Ms. McMillian's former boss. Now that I have a starting point I might be able to connect her to the fairy godmother who'd been protecting Lemprick all this time." He paused, "Where is he anyway?"

"Couldn't tell you," I said.

"Haven't seen him," Tank added.

When he looked over at Steph she smiled and said, "What? Do you think I've got him hidden in my pocket?"

"So, he's not here, then?" We all shook our heads. "Good to know. The streets are a dangerous place for a person." Just then his phone rang, "Excuse me a moment," he said flipping it open. "Cassidy." His eyes took each of us in, while he listened to the caller. "What would that be?" he said, then looked at his watch. "Call me back in ten minutes, and we can discuss that," he said, hanging up. We were silent, waiting for him to speak. "It would appear, Steph, that you were right."

"About?" she asked.

"Ranger's still alive, or at least I'm pretty sure he is."

"Was that him?" she asked, while Tank and I looked at each other. Why would Ranger call Cassidy, someone he didn't even know, instead of one of us?

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out when he calls back."

"What did he say?" she asked.

Cassidy smiled, "He said I have something that belongs to him... you."

"Why would he call you?" Tank asked, proving he and I were on the same page. "I didn't think you guys had met."

"We haven't, at least not officially, so I can't answer that question, but when I can you'll be the first to know."

When the phone rang again everyone tensed, and leaned forward when he answered, "Cassidy."


	52. Chapter 51: Ranger Heads Home

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Every one of you. The reviews and responses to this story just floor me. I haven't been purposely leaving you hanging with cliffies, but the truth is that is the way the chapters are laid out...and as a complete story there wouldn't be a cliff hanger. LOL. **

**As always, thanks to my M's who help me stay sane while listening to Ranger whisper his ideas in my head. Thanks also to Stayce who edits the things that I otherwise would miss... what do you mean I used the word, Babe, that many times?... oh, ick, I did. Sigh.**

**Onward with the story.**

**Sare**

Chapter Fifty-One: Ranger Heads Home

Ranger's POV

I picked up the phone and dialed Agent Cassidy's number again, it was time to get some answers. "Cassidy," he said, after the first ring.

"Are you ready to discuss my property?" I asked him.

"Sure. Though I'd venture to guess she wouldn't take kindly to being referred to that way."

I could only imagine the way she'd react to being called property. If I'd learned anything about her in the past few years, it was that she didn't belong to anyone. "You know who I am then?"

"I've got a pretty good idea. Though from the paperwork I've seen recently, you don't exist anymore. "

"Stories of my death have been greatly exaggerated."

"I'm sure she'll be glad to know that," he said, sounding amused. "So, to what do I owe this phone call?"

"I need information, and I'm hoping you'll be able to help me."

"Why aren't you calling your team? Why not Steph?" he asked.

His familiarity with Steph bothered me, and I had an unusual surge of jealousy wash through me, making my voice gruffer than I'd intended. "There's a leak inside Rangeman, and it's in my best interest to remain among the dead," I said. "I figure you'll have a better chance of moving around unnoticed."

"That might be the case, and I've just had a meeting with your core team. Seems your men, and Steph, are anxious to have you back in Trenton."

"How is she doing? Are you still at Rangeman?"

"She's fine," he said. "And yes, I'm still at Rangeman, which is where you should be. All the answers you're going to need are right here."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Let's just say that you've got a truly dedicated core team, and an amazing woman."

I already knew that, and I wanted nothing more than to get back to Trenton. "I need to find the leak and I have three possibles that I need run. I don't want to contact Tank directly because all of our communication equipment is monitored," I said.

"Give me the names, I'll talk to them, and we'll get right on it."

I gave him the info and then said, "Cassidy, Steph needs to be kept safe. There is more going on than just my supposed death. She's in trouble."

"What kind?"

"Of the contract variety. I don't want her out of sight until we figure out who called it in."

"Understood. When are you getting back?"

"I'll be on the next helo out. Tell the team not to let on I'm alive. I'll be coming in with a cover ID that's unknown."

"Will do," he said, and I hung up.

I walked out of the office and placed a kiss on Alondra's head, where she was sitting at the table coloring. "Get the information you needed?" Kass asked.

"Not exactly."

"What's going on?"

"Looks like I'm heading back to Trenton today."

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Whether it is or not, it's what has to happen." I sat down at the table and ran my hands through my hair. "I spoke to Agent Cassidy. He said the answers I need are there."

With a sigh Kass sat down in the chair next to me, rubbing her stomach. "You've got to do what you think is best, Carlos. Just be safe, okay?"

"You're a good woman, Kass, Rico is a lucky man."

"Do me a favor and remind him of that before you leave," she said laughing.

"I don't think I need to. I'm pretty sure he already knows."

"Yeah, he does. So, I'll give him a call and get you out of here. When everything is settled, I want to meet your Stephanie."

"You will."

"Before the wedding?" I just smiled at her. "There is going to be a wedding, right?"

"Yes," I said.

She grinned at me, "Does she know?"

"Not yet, but she will," I said, with a smile. It was going to be one hell of a conversation too.

"Just don't fu—mess it up this time," she said sliding a look to her daughter. "I still have such a hard time with that," she said laughing. "My poor kid is going to swear like a Marine, and I'm going to get the nasty eye from all the other mothers."

"Just tell them it gives her character."

"Yeah, that'll go over well." She picked up her cell phone, "I'll call Rico and let him know you need to leave. He'll set it up."

"Appreciate it."

An hour later I was packed and ready to walk out the door when Alondra stopped me. "Uncle 'Los, I drawed this for you," she said lifting a piece of paper above her head. It was filled with colored squiggles and I couldn't help but smile.

"It's beautiful, Goose. I'll make sure to hang it up when I get home."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, really," I said, kneeling down at her level. "I'll put it in my office so everyone can see it. Thank you."

She wrapped her little arms around my neck and squeezed. "Come back soon, Uncle 'Los. I love you."

I had to swallow around the lump that had materialized in my throat before I could say, "Love you too, Goose. Be good for your momma."

"'Kay," she said before running off.

"The helo is waiting, man," Rico said, walking in the door. "Ready to get this shit done?"

"Let's roll," I said.

I'd caught the helo in Twentynine Palms, taking it to Edwards Air Force Base in the Mojave Desert. There I'd boarded a military cargo flight headed for Maryland. Several hours later I arrived at Andrews Air Force Base and had a choice to make. I could have a helo land on the roof of Rangeman, and alert everyone of my arrival, or I could make a High Altitude Low Opening jump. The Halo jump won out.

It was half a day later before I was pulling the ripcord on my parachute and silently landing on the roof of Rangeman. I'd called Cassidy before the plane took off from Andrews, giving him my ETA, and to set up a meeting with everyone at the penthouse. I removed my fob and scrambled the cameras from the roof, making my way to my apartment. My heart rate picked up the closer to the door I got. I knew that Steph was on the other side, and I needed to touch her, to hold her, and to make sure she was alright.

I'd barely gotten the door closed when I was slammed against the wall by a flying woman. Steph was in my arms, her legs wrapped around my hips, arms looped around my neck. Her lips were on mine, her tongue inside my mouth, and all logical thought fled. I'd been dreaming about this for two weeks, and now that I had it, I didn't want to stop. I reversed our positions so that her back was pressed against the wall, and slid my hand under the Rangeman shirt she was wearing. Her skin felt like silk, and I growled low in my throat at the smoothness.

I nipped down her neck before kissing my way back up, "God, I've missed you," she moaned.

"Missed you too, Babe," I said as I moved to the other side of her neck.

"You know, Ranger, used to be a time when we actually rated a 'hello'," came Santos' amused voice from behind me.

My breathing was ragged, and I didn't want to deal with anyone else. I just wanted to rip Steph's clothes off and bury myself inside her until I could think again. Probably sometime after we'd killed each other. Steph laid her head against my shoulder and sighed before saying, "Les, I should shoot you where you stand."

"Nah, you love me too much."

"Don't be so sure."

"Now that you two are aware of your surrounding again, perhaps we should try to plan our next move, and then you could get back to...whatever," Tank said with a grin. "Nice to have you back with us, boss."

"Nice to be back." I slid Steph's body against mine before setting her on her feet, and leading her to the loveseat in the living room.

"You're looking pretty spry for a dead guy," the man I assumed to be Cassidy said.

"Agent Cassidy, I presume?" He didn't look much like the young kid I'd carried out on my shoulders, but I knew who he was. Later on, I'd ask him how he'd gotten involved; right now wasn't the time though.

He nodded. "You must me Ranger."

"So I've been told, but call me Christobal," I said.

"Christobal?" Bobby asked. Steph looked at me, her head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, I needed an alias that wasn't common knowledge. You're looking at Christobal Ortega."

"Your Phoenix identity?" Tank asked. I nodded.

"Looks like you're going to need another one," Lester remarked. He was right, now that I'd used this one, it was compromised and I'd need to store another one.

I could tell Steph had questions, but she remained quiet. "What information have you found on the leak?" I asked.

Steph leaned back against the arm of the loveseat so she was looking me in the eyes. "We know who it is, and we've decided to keep it under wraps until we find out if we can get a few other questions answered." I arched my eyebrow at her and she grinned, "Our favorite employee, Hades." I started to stand up, ready to hunt him down and kill him, but she stopped me with her hand on my arm. "Not so fast. We've got a tracker on his personal car. You see, the other day, he introduced us to his..._girlfriend_, and wanted me to show her around. The guys and I discussed it, and we agree that she could be the one behind everything."

"Why?"

"Just a feeling I have, but I've got a search running on her so we'll see what comes up. It didn't find anything on her the first round, so I expanded the parameters of the search. I don't expect anything will show up with this one either, but I'll check it in the morning.

"When I met her something about her just seemed wrong. And Hades isn't exactly a ladies man, so it's unlikely that she's with him out of love or even lust. She's leading him around like he's on a leash, and he's just dumb enough to think he's the one with the power."

"You've got some pretty amazing instincts, Steph, but if she really is behind it, that means she's too close. My handler is devious and has an endless supply of cunning that's gotten her far in her career. She's also callous, vapid, and narcissistic. Not a good combination."

"What I don't understand, is why is she going to all this trouble to destroy me? Up until Hades brought her in, I'd never met her."

I realized that nobody knew about what had happened in Mexico, or that in all likelihood, it was my fault that this whole mess was happening. "That's probably my fault," I said. All eyes swiveled to me, waiting for my explanation. "Before I left for this last mission, she left me the keycard for her room, and she took exception when I didn't take her up on her obvious offer."

"I still don't see how that has anything to do with me," Steph said.

"It has everything to do with you, Babe," I said running my hands along her back. "I turned her down because of you." Her eyes widened, and I felt her heart speed up. But when she spoke, her voice was calm and steady.

"Okay, but how would she have known that?"

Since I didn't want to have that conversation in front of my men and Agent Cassidy, and it didn't seem pertinent to the matter at hand, I said, "That's a conversation I'd rather have in private." She didn't say anything, just nodded her head. "She would have had to do a lot of digging to find out about who you are. I've never brought up your name, so she went out of her way to find you," I continued.

"Do you think she figured if she got rid of me, then you'd take her up on her offer?"

"It's possible, and had things gone differently on the mission, I'd even go as far as to say that she'd think it was a possibility. The way things went though, leads me to believe she's just out to destroy me, and you're just a convenient tool."

"Why do you say that?" Cassidy asked.

"The mission was FUBAR'ed from the start, intel was incorrect, people who knew too much were killed, and something was just off about the whole thing. Instead of sending in a team, I was sent in as an independent operative."

"Do you think her plan was for you to not make it back at all?"

"Yes. The compound I needed to infiltrate had already had its self-destruct sequence initiated, and there were some unexpected complications remaining inside."

"We received documentation of your death, and verified it with the agency," Tank said.

"We believed it too," Bobby added.

"Steph didn't. She took a strip off my hide the morning after we received the notification," Lester said.

"Is that true, Babe?"

She looked me in the eyes, and what I saw there made my breath catch. "I would have known if you were dead. I figured that since I still felt you here," she placed her hand over her heart, "that you were still out there somewhere...alive."

I wanted so badly to hold her, to tell her how much I loved her, but it wasn't the time yet. I needed to get the guys out of the apartment, but there were still things that needed to be discussed. Instead, I pulled her close to me and said, "Thank you, for believing in me."

"Always," she said. "Always."

I decided it was time to talk about the hit on Steph, and because I wanted to run my hands through my hair, tightened my arms around her. "What can you tell me about the gas station?" I asked. Steph sat back up and looked at me, then just shook her head relaxing against me. I thought she mumbled something, but I wasn't sure.

"We were heading to a safe house Homeland Security sometimes uses when we took a few bullets while going through the small town. We pulled over at the gas station to check out the damage, and that's when the welcoming committee showed up," Cassidy said.

"The guys were local hoods, could have been hired by anyone," Tank picked up. "All of them had records, small time stuff."

I sat there silently listening to the information as it was detailed, trying to fit the pieces together. I still felt that Tracto wasn't behind the hit on Steph, because had she been, there was no doubt in my mind Steph wouldn't be sitting beside me with her feet tucked under her. "If you were heading to your safe house, how would they have known where to be waiting for you?" I asked Cassidy.

"There was a tracking device on the SUV," he said. "All anyone would have had to do was track me to the SSPD, and then follow us. Once they knew which way we were heading it wouldn't have been hard for them to set up along the possible routes."

"Who do you think might be responsible?" I asked.

"Morelli," Lester and Steph said together. _What the hell?_ The fierceness in the answer left no question of their belief in his guilt.

"You sound sure about that. Why?"

"He came to...visit earlier," Steph began, a cold smile crossing her lips. This was a side of Steph that I always knew was there, but had never really seen. I was beginning to realize that a lot had changed since I'd left. "I guess, he thought since he'd heard of your death, that I would be more amenable to setting up house as his perfect 'Burg clone. Since I wasn't buying what he was selling, he got angry, and as I was walking away brought up the incident at the gas station."

"I'd personally had that scene cleaned up," Cassidy said, "There was no way he could have known about it."

If Morelli was behind the gas station, it was possible that he was behind the hit as well. My muscles tensed and I had to concentrate on deep breathing to rein in the rage that was building inside of me. He claimed to love her, and if he was behind the hit, then she was in a world of danger, because that meant that Morelli had gone off the beaten path, mentally. "Stephanie, while I was out of the country, I stumbled onto some information that, given the circumstances, is even worse than I first imagined," I said.

"What?" she asked.

I decided not to pull any punches and said, "Someone has contracted a hit on you."

"What?" she asked again, this time her voice no louder than a whisper. This wasn't the first time she'd faced danger, and probably wouldn't be her last, but it would still be a shock to anyone's system. I slowly rubbed my hand along her back.

"It was a packet that had American currency as well as several photos of you in it." I'd placed the packet into the pocket of my cargoes before climbing on the helo, and pulled it out now. "Several of the pictures came from Rangeman security cameras."

"The cameras inside the building?" she asked as I handed her the envelope.

"Yes. That's how I realized that there was a leak."

"Man," she muttered, as she flipped through the images. "Couldn't they have gotten any pictures where my hair wasn't impersonating something from the Exorcist?"

Since she'd stumbled into my life, I've realized that she managed nerves and horror in her own way. The fact that she showed her strength in the situation by commenting on the state of her hair caused me to bark out a laugh.

"If they'd done that, they'd still be waiting, Beautiful," Lester said with a laugh. Steph picked up the pillow beside us, and without taking her eyes off the pictures nailed him in the face with it. The room broke out in laughter, and a round of applause at her direct hit.

"Nice job, Babe," I whispered in her ear.

"It's a talent," was her whispered reply. When the room settled down again she asked, "Do you think Morelli is actually responsible for the contract?"

"Yeah, I do," I said.

"I'm going to fucking kill him," She said as she stacked the pictures back together and slid them into the envelope. "I accepted that he was involved in the shootout at the gas station, but to put a contract out on me...is he fucking insane?"

"I don't know his reasons, but we will," I said. I wanted to rub my hands together at the prospect of getting Morelli out of our lives once and for all.

"So, what's the plan then?" Lester asked, his voice filled with enthusiasm. I wasn't the only one who wanted Morelli out of the picture.

"You've got the tracker on Hades, and my guess is that's where Morelli got the pictures. Let's see what he does tonight. We'll keep eyes on him and his _girlfriend, _and when he comes in tomorrow we'll put him in lockup. We need Hades to roll on Morelli before we can pick him up.

"Until this is taken care of, you need to stay inside. There's still a contract hanging over your head, and I'd like to keep you around a while."

"No prob. I'd like to stick around a while, myself," she said. "But, can we get this finished quickly? I don't enjoy being on lockdown."

"I could make it worth your while," I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, well...ummm, in that case..." she sighed.

"Gentlemen, if you'll excuse us," I said standing up. "You can see yourselves out." I needed to get Steph alone, preferably naked, and preferably wrapped around my cock. After we'd sated our need, we'd talk. It was past time.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Santos said, and I heard a smacking sound and grinned. There was muffled talking, and the sound of the front door closing, before there was silence.

Laying her down on my bed, on our bed, I trailed kisses along her jaw to her ear, pausing there and whispering, "Te Amo, Stephanie. Te Amo."


	53. Chapter 52: Stephanie Unapologizes

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Hey you wonderful ladies out there, we're getting really close to the end. Only a few more chapters left. Hope this smut makes you happy. :) Thanks to Stayce and M, who always get me focused, and point me in the right direction when I wander off course. **

**Sare **

Chapter Fifty-Two: Stephanie Unapologizes

Steph's POV

I'd heard the door open and felt the tingling up my neck, telling me that Ranger was back. I didn't plan on jumping him the second he stepped inside, but some how, my body took over and without conscious thought I was wrapped around him like a monkey. Believing he was alive, and actually seeing him, touching him, _knowing_, were very different things.

His body was hard under mine, and for a moment I'd forgotten that we weren't alone in the apartment. When Lester interrupted us, I was both thankful, and annoyed. I refused to let my actions embarrass me, I'd finally accepted my feelings for Ranger, and there was nothing wrong with showing them. At least, not to my way of thinking, but there was a time and a place, and at that moment there were more important things to discuss. Ripping his clothes off and having my wicked way with him, while important to my hormones, and possibly my heart, wasn't the most important thing on the table. It certainly wasn't the reason for the meeting.

We'd separated, my body sliding down every hard inch of his, and Ranger once again became the cool, professional. He touched me often, nothing overtly sexual, just in small ways, while we exchanged information. After all, he might stake his claim so that others couldn't, but he wasn't the type of man to put physical needs before the job at hand; those small touches announced his possession more than any other action. I saw now that they were touches of friendship, familiarity, and love. Even if nothing had been discussed, there was love in everything he'd ever done for me.

There were still questions that needed answers, and words that still needed to be said, but once the guys had left, and Ranger had me on his bed, whispering soft Spanish words in my ear, making my heart swell, nothing else mattered. Only him, only us. What we could give each other right then, the affirmation that we were both alive.

I'd kissed him with all the passion that threatened to consume me when he was around, giving back as much as I was taking. I ran my fingers through his hair, keeping him still while I pressed my hot body against his. He'd been gone less than a month, but it had seemed like an eternity.

His hands were rough as he ran them over me, turning my skin to fire. There was an urgency in him that I hadn't experienced since that first time, and it only mirrored my own. We rolled around the bed, kissing, nipping, and touching. Exploring while we fought for dominance. We tore at each others clothes, desperate to get them out of the way. I needed the feel of his naked skin against mine.

"God... help me with this," I moaned, trying to work his belt free. My hands were shaking so much that I couldn't maneuver it out of the buckle. He rolled off me, making fast work of his boots, socks, and cargoes before coming back to kneel in front of me on the bed.

Smooth skin gleamed in the soft lighting, and I sat up to lick and nip at his chest, his nipples, and down his abs to his bare hips. There I sucked the sensitive flesh into my mouth, marking him. His hands fisted into my hair, and a growl echoed from his chest.

He pushed me back on the bed, kissing me deeply, sucking my lip between his teeth, before releasing my curls and unfastening my pants. I lifted my hips as he yanked them down my legs, his lips on mine, our tongues dueling for possession.

I felt the rough tug on my panties, and then the cool air brushing across my wet folds, before he placed my arms above my head, cuffing them in his hand. His teeth nipped down my body, causing goosebumps and making me shiver.

There was no gentleness when he sheathed himself inside my pussy, and the first wave crashed over me. My body was bowing and shaking, my need like a tight white heat inside me. I was caught up in the storm raging through me, and the only sound I could make was a helpless whimper as the feeling built. I needed to touch him, but his hand remained firmly around my wrists, keeping me hostage to his actions.

He was thrusting inside me in long, hard strokes. Bracing his weight on his forearms and knees he tangled one hand in my hair again, keeping my arms shackled by his other. My legs were wrapped around him, my hips working hard, meeting him thrust for thrust, the sound of our skin smacking against each other echoed through the room.

His eyes were dilated with pleasure as he pulled almost all the way out before slamming himself home. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," I said, each time he passed along my g-spot. I needed this, I wanted this, and I was so close that I felt like I was going to shatter.

Ranger's pulse was beating rapidly in his neck, and the sight of it had me flicking my tongue across it, tasting his sweat dampened skin. Releasing my arms he straightened and lifted my legs, placing one on each shoulder so my calves draped down his back. The angle changed, his shaft going deeper with each thrust, and the pressure built to a higher level.

My now free hands grasped at his thighs, sliding along the skin, until I dug my nails into his tight ass, pulling him closer, trying to bring him harder and deeper inside me. I closed my eyes with the pleasure of it, and he growled, "Keep your eyes open, Stephanie." I forced them open, just as he thrust again, my head happily spinning off into the atmosphere. "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered, and with a last hard thrust he buried himself to the hilt and filled me with his cum as I fell with a long moan into the abyss.

I was pulled from unconsciousness by the feeling of soft lips on my skin, and a smooth voice laced with Spanish. My stomach did a slow tightening, and I sighed. "Babe, I need you to wake up now."

"Uhn. Later. Five minutes," I mumbled, snuggling down into the covers, my back and ass flush against Ranger's hard, warm, body.

His hand slid along my arm, before dipping beneath the sheet and lightly tweaking my nipple, causing it to instantly harden. He trailed his lips along the same path his hand had just taken, shifting his body along my back as his lips made their way to the underside of my breast. The smooth caress of his tongue sent fire through me again, just as he gently bit down on a nipple. My back arched and I gave in to the feelings.

I sighed again, it was hopeless; I'd do anything for him, including wake up. "Okay, okay, but only because you-," I opened my eyes and my words trailed off. "Holy shit, Ranger!" I whispered. In front of me, held firmly in his hand, was the most exquisite ring I'd ever seen.

"Stephanie, I love you. Marry me, and be my partner, my best friend, and my home."

I reached a shaking hand out to touch the glistening diamond, the intricate pattern in the platinum, before rolling over to look him in the eyes. There were a million emotions rolling through me, and not a single one of them was uncertainty. "Yes," I said, "Without a doubt, yes!" Wrapping my arms around him I kissed him, pouring out all the love, the desire, and the happiness that was washing through me.

Our fingers entwined, and when we broke the kiss the ring was securely on my finger. "I know that there are things we need to talk about," Ranger said, before pressing his lips against mine again.

"Yes, there are, but before you say anything I need to un-apologize."

"For what?"

I'd been planning what to say since the morning after the show down with Val, and suddenly it didn't seem like such a scary thing. "I'm not sorry for telling Val how I feel about you. I'm not sorry that you heard, and I'm not sorry that I love you."

He placed a hand on either side of my face and said, "I'm not sorry either. You opened my eyes that day, and I'm not sorry at all." With that he sealed our lips together again, and any thoughts I had of talking vanished.

Several hours later I was physically and emotionally satisfied, at least for the time being, and ready to get to work. The shiny symbol of my future sat proudly on my left hand, and I smiled before removing it. "What are you doing?" Ranger asked, wrapping his hand around mine.

"Taking off the ring," I said. His eyes were dark pools, and I wanted to lose myself in them. "Why?"

"Ranger, you're supposed to be dead. How am I gonna explain wearing an engagement ring?"

"The same way you were going to explain why you look like you've been thoroughly fucked," he replied.

"Oh, that." I hadn't actually thought up a reasonable explanation for that, and couldn't really think of one either.

"Yeah, that." He removed his hand, and replaced the ring back on my finger. "It belongs on your finger, and it's going to stay there."

"Are you sure?"

"I rarely do things I'm unsure of."

I stretched up and kissed his lips. "I love you, Carlos."

"I love you too," he said, before deepening the kiss, making my head spin.

When I pulled away, I placed my hand on his chest keeping him from closing the distance. "I need to get to work. The sooner I look at the results from the search on our mystery girl, the sooner we can make our move." He didn't say anything just nodded. "I'm glad you're back," I said as I walked out the door.

I headed straight to my desk, anxious to see what information the search had uncovered on Marissa Santiago. Pulling the results up on my monitor, I wasn't surprised to find that there was no information found on her.

Picking up the phone I called Tank. "Hey, got the results back," I said when he answered. "There's nothing. Marissa Santiago doesn't exist."

"That's what you figured."

"Yeah, but I was still hoping that there would have been something."

"I know, Bombshell." He was silent for a breath and then said, "You doing okay?"

A smile crossed my face and it was obvious in my voice when I said, "Yeah, I'm good. Can you get Bobby? I've got to talk to Les, but then I'd like to meet with everyone in a few minutes."

"Sure thing."

"Appreciate it." The only response I got was the click indicating he'd hung up.

Dialing Les' number I waited for him to pick up. "What's up, Beautiful?"

"Need to talk to you," I said.

"Be right there."

I wanted to tell the guys about Ranger and me, but Lester was my best friend, so I needed to tell him first. While I waited I locked my computer and gazed down at the ring on my finger enjoying the lights reflecting off the diamond. Damn, it was a pretty ring.

When Les plopped down in the visitor chair I looked at him and smiled. "I've got a job for you," I said.

"Sounds intriguing," he said. "Do I get to shoot people?"

"Anything is possible," I said. What was sad was the truth in that statement. I stood up and walked toward him, leaning against my desk. His eyes were locked on mine, and I picked up his hand with my left. "I need you to be my maid of honor."

His eyes went wide, and he looked down at my hand. "Holy shit," he said. I couldn't see his eyes, but I knew he'd closed them. I loved Lester, and had Ranger not been in the picture I would have jumped on the chance to be with him. I knew his feelings, always had, and I didn't want to hurt him.

"I wanted you to know first, before anyone else."

"I'm assuming Ranger knows?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well... he will," I said with a grin. "He proposed last night... well, probably closer to this morning, but that's just semantics."

He looked at me, his thumb rubbing back and forth across my ring. "I'll do anything you want. You know that. Do you really want me to be your maid of honor?"

"Technically I think the term would be man of honor, but yes. You're my best friend. Who else would I want to stand there with me?"

"Does this mean I have to wear taffeta?"

"Maybe..." I said. "Depends."

"On?"

"How much you annoy me between now and then."

He gave me a devious grin. "Have you decided when you're getting married?"

Ranger and I hadn't talked about it yet, but in my heart of hearts I wanted to do it as soon as possible. We'd wasted so much time already, and I didn't need or want a big wedding. "I'm hoping for as soon as we can get a marriage license," I said.

He smiled at me, a genuine smile, "You're happy, and he finally got his head out of his ass, so I'm happy too." He wrapped his arms around me, squeezing me close and pressed a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Thanks for telling me first, it means a lot. Now, let's go tell Tank and Bobby the good news," he said pulling me out the door.

Two pairs of eyes locked onto us when we stepped into Tank's office. I decided to forgo the fanfare and just lifted my left hand, showing off the ring, and said, "I'm getting married."

There were whoops and hollers, and I was spun around in circles until I was dizzy. Bobby, placed me back on me feet and smiled, "About damn time, Bomber."

"Good things and all that jazz, guys," I said. I wished that Ranger could be down here celebrating with us, but knew that it wasn't possible. "I think you guys should come upstairs later and congratulate the boss."

"I think you're right," Tank said. "But, how are you going to explain the ring? Ranger is supposed to be dead."

"I don't know, but when I tried to take it off he put it back on. Hopefully no one will notice."

Lester snorted, "Yeah, right. That bling is so bright, there is no way people aren't going to notice it."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're right, it is pretty shiny," I sighed. "If I'm lucky we can get this all straightened out soon, and it won't matter."

"We'll do the best we can," Bobby said.

"I know, Bobby. We're all doing the best that we can. The question is, what's the next step?"

"Maybe it's time you accept that new job." A devious smile crossed Bobby's lips.

"You know, I am feeling like I could really use a girlfriend. Maybe I will."

"We're going to pull Hades in tonight after shift, we don't want to alert anyone else until this is all cleared up," Tank said. "You might want to connect with him before you do anything else. Get the ball rolling on the crazy bitch."

A plan was forming in my head of just how we were going to deal with Ranger's handler, and I was going to enjoy whatever part I played in it. "I'll go work my magic, then I think I'll get some paperwork finished."

I gave everyone a hug before walking out of the office and closing the door behind me. It was time I touched base with our favorite leak, Hades.

He was sitting at the bank of monitors watching a whole lot of nothing happening when I approached him. "Hey, Hades," I said, rolling a chair up next to him and sitting down. "I have some down time tomorrow, and was wondering if Rissa still wanted to have the nickle tour."

His eyes raked over me, and I really wanted to scoot away from him, but I was playing a part, and I wasn't going to let my inner cringing get in the way. "Yeah, I can call her."

"It's okay; I'd like to call her. Girl talk, you know."

He snorted and said, "Sure, whatever," before writing down a number on a slip of paper and sliding it towards me without another word. I picked it up and went back to my desk.

I sat there for fifteen minutes, staring at the number like it was a snake that was going to bite me. I needed to share my plan with the guys, but wasn't ready to yet, and if I didn't contact her, there wouldn't be a plan.

Instead of calling her I decided to send a text. _Rissa, have some time tomorrow if you want to get together. I could really use some girl time. Steph._

Two minutes later my phone buzzed with a reply. _Love to. When and where? _

I responded quickly. _Meet you in the Rangeman lobby. Noon?_

_ Noon. See you then._

With a sigh I set my phone down only to hear it buzz again. I looked at it warily; I really didn't want to talk to _Rissa_ again. Not even via text. Picking up my cell, I noticed the message was from Ranger. With a smile I opened it. _Nice job. Gym? I feel like a workout._

I should have realized he'd know what I was doing. I replied quickly. _What about the cameras?_

_ Scrambled. I'm waiting._

Jumping up from my desk I concentrated on walking casually toward the elevator. I pressed the button to take me to the gym and gave a little finger wave to the guys on the floor as the doors closed.

Stepping into the gym I was slammed against the wall, and Ranger's lips were on mine. His muscles were hard and flexed around me, and the thigh that was between my legs was rubbing against my clit.

"Missed you," he said, his lips barely a breath away from mine.

"Missed you, too," I said, my breath already coming out in gasps.

"You ready to work out?" he asked.

"I'm here aren't I?" I said with a smile. He didn't answer just returned my smile with one that made my panties wet. The next thing I knew my pants were around my ankles, he was on his knees with his face buried in my pussy, and I was riding the first crest of release.


	54. Chapter 53: Tracto's End is Near

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Hey ladies! After fifty-three chapters you know the drill. Now, I need to include a fairly large warning for this chapter. It's violent, gruesome, and if you can't handle torture, foul language, and blood...then how have you made it this far in the story? LOL. Anyway, it's an intensely violent chapter.**

**Thanks Stayce for everything, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this story. We're almost done!**

**Sare**

Chapter Fifty-Three: Tracto's End is Near

Tracto's POV

I deplored filth, the same way I abhorred people whose only function in life was to exist in mediocrity while pushing out children with some insignificant man. Since Nychta had defected and embraced someone so unworthy of him, I'd been forced to deal with the dregs of society, the sewer slime that walked around masquerading as human beings. I crinkled my nose in disdain. Vile creatures.

The apartment I was sitting in was one step up from the fucking dump, and I was stuck, cooling my heels, waiting for that disgrace of a minion that called himself a cop. He was no more a cop than I was a Trenton hooker. His badge was provided for him, the same way his life was. At my discretion. Lucky for me, I was finished with him, and the only remaining business I had was the termination of his...contract.

My finger caressed the trigger on the nail gun I'd brought with me. It was so much easier to deal with an unwanted pest when you had the advantage of portable power tools. When the door opened I smiled to myself and stepped out from my spot in the dinning room. "Hello, Officer," I said, the nail gun pointed directly at his crotch.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked. Fear radiated from him in thick waves, and I felt my panties get wet.

"I hear you've been talking." I advanced on him, backing him toward a wall.

"I ain't said nothing."

"Don't lie to me!" I modulated my voice and continued, "You're going to tell me everything you told that tramp and the men she's blowing." Recognition was clear on his face, and with it, the realization that he was going to die. His eyes shifted from side to side, and I took another step toward him, my finger on the trigger, itching to add just the slightest of pressure.

"I swear, I didn't say nothing!"

"Anything. You didn't say anything. Is English that fucking hard for you, you worthless piece of shit?"

His eyes were wide, and he took another step back, bumping into the wall. "Don't kill me. Please, please don't kill me. They promised to protect me. They _promised_!"

"Nobody can protect you from me, you maggot. Nobody. Especially not that fucking cunt.

"Now, tell me what you told them, and I will make your death painless. Keep dicking around, and I'll make sure you die slowly."

Uncertainty crossed his face, and I indicated the nail gun in my hand. It was still pointed at his crotch, and I was getting horny thinking about the pain I was going to inflict on him. His forehead broke out in a sweat, and I smiled when a spot appeared on the front of his pants.

"Awww, poor little fuck-up just wet himself. Guess you aren't man enough to need your cock, so I'll just fix that for you." I shot a nail directly through his testicles and into the wall behind him. His screams bounced off the walls, and I let out a laugh.

Blood was mixing with the urine that stained his pants, and he was gasping for air. I stepped closer. "It doesn't matter what you told them, they'll never catch me. I will destroy her, simply because he chose her over me, and became weak. They'll never be the wiser. I'm too smart for them.

"You know, I've been wanting to kill you for a while. I knew you were a fuck-up, but I still had use for you," I said as I shot another nail into him, this time into his left foot.

My phone announced an incoming text message, and I walked over to the counter to pick it up. "Well, if it isn't the stupid bitch. Isn't that sweet, the skank wants to meet up tomorrow for some girl time."

The imbecile I'd had to lower myself to hire, remained silent. His eyes pain filled and wet. Tears streaked down his face, mixing with the snot dripping from his broken, bulbous nose. Apparently he'd managed to piss off someone else before he'd walked into his apartment. Too bad for him, he'd be getting a lot worse than a broken nose from me.

I responded, _Love to. When and where?_ What I'd really love to do was drink in her pain over the death of Nychta. I knew they'd received the papers notifying them of his status of Killed in Action, because they'd verified them. I wondered if she'd cried herself to sleep, knowing she'd never be able to wrap her arms around him again.

She responded quickly, wasn't that _sweet_? She was anxiously waiting for my response. Fucking needy bitch. She wanted to meet at the _Rangeman_ lobby at noon, did she. I could give her that. I'd been wanting to get inside there. Maybe I could convince her to give me the grand tour, since that worthless cock, Hades hadn't done it yet.

_Noon. See you then, _I responded.

"You know... I really can't stand that baby factory," I said as I shot another nail into his body. This time pinning his right hand to the wall.

"It's a shame Nychta didn't make it out of Mexico, not that he'd had a chance in hell, but I would have loved to have seen his reaction when I finally destroy her." There was energy running through my body, like I'd swallowed lightning and it was looking for an outlet.

"You're being too quiet... Are you too pathetic to even carry on a conversation?" Why was it that no one understood my brilliance? Or those who did were too incompetent to handle it? Now the energy was drawing my nerves tight, and anger was beginning to boil in my veins. I could feel his eyes on me. Pleading with me, begging. What was wrong with men these days? Were they breast fed too long, and because of that not capable of dealing with the least little pain?

"Damn you, you worthless piece of maggot jizz, stop staring at me! You're not worthy to be in my presence, let alone touching me with your eyes!"

"You fucking bitch! You wouldn't be so big without that nailgun."

I stomped closer to him, and he took a swing at me, his hand glancing off my shoulder. I added two more nails, enjoying his screams as they embedded in his right foot, his left hand.

His body was fully pinned, and I felt powerful and in control again. I'd had fantasies of cutting his tongue out, enjoying the feeling of his blood as it rolled down my skin. "Well, scum," I said, tapping a long fingernail to his cheek, before scratching deep into his skin. "I'm going to slice your tongue out...then I think I'll enjoy watching you eat it."

He spit in my face, a long, foul smelling glob running off my nose. Rage rushed through me and I stepped back. I wasn't going to touch him, not with my hands. Not again.

I walked into the poor excuse for a kitchen, and shuddered at the sight of dirty dishes overflowing from the sink. There were probably roaches running around like they owned the place. Ugh!

"Where do you keep your knives?" I called out of the kitchen. There was silence from the other room, and I sighed. Men were so pathetic now days. I bet that little Jezebel would show more strength than that slug hanging from the wall.

Grabbing a dirty knife from the sink, and a pair of tongs, I strolled back out to where the fat tub of lard was waiting for me. "Okay, fatass, this has been fun, but I'm getting bored and there are other things I need to be doing. I'm just going to make this quick, and painful."

His mouth was already open, his breathing labored, I grabbed his slimy tongue with the tips of the tongs and stretched it out. His eyes widened, and he started shaking his head, trying to pull his tongue back inside his large trap. "Stop that! Be a man for once in your life and take your punishment."

As I brought the food crusted knife to his outstretched tongue tears leaked from his now swollen eyes, and he started screaming. Nychta would never be whiny enough to cry. He'd never show weakness like this. Or, at least he wouldn't have before that fucking baby mill got her claws into him. With vicious intent I began sawing back and forth across his tongue, slowly cutting through the muscle. His screams were rough, the pain, and the blood that was sliding down his throat making him gag. After the first couple of swipes, his screams turned to whimpers before the shock his body was in ended even those. Blessed silence filled the apartment as his body sagged against the nails holding him in place.

I was careful to not get his warm blood on my clothes, though it did drip down the handle onto my hand. The sticky wetness reminded me of my cum covering my thighs whenever Nychta was between them.

I smacked his cheek a few times to bring him around once his tongue was gone. "It's time to open your eyes, fucker. I've got to be going, and I want to make sure you eat before I leave you." I shoved the tongue into his mouth and said, "Now, it's not a donut, but it will have to do. Chew it like the blimp you are." I looked at my watch. Good, I hadn't taken more than an hour. It was time to get moving.

"I'm going to leave you now," I said walking into the kitchen to rinse the blood from my hands. "I've got a date with another loser. I should get to kill him shortly," I called over the running water. When I walked back out, the weak piece of flesh that had wasted his life on being nothing but a fat slob, was unconscious. I picked up the nail gun and shot two nails into his head, my job completed. I walked out of his apartment, my possessions in hand, and never looked back.

Hours later I was sitting at my desk, crystal glass of cognac in hand, when I checked my email. There was a message waiting from Marissa's _boyfriend._ "What the fuck do you want, you cocksucker?" I wondered out loud. Clicking on the subject I began to read.

_Looks like there is a big secret here at work, and the stupid bitch and her fucking puppies are playing everyone for fools. They all think they're smarter than me, they haven't figured out yet that I've got access to all their communications as well as the power to override the cameras. _

_ I've sent you a video that I found... interesting. Maybe we can fuck to it later._

I clicked on the video file and felt anger boil inside of me. "No fucking way! God damn sonofabitch!" My glass went flying across the room, shattering against the wall. It wasn't possible, there was no way that Nychta had made it out of Mexico. No possible way. He was dead. He had to be.

I enlarged the video and continued watching while he and that worthless piece of ass fucked against a wall. Her cries echoed in what appeared to be a gym. I dug my nails into the palms of my hands, drawing blood, while she tangled her hands in his hair, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

His face was buried in her hair as he was pounding into her. I turned the volume up, needing to hear every sound. "God, Babe, I love you. You're mine... Mine."

"Fuck, Carlos, yes, yes, I love you...I'm... yours."

Her left hand moved down his naked back and the light caught on a huge diamond ring. "Nooooo!" Everything except for my computer was sent crashing off the desk. My eyes never left the monitor and I saw and heard everything.

I continued to listen, the anger boiling hotter and hotter inside me. I was going to kill her, rip her apart and make him watch. He'd never said those words to me. The way he treated her...dammit, I was better than her. I was the best, he was the best...together we would have been everything.

Tomorrow at noon, the game was done. I was going to finish her off. No fucking skank ass little whore was going to get the better of me. Nychta was going to wish he'd never laid eyes on that fucking cunt. I was going to enjoy making him watch while his life was destroyed...completely this time.

Somehow he'd managed to get back to the States, alive, but this time I'd make sure he didn't see another sunset. He'd managed to get around my carefully laid plans, and that couldn't go unpunished. What he'd experienced in Mexico was nothing compared to what I was going to do to him.

As they slid down the wall into a heap of limbs, I unclenched my fists and began to plan. Nobody outwitted me and got away with it. Nobody.

At exactly noon the next day I walked into the lobby of Nychta's company, a company I'd already decided would be the next thing to go once I got rid of little Miss Fuck Me Against the Wall. I had a happy smile on my face, knowing that I was in control, and the little twat had no idea what was coming.

I gave a cheery wave of my hand when she stepped off the elevator and walked toward me. When she reached me her eyes were bright and shiny, happiness apparently, and she leaned in to air kiss my cheek. I closed my eyes and pictured her broken and bloody. "I'm really not sorry to have to do this to you...Tracto," she said, and there was a loud bzzt, a harsh jolt ran through my body, and I knew...the fucking whore had stunned me.


	55. Chapter 54: Ranger's Back in Business

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

Chapter Fifty-Four: Ranger is Back in Business

Ranger's POV

Coming down to the gym probably wasn't the wisest course of action, especially since I was supposed to be dead. I knew this, but wasn't particularly worried about it. I had control of the cameras, and the fact was, I'd needed an outlet. When Steph headed down to work this morning, I'd gone into my home office and booted up the computer, accessing the cameras and audio throughout the building. I wasn't used to sitting on the sidelines while others did the work. I delegated, but it wasn't often that my men would be working while I was essentially hiding out. It didn't sit well.

With the live feed from the cameras I was able to follow Steph's movements, keeping an eye on the actions and reactions of my employees. Her interaction with Hades caught my attention, and I couldn't help but smile. She was definitely up to something, and it would be interesting to see exactly what it was. The changes she'd made in herself since the show down at _Diablo_ were amazing, and the fact that she had already put so much together regarding this current SNAFU filled me with pride. I'd always known she'd had it in her, but to see it was something else.

She sat at her desk, staring at the piece of paper Hades had given her, and she was mumbling to herself. It was too soft for the audio to pick up, but I figured she was giving herself a pep talk. When she picked up her cell phone and began punching buttons, I programmed the system to copy the messages to my phone as well. With phone in hand I headed down to the gym, scrambling the cameras as I went. I knew the gym was currently empty, and I needed a workout.

When the final text came in, I smiled. Suddenly, I needed another type of workout. I sent her a text.

_Nice job. Gym? I feel like a workout._

_What about the cameras? _

_Scrambled. I'm waiting._

Twenty minutes later, my heartbeat was slowing down as I rubbed my hand gently along Steph's back. The sex we'd just had was intense, powerful, and had me just shy of becoming a caveman. Her head was resting on my chest, and a sigh escaped her lips, tickling my still sensitive skin. It wasn't the most romantic spot I could have picked, but neither of us seemed to have needed soft lighting and love songs to make our feelings known. Looking at the camera I blinked, trying to focus. Shit. It was being repositioned. "Impossible," I said.

"What's impossible?" Steph asked.

I really didn't want to tell her that we'd been recorded, but I wasn't willing to lie to her either. Everyday she proved how strong she was, and I wasn't going to treat her like she was weak, so knowing the cameras had audio I kept my voice low and said, "The camera."

She didn't even bother to look, instead she groaned and whispered her response, "I thought you'd scrambled them."

"I did." I was still looking at the camera and noticed the moment it stopped moving. "Looks like we were being monitored. The camera was just repositioned."

"You sure?"

"Babe," I said. Of course I was sure.

"Okay, fine. You think it could it be Hades?"

"I'm supposed to be the only person with the ability to scramble the cameras," I said. "However, Hector has the ability to override it because he's the one who helped design the upgrade."

"Hector wouldn't spy, Ranger. I'd bet a night of surveillance that it was Hades."

"I know, and that's a sucker bet," I said, getting to my feet, and bringing her up with me. I didn't know how he'd managed it, but I knew that Hades was behind it.

With a jerk, I wrenched my pants up and looked around for my shirt. Steph, clothed in just a shirt, her panties torn away during our frantic coupling, reached out and gently cupped my chin, smoothing her thumb along my jaw. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath and unclenched my teeth. Her big, blue eyes were wide and I pulled her against my chest, "Sorry, Babe."

"It's okay," she said, stepping away and bending down to grab her pants. "We'll deal with it together. That's what partners do."

She handed me my shirt and I pulled it over my head. "Are you okay?" she asked, following my lead and keeping her voice low.

I wasn't too concerned with people knowing I was alive, though it could undoubtedly make things difficult if we didn't get our current fucked up situation taken care of soon. However, someone deliberately breaching internal security and watching our private interlude made me seethe. If they could do this, what other information could they compromise? Positioning us so that my back was to the camera I pressed my body against hers backing her against the wall. I kept my voice low, and in between kisses I said, "I need to contact Tank."

"Good idea," she said.

"Reach into my left pocket and get my phone for me. You're going to send Tank a text while I cover you. It's possible we're still being monitored, this way it will look like we can't keep our hands off each other."

She slid her hand slowly down my side, slipping it into the pocket of my cargoes and removed the phone. "I don't think that's too much of a stretch," she said as I nibbled on her neck, causing her to arch it and a moan slipped out of her mouth. "What do you want me to say?" she asked, her voice soft and breathless.

"Tell him there is a security breach and to put eyes on Hades."

She tapped a few keys and said, "Done." Her eyes were bright and calm. She looked like she was taking everything in stride, and I couldn't help but be amazed at the many complicated layers that made her who she was.

"We should head back upstairs," I said.

"Okay. I've got some major planning and research to do before tomorrow."

"What are you planning?" I asked.

"A way to end this once and for all."

"Care to share?"

"Actually, yes. Let's get the guys together so we can figure out the best way to make it work."

Two hours later we were back in the penthouse with the core team. Steph had called Ella and placed an order for enough food to feed an entire third world country. She knew the guys well, and I was pretty sure there wouldn't be any leftovers. I opened the door when Ella arrived with the food, and her smile was blinding. "Ranger, you're home!"

"I am," I told her, returning her smile.

"Good to see that word of your death was premature." I nodded at her and smiled. "I'd heard a rumor that you were still alive," she said.

Well, shit. "Actually, no one but Steph and the core team is supposed to know I'm still among the living."

Her eyebrows raised and her forehead furrowed, "Then you've got a problem."

"I'm aware of that. What have you heard?"

"Nothing much. I just overheard that man, Hades, saying something about how you were alive and playing everyone for fools." The way she spit out the name, Hades, made it sound like it left a nasty taste in her mouth.

I decided that the best thing to do was get the meeting started and get this shit finished. "Thanks for the information, Ella." I knew I didn't need to tell her to keep my presence to herself. She'd been with me a long time, and I knew I could trust her.

"I'll just put the food in the kitchen and get out of here. Keep your head down, that Hades is a miserable excuse for a man."

After everyone had filled their plates with food Steph said, "I'm meeting with _Rissa_ tomorrow."

"Where?" Tank asked. Since I'd had copies of the texts sent to my phone I already knew the answer to that, and honestly, I was proud of the way she'd set it up.

"Here in the lobby at noon," she said.

"Nice, Bombshell."

"Well, if she's who we think she is, I wasn't about to take a stupid chance and meet her someplace I don't have control over."

"Good idea," Santos said. "So, what's the plan?"

I sat back and watched how my core team and the woman I loved interacted together. Cassidy had been right. They were incredibly dedicated, and she was truly amazing. Breaking into the ranks of my team was damn near impossible, yet, Steph had managed it. They not only liked her, but they respected her as well.

"I'm gonna stun her ass, and then we're going to destroy her," Steph said.

I don't know if the surprise showed on my face or not, but her words had floored me. "You sure you want to do that?" I asked.

"Ranger, she tried to make sure you died in Mexico. She's plotting to destroy me because of some screwed up sense of self -importance. The old Stephanie might have turned the other cheek, but the new Stephanie is going to kick her psychotic fucking ass." She grinned at me and said, "Besides, I'm not planning on getting blood on my hands. I'll leave that to you. My brand of torture will be much more...vindictive."

"Do I even want to know?" Bobby asked.

"Probably not," she said. "But, trust me, it'll be effective."

"So, once you stun her, what happens next?" Tank asked.

"That's where my favorite men come in," she said, looking at each of us. "You're going to take her to this address," she handed Tank a slip of paper, "and when I'm done with her, she's all yours."

Tank's eyebrows shot up, and he looked over at me before passing me the paper. One look at the address had my eyebrows mimicking his. "Where did you find this address, Babe?"

"Research, Ranger. It's what you pay me for. Besides, this address is buried so deep, even if anyone questions her disappearance, the building will never be tied to this company, or any of us."

I was truly impressed. Surprised, no doubt about it, but impressed none the less. "You sound like you don't expect her to survive," I said.

She looked at me and sighed while absently playing with a loose curl. "Ranger, do you really expect me to believe that you're just going to let her live when she's hell bent on destroying you?" I didn't say anything, just continued to look in her eyes. I wasn't going to lie to her, and if I denied it I would be.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. I may not want to be an active part in the 'getting dead' aspect, but I have no concerns about her demise. If you don't do it, then we'll be right back here in a month, or six months, or hell, maybe a year. I'm familiar with crazies and so are you. They never go away. Either they end up dead, or you do. I have no intention of dying anytime soon, and I hope you don't either."

"She has a point, Boss," Tank said, before looking down at his cell phone and pressing a few buttons.

I nodded. There wasn't really anything else for me to say about it. She was right, and even though I wanted to lock her up so she wouldn't have to be part of it, I knew I couldn't. She was a part of it, and it was her plan. If we were going to get married and be partners for life, then I needed to start treating her like a partner, not like someone who would break. It was a hard pill to swallow.

"It's a good plan," I said. "Are you sure that _Rissa_ and Tracto are the same person?" I asked.

Steph looked down at her hands, and said, "Not one hundred percent, no. I know she is, but we have no solid proof. All we know is that her name is fake, and that she's hanging around with our company leak."

"How are you going to handle this then?" I asked.

"The smart way," she said. "I'm going to wear an ear piece, and you're going to man the monitors. You'll be able to let me know if it's her before I even get close."

I nodded my head again. It was a damn good plan, even in its simplicity, or maybe because of it. "What have we learned about Hades, and when are we taking him into custody?"

"We've been monitoring his mail and phone, and we got a hit this morning. Two of them, actually," Bobby said. I raised an eyebrow, and he continued. "He sent a video file to a web based email account."

My stomach tightened up, and I had to remind myself to relax my hands. If he sent the video of Steph and me in the gym I was going to tear him apart. "What video?" I asked, my voice harsher than I intended.

"You and Bomber," he said never flinching or looking away.

"Sonofabitch," I growled, standing up. I knew he'd been watching us in the gym this morning, but the fact that he sent the video out made me see red. I've always prided myself on looking at all the possibilities, and the fact that I hadn't even considered this made me see red. "He's dead, he just doesn't know it yet."

"Ranger," Steph said, standing up. Her voice was steady, and strong. She placed her hand on my arm halting my movement. "It doesn't matter anymore. You can deal with him after he's answered our questions."

I stopped and took a deep breath. It was unusual for me to lose my temper, or my control, but lately it seemed to be a precarious thing. The guys were watching our interaction with obvious shock, and I wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or at Steph.

"When did you get so smart?" I asked her, letting a smile cross my face.

"I'm not sure, but I'll let you know when I find out," she said.

Her hand was still on my arm, and the light sparkled on the diamond she wore on her finger. She was mine. Or, at least she would be as soon as I could make it legally binding and permanent. My eyes remained locked on the ring until Santos cleared his throat. I shook my head a little, trying to bring it back to the problem at hand and said, "Were we able to get a trace on the email address?"

"No, but Hector was able to trace the IP address that was used to check it," Tank said picking up the conversation.

"Where?" I asked, sitting back down and pulling Steph with me.

Tank smiled, and it wasn't a pleasant smile. "The Agency."

"I'll be damned." Looked like my handler wasn't as smart as she thought she was. I'd always known that, but her ego was going to be her downfall.

"Since she's got the video, she'll inevitably see it before she's supposed to meet with me tomorrow," Steph said. "It will be interesting to see how she reacts to me since she'll know you're still alive, Ranger."

"She's too self involved to be concerned with her own safety," I said. "She'll be focused on getting back at us, and she'll be sloppy. But, don't underestimate her, Stephanie."

"I won't, Ranger. I'll be damned if she gets one finger on me. Besides, I've got the best team backing me up."

Wrapping my arm around her, I kissed her forehead and smiled. "You said you had two hits this morning. Is there another one?" I asked.

"Turns out that Hades also made a phone call to Morelli," Santos said, his voice hard.

I felt Steph tense beside me, and she said, "Is that right? I think I need to go have a little chat with Hades." Her voice had dropped several degrees in temperature, and I could feel her quivering beneath my arm. "You know what? Maybe I was too hasty. Maybe we should just kill Hades now," she said.

"Agreed," Santos said.

"Later, Babe. Remember, it doesn't matter. Morelli will get his soon enough too."

"Fine, but can we at least lock Hades up now?" she asked.

I looked to each of my men, communicating silently. "I don't have a problem with that," I said.

"Good. He deserves to spend some quality time by himself."

Since my cover was already blown, I joined my core team and Stephanie in the elevator. When we stepped off, the floor grew quiet, and we calmly surrounded Hades.

"What the fuck is this all about?" he asked.

"Seems like you've got a problem with privacy, Hades," I said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Did you know that people have been killed for less?" I asked, my tone conversational. "I'm an extremely private person, and I take great offense to anyone who deliberately violates that privacy."

He puffed out his chest and looked at me with derision. "You don't scare me. You're nothing, just a pussy-whipped has-been. The Mighty Manoso, controlled by a fucking cunt. Just like the rest of the guys she's blowing."

Rage was boiling in my veins, and I was seconds away from tearing his throat out with my bare hands. My muscles were tense, ready for the fight, and my jaw was clenched so tightly I could feel the muscle pulse.

"Awww, is poor Hades jealous?" came Steph's voice as she stepped into Hades' view.

"I'm not jealous of anyone. Especially not you, you stupid bitch."

"I don't know, I'd venture a guess that you're upset because I won't blow you," she said. "I'm good, I'll admit, but even I couldn't blow something that isn't there. I'm not a miracle worker."

"I have more cock than you'd ever be able to handle!" Spit flew from his mouth, and she backed up with a look of disgust on her face.

"Perhaps you should swallow some of that spit before talking next time? I know it's a hard concept to grasp, given your minimal brain cells, but I'm sure with time and a lot of practice you'll get it down."

The rage I'd felt at his words had started to bank, and I started to find humor in her come backs. Steph had this under control, and wasn't even showing what she must have truly been feeling. Her show was impressive, so I stayed silent, and didn't rip his throat out...yet. I wondered what she had in mind for him, whatever it was Hades would never expect it.

The guys and I were surrounding them both, and nothing would happen to Steph. The rest of the guys who had been working in the control room were all silently watching the show. I saw a few hands exchange money and decided to ignore it for the time being.

"You're nothing but a whore. What do you know about brain cells? The only thing you're good for is spreading your legs."

Steph smiled and nodded her head, "Okay, Hades. I'll agree with you. I am _very_ good at spreading my legs. It's a shame you'll never be man enough to enjoy it. Is Rissa your beard? Does she know that you're batting for the other team?"

That was all it took. One second he was standing there getting ready to launch himself at her, and the next second he was twitching on the floor. "That should do it, boys," she said. "I think this little puppy will work just fine for tomorrow." It was then that I noticed she had what looked like a tube of lipstick in her hand.

"What is that?" Tank asked.

"This," she said holding up the tube of lipstick, "is a lipstick stun gun. It might be tiny, but it's powerful enough to take down even the biggest moron."

"Remind me not to piss you off, Beautiful," Santos said. "I'd hate to be on the wrong end of that."

"Don't worry, Les. I wouldn't stun you. Taffeta is a much scarier weapon."

"Shit. You're right," he said with a shudder. Steph just laughed and leaned back against me.

"Let's get him down to holding," I said before turning around to look at the rest of the men standing around. "Two things." I didn't raise my voice, but the tone was commanding, "Whoever won the bet will be putting the full amount toward a wedding gift for Steph and me." I made eye contact with each of the men I'd seen exchanging money. "Second, I'm obviously still alive, which means play time is over. Get back to work."

There was a chorus of "Yes, Sir!" before everyone went back to their assigned tasks.

"You've been pretty calm about all of this," I said.

"Here's my thought," she said, watching the guys lift Hades off the floor. "I'm done being embarrassed about my feelings for you. The physical need is just another aspect of our feelings, and if some fucker wants to get his jollies by watching us, let him." She removed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair into a quick ponytail. "I'm not ashamed of you, or what you do to me."

Leaning into me she gave me a deep kiss, and I slid my arms around her, pulling her close. We were both breathing heavily when she pulled back, a breath away from my lips and said, "I'm done apologizing for who I am and what I feel. If people don't like it, they can just pound sand."

"You amaze me," I said, looking into her eyes. "You've finally started seeing the strong person I've always seen when I look at you."

She shook her head. "It's not that exactly. I've just finally started accepting who I am. For better or for worse, this is me. I'm not perfect, I'm not proper, and you know what... I'm okay with that."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't want you any other way. You might not see yourself as strong, but the people who love and care about you do. Strength shows itself differently in each person. You might not have the same physical strength as the guys and I do, but you've got an inner strength that would put most people to shame."

"Well, that inner strength has other ideas for what it could be doing right now," she said giving me a seductive smile.

"Let's order in, and make it an early night," I said leading Steph to the elevator.

"Now that's what I call a good plan," she said with a smile, just as the doors slid open.


	56. Chapter 55: Steph Gets Payback

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: After this many chapters I'm sure you understand that the names are not mine. I refuse to say the characters aren't since they are so far from Canon. LOL. The reviews I'm receiving from this story are amazing and I appreciate each and every one of them. I'm incredibly glad that everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am. Thank you for your support! **

**As always, special thanks goes out to M and Stayce. You guys continually catch my mistakes and help me make this story even better. Thank you!**

**Now on with the show. :)**

**Sare**

Chapter Fifty-Five: Steph Gets Payback

Steph's POV

It was almost noon and Ranger and I were in his office going over the last minute details of what I privately referred to as Operation Beat the Psycho Bitch. Lester was in position at the front desk in the lobby, ready to signal me to head down the elevator when Rissa arrived, and Tank and Bobby were in the garage prepping the transport vehicle. Everything was set and we were just waiting for Tracto to make her appearance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"It needs to be done, so, yeah," I said.

Ranger was lightly brushing his hands along my arms, and the slightest touch was making it hard to breathe. I didn't really want to go downstairs and deal with a psychotic woman who was hell bent on destroying not only me, but Ranger as well. I would much rather have stayed in the office with him and enjoyed the tremors that were beginning to course through my body.

His lips were only a breath away from mine, and I stretched up to meet them with my own. The second they touched I melted against him, a moan slipping from me. His hands tunneled through my hair, holding my head steady as he slanted his mouth over mine, nibbling on my lips before laving them with his tongue.

I opened my mouth inviting him in to explore and felt fire run through me as our tongues slipped smoothly against each other. He had just started to lean back onto his desk when my phone buzzed. Straightening I looked at it. _She just pulled up._

"Looks like it's show time," I said, giving Ranger one last quick kiss. I inserted the ear piece and headed toward the elevator as Ranger headed toward the monitor bank.

Before the doors to the elevator closed Ranger locked eyes with me and softly said into his mic, "I love you, Babe."

I mouthed, "I love you," back just as the doors slid shut, and I headed down to take care of a psycho with too much power.

When I reached the lobby Tracto was waiting for me, and I gave her a bright smile as I stepped off the elevator. I knew that Lester was wound tight and ready to launch himself at her if the need arose, but I knew she wasn't going to be a problem. Bobby had explained to me once the way to deal with people who had an overly high opinion of themselves. He said that most of the time, they wouldn't even realize you'd outsmarted them until it was too late for them to do anything about it.

I also knew enough about psychos to keep my eyes focused on theirs, and not to let my true thoughts and emotions show. I did let my happiness show, because regardless of all the bullshit that was going on, happiness was the strongest emotion running through me. I was marrying Ranger, the Man of Mystery himself. Just as soon as we took care of a few little problems.

Tracto waved at me in what I could only assume was supposed to be a friendly manner, but her acting skills were not on a par with mine. There was a reason I was good at my job, and why for so many years my mother and Joe were able to ridicule me without realizing that I didn't actually care what they were saying.

"It's her, Babe," Ranger said, his voice coming through the ear piece. "Proud of you."

As I stepped closer I made sure that the lipstick stun gun was ready, and I leaned in to air kiss her cheek, an action that I'd always thought was pointless and rather stuffy. However, in this case it was just what I needed. I saw the venomous look in her eyes before she closed them, a sick smile crossing her lips. Now was the moment I'd been waiting for. "I'm really not sorry to have to do this to you...Tracto," I said as I pressed the stun gun against her bare wrist and watched her drop to the floor.

The look in her eyes, the last brief moment of consciousness after I'd stunned her, had told me everything. She knew what had happened, that I had outsmarted her, and there was nothing she could do about it. With a grin I looked over my shoulder at Lester. "Got a pair of flexi-cuffs I could use?"

"Sure thing, Beautiful," he said walking over and handing the plastic ties to me. "Want me to do that?"

"I'm good. This one is all mine," I said before trussing her hands behind her back. Lester returned to the desk and contacted the control room to send down his replacement. While we waited I stunned Tracto again for good measure, and felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas. "So this is Ranger's handler," I mused.

"Yeah, I knew I'd seen her somewhere before," Lester said. I looked at him a curious expression on my face. "I saw her with Ranger once while I was still working for the Agency. My thought at the time was that she might have been sexy, but she was a real Ice Queen.

I looked down at the woman in question and smiled, "Well, she's not very sexy now, but she is most definitely frigid."

When his replacement arrived Lester hefted Tracto's body over his shoulder, and together we stepped onto the elevator. Ranger was waiting for us in the garage, and he wrapped his arms around me drawing in a deep breath. I relaxed against him and let his warmth wash over me. I heard a thump from the direction of the SUV and figured that Lester had deposited our ... guest … rather unceremoniously inside. "Try not to get blood on the leather," I said to him.

"No promises," he replied with a smile. "She sure is a clumsy lady."

I ran my hands over Ranger's chest, his shoulders, and into his hair pulling the leather thong from his ponytail. "I love you," I said.

He pressed himself against me so I felt every hard inch of him, and fervently wished that we were already done and could get on with our lives. Preferably alone, in bed, or hell, against a wall for all I cared. Ranger rubbed his cheek against mine, and said, "Let's finish this."

"Okay," I said on a sigh. We climbed into the SUV and took off for the warehouse I'd chosen for the last part of the plan.

An hour later we pulled up to the seemingly abandoned building that Rangeman owned, and I jumped down, stretching my legs. It looked old and dilapidated on the outside, but I knew that on the inside it was reinforced and would probably be able to withstand a nuclear blast. Like so many things in life, looks could be deceiving, and it was common for people to only see what they expected to see. The human brain's a tricky thing.

Lester walked around to the back of the SUV and opened the doors. Tracto was still unconscious courtesy of a few additional zaps with my stun gun, and her hair was showing the effects of too much voltage, or at the very least a ride in the back of an SUV. My inner bitch did a little happy dance at the knowledge that someone who looked like an exotic Demi Moore was having a bad hair day. Tossing her over his shoulder he headed toward the large wooden door that Bobby was holding open.

I knew Ranger was behind me even before he lightly touched the back of my neck. The tell tale tingle only got stronger as he gently ran his thumb back and forth along the base of my hairline. "Ready?" he asked me.

"I'm ready for this to be over so we can get on with our lives," I said.

"It's almost over."

"I know," I said on a sigh. "I want to get married."

He cocked an eyebrow at me and said, "I'd hope so."

"No," I said, stepping away from his magic hand and turning to face him. "I don't mean in six months, or a year. I want to start our lives now. As soon as possible."

Ranger was silent as he stepped toward me and cupped my face in his hands. His eyes took in every feature of my face, and they seemed to be looking straight into my soul. "I'll get right on it. Will tomorrow be soon enough?"

Only in my dreams. "You do know there is a three day waiting period before we can get married. Right?"

He smiled at me and said, "Trust me."

What was I thinking? Ranger was magic. He had the ability to make things happen. Waiting periods probably didn't apply to him.

"If we're getting married tomorrow we should probably get this over with," I said.

"After you," he said. I gave him a cocky smile and headed inside.

Tracto was in the middle of the cavernous room, secured to a large wooden beam. She was on her feet, but I didn't doubt for a minute that the only thing keeping her upright was the thick chain wrapped around her body. Her head was drooping forward like a wilted flower, and her hair hung in a frazzled mess against her shoulders.

I walked over to her and did a few mental neck rolls. Even though I knew this needed to be done, and she deserved everything that was going to happen to her, there was a part of me that wished it could be different. A part of me that wished I could be a different person, one my mother would be proud of. Unfortunately, that ship had sailed a long time ago, and now it was time to move on with my life.

Lifting my hand to her cheek I gave her a few light smacks to rouse her. When her eyes started to flutter I said, "That's right. It's time to wake up and face the music."

She opened her eyes and focused them on me. The second she realized her situation she struggled against the chains. "You stupid bitch!"

My lips curved into a smile. "I can deal with 'Bitch' as a name," I said. "Though, stupid doesn't really fit. I managed to capture you didn't I?"

"You're nothing but a worthless slut, and Nychta was stupid to ever let you near him."

"Worthless?" I asked stepping closer to her. I placed my lips to her ear and said, "Carlos doesn't think I'm worthless. In fact, he thinks I'm worth a whole hell of a lot. As a matter of fact, he quit fucking you because I'm worth more to him than you ever were.

"When's the last time Carlos actually fucked you?" I asked raising my left hand so she had no choice but to look at the ring adorning my finger. "I had his cock buried deep inside me this morning, and I will have it every night for the rest of our lives. Tomorrow he gives me his last name. How's that for being important?" I patted her cheek and gave an exaggerated sigh, "It's a real shame you won't be able to attend, but only important people are invited."

She lifted her chin and her eyes hardened. "I'm important, I'm so important that Nychta's life was in my hands. Who do you think brought him home each and every time he disappeared?"

Anger flowed freely through my veins and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Who do I think brought him home?" I asked my voice deceptively soft. "He brought himself home. Not you. You were never there with him, you never faced the dangers. All you did was sit behind your desk wearing your slutty power suit and playing god. Anyone could do that."

"You couldn't do it. All you'll ever be good for is popping out disgusting little brats."

I shook my head and sighed, "You're right; I could never do your job." Triumph shown in her eyes right before I said, "I'd be bored to death in minutes. Carlos and I are alike that way. We're meant to be out there doing something, not trapped behind a desk...pretending to be important."

"That's a lie! You're nothing like him. He was greatness until you came along and turned him into just another worthless man."

I knew Ranger was close by, my body was reacting to his nearness, and I was ready to be done with this. "He is far from worthless," I said. "In fact, if you truly believed that, you wouldn't be jealous of what he and I have."

"I'm not jeal-" I spoke over her.

"It doesn't matter. After he and I leave here, we will get on with our lives and never think of you again. Your life ends here today, while ours is just beginning."

"You're not going to kill me."

"True, I'm not going to kill you," I paused, moving so that Ranger could stand beside me. "He is," I said.

Fear ran through her eyes, and her tan skin drained of color. "You wouldn't let him kill me. You wouldn't stand by and let him kill any woman. You don't have it in you."

My voice was strong, when I said, "That's where you're wrong. I wouldn't stand by and let him kill an innocent woman, but you're not innocent. Whatever he does to you, trust me when I say, I fully support it." Stretching up I placed my lips against Ranger's and poured all my feelings into the kiss. "Do what you need to do. I love you."

He brushed his hands along my cheeks and down my arms to my hands, linking our fingers. "You are the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're strong, beautiful, and I love you too."

"I'll be outside when you're finished," I said, slowly backing away. I looked at Tracto one last time and said, "You messed with the wrong bitch this time. How does it feel to know you lost to someone you feel is beneath you?" Without waiting for her answer I walked away.

When I reached the door Lester was there, pushing it open and helping me into the sunshine. My stomach was queasy, and my head was pounding. I knew she was going to die, and I felt bile rise into my throat. I made it to the side of the building before I bent over, tossing up everything I'd had to eat, which granted, wasn't much. I felt Lester's hand on my back rubbing in soothing circles.

"You did good in there, Beautiful," Lester said handing me a bottle of water he must have grabbed from the truck.

I gave him a watery smile over my shoulder and said, "Thanks," before uncapping the bottle and rinsing my mouth out.

"You going to be okay?"

I nodded my head, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

The laugh that bubbled out wasn't a happy carefree sound, "Talk about what? The fact that I just walked away knowing that Ranger was going to kill someone?"

"There's that," he said.

"What would be the point? I did it, and I'd do it again."

He didn't say anything for a moment, and I turned around so I could rest my head against his chest. "It's normal, you know," he said, breaking the silence.

"What is?"

"Getting sick."

"Oh. That." I closed my eyes, trying to match his breathing. "Does it get easier?"

"Yes, but I hope to god you never find out."

Me too. "Shouldn't you be inside with the guys?" I asked.

"No. I'm right where I need to be," he said, laying a kiss to my curls.

"Okay...okay," I said, letting out a sigh. I could deal with that.

I don't know how long we'd been standing there, Lester silent, and me listening to the beating of his heart; when the calm was broken by the echo of gun shots. Even though I was expecting it, I felt tears prick my eyes, and I took a shuddering breath.

"It's done," Lester said, his words rumbling in his chest.

"That's good. What's the next step?"

"You'll go back with Ranger, and we'll clean up the mess."

"How will you get back? We came in one vehicle."

"We'll get back, don't worry."

Sometimes I forgot how inventive the guys could be. I knew they'd get the job done and get back without any problems. Hell, Ranger would probably send them a car, or one would just magically appear where they needed it. I shook my head. "Okay, just don't get arrested. I'm getting married tomorrow and I kind of need you there."

"Speeding right along, aren't you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well...what can I say? I've got a need for speed."

"You've got a need for something, that's for sure," he said laughing. "You sure you're not pregnant and just trying to make it legit before you start to show?"

I punched him in the arm, which undoubtedly hurt me more than it did him. "No, I'm not pregnant. At least, not that I know of."

"Would it be a bad thing if you were?"

I didn't even need to think about it. "Nope. Not at all."

"Life will never be dull with a mini-you running around."

"Yeah, but those are thoughts for another day," I said when I felt the tingle run down my neck. "Ranger's coming."

"That is the strangest thing."

"What?"

"How you guys can tell when the other is nearby without even looking."

"It's how it's always been. I've quit questioning it."

"How you doing, Babe?" Ranger asked from behind me.

I turned around and stepped out of Lester's arms and into his. "I'm okay."

"Good. Let's go home."

"Okay," I said. I looked at Lester over my shoulder, "Thanks, Les."

"Anytime."

We climbed into the SUV, and headed toward Rangeman. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but all I wanted to do was get some sleep. "When are we going to talk to Hades?" I asked as we merged onto a road congested with cars.

"I figured we'd let him sit until after we're married."

I smiled at the thought of being married to Ranger. "You do realize that you'll be stuck with me. There won't be any easy quickie divorce, and if I catch you with your pants around your ankles I won't be as nice to you as I was to Dickie."

Ranger laughed out loud, and a smile spread across his face making my mouth dry. "Stephanie, there will never be anyone else but you, and I have no doubt that what you did to Dickie would pale in comparison to what you'd be capable of now."

"Just as long as we're on the same page," I said with a grin. I looked at the clock on the dashboard and said, "I think we should pick up some food, and then celebrate our upcoming nuptials."

His smile got wider, and there was a wicked gleam in his eye, but his only response was to increase the speed of the SUV. Tonight was going to be a good night, and tomorrow I would shed the name Stephanie Plum, and never look back.


	57. Chapter 56: The Man of Honor Cleans Up

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: We're almost done! The story is wrapping up, and I appreciate all the reviews and comments everyone has left during this journey. Thanks again to M and Stayce. Without you two who knows what random mistakes would show up. Thanks for everything.**

**Sare**

Chapter Fifty-Six: The Man of Honor Cleans Up

Lester's POV

Steph had made a difficult decision today, and even though it was hard for her, and the strain had made her physically ill, she showed a strength that many people wouldn't. She'd done what she had to, and even though I hoped it would be the last time she was forced to participate in the ending of someone's life, I knew she could and would do what was needed. Now it was my turn to do my part, and I headed back inside the building to help clean up the scene.

Tracto's body still hung from the chain holding her to the support beam, only now the pristine white shirt she wore was darkened with her blood. There was a single shot to her chest, and one to her head. The tattooing on her forehead from the gunpowder, and the stippling on her skin from the contact of the muzzle of his Glock indicated just how angry Ranger had been.

The large metal door at the rear of the building rolled up, and Bobby backed a large shipping truck with government plates up to the loading ramp. Once Steph had given us the address we'd delivered it to the building in preparation for the day. There was also a car waiting for us near the Agency where we were going to leave the body. It was time to send the bitch back to work.

I walked around behind the body and released the lock from the chains. With Tank's help we unwrapped the metal links from her body and placed her on the large black tarp he'd unrolled on the floor. Aside from the trickle of blood from her forehead, and her soaked shirt, there was little visible damage to her body.

"Ranger didn't hold back, did he?" I stated more than asked.

"You blame him?" Tank asked.

"Fuck no," I said. "This was personal."

"That message will be delivered loud and clear, that's for sure," Tank said.

"Wonder if they'll realize he's opting out of his contract," I asked as we sealed the tarp around the body.

"I don't think he cares."

"Probably not," I said. "He's got Steph, and he's finally moving on with his life."

Tank nodded his head. "Let's get this trash in the truck. I'd like to get home before tomorrow," he said.

We squatted down to get hold of the wrapped body, and I said,"You know they're getting married tomorrow, right?"

Tank stopped moving and looked at me. "No shit?"

"No shit," I replied.

"You wearing taffeta?" he asked with a smile and a laugh.

"Not that I know of. I haven't had time to piss Steph off yet." Thank Christ.

"The day is still young, you know." True.

"Good thing we'll be gone for the rest of it," I said. We lifted up the tarp and carried it to the back of the truck, dumping it into the large cleaning cart inside, I slammed the back hatch shut. Bobby handed me a small garbage bag full of rags. "What's this?"

"Ranger cleaned up before he left to find Bomber," he said.

There were several rags covered in the blood and gore that blew back from his close proximity when he'd pulled the trigger. From experience I knew that he wouldn't have been able to get it all off, but he'd have been cleaned up enough that Steph wouldn't notice. The rest he'd have to scrub off later. Tying the bag closed, I tossed it under the seat of the truck to dispose of on the road and climbed in.

By the time we'd discarded the trash bag of rags and neared the Agency the sun was setting, and we'd have the cover of darkness to our advantage. We might have been leaving a very clear message, but that didn't mean we wanted to be caught doing it. As the last rays of sunlight faded away we pulled into the private parking lot of the Agency and parked the truck in the contractor parking.

Bobby reached behind his seat and pulled out three blue button down smocks with the name of the cleaning service that held the contract for the Agency's building. "My mother would be so proud if she could see me now," Bobby said buttoning the shirt over the top of his Rangeman black.

"Good thing she can't see you then," I replied. "My mother would never have believed that I was a janitor."

"They prefer the term custodial technician," Bobby said, with an exaggerated snootiness.

"Of course they do."

"Maybe Bombshell is right. Maybe Ella's got a magic closet somewhere," Tank said.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Bobby said.

My watch said it was 1840 and the cleaning crew was scheduled to be on by 1900. Our window of opportunity was small, and our timing had to be flawless. I popped open the door and slid into the dusky night followed closely by Bobby. We walked around to the back of the truck and wheeled the cart down the ramp while Tank wiped down the truck cab.

Five minutes later we were inside the building, flashing our fake badges and climbing onto the service elevator. Twenty-nine floors later we stepped off into an empty alcove. The floor was silent, all the government employees seemingly having clocked out for the day.

"Must be nice to go home early," Bobby muttered.

"It's good for us that they did," Tank said.

"Let's make our deposit and get back to Trenton," I said. "It's time for this shit to be finished, and I want to be there when Ranger questions Hades."

We continued in silence, stopping when we reached the office that Ranger had indicated was Tracto's. Bobby removed a little gray box and attached the cable leads to the card reader lock affixed to the door. Fourteen seconds later the light went to green, and Tank and I pushed the cart into the empty office. Bobby stayed outside as our eyes, and Tank and I quickly donned latex gloves before we removed the handler's body from the cart.

"Rigor's starting to set in," I said.

"Get the body into the desk chair before Rigor fully sets in and we can't move it anymore," Tank said.

I pulled the chair away from the desk, and we dropped the body into it. Between us we positioned her legs beneath the desk and pushed the chair back in. I removed a file from my waistband, and after searching through the desk drawers uncovered what I was looking for.

"Shame Ranger couldn't do this himself," Tank said as I inked the rubber stamp with the red pad.

"Nah, he's where he should be." I ignored the squeeze on my heart knowing that where he should be was where I wanted to be. "We'll just consider this a wedding gift," I replied as I thumped the stamp on the paper. The word "VOID" stood out in stark contrast against the file that held Ranger's contract with the government. I smiled, "I think that message is clear enough."

"Let's roll," Tank said pushing the cart back out the door.

The hall was just as empty as when we'd walked in, and I checked my watch. We had ten minutes to get out. Plenty of time.

"It's been clear out here," Bobby said, "and I've wiped the door."

I nodded my head, and we moved quickly down the hall. Tank wiped the cart of prints deposited it in an alcove before we headed toward the stairs. We were leaving the back way.

Seven minutes later we were in the SUV we'd placed earlier, and heading back towards Trenton. "Damn it feels good when a mission is completed," Bobby said, removing his blue smock.

"I'm looking forward to putting my feet up...after I've had a talk with Ranger," Tank said. "Seems like he neglected to mention a little _engagement_ we'd be attending tomorrow."

"He didn't tell me. Steph did," I replied.

His only response was a head nod. "Take the wheel Santos," he said as he removed his own blue smock. When he was in control of the car again I removed my own shirt tossing it into the back with Bobby.

"They're finally doing it," Bobby said, sounding a little dazed. "Didn't they just get engaged?"

"Yeah," I said.

"Is she pregnant?" he asked.

"How the fuck should I know?" I knew my frustration was easy to read, and I shouldn't have been taking it out on him, so I stomped the painful emotions I was feeling down. "I don't know man," I said. "She could be, but she doesn't know yet."

"That's something then."

"What's that supposed to mean, Brown?" Tank asked.

"Just glad he's not marrying her for the wrong reasons."

The SUV grew silent, all of us lost in our own thoughts as we merged onto the freeway. I reached over and flipped on the stereo. The silence was too loud, and it was causing my own thoughts and feelings to echo. I needed to drown it out. Tomorrow I would be watching my best friend, and the only woman I'd ever loved, marry the only man _she'd_ ever loved. In my heart I knew that she wasn't the one for me. I always had, but that didn't stop the heartache.

She was my best friend, and would remain that. What kind of friend would I be if I wasn't happy for her? I focused on the music coming through the speakers and lost myself in the words of Metallica. Afterall, nothing else matters.

My head was pounding, and there was a shrill sound that was fighting for dominance inside my skull. My mouth tasted like I'd rinsed with sewer water, and my eyes felt like I'd scoured them with rough grain sandpaper.

"Are you going to get that, lover?" came a voice I didn't recognize.

"Fuck me," I groaned as my head made sense of the shrill noise. I reached out a hand looking for my phone.

"That's what you said last night," the unknown voice said.

I felt lips trail down my naked chest at the same time my hand connected with my phone. I ignored the lips and the voice and answered, "Yeah?" My voice was rough and sounded like I'd been working on a two pack a day habit.

"Les?" Shit. "Are you okay?" she asked, her voice sounding worried.

"Yeah." No. Not at all, but I didn't think she needed to know that I was lying in bed with someone I couldn't remember after tying one on last night. I squinted at my wrist, trying to read my watch. Sonofabitch, was that really the time?

"Ranger got the license. Come to the penthouse?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. "I'm on my way."

"Be careful. You sound like you had a rough night."

"Nothing to worry about," I said and hung up. Looked like the day was moving along without me.

"Who was that?"

I finally focused on the woman in bed beside me. She was cute, with short blonde hair styled like you would expect to find on a fairytale pixie. Her eyes were deep blue, and I knew they were contacts. Her tits were bared, and they too weren't the ones she was born with.

She trailed her lips along my neck, up to my chin, and the smell of stale cigarettes and whiskey hit my nose, making my stomach roll. I had to get out of there. "Look, I've got to go," I said sliding from the bed. "It's been fun."

Her eyes flashed in indignation, "Where are you going?" I ignored her and shoved my legs into the jeans I'd worn out the night before.

"Don't you ignore me," she snapped. "I'm not finished with you yet."

I tugged my shirt over my head and started looking for my shoes. When I found them I tugged them on and looked at her, "That's too bad. I'm done here," I said, not caring if I was being and ass. She wasn't exactly being a sweetheart herself. What the fuck had I been thinking?

"That's it? You're just done?" she asked, tears threatening to spill over as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

I'd seen this act before with other women, and I wasn't interested in it anymore now than I had been then. "Don't waste your tears on me, _lover_. My heart's spoken for, and I'm going to be late for the wedding," I said as I walked out the door without a backward glance.

Implying I was the groom, made me scum, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I'd needed to get out of there, and I didn't feel like facing the fact that I'd slept with someone whose name I had no recollection of. Hell, most of the night was a blur after we'd returned to Rangeman from making our delivery. I couldn't deal with looking too deeply at my actions. I needed a shower, some grease and caffeine, and to make it through the next few hours. If I could make it through that, then I could deal with the pain in my heart with some cathartic violence.

My watch read 1200 when I knocked on the door to the penthouse. I was freshly showered, and had worked my way through a gallon of coffee.

The door opened, and Steph grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. "What happened to you?" she asked, her eyes boring into mine.

"Nothing," I said, forcing a smile. "Are you ready to become Mrs. Manoso?"

"It's not nothing, you're lying... but I'll answer your question anyway. Yes, I am more than ready to become Mrs. Manoso," she said, her smile blinding.

"Then how could anything be wrong with me? My best friend is happy. What more could I want?"

She placed her hands on either side of my face, lightly rubbing her thumbs beneath my eyes. "Was it hard?" she asked.

Was what hard? Sleeping with someone and not remembering if I ever bothered with their name? I decided not to say anything and just pulled her to me, placing her head on my chest. I took a moment to just breathe in her scent.

"I'm sorry if this is hard on you, Les. I love you, I do, but Ranger's my soul."

I pulled away from her, separating our bodies so I could look her in the eyes again. "I know, Beautiful. You're not meant for me, and my brain has already accepted that, it's just going to take a while for my heart to catch up."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? I can call Mary Lou, or one of the other girls. If it's too hard ... I don't want to hurt you."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world."

She didn't say anything for a minute, just wrapped her arms around me again and squeezed. "Then I guess I need to get ready. Your suit is hanging in Ranger's office. Go get dressed. Meet me here in an hour?"

A little over an hour later I was standing beside my best friend, wearing a black suit with a pink taffeta tie. When I'd unwrapped the box it was in, I couldn't help but laugh. Ranger's eyes were sparkling with his laughter and Tank's laughter boomed off the walls. I'd put it on without complaint, and when I'd escorted her to the roof for the ceremony I kissed her cheek and said, "You're one of a kind, Beautiful."

She'd simply smiled and said, "Thank you."

I took in every expression that crossed over her face, and the face of my cousin. The love, devotion, and happiness I saw in their eyes made the pain in my heart lessen. I didn't pay much attention to the vows they repeated, instead I chose to watch their eyes. When the words, "You may now kiss your bride," broke through to me I smiled and clapped with the enthusiasm that only a best friend could have. "I now introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Ricardo Carlos Manoso," the Justice of the Peace said.

Steph and Ranger came toward me, smiles on their faces, "Thank you, Les. For everything," Steph said.

"My pleasure, Mrs. Manoso. Welcome to the family."

Ranger looked at me, his eyes serious, as he held out his hand to shake mine. I extended mine, and he pulled me to him, giving me the manly hug we were so used to. "Thanks for loving her, Cousin."

"It isn't a hardship, Carlos," I said. "Just don't hurt her."

"Never," he said.

"As much as I love weddings, mine especially," Steph said. "Are you going to talk to Hades?"

"It's your wedding day, Steph," I said.

"Yeah, and for my wedding gift, I want to put this behind me."

"Good enough for me," I said. "Ranger?"

"I love you, Babe. Are you going to watch?"

I didn't hear her response because my phone rang, and I walked away to answer it. "Santos."

"Hey, man. I could use your help with something," came the voice on the other end.

"Sure thing, but I'm in the middle of something here. When do you need me?"

"As soon as possible."

"Give me a few days to tie up some loose ends, and I'll head out your way," I said.

"Let me know when you have your travel arrangements made."

"Rodger that," I said and disconnected.

Ranger and Steph were locked in a tight embrace, oblivious to anyone else, and I was grateful for the unexpected call. I watched as Steph tried to cover a yawn and headed toward the elevator, my cousin's eyes never leaving her. She stopped and with a smile kissed Agent Cassidy on the cheek before climbing onto the elevator and giving a finger wave to the rest of the guys as the doors closed.

Placing my phone in my pocket I walked back to Ranger, "You ready?" I asked.

"Let's get this shit done."

"Something's come up," I said.

He raised his eyebrow and said, "What?"

"A friend needs my help. I'm leaving as soon as this mess is taken care of."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but instead he just nodded and headed toward the holding cells. When we got to the barless room that held Hades, Ranger stopped at the door and looked at me, "Ready to do this?"

"I was born ready," I said.

Ranger opened the door and we walked in to deal with our former employee.


	58. Chapter 57: Ranger's Ready to Move

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: We are rapidly approaching the end of this journey, and I want to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing. Your reviews are amazing, and your words are both encouraging and rewarding. **

**I'd like to thank M and Stayce for all that they've done to help make each chapter great. You guys are the best. **

**Sare **

Chapter fifty-seven: Ranger's Ready to Move Forward

Ranger's POV

When Steph and Lester stepped out of the building and the door closed behind them, I focused my attention on the person whose job it was to get me back from missions in one piece. The fear that had flashed momentarily in her eyes was banked now, a calculating gleam filling them instead.

"Now that the worthless little tramp is gone, you can untie me, Nychta. We both know that you're not going to kill me."

I felt Tank and Bobby's presence even though they weren't visible. They'd have my back regardless of what happened. They knew the only way she would be leaving this building was dead. I raised an eyebrow at her, but remained silent.

"Come on, Baby. You know how good we are together. We could be unstoppable," she looked at me from beneath her lashes and said, "Untie me, and I'll make it worth your while. We can play kinky bondage games later."

"No," I said. I hadn't moved from where I'd been standing when Steph had walked away. I knew how to play this game. I was the best for a reason. Intimidation was nothing new to me, and results depended on the target. My handler's personality was going to make her easier to break. People who had inflated opinions of themselves were the quickest to shatter under pressure.

"No?" she asked, her voice tinged with disbelief. "You can't say no to me. There's a reason you're the best, Nychta. The job is the most important thing to you. Are you going to let some skank lead you from your path?"

I took a step toward her, keeping my body relaxed, despite my tensing muscles. She was already dead; she just wasn't grasping that yet. The pulse in her throat jumped. She was scared. Good. "Did the Agency sanction your little endeavor in Mexico?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Playing stupid is beneath you, Tracto."

"It was a simple mission, Nychta," she said. She was lying.

I took another step closer, keeping my face expressionless. "A simple mission to neutralize me?"

"Of course not," she said. "Why would I want to kill you?"

"Because I wasn't fucking you anymore?" I said, keeping my voice low, menacing.

"You would have come back."

"No. You had been a temporary distraction."

Her face contorted with anger and she spat, "I decide when I'm done with someone, and I'm not done with you!"

"Too bad. Now, was my death sanctioned by the Agency?"

"It's my job to deal with my assets as I see fit," she gloated.

"I see," I said stepping closer to her. I made sure my eyes remained locked on hers. Fear was beginning to leak out around her bravado.

"I don't think you do," she said swallowing. "You became a liability when you got involved with that tramp. She's not strong enough for you. A slut like her will only bring you down. She's weak. You're constantly protecting her, saving her from her own stupidity. You're getting emotional, and emotions make you weak."

I let the darkness that was as much apart of me, if not more, than the daylight I lived in, come over me. I removed my Glock 22 from its holster and pointed it at her. I watched as her eyes grew wide.

"Her name is Stephanie," I growled.

"She is unimportant," Tracto said with a sneer, her voice raised. "I did what I thought was best for my asset. Just look what she's already done to you." I didn't respond just stood watching her, anger and hate vying for dominance inside me. "Better you die in service to your country, than to become some washed up has-been."

"Your stint at playing God is over," I said, my voice hard and tight.

Reality was dawning in her eyes. The angry color that had been mottling her skin was quickly fading, and her naturally brown skin was turning a sickly pale color, but she wasn't through spewing her venom. "You'll never forget me... the way I felt wrapped around your cock," she said. "You might marry that little bitch, but it's me you'll be thinking of every time you fuck her."

A harsh laugh erupted from my throat and echoed off the walls of the warehouse, "After today I won't think of you again. The blood that will spill on the floor and cover my clothes is the last thing from you that will ever touch me."

Real fear radiated from her. Her eyes contracted to pinpricks, her pulse started jumping in her neck, and sweat beaded on her forehead. I was close enough to smell the scent of fear that clung to her skin. When she spoke her voice shook. "Don't kill me," she said.

I pulled the trigger, and her body jerked from the impact of the frag round to her chest.

"No...I can't die," she rasped, her voice fading as the blood gurgled and poured from the wound, "not from you."

"No one messes with me or mine," I said, teeth clenched, pressing the gun to her forehead, I looked into her eyes, "Rot in Hell," I said pulling the trigger. My face, chest, and hands were sprayed with blood and brain matter, and I stepped away from the body of the person who'd earned every bit of my wrath.

"Consider this the termination of my contract," I said to the corpse. "Tank, let's get this mess cleaned up."

"Right on it, Boss," he said heading into a side room and carrying out a black tarp.

"Here," Bobby said, handing me several rags and a windbreaker.

"Thanks." I wiped my gun off, removing as much of the blow back as I could before holstering it. It was going to need to be cleaned later. There was a small bathroom, and I walked inside. Standing in front of the sink and mirror, I cleaned my hands and face, removing the evidence of my retribution. Blood covered my shirt, so I stripped if off and pulled on the windbreaker, zipping it closed. It would work until we returned to the penthouse, and I could shower.

Dropping the rags into a garbage bag, I brought them out and handed them to Bobby. "Make sure these get disposed of before you get to the Agency." He nodded. "Got everything you need?"

"We're good. Your message will be delivered."

"Thanks," I said.

"No worries, Man."

"Go to our girl," Tank said striding up to us. "And send Santos' punk ass in here while you're at it."

I nodded and said, "I'm offline until tomorrow."

"Got it," Tank said as I walked out the door.

When I found Steph, she was wrapped in Lester's arms, and I walked toward them. My cousin's feelings for Steph were as clear today as they had been for months, and I was thankful that she'd had his support while I was gone. Tomorrow was going to be hard on him, but I also knew that he would be there, supporting us no matter the cost.

I approached them and asked Steph if she was okay, and she stepped from Lester's arms into mine. When my arms went around her I felt my muscles begin to relax, the stress and anger that had been my companion while I was inside the warehouse finally dissipating. We got into the SUV we'd driven and headed back toward Trenton.

Much earlier than I would have ever expected, soft lips woke me up as they wrapped around my hard cock. My eyes flew open, and a moan broke free from deep inside me. "Christ, Babe. You're going to kill me."

She released me with a pop and said, "Are you complaining, Carlos?"

"_Dios_, no," I said.

"Then relax and let me enjoy myself," she said before taking me back into her warm mouth. She curled her tongue around the head, trailing the tip along the edges, causing my breath to catch. I pride myself on my Latin heritage that gave me the ability to withhold my own pleasure, but she'd caught me off guard, and I was having a hard time battling for control of my base instinct to cum.

Her tongue was flattened and pressing against the vein along my shaft, and I gripped my hands into her hair, willing myself to hold back. My balls were already tingling and tightening up, and I knew it wasn't going to be much longer before I came like a geyser. Even after spending the night wrapped between her smooth thighs the need to cum was overwhelming.

"Babe, I'm about to cum," I groaned. I gently tugged at her hair, trying to pull her away from the danger zone, but she only increased the pressure of her tongue, and the speed of her actions. _Oh,_ _fuck!_ Her hand wrapped around the base of my engorged cock and squeezed hard, pulling me back from the ledge. _Holy shit!_

She pulled away from me again, this time sitting back so I could watch as she slid her fingers deep inside her glistening folds. Her fingers moved in and out a few times, ripping a moan from her that caused my cock to twitch in anticipation.

When she removed her fingers they were dripping with her juices, and she smiled at me. She trailed one hand lightly down my thigh, making my flesh tingle. "Bend your knees and spread your legs, Carlos," she said. I did what she said without thought, and with the hand she'd pleasured herself with, she gently circled my puckered hole; slipping just the tip of her wet finger in before removing it.

Her head came back down and she took my cock deep inside her mouth again, while continuing to work her finger into my ass. She alternated her finger with her mouth, in and out, in and out, again and again until I was tearing at the sheets with my hands. Everything was building again, faster than I'd ever experienced before.

Cold air hit my throbbing shaft, and I opened my eyes to see Steph straddling my hips with her back to my body. Her hand was between my legs, her finger still buried inside me, thrusting in and out in a slow, steady rhythm. Without a word she impaled herself on me, and I was helpless to stop the orgasm that tore through me. My cum squirted deep inside her, and she moaned as she undulated against me.

It took everything in me not to black out from the sensations running through my body. She rode me hard for what could have been an eternity, slamming down hard against my pelvis, rocking forward before lifting herself again. Her rhythm was relentless and I wrapped my hands around her hips, and rocked with her.

I felt her muscles clench around me, and if I could have, I would have cum again. Her body was milking mine in gentle spasms, and I knew that Heaven wouldn't get any better than that.

Life and movement slowly returned as my heartbeat slowed down. I rolled my head to look at the clock and realized it was morning. "You're much nicer than an alarm clock," I said, a smile on my face.

"Couldn't sleep," she said snuggling her face against my knees.

"Why not?" I asked as I trailed my hand up and down her bare back.

"We're getting married today, Ranger."

My heart stuttered, and I took a breath, "Is there a problem?" I asked.

She giggled and my heart resumed its normal pattern. "Nope. Not even one."

"Good," I said. "The wedding license will be here by 0900, and we can get married anytime after that."

"Mmmmhmmm," was her mumbled reply.

"Come up here," I said, and smiled when she reluctantly sat up, letting me come out of her. I realized that we hadn't been using condoms at all since we'd started having sex, and that meant there was a good chance that she was already carrying my child. "I love you," I said smiling, when she snuggled up against me, her leg draped over mine.

"I love you too," she whispered kissing my shoulder.

As happy as I was at the thought of her growing big with my child, there were still things we needed to take care of first. "What should we do with Hades?" I asked.

She gasped and brought her head up sharply to look at me. "You're asking me?"

"We're partners," I said. "This involves both of us, and what you think matters."

A smile lit her face like a kid on Christmas. "Thanks," she said. She pushed her hair out of her face and turned serious. "I don't think we should kill him. The punishment should fit the crime, and there has been enough death already." I nodded and stroked my hand up and down her side. "He fucked up big time, and he definitely doesn't deserve a second chance with Rangeman, but I think it would be fitting to see just how much of a big bad Marine he really is."

I smiled at where she was going with this. "What did you have in mind?"

"Know of any good third world countries?"

I laughed out loud, "I think I could find one."

"Good," she said. "Make sure you only send him with a knife and the clothes on his back. Don't want to make it too easy for him to get back to the States."

"You amaze me."

"I'm glad. You're pretty amazing too."

"You're okay about yesterday?" I asked. We hadn't talked about it when we'd gotten home, and she seemed fine, but she was good at locking away things she didn't want to face.

"I'll be honest, I don't ever want to have to be part of something like that again," she said. "But, I'm okay, really." She buried her face in my shoulder and her muffled voice said, "It had to be done. I knew that going in. You did what had to be done, and I couldn't love you anymore for it."

Just then my cell rang, and I rolled over to answer it. "Manoso," I said.

"Deputy Lemprik's body was just discovered in his apartment," Cassidy told me.

"How bad?" I asked.

"Nail gun, and his tongue was removed."

"Any suspects?"

"None, as far as they're concerned, but I've got a few ideas."

"Yeah?"

"Will justice be served?" he asked.

"It's been taken care of," I said. "But not because of him."

"Understood."

"Thanks for the update." Cassidy had done a lot to help Steph and me in the last month, and it seemed fitting that he be invited to the wedding so I asked, "Got any plans this afternoon?"

He was quiet for a moment then said, "None I can't get out of, what's up?"

"Steph and I are getting married, and we'd like you to be there."

The smile was obvious in his voice, "Hot damn. I'll be there."

With a smile I hung up the phone and looked at Steph. "Cassidy's coming today."

"That's good. I wonder if he got the investigation going into Tracto yet, and how he's handling the fallout."

"He didn't say, though he did say that Deputy Lemprik's body was found."

"Oh, that's a...shame," she said. "Guess Karma caught up with him."

"Most likely in the form of a pissed off government handler," I replied.

"Least she did something useful."

I didn't say anything, just pulled her closer to me and snuggled in, enjoying the scent of her.

"Think he'll end up working here?" Steph asked.

"Cassidy?"

"Yeah."

"The offer is open to him," I said.

"Good, we could use him."

I rolled her under me and kissed down her neck. "Enough talk, I think I need a jump start. Want to join me in the shower?"

"It's always best to conserve water," she said with a smile.

Eight hours later I was standing inside the cell Hades was currently occupying, with Santos leaning lazily against a wall, his eyes alert. I'd been married less than an hour, and instead of being balls deep in my new wife, I was dealing with the man in front of me.

"Oh look, the Mighty Manoso has decided to talk to the little people," Hades said. He was on his back with his hand tucked under his head, not even bothering to look at us.

"I've got questions, and you're going to answer them," I said.

"Is that right? Going to have your little bitch come in here and stun me again if it gets too hard for you?"

Santos straightened from the wall and his intentions were clear. I locked eyes with him shaking my head almost imperceptibly. His fists clenched, but he leaned against the wall again. "Tempting," I said, "but no. That was for your benefit, not mine."

He snorted and rolled his eyes. "Mine? Fuck that."

"If we'd let you walk out of here, you'd be dead now."

"Bullshit."

Santos spoke for the first time, "Did you know your girlfriend is a murderer?"

"Yeah, right. That twat couldn't kill herself, much less anyone else."

"If you believe that you're dumber than you look."

"Fuck you."

"I'm good, but thanks for the offer," Santos said.

"She killed a cop she had working for her, another guy she was using to do her dirty work," I said. Hades' eyes grew big, but he still didn't move from the cot. "It wasn't a pretty death either. Did you know she liked to torture people?"

"You're full of shit. Both of you."

"Keep telling yourself that, _Jules_," Santos said, emphasizing the use of Hades' real name. "She was just using you. You didn't really think she'd actually be interested in you for your dick, did you?"

"She loved my cock, begged for it every time."

This time it was my turn to snort. "She played you. She needed a way to get to Steph, and you were her in."

"Why would she care about that stupid-" he cut off, and it looked like he was remembering. "Sonofabitch!" He jumped up from his cot and started pacing around the tiny cell. "I'm going to fucking kill her." That wasn't going to happen, but it wasn't a concern of mine.

"Besides the video, what other information did you give her?" I asked. I was still livid about the video, and I'd pay him back for that before I shipped his ass off to his new home, but right now I need information. He was silent, staring at me, trying to show me how tough he was. "Answer my questions and you'll leave here alive. Fuck with me, and your body will never be identified."

His pale skin turned sickly, and my lips spread into what I knew wasn't a friendly smile. He ran his hands through his short red hair and said, "I didn't share anymore information with her. She was interested in where I worked, and convinced me to introduce her to your skank. That's it. We weren't together that long."

I refrained from walking over and rearranging his face at his slur towards Steph, and I could tell it was hard for Santos to hold himself back as well. "Why have you been in contact with Joe Morelli?" Santos asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said belligerently.

Santos stepped forward, and in one smooth move had Hades pressed against the wall, his feet dangling uselessly. "Do. Not. Lie. To. Me," he gritted out. "We've followed your communications. Now, why have you been in contact with Morelli?" When Hades still remained silent Santos began applying more pressure to his neck. "Tell me, or I'll just kill you now. It's been a while since I've killed someone. I don't want to get rusty."

Hades started clawing at the arms that were slowly taking his life, but it did no good. When he tried to speak, Santos relaxed the pressure on his neck. "I had to," he croaked.

"Why?" I demanded.

"He caught me with an under-aged hooker."

"And what the fuck does that have to do with you calling him?" Santos asked.

"He told me he'd let me off, wouldn't take me in, if I kept him updated on that bitch who works here."

The arm against his neck applied pressure again and Santos said, "Watch your mouth or I swear to god you'll wish you were dead by the time I'm finished with you."

"What did he want to know?" I asked.

"When she worked, where she was, if anything major happened."

"Did you ever send him anything?" I asked.

"Surveillance photos of her from the building cameras."

"Why?"

"How the fuck should I know? He told me he wanted photos, and I got them for him."

"Why do you hate her so much?" Santos asked.

"Bitch turned me down, and then rearranged my nuts when I put the moves on her. She's nothing but a fucking cock-tease."

"Let him go, Santos," I said. It was time I taught Hades a lesson.

Santos backed away dropping Hades to the floor. Before he had a chance to steady himself I plowed my fist into his stomach. "Steph is not a cock-tease, a bitch, a slut, or anything else you might be inclined to call her. She _is_ my wife, and you'll remember that or I will hunt you down and destroy you." He was doubled over, trying to catch his breath, and I grabbed his head with my hands and brought it down against my knee.

The sound of cartilage crunching indicated I'd broken his nose, and I dropped him to the floor. "I'm not killing you this time. Instead, since you're so fond of saying what a badass you are, now you're going to get a chance to prove it."

I turned and opened the door to the cell and said over my shoulder, "Put him in a box, Santos. There's a third world country with his name on it and he's got a one-way ticket." I smiled, "Oh, and make sure he only has a knife and the clothes on his back. Steph's wishes."

Santos smiled and nodded. "Consider it done. Want me to handle transport?"

"Yes," I said.

"I'll take care of it when I head out."

"Good luck," I said and walked out the door, closing it behind me. I removed my cell phone from my pocket and sent a text to Tank. _Pick up Morelli. Put him in holding._

Less than a minute later I received a response. _With pleasure._

_ Steph and I are offline until further notice. We'll deal with Morelli when we're back online._

_ Enjoy your wife, Boss._

I had every intention of enjoying my wife, every night for the rest of our lives.


	59. Chapter 58: Mrs Manoso Faces the Past

Unapologize

By:PricklySare

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Mrs. Manoso Faces the Past

Steph's POV

Once Ranger came back to the penthouse after dealing with Hades, he and I spent two entire days tearing up the sheets, rolling around the floor, sprawling across the counter, and holding up the walls around the apartment. In between bouts of love making, he'd filled me in on what he and Lester had learned from the dipshit.

Amazingly, the knowledge that Morelli was the one who'd requested the surveillance photos that had ended up in the possession of Ranger's contact in Mexico, hadn't fazed me. At least not in the beginning. Now, after our marathon session of fantastic, mind blowing, rock the building's foundation sex, I was ready to have a few words with the man who had wanted to change me.

Ranger was sprawled on his back, one armed wrapped around me, while I was draped across his massive chest. Our legs were entangled, and I was taking pleasure in the texture of his skin as I trailed my hand along his naked skin. "We should deal with Morelli today," I said softly, kissing a flat Hersey chocolate colored nipple.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I think it's time."

"How do you want to run it?" Ranger asked.

It still surprised me that he'd ask my opinion, but it was something I was definitely willing to get used to. "I'd like to talk to him."

He lifted his head from the pillow and looked down at me. Assessing. "Okay. When?"

I gave him a wicked smile and started trailing my lips along his skin. "I think we've got some time," I said.

"Excellent," he said flipping me onto my back and sheathing himself inside me.

I dug my nails into his shoulders, holding on as he drilled into me, all thought of Morelli fleeing from my sex hazed brain.

It took us until noon to get down to the conference room where Morelli was waiting. Ranger and I had rolled around in the sheets for a while longer before sleep claimed us again. When we finally climbed out of bed, it made perfect sense for us to shower together. That led to us holding up the walls for a few extra minutes, before we checked the stability of the bathroom counters. I was insatiable, and was damn happy that he seemed to be just as addicted to me.

When we arrived at the room, we stopped at the door. "Ready to do this, Babe?" Ranger asked.

"Yep," I said, smiling. With a nod and a smile at me, he opened the door, stepping aside so I could enter first. This was my show, and I was going to enjoy myself. "How are you enjoying your stay, Morelli?" I asked.

He'd been pacing like a caged animal and quickly turned and glared at me. Rage was rolling off him like a heatwave, and his eyes were bloodshot. "What the fuck is going on, Stephanie?"

I ignored him and said, "I've got a few questions for you, and you're going to answer them for me."

Ranger had shut the door behind us and was leaning casually against the wall, his arms crossed over of his chest. "Is that why the goon squad locked me up like a criminal, because you've got _questions_ for me?" He shook his head, "Ever heard of the fucking phone, Hell, how about coming by and visiting? Or has Manoso become your keeper since he got back?"

"Carlos isn't my keeper," I said, let the name roll smoothly off my tongue. "No more than you wanted to be, anyway."

"It's _Carlos_ now?" He snarled then looked over at Ranger and said, "It's a crime to kidnap an officer of the law, Manoso. Then again, you've never worried about the law." Ranger remained silent, the only indication that he'd heard Morelli was his raised eyebrow. "You've gone too far this time, and I'm going to enjoy bringing you down."

"You're not in a position to bring anyone down," I said walking over to where Ranger was. I asked, "May I?" He inclined his head, and I reached into one of his cargo pockets. When the packet of information Ranger had uncovered from his contact in Mexico was in my hand I faced Morelli again.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I'm a cop, it's my job to take down criminals."

I nodded at him in agreement. "Admittedly, I don't know much about legal punishments," I said. "But I'm pretty sure there's one for soliciting murder. Am I right?"

Morelli hesitated before he said, "Yes, but what the fuck does that have to do with me?"

"Is it bad?"

"Of course it is," he said.

"Then it looks like you're in a world of trouble. Cops don't fare well in prison, do they?"

He snorted, "What have you gotten yourself into this time?" His voice was condescending, just like it had been so many times during our...relationship.

Anger and resentment festered inside me. I opened the envelope removing the photos and asked with a voice that could have frozen a stronger man, "What was it like to offer money for the life of someone you were supposed to love? Was it just another day in the office, or did it cause you heartburn?"

"You've lost me," he said taking on a bored stance.

I nodded, "I thought that might happen, so I brought visual aids." I flipped through the pictures looking for one that Hades had supplied. When I'd found one, I handed the photo to Morelli before spreading the rest out on the table in front of me. His eyes went wide and his body tensed. "It's not the best picture of me, but what can you expect from security cameras," I said with a negligent shrug.

"What is this?"

I shook my head and sighed, "Give it up, Morelli. I already know you were responsible for the shootout at the gas station," I said. I decided to stretch the truth. Maybe I could make him sweat. I wanted answers and I knew I wouldn't get them if he thought he was safe, he'd spent too many years undercover to give in too easily. "The cops know as well."

"You're crazy. You can't pin this on me." He shot an angry look at Ranger and said, "This is your fault."

Before he could say anything else I said, "Actually, I _can_ pin this on you." His eyes swung back to me. "I've got proof, and it doesn't make you look good."

"That's not possible," he said, his eyes looked...worried, but his voice was strong, sure.

"You screwed up. When you got pissed off that I didn't jump into your arms after Carlos was declared dead, you slipped up. No one who wasn't directly involved in the...incident...would have known about it."

"Anyone could have heard about it. I found out about it from the department," he said.

It struck me that he was an amazingly adept liar. Why had I never seen it before? "Bullshit," I snapped. "The department doesn't know about it. It was cleaned up by Homeland Security. " He swallowed hard, his adams apple bobbing, and it made me smile. "You didn't know that I was in the company of Homeland Security that day? Tsk Tsk. That's just shoddy police work," I sighed in exaggerated disappointment. "You're really slipping, Morelli."

I watched as his features softened, and I knew exactly what he was going to try and do. Bring it on, I thought smugly. Bastard.

"Cupcake, you've been under a lot of stress surrounded by these thugs. Come home, and marry me. We'll have a family, and I'll keep you safe."

I ignored the words 'marry me' and said, "Safe? Riiiight. The only person I seem to be in danger from is you."

"Why would I hurt you? I'm not a criminal. I'm the man who loves you."

This time I snorted, "From where I'm standing, you look just like a criminal."

"That's absurd. The only criminal here is Manoso. Come home, Cupcake. You know we're good together, and you'd never have to surround yourself with lowlifes again."

"Your song is getting old, Morelli. I'm not going anywhere with you. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I told you before I'm right where I belong, and pretty soon, you will be too."

He took a step toward me and lifted his hand to touch my cheek. "We belong together."

I didn't step back, but I wanted to. Instead I blocked him with my left hand and said, "No we don't. I belong with my husband."

"I'll be your husband."

"How did you ever survive undercover?" I asked.

The question threw him off guard, and he said, "Because I'm good at my job. I catch the things other people don't."

"Like I said, you must be slipping."

"Not likely," he said. He was a cocky sonofabitch, and I was going to love dropping him a few pegs before life as he knew it ended.

"For someone who catches things other people don't, you're pretty damn oblivious to what's right in front of you."

His eyes locked like a laser beam on the rings that glinted in the overhead lights. "What the fuck? You can't be."

"Can't be what?" I asked, enjoying myself.

"Married...you're not."

"I promise you, I am," I said. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

His eyes never left the rings, but he dropped his arm. "When?"

"Two days ago." I waited for him to realize I got married the day he was locked up. Waited for his reaction, but he didn't seem to catch it. Really fucking oblivious.

"You wouldn't marry me, but you'd marry this...killer?" he snarled, his eyes finally leaving the rings and locking on mine.

"Obviously," I said. Man, had he always been this dense?

"Why? He doesn't love you."

"Easy," I said, a smile crossing my face. "He's got a bigger cock than you."

His jaw tensed, and the muscle in it started jumping. He was pissed. No man, especially one as arrogant as he was, would appreciate being told that his pride and joy had been measured and found...lacking. "Be a bitch if you want. You'll be singing a different tune when he gets bored and divorces you. You're just a challenge. He only wants you so I can't have you."

Anger spiked through me and I said, "Enough! Our marriage has nothing to do with you. He loves me more than you ever could. He's been everything to me for a very long time, and I've told you before...you never had a chance. You were nothing more than a temporary distraction."

He threw his arms in the air and started pacing. His temper was obviously boiling, and each word he said was louder than the last. "You know what, _Babe,_" he said, his voice sarcastic...and something else. Crazy maybe? "You've never done anything right."

His words hurt a small part of me deep inside, but I knew what he was saying didn't really matter. He was cracking, and pretty soon I'd have the answers I needed. I decided to push a little harder, going with instinct rather than actual evidence I said, "At least I didn't hire street thugs to try and kill the person I supposedly loved."

"That's what I'm saying. You screw up everything you come in contact with!"

I was shocked. He had to be crazy. "You're blaming me because the men _you_ hired to kill me were screw ups? What did you expect me to do? Jump up and say, 'Here I am!'?" My voice was matching him shout for shout now.

"You could have done what you were supposed to do!"

"What the fuck was that?" I yelled.

"Died! But no you had to be with those mammoth fuckers who once again saved your cheating ass!" He ran his hands through his hair clenching them into fists as he went.

I lowered my voice to a normal level, aware that Ranger was standing tense against the wall. "Why, Joe? Why would you want me dead?"

"You belonged to me. We were destined to be together, but you weren't listening. You weren't learning. You kept hanging around with _him_!" he yelled, pointing at Ranger. "I loved you, but all you saw was his money, his power, his...men."

I didn't think it was important to refute his statements. Ranger's money had never been important to me, neither had his power; but he was one hundred percent correct about and his men. They were my family. A family I'd never had before I had started working at Rangeman.

"You never loved me...you just loved what you thought I could be," I said, my voice soft. Morelli had been a good cop. A lousy boyfriend who couldn't keep his pants zipped, but a good cop. I wondered when it had all started going so wrong for him, and why I hadn't noticed it before. " I was a possession, nothing more." I ran my hands through my hair, "Why couldn't you just let me go? We didn't make each other happy."

"Because, it was supposed to be us."

"It was never supposed to be us. We never wanted the same things, and I never loved you."

"You would have if Manoso would have stayed away."

I shook my head. "When did you put the contract out?" I asked. He was silent, looking at me. "You might as well tell me. The cops are outside waiting for you, and I think I deserve to know."

He sighed, glancing toward the door, and then toward Ranger before saying, "Your mother called me the morning after your showdown with Val. She was in a state and asked me to come over."

"Why would she call you?" I asked.

"Because she knew I was in love with you, and figured I'd be the best person to talk sense into you."

I snorted. "There she goes, showing how well she knows me," I said, sarcasm thick in my words.

"I contacted this guy in Mexico, sent him half the payment up front, but when he didn't show I had to find someone else to do it."

A cold, unhappy laugh bubbled out of me, "The first hitman didn't show so you hired random street thugs? It's a good thing you had a day job," I said, rolling my eyes. I suddenly didn't care anymore. I wasn't a cop, it wasn't my job to get all the details. They'd heard him confess, they knew he'd done it. Let them finish it up. "You know what, Morelli? I've heard enough," I turned around and headed for the door, "I hope you have a nice life in jail. You'll make Bubba very happy."

His eyes flared in anger and he lunged. At first I thought he was coming for me, but it quickly became obvious he was going for Ranger. "You sonofabitch, you just had to have her, didn't you? None of this would have happened if you would have just left her alone."

Ranger did nothing more than shift slightly and Morelli was on the floor. When he tried to struggle up, Ranger placed a booted foot against his throat. "Don't move," he said. "I'd like nothing more than to kill you, but that's not nearly enough punishment. You're going away for a long time, Morelli."

The door opened, and Agent Cassidy was there along with a few local cops I recognized. "Joseph Morelli, you're under arrest for solicitation to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent ..."

Ranger and I watched as they hauled Morelli away, and I leaned against his solid strength. "I could use a vacation now," I said.

"It's all taken care of. We're leaving tonight," Ranger replied, kissing my curls.

"How long will we be gone?" I asked.

"As long as we want."

"Sounds great to me," I said.

"Have any plans for the rest of today?" Ranger asked me.

"Yep."

His eyebrow winged up in question. "Care to share?"

"You'll see," I said leading him toward the elevator. No reason the honeymoon couldn't start early.


	60. Epilogue

Unapologize

By: PricklySare

**A/N: Well, it's officially over. Thanks for all your reviews, and comments. Thank you for taking this journey with me, and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. **

**As always, thanks to M and Stayce. This story probably wouldn't be what it is without your help.**

**Sare**

Epilogue: 6 months later

Lester's POV

It had been six months since Steph and Ranger tied the knot, six months since I had left Rangeman to help a friend. Before I had cut my ties I made sure that Jules Hendricks, or as he'd liked everyone to call him, Hades, was dropped in the middle of a third world country with nothing but the clothes on his back and a knife. If he was half the Marine he claimed to be, with all his talk of special training and elite units, then he wouldn't have any problem surviving.

The favor I was called from Trenton for was officially finished, and I was sitting on a beach in a pair of cut off cargoes, my chest bare. The sound and smell of the ocean attacked my senses. Women in next to nothing were strutting their stuff, but I wasn't noticing them. It was time to head back to Rangeman. Time to face my demons, and the life I'd chosen to live.

The months had been long and not all together pretty. Most of them had been gruesome, but they were exactly what I needed in order to compartmentalize my life again. I picked up my phone and hit speed dial one.

"Hello?"

Her voice was just as I remembered it. "Hey, Beautiful. Miss me?"

"Lester? Oh my God! How are you? Where are you?"

I smiled and found that the ache that had been in my heart when I had left, was missing. "I'm good. Sitting on a beach, watching the ladies stroll by, flaunting their attributes."

"Some things never change," she said.

She had no idea. "Well, what can I say? I love the ladies, and the ladies love me."

She laughed, "That they do." She was quiet for a few breaths and then said, "When are you coming home?"

"Soon," I said.

"You've missed a lot, Les."

"Really? Are you going to fill me in?"

"Well, for starters, you're going to be an uncle."

"That's great," I said, meaning it.

"Yeah, turns out that I got pregnant the night of the showdown with Val."

I couldn't help but laugh. That was an eventful night for everyone involved. "How's Ranger taking it?"

"He's happy."

"I figured he would be. What else has been going on?"

"Morelli's standing trial and it doesn't look good for him. I'm guessing an easy twenty years."

"Less than he deserves," I said.

"Yeah, well, there's been enough death."

There was always more death, but I chose to ignore it. She didn't need to worry about my choices. They were mine and I'd made them fully aware of the consequences. I decided to change the subject. "How did Cassidy handle the fallout from the whole Handler mess?" I asked.

"He's working here now."

"It went that well, huh?"

"I guess, but he hasn't talked about it."

"Do you like working with him?"

"Yeah, he fits."

"That's good."

I didn't know if Ranger had told her about his message to the Agency, and I hadn't heard anything, so I decided to broach it. "Have you heard anything about Ranger's contract?" She was silent for several seconds, tension vibrated through the line. "Steph?"

"He told me what you guys did."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"So...any ramifications?" I asked.

"None. He got a call shortly after the wedding. His contract has been fulfilled. He's free."

I let out a silent breath and hoped that was truly the case. "That's great," I said.

"So will you be home in time for the baby?" she asked.

She'd switched topics so quickly I almost felt like I had whiplash. "I wouldn't miss it," I said.

"That's good, because I need you here. I miss my best friend."

My heart broke a little. I hadn't left to hurt her. "I miss you too. I'll be home soon. Tell that no good cousin of mine to expect me."

"I will. Be safe, Les. I love you... We love you."

"I love you too," I said, and disconnected.

Standing up I stretched, ignoring the looks from the women. I knew they would be more than willing to keep me company, but too much had changed since I'd left Trenton. There wasn't space in my life anymore for quick flings. My life was no longer my own, and even though I wasn't working for the Agency, the contract I'd signed was just as binding. Maybe more.

Without a backward glance I headed away from the beach, leaving the ocean waves behind. By this time tomorrow I would be back in the States, playing a game that could possibly end badly for me. Good thing Mors Mortis wasn't afraid of Death

**The End **

**A/N II: Many of you have expressed interest in Lester's story and showed hope that he would receive his own HEA. Here's the deal. Now that UA is officially finished I will be converting it to an original fiction (which will take some time, but I'm hoping to have it finished by January). Lester's character in that book –Currently titled as Truth of Night- will have his own HEA in the sequel that I will begin working on most likely in January 2011. In all honesty, I've fallen in love with the character of Mors Mortis, and feel that he deserves a story all his own, with special appearances by his cousin and his best friend. **

**There will be more information available on this title as well as many others at my website:**

**http:/rsemeline(.)com**

**or on my blog:**

**(.)blogspot(.)com **

**Follow my journey into the world of Original Fiction on Facebook: RS Emeline **


End file.
